Perfect Match
by crazygurl12
Summary: Set years after the Fourth Great War... SasuHina and other pairings
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This story is just fan made._

 _Note: In this story, Chapter 700 and the Last Naruto the Movie did not happen (obviously because NaruHina happened and this is SasuHina). Story timeline starts a few years after the war ended and Uchiha Sasuke left to be a wandering ninja._

 _Konoha eleven should be twenty-one to twenty two years old and their appearance should be based on The Last Naruto the Movie._

-o-o-o-

Chapter One

Hinata pulled the dried sunflowers from the bamboo vase beside Neji's grave and replaced it with fresh ones. This time, the flower bouquet she brought from the Yamanaka flower shop consisted of baby's breath and white roses.

Leaning away from the large slab of stone, she inspected her little flower arrangement and was satisfied with the results. The roses where just on the right angle for the sun to hit it, making the small droplets of moisture on its snowy petals glistened like little diamonds.

It has been years since her Neji-Nii died but she was still hurting everyday—although not as bad in the past. Neji died for what he believed, but it doesn't mean she just have to let it go that easy. His presence in her life was just too _engraved._

Hinata heard movements from her right. She doesn't need to move her head in order to know who it was. The sure footsteps accompanied by heavy paws were just too recognizable.

Or at least for those people who knew Kiba Inuzuka well.

"I know I'd find you in here." Kiba said as he sat next to his teammate. Akamaru instantly dropped his huge head on Hinata's lap and Kiba growled, slapping the huge dog's lap playfully. "That's my place buddy."

Akamaru whined but rolled away, letting Kiba take his place. The Inuzuka laid his head on the Hyuga's lap and sighed, one arm rising up to cover his eyes from the sun. It has been a long day and he was tired. Being the newly promoted captain in the tracking division was not at all glory—that he knew now—he has to live up to the expectations of the people who believed he has the skill for such rank.

"Hi Neji." He mumbled. "Do you know how hard it is to ward boys away from your cousin these days? You left me and Shino one hell of a job man."

Hinata giggled. "Kiba-kun…"

"Naruto is planning a small get together in his apartment. Do you want to go?"

Hinata heard of the plans for the event days ago. Ino has been talking about it non-stop while Naruto had invited her personally when he passed by the class she was teaching in the academy.

Kakashi Rukodaime has given Naruto a part time job in the academy and it was something that made almost all of the girls in the school happy. After the war, Naruto became really famous and it catapulted him into the 'heartthrob' department.

"I'm not so sure…" She mumbled.

"Sorry… can't hear you."

"You have amazing hearing."

Kiba shrugged. "Because I won't listen to anything if you pass. Come on Hinata." He removed his arm from his eyes and looked at her slyly. "Don't you want to see Naruto?"

Instantly, Hinata looked away as a blush appeared on her cheeks. In all honesty, she had given up on Naruto years ago since he never did really show any recognition for her feelings. Sure she was still hoping since he had always been her "hero", but that hope was slowly dying.

Maybe… Naruto was just too far for her to reach.

"I…"

Kiba clicked his tongue. "Hinata. You are one hell of a woman. A lot of men are crazy about you and are dying to get your attention. Believe me… since I already had beaten a few."

"Kiba…"

"Naruto is naïve when it comes to girls. He just needs a little push to the right direction."

"I have to—"

"If you won't go, then I won't go." Kiba said with resolve. Sometimes, Hinata was just as stubborn as him and it needed more than reason to make her budge. "And if the two of us won't go, I'm sure Shino won't. Then the rest of our classmates will change our group name into team party pooper. You like that?"

Hinata smiled. "Team party pooper."

"Now we don't want to tarnish our team's name…" Kiba made a serious face and shook his head. "It's going to be a shame since we are a good looking team. Well, nobody could see much of Shino face but bad ass, mysterious guys are considered good looking these days so we are safe."

Hinata suppressed a giggle. If anyone knew where her funny bone was, it was Kiba.

"You should go Hinata. Our team's reputation depends on you."

In the end, Hinata could do nothing but agree since Kiba won't stop bothering her until she said so. When they parted ways, Kiba made her promise a thousand times that she won't change her mind on the last minute for he was surely going to sulk.

She rolled her eyes playfully at that since she could never leave her teammates hanging. And she never, ever breaks a promise.

Well Kiba knows that. He was just trying to make her smile like he always does.

Hanabi scratched her chin. "You look good in your clothes Hinata-nee."

Hinata glanced at the clock that says seven o'clock in the evening before looking at her clothes. It was a simple purple long sleeved shirt and a brown skirt that reaches her ankles. It was one of her day to day clothes but Hanabi always thinks her…pretty.

It was very nice of her little sister.

"It's very simple." She found herself saying, wishing for a bit that she has Ino's flair and confidence. Ino could wear anything that she wanted because she was not only good looking but has a flair that would make anyone look at her twice.

"Simple looks good on you. It makes your eyes and hair more visible." Hanabi stretched her thin arms up and yawned. It was then that Hinata noticed the scratches and bruises on her little sister's hands. Hanabi caught her gaze and hid her hands from Hinata's view by putting them behind her back.

Hinata shook her head. "You have been training hard."

"Father wants me prepared for next month. It's okay. I'm used to it." Hanabi smiled, trying to ease Hinata's mood that suddenly made a three hundred degree turn. Her older sister was worse than a mother…really. Every little thing upsets her.

Hinata pressed her lips until it was nothing but a thin line. Next month was for Hanabi's formal introduction as heiress of the Hyuga clan. It was honor and condemnation for both of them. Honor for Hanabi because it will mark her as one of the prodigies, out ranking her older sister's birthright… but it was also condemnation since she was going to carry the burden of the clan on her young shoulders.

For Hinata, it was a breath of fresh air since she won't be the center of attention inside the clan anymore. No scrutinizing eyes would guard her every move, just waiting for her to stumble or fall. On the other hand, it was a little disappointing that what was supposed to be her rightful place was taken away from her because she was weak. Also , she was surely going to be remembered as the disinherited Hyuga princess…and if that was not bad enough, her future children will surely bear the cursed seal.

"Hinata-Neesan." Hanabi sighed. "Don't ponder over it too much. I know the Hyuga leadership is your rightful birthright… but father cannot be reasoned with. I've tried many times. And when it comes to the caged bird seal, don't worry. The Hyuga elders will kill me first before I let one be on your forehead."

Hinata ruffled the younger Hyuga's hair. It was returned with a scowl and Hanabi backed away.

"Argh! I just combed my hair!"

"Thanks Hanabi." Hinata giggled. Her sister was too cute. "So… I have to go now."

"Yeah yeah. Go to your…" Hanabi folded her hands together and batted her eyelashes, trying her best to imitate an expression that was love stricken. "Naruto-kun!"

"Hanabi!"

Hanabi laughed and started jogging the opposite direction. "Have a good time Hinata-nee!"

"As if I don't know what's happening between you and Konohamaru-kun."

Hanabi stumbled and she wheeled her head with disbelief written on her face. "What the…"

Hinata smiled and turned her back on her sister. "Good bye Hanabi… have a good night."

::

Yamanaka Ino chugged down the bottle of liquor and the rest of the Konoha eleven males except for Shino and Shikamaru—who were busy playing shogi at the moment— watched in awe. After emptying the contents of the bottle, Ino wiped her lips rugged style and bowed with a grin.

Everyone in the room clapped.

"Wow Ino!" Kiba's wild eyes were wide. "You drink like a man!"

"Ino… drink moderately." Shikamaru called lazily from his spot. The last time that Ino was drunk, he was task to bring her home and clean her up because he was her teammate… and no one wanted to deal with a drunken Ino.

It was like dealing with a female version of Rock Lee… minus the thick eyebrows and short black hair.

Ino pouted. "I am perfectly sober."

"I do not mean that you're drunk. I am just saying that you should drink moderately."

Sakura raised her hands up. She was sitting next to Sai who was inspecting Naruto's small frog wallet with a stoic face. "Now who wants a game?"

Naruto jumped from his spot next to Tenten and Lee who were busy eating soba sandwiches Ino had brought as a contribution. "Oh! I do!"

"Okay…let's form a circle guys!" Sakura called and then glared at the two shogi players. "And you two… stop playing."

Hinata rose from her seat without a word. She was holding a glass of grape juice on her hand which Kiba grabbed. He placed it on top the table and dragged her with him as the group formed a circle. To Hinata's chagrin Kiba pushed her none too gently to the place where Naruto was about to sat.

She squeaked.

Naruto caught her by the waist, his reflexes always so smooth. "Hinata-chan."

Hinata instantly blushed red. "I'm…sorry."

"Nah. It's okay."

Hinata tilted her head back and gave Kiba a look. He replied with a thumbs-up and a non too subtle wink. Trying to compose herself in front of her ex-crush, Hinata politely detached herself from Naruto's hold.

"Why don't you sit beside me Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, patting the spot next between him and Sakura.

Hinata blinked. "Ah…next to you?"

"Yeah."

"O-okay…."

Hinata shyly sat beside her childhood crush, ignoring Ino's grin and Shino's raised eyebrows. Kiba was wiggling his eyebrows at her while Tenten giggled. At that moment, she managed a smile. It was funny how everyone seems to know her feelings for the blonde hero.

Sadly, Naruto doesn't seem to notice.

"What game are we playing?" Ino asked.

"Truth and Drink." Sakara answered happily.

"Isn't that supposed to be truth or dare?"

The Haruno shook her bubblegum pink hair and raised a finger. "I improved it. Okay… so we are going to play a truth game. If someone can't answer honestly, he or she got to drink that." She pointed a finger at the bottles of sake Kiba was arranging in the middle of the circle. There was also a shot glass.

Hinata looked hesitantly at the bottles of alcohol.

Naruto grinned. "Alright! Now who is going to ask first?"

"Of course me." Sakura said and looked around. She spotted Ino who was giggling at what Lee just said. "Ino pig. I'll ask you first."

"Sure forehead. Fire away."

"Who do you have your eyes on at the moment?" Sakura asked and her eyes glinted slyly. Ino has shared a few days ago about the growing fondness she has for Sai and Sakura just wanted to mess with her best friend's head. She knew Ino won't spill the beans out…or at least not when Sai was still in the same room.

Ino narrowed her eyes at the Haruno. "I love you…but sometimes I just want to choke you."

Kiba shrugged. "So?"

"Urgh." Ino rolled her eyes and reached for the bottle. Everyone's eyes widened when Ino poured herself a glass. Ino was never popular for holding back, and it was a surprise that she won't answer the question. "Okay… my turn." She looked around and stopped on Hinata.

Hinata held her breath. Since Sakura started it, she was sure that the questions that are going to follow are personal and embarrassing ones. It is a game to make everyone drink…so the more embarrassing the question was, the better.

"Okay…Hinata-chan."

"Go easy on my girl Ino." Kiba warned. "She is not a drinker."

"I agree." Shino added.

Ino whipped her hair back with an annoyed look. "Gosh. Overly protective teammates."

Hinata clasped her hands on top of her lap. Now that Ino said her name, everyone's eyes were on her. What makes her more conscious was the fact that Naruto stopped talking and was now facing her with observant blue eyes.

"Tell me your dirtiest secret."

Everyone's mouth gaped.

Hinata frowned. "Dirtiest secret?"

"Yeah."

Hinata knew she has no dirty secrets…but everyone was looking at her like she was going to spill the hottest beans of the century. So just for the sake of not disappointing, she took a deep breath and reach for the glass.

And the reaction from everyone was epic.

Ino gasped and Kiba dropped the sandwich he was holding. Sakura was looking at her pointedly while Shikamaru looked like he was not bored anymore. Shino said nothing but his stiff posture says it all.

Hinata mentally slapped herself but poured sake on the glass. She swallowed the liquid alcohol trying her best not to taste it and gently placed the shot glass back.

"Oh…our princess has some dirty secrets." Ino slurred.

Kiba sighed and rubbed his head.

"Okay Hina. Now pick someone to ask."

Hinata instantly thought of Naruto, but change her mind and decided to go for Shino. The game played smoothly and everyone got their laughs and drinks.

"Okay…my turn again." Ino hiccupped, a proof that she was already tipsy. "Are you still a virgin?"

Sakura spat the cookie she was chewing. "Oh my gosh Ino pig!"

"Answer it if you dare forehead."

"I am not going to discuss my private life with all of you!" Sakura hissed and grabbed the shot glass. Naruto was grinning next to Hinata so Sakura shot her teammate a look. "Do you want me to punch that smile off your face baka?"

"Ah…sorry."

Sakura looked at Hinata. "Same question Hinata."

Hinata squeaked and across her, Kiba growled as he poured the Hyuga a glass. "Don't say anything Hinata. You don't have to answer. Just drink this."

After a few more rounds, Hinata felt dizzy. The sake was strong and she was not a heavy drinker unlike the rest. When she gazed at Rock Lee, the handsome green beast was already giggling like a girl—telltale signs of him being drunk. "I think I have to get some air." She said softly.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Shino asked.

"N-no…" She stood up and Naruto looked at her with concern. Somewhere in the circle, someone was chanting the Shinobi creed with feelings. The voice suspiciously belongs to Choji.

"I'll go with you Hinata." He offered, standing up.

"No…I…I can manag—" She tried standing up but her knees felt a little shaky. Naruto instantly took her by the hand and looked at Kiba as if asking for permission. The dog lover responded with a nod.

Hinata caught the exchange but she felt dizzy to say something about it.

"Come Hinata-chan." Naruto said and began leading her out.

When they were outside the Uzumaki's apartment, Hinata fanned herself with her hands and began inhaling large lungfuls of air. She was feeling hot and cold sweat was on her brow. They both stopped near a bench so she took a seat.

Naruto remained standing and he pocketed his right hand—the one with the bandages.

"The sake is too strong for you?"

She giggled. "I am not a drinker."

"I know."

"I'm sorry. I don't want to take you out of the game. Y-you should go back."

"Nah."

"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun."

Naruto scratched his blonde head. "What are you apologizing for silly?"

"Ah." Hinata looked away and bit her lip.

"You know…" Naruto looked up with a smile. He stared at the bright moon above them. "When we have get together parties… I kind of wish Sasuke is here to join us. I mean… sure he travels to find inner peace and all that stuff but I just want my best friend back."

"You have him back." Hinata murmured.

"In a way… but not the way I wanted."

"The war… brought a lot of changes Naruto-kun. I think it is better to let time heal all pains."

Naruto sighed and looked at her., suddenly remembering Neji's last wish before he died—it was to protect Hinata. "Yeah."

Suddenly both stiffened, aware of a new chakra signature near their radars. Naruto suddenly wheeled around and Hinata stood from the bench.

"I recognize that chakra anywhere."Naruto muttered as he looked up. Hinata followed his lead so she also raised her chin—and only to dropped her jaw when she saw a person wearing a tattered black cloak standing on top of the light post.

Naruto grinned. "Long time no see Teme…and I'm just talking about you."

"Dobe."

Hinata blinked as the man perched on top of the post dropped like a rocket but landed gracefully on the ground like a cat. A few seconds later, she took a step back when she truly comprehended who it was.

It was Uchiha Sasuke.

-o-o-o-


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow! Thank you for the positive reviews. Just a reminder though; I am not a native English writer and I am still working on my grammar…especially the tenses. So please understand._

-o-o-o-

Chapter two

Hinata rubbed her eyes as she stared at Uchiha Sasuke. She haven't seen the guy in years and his physical change was very disturbing since he doesn't look like his old self—or the one that she saw after the war. He was more…ragged. His hair was longer and his clothes more for a traveler than that of a ninja.

He also wore some kind of bandana on his head.

Beside her, Naruto laughed as he slapped his lap. She transferred her gaze to the blonde and wondered why he found the scenario funny since all she felt was nervous excitement and wonder… like what would Sakura-chan say now that Sasuke was back… or what would be the reaction of the village? Of Kakashi Rokudaime?

"Teme!" Naruto shook his head. "You look bad."

"I have been traveling a lot." Sasuke answered as he let his eyes check the woman beside Naruto, trying to remember who she was. When he finally got a good look, he recognized her to be one of his and Naruto's classmate. It was the Hyuga girl that was related to Hyuga Neji.

It was the same girl that had been Naruto's stalker when they were still academy kids.

It was the white eyed girl that never spoke without stuttering.

The Hyuga girl was now more womanly than the last time that he had seen her—and it was when the war was still going on. Currently, she was staring at him with her big white eyes which glimmered eerily because of the moon's light.

Naruto looked at Hinata and saw that she was still gaping at Sasuke. He chuckled and took her arm. He pulled her close to him in a protective way. "Remember Hinata-chan?"

Hinata squeaked—because she was being introduced to the one and only intimidating Sasuke Uchiha and because Naruto just put an arm around her waist. She was still feeling the effects of the alcohol but it was a gesture enough to make her heart pound like crazy. And not to mention that Naruto was very tall… and her head was just near his chest.

"I do." Sasuke answered apathetically.

Hinata licked her lower lip nervously but managed a shaky smile. "S-sasuke-kun…" She doesn't stutter anymore but being in front of the Uchiha was making her nervous. Besides, Naruto was too close she could smell his masculine scent. "Welcome back."

Naruto gave Hinata a comforting squeeze. He felt her stiffen and it made him smile. He then faced Sasuke again and shrugged. He was holding Hinata close because he noticed that her chakra was getting unstable. "We are having a small get together in my place and Hinata-chan got a little tipsy. I brought her out for fresh air."

"Hn."

"You should go inside my apartment Sasuke. Everyone is going to be surprised that you're here. Sakura-chan is going to be very happy."

Sasuke smirked. Of course they are going to be surprised. He was the black sheep of Konoha twelve— the only one who turned villain and hero at the same time since he had a hand in starting the war that took thousands of lives…

He also had a hand in stopping it.

Although he knew that a lot of people were still angry at him. He had done too many evil things to be forgiven. But then again, he was not asking for forgiveness… for what happened to his clan and brother was also something that was unforgivable.

"Come on Sasuke… you're not saying no right?" Naruto grinned.

"I have to see Kakashi-sensei."

"Oh yeah, right." Naruto's grin disappeared. He was too happy with his friend's arrival that he had forgotten that it was needed for Kakashi to know. "Wait… so you managed to get inside the village undetected by the night patrol?"

"I do not want to stir attention."

"You teme… you still like sneaking around don't you?"

Hinata watched in silence as the conversation between the two most skilled Shinobi in their batch took place. Naruto was still holding her close and she couldn't help her cheeks from getting warm. If it was daylight, she was dead sure that her face looks like that of a tomato.

Sasuke's gaze transferred from Dobe and Dobe's girlfriend to the direction of the Hokage tower. "I gotta go."

"Yeah. I'll see you in the morning."

"Hn."

Sasuke turned his back on the two and leaped high, landing on the same lamp post that he was perched on minutes ago. He then gave Naruto one last look.

"Hey…don't scare the hell out the tower guards Teme." Naruto called as Sasuke leaped again and was out of their sight a second later. Facing Hinata, he grinned. "Sasuke's back Hinata-chan."

"Y-yeah."

"Why don't we come back inside and share the news?"

-o-o-o-

Hinata rested her back against Shino's and raised her chin up to stare at the cloudy sky. They were on their usual training ground and were sitting back to back as they watched Kiba train on a new skill that he had learned with Akamaru.

Even with their new respective ranks, the members of Team Kurenai always find time to train together and work as a team. They were still one of the best tracking team in the village and were still grouped together in missions.

Their skills are complementary and were still improving as they train together.

Shino stopped scrutinizing the bug in his hand—a beetle to be exact—and let it flew away. "Uchiha Sasuke's return quite made a ruckus in the village."

Hinata closed her eyes, remembering the night of Sasuke's return. It was almost a week ago but it was still fresh inside her mind even though the memory was laced with alcohol. That was the last time that she saw the Uchiha though. "Yeah. My father has been…uhh… excited about it."

Hiashi had been vocal about the chances of Uchiha and any Hyuga blood mix up, much to Hinata's chagrin. Her father was excited about the idea of a new dojutsu being born if Sasuke were to marry a Hyuga. Even now, the elders were planning about pacts and deals now that Sasuke returned.

And what was worse, Hyuga females of the right age—except her and Hanabi of course—were grooming and beautifying themselves in order to have a chance at catching the Uchiha's attention like he was some sort of prize.

It was understandable though, because if a Hyuga marries Uchiha Sasuke— it was going to be the ticket in order to avoid the caged bird seal. And if the female came from the lower branch of the clan, it was a way to change one's status and be transferred to the main branch.

"My clan is also… excited….and much of the female population." Shino answered.

"As if he was not one of those who started the war." Kiba who just settled himself beside his two friends suddenly joined the conversation. Even if he was a few meters away when Shino and Hinata started talking, his hearing was good enough to hear every word. "I still don't trust him."

"Naruto trust him." Shino said. "And Kakashi…and Sakura."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Team seven is Sasuke's old team."

Hinata passed Kiba a fluffy white towel. He was sweating buckets and his thin shirt was all wet, making his muscles more defined. Kiba was one of the popular guys now and girls were fawning over him like crazy.

"Hinata." Kiba said seriously. "I don't want you anywhere near Sasuke. He may be losing an arm, but he is still one of the deadliest Shinobi alive."

"Kiba-kun, I don't think he'll do anything—"

"I just want to be sure." Kiba took his shirt off. "I don't have anything against him coming back, but Sasuke may still have loose screws inside his head."

Hinata looked at Shino for help since Kiba was being his over protective self again. To her disappointment, the Aburame was not on her side in this matter. "I agree with Kiba…" Shino said. "Sasuke may be a changed man now. But we'll feel much better if you keep your distance until everything settles down."

After the training which took all morning, former Team Kurenai parted ways. Kiba still has captain duties and Shino was now a starting instructor in the academy and has a class to teach. Hinata has to go back to the Hyuga clan compound to change… maybe get something to eat before going to the Hokage tower to pass the report that was due tomorrow.

On her way back to the compound, Hinata was surprised to be blocked by the one and only Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto's growth spurt was incredible. A few years back, both of them were of the same height. Now her head just reaches his chest.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." She greeted. Naruto was wearing a black jacket with orange sleeve. His hair was also— Hinata gasped. Naruto just got a haircut. His spiky hair was gone and now his hair was very short.

It was a first for her to see Naruto that way.

Naruto grinned and scratched his head. "I know it looks weird on me."

"Ah… it actually looks good Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled. "Really? Sakura-chan said it makes me look mature."

"It is a good thing." Hinata replied and placed her hands behind her. "Since you are training under the Rokudaime to be the next Hokage, it is going to make the council notice how much you have grown."

"Do you like it?" Naruto asked, looking away and sported an embarrass face.

"I do." Hinata was puzzled that Naruto was stopping by just to ask if she liked his haircut. Usually, Naruto just grins, shouts out a jolly greeting, and then be off to his merry way. The Uzumaki never did really talk to her much since she was too shy to make a conversation last.

Well, only with him.

"Ah… Hinata-chan." Naruto chuckled nervously. "What do you say to—"

"Naruto! I have been looking for you everywhere baka!" Sakura suddenly landed in the middle of the two conversing ninjas, halting the words Naruto was yet to let out of his mouth. "Kakashi sensei needs team Seven right now. It is a meeting with the elders and Sasuke is going to be the subject."

Naruto gave Hinata a glance before facing the pink haired medic. "Sakura-chan… I'll… I'll follow after you okay? I still have to—"

Sakura gritted her teeth. "As I said, this is about Sasuke baka! We have to be there since the elders are still worried of his unexpected return. We have to vouch for him okay?" She grabbed Naruto's arm, sparing Hinata a smile. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan… I have to borrow Naruto okay?"

Hinata smiled.

Naruto was hesitant. He knew Sasuke was going to be fine since Kakashi was the Hokage. Sakura saw his reaction so she raised her eyebrows at him. "Is Sasuke not important to you?" The Haruno asked with a glare.

"He is…but—"He gave Hinata another glance.

Hinata tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll see you around Naruto-kun… Sakura-chan."

"Wait… Hina—"

"Baka. Let's go!" Sakura half dragged the Uzumaki with her, all the while scowling. "You don't want to be late in a meeting with all of Konoha's elders and clan head Naruto!"

::

Kakashi Hatake sighed. "With All due respect, we had the same discussion years ago… and we all agreed that Sasuke be given a chance to be a Konohan citizen. And now that he's back, you are going to tell me that you are all worried?"

One woman, an elder from the Nara clan, whipped her wrinkled hands in the air. "Spare me Hokage. He is your student so you are bias."

Tsume Inuzuka growled from her seat, her wild eyes looking menacing than ever. Kakashi was Minato's trusted student, and Minato had trained Kakashi well."With all due respect Kira-san. You are talking to the Hokage. You may be an elder but nobody should talk to the Sixth like that."

"I agree." Shikamaru muttered from his seat and gave the old woman—his grandmother by the way—a look of annoyance. He was now the Nara clan head but his power was not enough to leave her at home. She was still an elder and part of the council. "Kakashi Rokudaime states the truth. This has something that had been discussed already."

Kakashi clasped his gloved hands together. "Sasuke stays."

Sasuke smirked. He was standing on the farthest side of the room with his back plastered on the cemented wall. Leave it to everybody to decide what was good for his life as if he was not inside the room.

It was only because of Naruto and his promise to his brother to start a new life that made him come back to the place that condemned his clan to death.

"I want to request something." Naruto stood up from his seat next to Kakashi and looked squarely at Sasuke who was pretending that he was just a fly on the wall and the meeting in front of him did not exist. "I want Sasuke's arm to be replaced with Hashirama's cells… like mine."

Sasuke snapped his head to Naruto.

Sakura raised a hand. "I can help with that."

There was silence and Hiashi Hyuga chose to let himself be heard at that exact moment. "I am afraid I have to disagree with that…well, at the moment. That subject can be arranged in time." The Hyuga clan head felt all eyes landed on him. A few were glares of disagreement while the majority was just plain relieved. "Sasuke may be a hero but let us not forget that he was also the villain in the past. He may be a changed person now but I believe that even with a missing arm, he is still a force to be reckoned with."

Kakashi frowned. "What is your point Hiashi-san?"

"With two arms… Sasuke is almost indestructible. And even if we have the nine tails with us, it still poses a great threat –and Sasuke could change his mind any moment. We just survived a war Hokage, let us be practical this time and try all measure to avoid it. I lost my nephew and the clan's prodigy in that war."

"You lost your father in that war Shikamaru." Old Kira reminded his grandson. "And your sensie…Asuma."

Hiashi cleared his throat and continued. "I say let's give Uchiha Sasuke a few months to convince us of his motives… let him stay inside the village and prove his loyalty. Helping us win the war doesn't mean he is completely loyal. If he proves the negative comments about him wrong, then that is the time to talk about healing his arm."

Naruto scowled. "Of course it proves that he is loyal!"

"Orochimaru helped us win the war too…" Hiashi said smartly, silencing the future Hokage. "But that doesn't mean we trust him."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke. "What do you say Sasuke-kun?"

"Let's stop pretending that I have a choice in this matter." Sasuke said coldly from his place. "The people inside this room still decide for people's lives in this village right?"

Hiashi crossed his arms. "Only because you created havoc in the past that changed history Uchiha."

Kakashi rubbed his covered chin. "Sasuke stays… but I won't stop it if you want him to be guarded by—"

"With all due respect Hokage." Hiashi said. "But may I suggest something?"

"What is it?"

Tsume rolled her eyes and murmured. "If I knew better, it has to do with power again."

"I want Uchiha Sasuke to stay inside my clan for the meantime. The Uchiha district—which by right now belongs to him— is still not fit for someone to live in. Besides, the Hyuga can act as his watchers while he stays with us. He will also be given accommodations fit for a guest."

"And what will you get from this?" Tsume asked suspiciously. "I know you Hiashi."

"I won't deny it. I will get a lot."

"And what if Uchiha decides to turns psycho?"

"Sasuke is not a psycho." Sakura gritted her teeth.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Hiashi smirked. "That's the other thing. Byakugan and Sharingan are opposites… if anyone could fight off Sasuke, it's my clan. Do you expect the Aburame to defeat a sharingan user by using beetles? Sasuke could throw them all in a different dimension just as easily as snapping a twig with his fingers."

The Aburame elder scowled. "Are you insulting my clan?"

"No Aburame-san. I am being realistic. Everything has its opposites and negatives. In this world, everything is like rock, paper and scissors. I am not saying that Aburames are weak. The skills are just not compatible."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Hiashi-san's got a point."

-o-o-o-

Hinata turned the shower on and stepped under it. The water was cool and it washes off the stickiness that she felt on her skin. Dinner should be ready in a few minutes and she doesn't want to show her haggard self near the dinner table.

After shower, she slipped on a nice shirt and her usual black pants. Her hair was still wet so she turned on the stand fan and positioned herself in front of it. She brushed the strands with her fingers until it was dry enough to be tied into a bun.

As she tied her hair into place, her eyes landed on a picture frame on top of her desk. It was Neji's picture and she gave it a warm yet sad smile. "Nii-san… I heard they're cooking your favorite tonight." She murmured. "If only you were here to eat it with me and Hanabi."

After making sure that she was presentable, Hinata headed towards the dining area. As she was reaching the place, she begun to suspect the something was… well, there was just something. The maids were scurrying with food which was more than enough to feed a family of three.

And they all looked nervous.

Stopping one maid by the arm, a young girl with curly brown hair, Hinata decided to ask. "I was not aware that dinner is a bit lavish tonight."

The young girl smiled nervously. "Hiashi-sama ordered for it … y-you have a guest Hinata-sama"

"Oh."

"I have to go now Hinata-sama… I still have to tidy the guest room."

"Okay."

Still frowning at the fact that her father failed to mention anything about a guest, Hinata slowly walked to the door that leads to the dining area. She poked her head in and almost choked at the sight.

Sitting beside her father and looking as cold as ever, was Uchiha Sasuke.

-o-o-o-

 _Please review!_

 _-crazygurl12_


	3. Chapter 3

_I love you guys!_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Three

Sasuke stared impassively at the pricey-looking cup that was placed in front of him by a young Hyuga maid who, by the way, was looking all too nervous when she realized who he was. She filled it with tea, hot and thick with small bits of chamomile floating on it.

Leave it to the Hyugas to be so… royalty-ish.

When the bewildered maid left, Hyuga Hiashi cleared his throat, sporting the same impassive look that Sasuke has on his face. The topic of the one and only surviving Uchiha staying inside the Hyuga clan's premises while the abandoned Uchiha district was being renovated spurred a lot of discussions and disagreements. Fortunately, Uchiha doesn't seem to care.

"Drink while it's still hot." Hiashi said and took a cup. He brought it near his mouth and took a small sip. "I have prepared a room for you to stay and clothes for you to wear." He observed the once S-class criminal subtly by the side of his right eye. "I am glad that you have been….cooperative."

"I don't have a choice." Sasuke answered stoically…almost bored. "And you have been very insistent."

"I have good intentions."

"You have good plans."

A smile crept to the Hyuga clan head's lips as he brought his cup down on the table. Uchiha Sasuke suddenly reminded him of the late Fugaku Uchiha. Sasuke has the same cold demeanor and straight forward attitude like his father. "But in the end, you are still inside my humble home."

"Hn."

"I will treat you as a guest but harm anyone within the village and I won't hesitate to kill you. Uzumaki Naruto's friend or not… Kakashi's student or not."

Sasuke smirked. "Are you that afraid of me?"

"I am that weary of you Sasuke." Hiashi clarified. "The skill and the power that you posses are in league with the Sannins and in match with the current Hokage… or even greater. You and that Uzumaki boy are the gifted ones. "

Sasuke said nothing but his eyes were on Hiashi.

"But unlike the Yondaime's son, you have a tendency to suddenly change your mind and let anger take over your head. Plans aside, I want to keep an eye on you in case you want to wreck havoc again." Hiashi focused his white eyes on Sasuke. "No matter what, the village still comes first."

Hinata carefully took a step back as slowly and unnoticeable as she could. She just poked her head inside the dining room and got the shock that she was sure would last a lifetime. At first, she thought that her eyes were playing tricks on her and just got the whole picture wrong.

But it was unmistakable…

It was Uchiha Sasuke.

 _What's he doing in our house?_

"There is only one way to find out. Go in there and eat you dinner. I bet they already felt our chakra signature and it is rude to keep them waiting."

Hinata jumped back, startled when she heard the sound of Hanabi's voice. When she turned, she found that her sister was already standing next to her. Hanabi was wearing a sly expression on her round face and Hinata mentally kicked herself for being so unware.

Leave it to her to be sneaked upon by her younger sister. Maybe that was one of the reasons why her father has to pick—

"Don't give me that face." Hanabi rolled her eyes as she saw her older sister's face registered disappointment. She knew what Hinata was thinking and it was pissing her off. Hinata was a good kunoichi and has the strength and the skill. She has the widest and farthest range out of all the Byakugan users in Konoha for goodness sake.

She was born to be strong.

Unfortunately, someone has yet to pound Hinata's head with that fact.

"You just tend to become a little bit unfocused every time you're in deep thought." Hanabi said. She also wanted to add that Hinata was too damn kind to hurt anyone—a trait that was good but also a downfall—but she knew she could never say it out loud.

Hinata shook her head. "I'm just startled. I'm sorry Hanabi-chan."

Hanabi rolled her eyes again. "You are that disturbed because Uchiha Sasuke is in the house?"

"I am."

"Father brought him in after the meeting with all of Konoha's important people. I heard that he's going to stay with us for the meantime. Why don't we just go in there and know for ourselves? I'm sure father already knew we're here."

Hinata bit her lip. She was feeling nervous—which was kinda weird since she has no past whatsoever with Sasuke unlike Naruto or Sakura.

 _But this is Uchiha Sasuke…_ Hinata thought as she took a deep breath and marched to the dining room with Hanabi behind. "Father." She started, giving a respectful tilt of the head to Hiashi's way. When her father responded with a slight nod, she turned and faced the person that made her nervous by just knowing that he was going to join them for dinner. "Hi… Sasuke-kun."

Hiashi gestured for his two daughters to sit on their tatami mats. As usual, Hanabi took her place in his right side. In the past, it has been Hinata, but after the birthright has been taken away from her, she has been contentedly sitting on his left side. "As you two could see, we have a guest tonight." He gave the impassive Uchiha a look. "And he will be staying here for a while since his district is not yet fit for someone to live in."

Hinata and Hanabi exchanged glances but both said nothing.

-o-o-o-

Kiba spat the cigarette stick away from his mouth as his hands combed through Hinata's hair, dividing it into three. They were on the stairway of Shino's newly rented apartment and were waiting for the bug user to appear since they made a promise to eat dango together today.

So while they wait, Kiba decided to braid her hair for her. It was nearing noon and was getting hotter and he noticed that her long strands were sticking on her cheeks and neck.

"Damn. And now you are living with the one person I told you to avoid." Kiba growled from behind, calloused hands moving expertly as he twists her hair into a braid. "But really, I'm serious. Even if you two are under the same roof, just try to avoid him as best as you can."

Hinata smiled. Kiba never ceased to be the protective best friend. "I don't think that's really hard. Sasuke-kun doesn't even show his face much. He stays inside his room all day and only goes out if he was summoned by the Hokage… or maybe Naruto."

"It's just two days. You can't really be sure Hinata."

"Maybe…. but I really do believe he is a changed man. I don't see the same bloodlust look in his eyes anymore. It's just apathy."

Kiba clicked his tongue as he pulled a thin chord out from his fury, collared coat. Beside him, Akamaru wiggled his big tail and whined, wanting to earn a scratch. "I know he changed paths, he helped us win the war. It's just… Sasuke created too many mistakes and all of them bloody. I am not at ease with you in the same area as him." Kiba finished tying Hinata's hair and he gave her a pat on the head. "Your father must have something in his mind to come up with such a decision. Mother said he was so insistent about it during the meeting."

"I think I have my ideas…" Hinata admitted grimly. She wasn't able to ask her father about his true intentions concerning Sasuke, but if the new dresses and beauty products being distributed to the young females inside the clan was any indication, she knew her suspicion was right.

"Yeah. Me too." Kiba shook his head and sighed. "We all do."

When Shino came down the stairs, Hinata and Kiba have already talked past the Uchiha and Hyuga clan topic and now in the middle of a slight banter concerning beards and moustaches. Kiba was insisting his opinion that moustache looks good for nerdy guys but beard was for hot men.

Hinata took the side of the moustache for fun.

When they appeared in front of Konoha's famous dango shop, Hinata was surprised to see that team seven was already occupying a table at the farthest corner of the booth, earning much attention from locals and nins alike. As usual, Sasuke was looking impassively bored… like he was dragged to the place without a choice. Beside Sasuke, Sakura was smiling cutely, trying her best to strike a conversation while Naruto was calmly chewing his food.

"I thought Sasuke's staying in your house." Kiba murmured before they stepped inside the food house. "I did not expect him to be…around."

Hinata shrugged. "Just staying… father can never dictate what Sasuke should do." She gave Kiba a small squeeze in the arm. Team seven already spotted them huddled outside the dango shop and now Naruto was gesturing for them to come inside. "Kiba-kun… please refrain from making—"

"Stupid comments." Shino cut in, stepping past them. "You may think it's cool…it's not."

Kiba growled. "I am way cooler than you bug boy."

"There's room for more!" Naruto rose from his seat to get a few more chairs around unoccupied tables. He was ginning wide, not even noticing that Sakura's expression turned a little sour at the sudden intrusion.

Hinata edged her way to the team Seven trio, avoiding Sasuke's mismatched eyes. Even when they were living in the same compound for the time being, they never shared a conversation. The only communicative exchange that they did was shy greetings and cold nods.

Sasuke was just too intimidating for her.

Hinata was about to take the seat next to Shino but was stopped when Naruto placed a restraining hand on her arm. She looked at the blonde quizzically, wondering if he needed anything or if someone was already occupying the chair. "Naruto-kun?"

"Ah… want to sit next to me Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, his smile faltering just a little as a light dusting of pink appeared on his whiskered cheeks. Next to Hinata, Kiba murmured something about 'smooth moves' but she didn't focus on it too much.

"Ah… this side is a little crowded Naruto." Sakura said with false cheeriness. Sasuke was sitting between her and Naruto, and Naruto just placed an extra chair between him and Sasuke. If she could help it, she doesn't want and girls near Uchiha now that he's back. Heaven knows how long and patently had she been waiting to this day… just to be sitting next to him.

Now it won't be a dream come true if another girl was sitting next to Sasuke.

Naruto gave Hinata a weary smile and glanced at his pink haired teammate. "Ah… we can fit perfectly in here. The four of us."

Shino adjusted the dark glasses covering his eyes as he looked at the future Hokage. "Why are you so intent on making Hinata sit next to you Naruto?"

Naruto suddenly smiled and Hinata blinked at Shino for the somewhat controversial question. She knew that Naruto was just being nice. He was always nice… that was why she fell in love with him in the first place. Unlike in the past though, she could handle that 'unrequited feelings' more maturely now since she had given up on it. "Shino-kun…"

Naruto smiled. "Hinata is a nice girl… to be with—I mean. We had a good talk that night when we had that small group party in my apartment. Besides…" He then added in a more jolly and teasing note. "Sakura-chan is too focused on Sasuke to talk to me. While Teme is too serious to join in the conversation."

"I feel you. But come on, don't keep my girl standing. We can find another table if we're disturbing your small team reunion." Kiba said, giving Sakura and Sasuke one swift glance before looking back at the counter where a nervous man with a white apron was gaping at them. Kiba noticed that aside from them, there were no other customers inside the dango shop. _Probably because Uchiha is here._ He thought as he signaled the man to get them some dango. "Three orders please."

The blond Uzumaki pulled Hinata's arm. "Sakura-chan is just joking. Come sit Hinata."

Sasuke watched in complete silence as the small discussion took place. He stared directly at the Hyuga girl who doesn't even give his place a glance. Inside the Hyuga compound, she was hailed as a princess—even though not so important as her tomboyish little sister. He doesn't give a damn about anything right now but he got to admit that he was curious. He grew up inside a powerful clan too… and has been boiled by village politics since birth.

He knew how heavy the burden was as much as he hated the manipulation that comes with it.

Yet the girl was not spoiled. She was very polite.

The Hyuga sat beside him shyly—thanks to Naruto's persuasiveness. On his other side, he felt Sakura squirming on her seat. He knew the Haruno missed him—and he doesn't mind for he had promised her that he would return. It was more of a friendly promise but Sakura kind of took it the wrong way.

Even if it was hard to admit, he cares for team seven. But they were honestly annoying at times.

The new batch of dango arrived, steaming and sweet-smelling. Kiba passed a plate to Hinata and the other to Shino. Naruto and Sakura still have their sticks and were gnawing on it while Sasuke took a sip of his tea.

Hinata sighed, feeling a light tingling at the pit of her stomach. She doesn't know the problem but there was a certain air of unease that she could feel. It was like some unearthly eyes were on her. Tossing the weird feeling aside, she picked one stick with three skewered dango and bit one off.

"The braid looks good on you Hinata." Sakura said, finally deciding that it was no use getting angry for not being able to sit by Sasuke alone. There was a lot of time for everything since he will be staying for good.

"I like it too." Naruto commented, dropping his dango stick. "Makes her eyes more beautiful."

"Naruto…" Kiba's tone was suspicious. "Do you have something to tell me?"

Naruto chuckled, scratching the back of his head with a bandaged hand. "I'm just saying…"

"Kiba-kun braided my hair for me." Hinata answered with a smile. "He's good."

Sakura pointed a finger at Kiba who looked embarrassed. "Hah! The new captain of tracking division loves braiding hair?"

"That doesn't mean anything Sakura." Kiba crossed his muscled arms. "I do it for my older sister all the time."

"Oh yeah?"

"What do you mean by that?"

There was a sudden gush of wind, a second after, a masked Anbu wearing a black cardigan-like clothing appeared beside Hinata. Sasuke's body tensed instinctively, his senses all working together as he mentally told himself that it was fine. Habits die hard and he was used to be on guard all the time. The others though, looked perfectly fine.

"Lady Hinata. You are summoned by the Hokage."

Kiba groaned. "She's eating for goodness sake."

"Is it urgent?" Shino asked.

The Anbu nodded and Hinata rose from her seat. She gave everyone an apologetic smile. "I think I have to go first everyone." She saw Kiba scowling, and she shrugged. "I'll call you later Kiba-kun…Shino."

Naruto picked a dango stick from one of the plates. He handed it to her. "Here Hinata-chan. Eat this on your way. If you want to eat more… j-just tell me and I'll… treat you."

::

Kakashi rested his chin on the back of his hands. He smiled at the Hyuga—or at least, smiling behind the mask. "I am not asking you this because it's a mission Hinata-chan. This is more of a favor. Would you do it for me?"

Hinata blinked. "Y-you want me to watch over Sasuke… Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes."

"May I ask…why?"

Kakashi chuckled, amused at the sight of the shy girl. Hinata has grown much as a woman but if there was one thing that he knew, she was not one of Sasuke's fan girls. Her type was more on the 'blonde idiots' department. "For one, you are living with him in the same compound. Sure your father had promised that he'll be watching for our Sasuke-kun but I want someone who could be nice to him, someone who could show him how to trust the village again. He hates being manipulated and Hiashi-san sometimes sound—"

"A bit manipulative … even with good intentions." Hinata finished, understanding the point Kakashi was making.

"And proud…just like Sasuke. Two proud people can never see eye to eye Hinata-chan, so I want you to be the mediator."

"O-okay…" Hinata murmured wearily. How could she disobey the Hokage when it was a direct request? It was an easy task if only it was a different person that she has to watch over.

"Besides, I think you are the only one who hasn't tried getting his attention… am I right?"

When Hinata returned to the Hyuga compound that night, she couldn't hide her frown at the new purpose Kakashi Rukodaime has given her. It was no easy task, that she was dead sure. No one could talk to Sasuke long enough like Naruto and Sakura, so how could she be close to him enough to be nice?

Especially when—

Hinata gasped, stumbling back as something—or someone—just bumped her straight on. In that split second that she felt her face collided on someone's chest, she wondered who it might be that possessed so much chakra control she haven't even felt any presence.

Not to mention sure-footed.

Reflex on the move, Hinata restored her balance by leaping back and planting her right foot firmly backwards. She sighed, glad that she missed the priceless porcelain vase standing just a foot away from her.

It was a gift from another clan head from the land of Kiri last year. It was considered as a symbol of friendship between the two clans and Hinata could just imagine the lecture she was going to get from her father if she managed to break it.

She turned away from the vase, head already forming an apology—and only to gasp when she saw who it was that stood before her. The words died inside her throat and instead, she muttered a name. "Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke was much taller and he was looking down on her impassively, his mismatched eyes betraying nothing. He was wearing a casual black long sleeved shirt along with black pants. The bandana around his head was missing so his raven hair hung freely, covering half of his face.

"Hyuga." He said.

"I'm sorry!" Hinata managed—or croaked—and bobbed her head down. That explains the super chakra control and silent feet. "I did not mean to—"

"There is nothing to apologize."

Hinata bit her lip. "Oh…O-okay."

Sasuke gave her a nod and continued on his way. Hinata followed him with her eyes all the while recalling what the Hokage had asked from her.

 _But I want someone who could be nice to him, someone who could show him how to trust the village again._

Hinata mentally groaned but decided she could at least try her best. "Sasuke-kun…wait!"

Sasuke stopped walking, one hand already on the wooden door.

Hinata decided to dive in face first. "Would you…would you like a cup of tea…with me?"

-o-o-o-

 _Here ends the chapter! Please review!_

 _-crazygurl12_


	4. Chapter 4

_Not a native English writer here… but I am so glad you guys are very understanding when it comes to my grammar mistakes._

 _I love you guys!_

 _Oh…some readers were asking why Hinata is a little "not-too-shy" in this story and why Sasuke is a little stoic. Well, I am basing their characters in the last Naruto the Movie—since their ages and looks should match with the timeline in this fiction._

 _Special note: This chapter is dedicated to my awesome reader_ _ **M.H. Akhlys**_ _who will be turning twenty five this July. Happy birthday dear! May you have more birthdays to come! We may not know each other in person but I am so thankful to meet you in Fanfiction world (just like the rest of my ff friends) …where we can share our passion, ideas, and a lot more. Hugs and kisses!_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Four

Sasuke let go of the door knob, wondering if it was the Hyuga's voice inviting him for tea or just a bird that croaked its last breath. The voice sounded pretty shaky, almost as if it was said with urgency…nervous urgency.

The voice was also very small… like she was being forced.

Slowly, he turned his head back. The woman behind him has her eyes wide and hands clasped tightly in front of her shirt. When their eyes met, she jumped a little and looked down on the carpeted floor. Her eyes stayed in that same place as she waited for his answer.

When he said nothing, she looked up again but made sure that her gaze doesn't reach his eyes. For him, it was a weird gesture for he always encountered girls who almost slapped their own faces against his face—in an attempt to be close."Would you like to…drink tea with me?" She repeated the invitation hesitantly.

He got a feeling that she really wasn't sure of the invitation herself.

"I have a meeting with Kakashi."

Hinata blinked when she heard Sasuke's answer. It was a second after that she realized he was declining the offer. Nodding her head, she managed a decent smile as she tried her best to look at the very intimidating young man in the eyes. "I see." She said. "Next time then… Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"I'll...be on my way then."

Sasuke watched as the young blue haired Hyuga turned her back at him and started walking. Her back was a little stiff but when she was a few feet away, he noticed that her whole body relaxed. Her shoulders slumped like it was released from a heavy burden.

Amused—but not enough to reach his face—Sasuke turned his gaze away from the retreating form and walked out of the house, telling himself not to mind the stares and glares he was going to get on the way.

As if it ever bothered him.

::

Kakashi dropped his pen when he saw Sasuke by the door of his office. He was writing something on the mission report papers when he realized that another chakra signature was near his own. It was cold and dark…and should only belong to the one remaining Uchiha. "There you are." He said with enthusiasm, not matching Sasuke's pensive mood.

"You told the Hyuga heiress to talk to me." Sasuke deadpanned.

Kakashi blinked, a look of surprise passing over his now sharinganless eyes. But just like the man who covered his face every day with a mask, he easily concealed it with an innocent look. "What? You mean young Hanabi Hyuga ?"

Sasuke smirked. "The older one. But you know that Kakashi."

Kakashi smiled. "Correction. Hinata Hyuga is no longer Hyuga clan heiress. She was forced to give up her birthright to her little sister."

"She's weak then."

"I won't say that. She is the only girl after all who managed to fought Pein head on while Naruto was pinned on the ground with metal spikes."

"Pein of the Akatsuki?"

"You are interested?"

"I am not. I am just wondering if it's the same person I have in mind."

"Yes."

Sasuke walked in, stopping by the right side of the room where a tall metal cabinet was placed. He leaned his back on it, staring at the portraits hanging opposite him by the wall. It was the portraits of the past Hokage. If Itachi wasn't ordered to kill the Uchiha clan, Sasuke was almost sure that his older brother would have made it to the Hokage position.

Itachi's passion and skill would surely serve the village well.

Kakashi leaned back on his chair. "What did Hinata-chan do?"

"She did what you ordered."

"And what do you mean by that?"

Sasuke gave the Hokage a smirk that tells he knew everything Kakashi was planning. The Copy Nin was still playing the innocent man and it was really annoying. Years may have passed, but Kakashi was still the smartass Kakashi. "Your Anbu summoned her earlier… and when she saw me the next, she asked me for—"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Asked you for what?"

"Tea." Sasuke said impassively but the answer was enough to make the older man laugh. He watched emotionless as Kakashi slapped his lap, trying to stop his chortles. "What is so laughable?" He asked, not really interested because he knew that Kakashi's answer was going to be stupid.

"You are saying the word 'tea' like it is a death sentence."

"Hn."

"Hinata-chan is not one of your fan girls Sasuke-kun, so her invitation to tea is obviously just…well, drinking tea. You see, she likes guys like Naruto –the sunshiny type…. so you don't have to worry whether she's going to put love potion on your tea and stuff."

"I did not say she is a fan girl. I am asking you why you are ordering her to be nice." Sasuke said, almost tired. Kakashi was not the most decent of conversationalist. He could mess with a person's mind by making the conversation run in circles.

"I did not." Kakashi was still firm. "And I am offended you think I did."

"You are still a liar."

Kakashi smiled. "You need to loosen up Sasuke." He raised a finger. "You're staying for good so people should start warming up to you. It's normal."

"No one warms up to a murderer."

"All this negativity is bad Sasuke-kun."

"Why did you call me?" Sasuke asked, deadpanning the silver haired Hokage for the second time.

Kakashi sighed, shaking his head once for the blunt change of subject. "There is this other thing that the council has decided that I failed to mention to you. It's was not discussed in the meeting last time so I am going to tell this to you personally."

Sasuke's face hardened. He returned to Konoha for good—with plans for a new life and to revive his clan and all—but when Konoha's council was involved, he was still very, very suspicious. "What?"

"You have to do D-class missions."

Sasuke's cheek twitched. "What did you say?"

Kakashi smiled wearily and scratched his head. "The people you see—not at all mind you— are still not so sure about your intentions even with the help you gave during the war. So it was decided that you have to do D-class, so that those who are not so happy with you could see that you are…well, changed for the better."

"D-class missions are for kids." Sasuke said in a dangerous low voice. He did not return to Konoha in order to look for a missing cat or plow rice fields. He had expected that his homecoming welcome was going to be cold, but it did not cross his mind that he was going to stoop so low.

"Ah…not at all. There are farm work and carpentry. "

"Is this payback?" Sasuke asked darkly.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke apologetically, knowing that the young man's ego was tainted. But even if he was a little bias when it comes to Sasuke, Kakashi knew that the council was right. Sasuke has to prove that he means the village no harm this time. "No, but believe it or not, we are actually helping you."

"I don't need any help."

"I believe you, but it's an order Sasuke."

::

Hinata opened her eyes and let out a long exhalation of air. It was past midnight and she was in the middle of a deep sleep when a weird dream had awakened her. The dream was really nonsensical and silly, something about flying cows and swimming ducks.

In her dream, one duck flapped its wings and flew near her face, making her jump back. She then fell into a dark and deep chasm which was very cold and airy.

Then she woke up.

As the dream faded from mind, Hinata smiled at how silly it was. She was almost sure that Hanabi would love to hear it in the morning. Hanabi loves weird things—and weird dreams were not an exception. She even remembered when she and her little sister used to share a dream diary when they were very young.

Hinata rubbed her eyes and pulled half of her body up into a sitting position. She just realized that she was thirsty and there was no water inside the water jug on top of her table— for she drank it all up before going to sleep. The tap water inside her bathroom was clean but it was not for drinking.

So there was no choice but to go down and get a jug of water from the kitchen.

Stifling a yawn, she stretched her arms up as she padded out of her room and into the dark corridor of the Hyuga mansion. Everything was pitch black but she was familiar with all that was inside her home it was just like walking in broad daylight.

However, she forgot one, important detail.

There was something inside her home that she was still not familiar with, and she realized it a little too late when her forehead hit something hard and warm. Instinctively, she jumped back; one hand pressing on the wall to grope for the light switch that she knew was there.

When the lights were on, her jaw dropped.

It was Uchiha Sasuke…again.

Mentally, Hinata marveled at how silent Sasuke was with his movements and how skilled he was in covering his chakra. It was a hard thing to do, especially when she herself was a kunoichi—trained to detect any small movements and how to separate human chakra from other life energies.

It was amazing how he could startle her.

Sasuke looked at the only blue haired Hyuga he has seen in his life. She was looking at him with the same startled big white eyes that were so identical with the way she looked at him a few hours ago—when they encountered each other before he left and see Kakashi.

"I'm sorry." Hinata muttered first, eyes glued on Sasuke's stub of an arm—or what's left of his left arm. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and long pants that she took as his sleeping clothes. Sasuke's hair was also a little messy, an indication that he too, was already in bed before walking out of his room. "I…did not feel anything and—"She continued, a little bewildered now that she realized she had seen Sasuke's arm stub. She got to admit that he still looks good despite his disabilities, but it was something… just something… to see Uchiha Sasuke like what she was seeing now.

Sasuke turned his back at her. "It's nothing."

Hinata licked her lower lip, her conversation with Kakashi running inside her head. "Why are you up this late Sasuke-kun?" She dared to ask, wondering why he was up at this time of night. Her father's room was just a few meters ahead so she tried keeping her voice small. Hiashi has good senses.

"It doesn't concern you." Sasuke replied. It was not cold… it was just impassive.

"I…see."

"Hn."

"I have to… go and get some water. I'm sorry to walk in to you for the second time." She tried to smile. "G-goodnight."

Sasuke did not answer her question but continued walking to the door of his room—she knew because Hanabi pointed out to her a few days ago where Sasuke's room was. He opened it, still sporting an impassive face and walked in. He closed it gently but it sounded loud enough to make her blink.

When she was alone again, Hinata sighed. "This is going to be hard."

-o-o-o-

"So yeah…I'm dating Lee." Tenten admitted and curled he fingers together, trying to mimic a pleading girl. "Oh please don't tell anyone just yet Hinata-chan."

Hinata smiled. She was about to go to the academy but the mocha haired girl spotted her on the way. Tenten then dragged her to the sidewalk, muttering the whole time about needing some sisterly advice. In the past, she and Tenten were not very close—since the Weapon Mistress was one of the boys and would rather hang it with them and train, than to spend time with girls.

But when Neji died, her relationship with Tenten changed. Hinata knew that the female member of team Gai was hurting as much as she was when Neji left them. Tenten after all has been there for Neji long before the Prodigy let go of his anger concerning his father's death.

And that's when their close camaraderie began.

It was also like that with Lee. Since the Handsome Green Beast had took it to himself to be her new "protector" since he was Neji's close friend. Hinata remembered how Lee had followed her everywhere the first few months after the war—and that was after he was able to get his injuries healed—all the while exclaiming with tears that he was her new "guardian".

"Lee is a nice guy Tenten." Hinata said. "Why do you want to keep it a secret if you'e going out with him?"

"Ah… I'm not sure that everyone is ready for the news yet." Tenten answered nervously. "You see… everyone never really expect that I would fall for the stupid bushy brows."

"But you did." Hinata smiled, genuinely happy for her two friends. "Lee is a great guy and I'm sure you 're going to be happy with him."

"I know that." Tenten looked away, a light blush on her cheeks. "But if only…"

"Nii-san is going to be happy. " Hinata knew what Tenten was going to say so she decided to say it first. Just like her, Tenten was not really over Neji even after all the years that passed. Neji's memory was just too strong for anyone to just let him go that easy.

"Yeah."

"Tenten-chan?"

"Uh…what?"

Hinata took the girl's right arm and spun her around. "Did you just change your hairstyle?" Tenten's old twin buns were still there but there was a long braid dangling down to her upper back. It was a nice touch, and a good match for Tenten's new sleeveless yukata-styled blouse.

Tenten twirled the end of her braid with a finger. "You like it? Seems like everyone was changing their signature looks so I decided to at least change my hairstyle—and it's not just me. Ino decided to let go of her ponytail. Sakura got a haircut and Naruto too… "

"I do like it…" Hinata touched her long blue locks, girlishly wondering what she would look like with a changed hairstyle. "And yes, I saw Naruto's new haircut."

Tenten smiled slyly, giving Hinata a mysterious look. "Naruto looks hot." She then gave the shy Hyuga a light slap on the side. "He got his own fan girls now you know, following him around like a swarm of bees."

"I…see…" Hinata really doesn't know how to respond to that.

"So if I were you, it's time to make a move."

Hinata's eyes widened a little, now understanding what Tenten's mysterious look means. "Tenten-chan… I—"

"You are a beautiful girl Hinata. Boys are dying to ask you out on a date—and don't you dare deny that because Kiba has been complaining about it every time." Tenten shushed the red-faced Hyuga and continued. "Sure, let's say Naruto has been on Sakura for years…but come on, it was just a crush Hina-chan. People get over their childhood crush."

"Tenten—"

"Hear me out first okay? Did you notice how much Naruto changed through the years? He is more mature now…manly…not to say good looking. And most importantly, I did not see him make a move on Sakura for a long time now…not even once."

"I don't think—"

"You still like him don't you?"

"I like him, sure…"

"Then what's the problem?"

Hinata sighed, but still smiled at her friend. "Tenten… I appreciate your concern but…"

"But what?"

" Naruto is my…childhood hero. I still have feelings for him, I guess. But people get over unrequited emotions in time and…" Hinata paused, her face turning into a puzzled frown. Tenten's eyes were suddenly not on her.

It looks like she was staring at something…

"Tenten-chan?" Hinata turned, following Tenten's gaze—and her eyes went wide too.

For behind her was Uzumaki Naruto, looking at her with a serious face.

-o-o-o-

 _Please review! I get motivated when you do_

 _-crazychan_


	5. Chapter 5

_Before anything else, I am going to rant. I am so disappointed with the Naruto Gaiden Series. I don't know why (and please no offense to the others who like it) but I think Sasuke is a little out of character when it comes to Sakura (and this is not about ships either). I don't like it… I really don't. I have been following the series every chapter because I thought it was going to be interesting. It did not even show any NaruHina interaction… no other people._

 _Just SasuSaku… which was not convincing in my opinion._

 _*Heavy sigh._

 _Very well… I'll just pour my sorrows in writing Fictions._

-o-o-o-

Chapter Five

Naruto smiled cheekily at the snorting Uchiha who has a knack at playing impassive when it comes to almost everything . In the past, Sasuke would rather kill a thousand men before getting found walking side by side with him in a street full of curious locals—some even judgmental and a few were just plain angry. Most importantly, Sasuke was walking on a street that belongs to Konoha.

It was another reason to celebrate.

"Hey Teme Let's eat ramen like old times." Naruto proposed, smile turning into his signature closed-eyed grin. Sasuke had been considerate when it comes to his invitations like drinking sake in an old pub or eating dango so far, so maybe he could take it up a notch this time and invite the guy to old good Ichiharuku's.

Sasuke hates ramen, but Naruto knew there was still time to change that.

Sasuke snorted again—a slight alteration in his stoic facade. "No."

"Aw man. Why?" Naruto asked with a grimace. Sasuke was being dragged into secret council and Hokage meetings these past days. It was good that Sasuke was being an active Shinobi, but it takes away all the fun.

Well, Sasuke was not really fun –for he was the party pooper—but after leaving the village for his vendetta and leaving it again for the second time to find his self enlightenment after the war, Naruto and the rest of team seven were willing to look pass it.

"Meeting with Kakashi." Sasuke replied.

Naruto grimaced again, this time a little pronounced. "All this secret meetings is making me uneasy Teme. Baa-chan and Kakashi-sensei are going to vouch for me for Hokageship…but now, the elders seems interested in you. What if suddenly, they throw you into a kage?"

Sasuke smirked. "That's not going to happen."

"Why not?"

"This is not about village politics."

"Then why…?"

Sasuke sighed; slightly annoyed that Naruto just won't shut up. When he returned to Konoha and found the Uzumaki, he saw great changes, especially maturity and more self control. Naruto was not the same dumb-ass teenager he had been before…

But that doesn't mean he was not totally "Naruto".

"I am assigned on D-rank missions." Sasuke admitted, a vein popping on the side of his forehead upon remembering the grim fate he received upon returning back. Naruto would surely dig it out of him anyway, sooner or later.

Or maybe Kakashi already told the dobe, since he—

"What?" Naruto almost yelled and some heads turned towards them curiously. Sasuke then changed his mind. The dobe had no idea about the missions at all...until now. Maybe Kakashi deemed fit that he wasn't the one to tell the fabulous tale.

"That was what the meetings were all about. Apparently, I am now Konoha's cow."

"You are not Konoha's cow." Naruto frowned.

"Not in my point of view."

Naruto shook his head as he imagined a one-armed Sasuke plowing one of the rice fields. It was an amusing scenario but at the end, he could see Sasuke _chidori-ing_ the cows and setting fires on the rice stalks, all the while cackling deviously. He shuddered.

"So being Hokage is not really on my path right now."

"I'll talk to them."

"No."

Naruto's frown became deeper. "Why? They listen to me… at least they do when I'm around."

"No." The last thing that Sasuke wanted was someone pleading for his sake. No… that was not on his agenda at all. The elders already bent him a little. He would not give them the satisfaction of seeing him break—as if something as small as D-class missions would break him—all he wanted right now was to rebuild the Uchiha clan. And to do so, he must need to follow the rules set before him with dignity… or at least until Naruto is Hokage.

Naruto would surely change the Konoha government system for the better. Not that Kakashi was a poor Kage—for the man was a born leader. It was just he was more of a temporary steward while the Godaime was not around and Naruto was still too young to rule.

Naruto sighed but then smiled. He knew what was inside Sasuke's mind but at the same time he doesn't want his best friend to feel so low. Now that Sasuke was back, Naruto had promised himself that he would do everything in his power to make sure that Sasuke won' leave again. He would do his best to make the only surviving Uchiha at home—even if it was going to be so hard concerning what happened years back.

But he won't be Uzumaki Naruto if he was going to be discouraged before he even started.

"Fine." The Uzumaki said at last.

"Hn."

"But don't you dare steal the Hokageship Teme. I'm going to fight you tooth and claw." Naruto added in a happier note.

They continued walking, this time in silence since both of them were thinking separate things. Sasuke was thinking about the D-class missions that were about to stomp on his pride and Naruto was thinking about Sasuke's temporary home. The Teme was staying inside the compound of the almighty Uchiha's after all.

"Hey."

Sasuke did not reply but his eyes rolled to the side to look at the tall blonde Uzumaki. When they stand side by side together—or walk—Naruto's height was a few inches taller from his.

"How's life inside the Hyuga?"

"Pretentious."

"Hey… not all Hyugas are like that." Naruto felt the urge to be defensive—oh wait—he was already defensive. Neji and Hinata after all were Hyugas—and they are good people. Actually, one of the best he knew. "There are nice people in there. Honorable and true."

"Hn."

"Where did they let you sleep? Did they give you your own house or…"

"A room. Inside the main house."

"Oh…main house? So you are actually staying with the head?" Naruto's electric blue eyes widened just a little. "And with the two daughters."

"Yes."

"You know… Hinata-chan is very nice. She…ah…kinda confe—"

"The one with the blue hair." Sasuke's head tilted a little. It was the weird Hyuga princess that was replaced by her younger sister on the Hyuga royal seat. It was the same girl that Kakashi said was not one of his fan girls, and that tea for her…was just tea.

"Yeah."

Both stopped walking when they reached a crossing street. One was the way to the Hokage tower which Sasuke should and will take since he was saying something about another meeting. Naruto was having day off from training and academy work so he decided to take the opposite direction and go to eat ramen as planned…just without Sasuke.

They parted ways then, Sasuke walking calmly with his long cloak being ruffled by the wind. Since his arm was turned into a stub, he only wore clothes with long sleeves. In any circumstance that he could not, he always put on a cloak.

Naruto on the other hand chose to leap and use the roofs as his path. He jumped, landing on one roof to another with an excited face. It has been three days since have had ramen and he was—

He spotted Tenten and Hinata talking.

He was never the one to eavesdrop but Hinata was too cute with her cherry colored face he just has to know what the two girls were talking about. In the past, he had observed that Hinata's blush will only be triggered—usually—if he was talking to her. He never really thought much of it as a kid but when the war ended and everyone was starting to pick the broken pieces, he noticed it was growing rare. Checking his chakra signature, Naruto descended from the roof without the two girls knowing. He hid himself behind the trunk of a large tree a few meters from the two and listened.

And then wished that he didn't.

" _So if I were you, it's time to make a move."_

" _Tenten-chan… I—"_

" _You are a beautiful girl Hinata. Boys are dying to ask you out on a date—and don't you dare deny that because Kiba has been complaining about it every time." Tenten shushed the red-faced Hyuga and continued. "Sure, let's say Naruto has been on Sakura for years…but come on, it was just a crush Hina-chan. People get over their childhood crush."_

" _Tenten—"_

" _Hear me out first okay? Did you notice how much Naruto changed through the years? He is more mature now…manly…not to say good looking. And most importantly, I did not see him make a move on Sakura for a long time now…not even once."_

" _I don't think—"_

" _You still like him don't you?"_

" _I like him, sure…"_

" _Then what's the problem?"_

" _Tenten… I appreciate your concern but…"_

" _But what?"_

" _Naruto is my…childhood hero. I still have feelings for him, I guess. But people get over unrequited emotions in time and…"_

Naruto doesn't know what was the problem with him, but listening to what Hinata was saying and what those words were about to mean, he realized that it was going to be about the way he had been 'oblivious' about Hinata's feelings for him for years.

Actually, he was not oblivious at all. He was just too immature back then. He was just too focused on bringing Sasuke back and be Hokage. He was just too focused on Sakura—one thing that he realized later, was just a childhood crush.

And childhood crush disappears in time… just like what he was to Hinata and the feelings she has for him—or had—he was not so sure.

Unconsciously, he stepped out from his hiding spot, not bothering to hide his chakra signature anymore. A few feet away, he saw Tenten's eyes landed on him with a start, seconds later, Hinata turned and followed Tenten's gaze.

"N-Naruto-kun!" The startled ex-heiress said—no, almost a gasp. Her beautiful pearlescent eyes went wide and he took in a deep breath, wanting to smile but somehow could not do it. Hinata looked cute with her light pink shirt and long skirt—a nice change from her usual purple jacket.

"Hinata." He managed, seriously looking at her eyes.

Tenten smiled nervously, feeling slightly guilty for putting Hinata in such an awkward moment though a part of her was just smiling at the coincidence. These two people were those few that needed pushing before they could have the courage to face their romance life. It was funny really; especially that everyone knew Hinata and Naruto would face death anytime without fear.

"Ah…" The Weapon Mistress scratched her head, forgetting that she just changed her hairstyle. "Hi Naruto."

"Tenten." Naruto did not even spare her a glance for his eyes were on the heiress.

 _Oh crap._ Tenten thought with a mental lip-biting. "Ah… oh my gosh! I ruined my hair." She said with a flourish, knowing that her 'girly-girl' act was too obvious for anyone of the two to believe. She was after all the Rookie Nine tomboy.

But hell would freeze first if she was going to stay and chat.

"I have to go... I have to fix this." She grumbled and started running the opposite direction, leaving the two to their own business. Before her escape though, she spared Hinata a sorry glance and got a frightened look in response

Hinata looked down on her feet, hands itching to fidget. She haven't fidget in years and there was no way that she was going to return to that old habit in front of Uzumaki Naruto. Her father always viewed her mannerism as a sign of weakness, and she doesn't want Naruto to see her as weak.

"Uhm…" She started, slightly peering behind her lashes. "Naruto-kun… how long have you been standing...?"

Naruto pocketed his hands. "Not long… I'm just passing by. "

"I see."

"Who are you guys talking about?" Now Naruto was lying. He knew exactly who the girls were talking about. He heard it. He heard his name. "You seem so…embarrassed." He saw Hinata turned her face into a giant tomato before biting her lower lip. "You're face is red Hinata."

"Ah…you see…"

"Is it about the guy you like?" Naruto asked.

Hinata mind's was freaking out but her physical appearance—even slightly awkward—was still composed enough. She was trained all her life to handle any situation with poise. Sure she faints when Naruto talks to her in the past, but her feelings back then were too strong it was just too much to handle.

It was not like that today.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata was not the one to lie, but she was not the one to be so blunt either. She shifted her weight on one foot, trying to find the right reason to get out of the—

"Hinata."

There was a flicker, and then Aburame Shino appeared beside them like a shadow. He was wearing his usual Aburame garb but his hair was tied into a ponytail on top of his head—much like Shikamaru's but much, much shorter. His dark eye glasses glinted as he placed a hand on the Hyuga's shoulder possessively.

He was not Kiba, but he sure was possessive and protective when it comes to Hinata just as much as the dog lover. The only difference was, he was much calmer compared to the Inuzuka hothead. Kiba was the type to jump head-on, he was the type to analyze things first and strike with one, killer blow.

That was why in Team Eight missions, he was always the leader.

"Naruto." He gave the Uzumaki a nod. He likes Naruto, but was a little sour when he spotted Hinata and the Uzumaki talking together while looking so serious. Shino had watched Hinata suffered through the years that Naruto was being oblivious and running around like a dog behind the Haruno. He also doesn't like the fact that after almost getting killed by Pein after confessing her feelings, Hinata did not even receive a reply.

Naruto continued to act like the _'confession'_ did not happen.

Hinata smiled at him. "Shino-kun."

"I have been waiting for you outside the academy but you're late." Shino replied. Just like some of the Rookie Nine members, he was getting a part time job as a teacher in the academy. "So I came to fetch you."

"I'm sorry. I chatted with Tenten-chan on the way… and then Naruto-kun…"

"Mind if me and Hina-chan talk a little bit more Shino?" Naruto asked, this time permitting a small smile to grace his lips. He and Shino were good friends, but he noticed lately that the bug user was more possessive than Kiba when it comes to Hinata. Everyone thought it was Kiba—which was no surprise—but if one would look closely, it was Shino.

Kiba was just more vocal.

Shino was more deadly.

"I'm sorry Naruto. We have a class to teach. We are already behind time as it is."

"Oh…"

Hinata smiled, actually glad that Shino came to the rescue. ""M-Maybe next time Naruto-kun."

"How about I fetch you tonight for some ramen?" Naruto asked, a little disappointed that he was cut off again by a friend. It happened many times before and he was starting to get a little sulky.

Shino was the one to reply. He may not have the power of telekinesis and the Yamanaka clan's mind reading skill, but he sure knows how to read Hinata's face like an open book. The Hyuga was very uneasy. "We have plans tonight Naruto."

Hinata gave Shino a glance. There were no plans for tonight.

Naruto smiled weakly, but he gave the Hyuga a glance. "Have a nice day at the academy Hina."

::

Hinata saw her father standing on the porch the moment she entered the Hyuga compound, The Main branch mansion was located right in front of the large gates—the obelisk of the clan—so there was no way for her to back a step and pretend that she haven't arrive yet. It was not that she doesn't want to talk to her father, for even if he prefers the powerful Hanabi , she still loves him like a daughter should.

And she knew, deep inside, Hiashi loves her too.

But as always, clan heads that turned fathers are always going to put the clan first before his family. It was the unwritten code. It was what every heir and heiresses were filled the moment they could understand words and follow them.

Hinata sighed, but it was a sigh that she made sure Hiashi won't see. Adjusting her posture into that of a proud Hyuga, she walked up to him with a slight smile on her face. Hiashi must be drinking his early evening tea for there was a small tray with a porcelain teapot and matching cup on the floor.

Her father is a tea addict, and that was something she could vouch on. Sometimes, she wondered if that was his secret for being so calm…so poised and polished. She heard some say that tea could make a person more composed because of its calming effects. "Good evening father."

"Good evening daughter. Where have you been?"

"I am with my teammates."

"The Aburame heir and Inuzuka?"

"Yes." Hinata nodded, wondering why her father was asking. Hiashi was never the one to be curious of her affairs. As long as it was not bringing attention to the Hyuga name for the worse, he was okay with everything she does. Actually, she kind of felt that Hiashi trusts her decisions when it comes to her life. It started the moment Hanabi has been pronounced the official heir.

And it solidified the moment when her facing-Pein-alone-to-death news reached every single Hyuga.

"You are very close to your team." Hiashi commented.

"I am."

"Do you like anyone of them? As a potential lover?"

Hinata almost choke. It was the first time that her father asked that kind of question. It honestly made her shudder. Every time the head lets out questions like that from his mouth, it was always business… like what benefit will the union bring to the Hyuga clan, or what kind of potential skill will the future child of the lovers get?

Marriage plans before being executed, always pass first on the eyes of the Hyuga council. If the council doesn't agree, they will conjure reasons so that the union won't take place. That was why there were no outside marriages…no mixture of blood from outsiders.

In the very rare cases that a mixed marriage must happen, it was always for political gains.

Even the clan head was not an exception. Hiashi himself married his own cousin, Hinata and Hanabi's mother. If Neji was still alive, Hinata was almost sure that the council will force her Nii-san to marry her or Hanabi.

"No father. I treat them as brothers. They love me like a sister… that I know." Hinata answered.

"I see." Hiashi nodded understandingly. He heard of a few stories concerning Hinata's teammates and he was thankful that they are very protective of her. Neji won't be able to do the 'protecting' job anymore so at least there were two strong boys from two powerful clans to protect his eldest.

But then again, having an Inuzuka or Aburame as Hinata's lover was an entirely different matter.

"It's getting cold. You should come inside father."

Hiashi shook his head. "You go inside. I will stay here a little longer."

Hinata nodded and left the Clan Head on his own, still a little bewildered. Maybe her father was just concerned…. Yeah, that must be it… he was just concerned for her personal life…which was strange.

Feeling a little hungry, she marched straight to the kitchen to grab a few riceballs to at least satisfy her grumbling stomach. When she arrived to the destination, she found that there was no one. No staff… no chefs…

But there was a cup of steaming hot…something.

It was placed on the counter and was sweet smelling. Maybe it was soup…or maybe it was some kind of soupy dessert. Hinata looked around, she got a feeling that it belongs to Hanabi. Letting hunger take over her mind, she lowered her head and took a sip. She was just going to have a taste… and then—

"Hinata-nee!" Hanabi appeared and rushed towards her with a frightened look. Her little sister grabbed her neck and pulled her head up. "That's not supposed to be tasted! It's not… It's not normal food."

Hinata blinked, her upper lip still wet with the delicious soup—if it was soup. "W-what?" She looked at the shorter Hyuga with a frown. "Why is this not supposed for eating?" She asked. Hanabi was not that strict with food…

"I am going to be on a mission with my team tomorrow… and I will bring that as… nevermind." Hanabi shook her head, a vein pulsating on her neck. "It's got poppy seeds."

Hinata's eyes widened. "Why did you leave this cup in here?"

"I just left it for a second to get my container."

"Hanabi!"

"I'm sorry!"

Hinata rushed to the sink, turned the water on and inserted two of her fingers inside her mouth. She touched the inside of her throat, trying to make herself gag. A few seconds later, she vomited her guts out with a painful sound. But even then, she knew that the poppy was making its way to her brain.

She was feeling dizzy.

"Hinata-nee…"

"I'm alright." She lied. "I just have to d-drink an antidote to make sure. I have one in my …p-pack."

"I'll get it." Hanabi offered.

"No." Hinata turned the faucet off and wiped the sweat that somehow appeared on her forehead while she was vomiting. She was starting to see white spots and she wondered how much doze of poppy Hanabi put in the cup. "You have a mission…prepare for it Hanabi-chan."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I vomited it out."

::

Sasuke landed on the wooden floor with a soft thud. He did not use the main entrance this time just for the sake of messing with everyone's brains. He wanted them to feel that even if they try to act high and mighty, they still could not contain him.

Returning to the village was a free choice. But being chained by the Hyuga clan was never in his plans. Unfortunately, he has to play the obedient boy this time…even if they showered him with D-class missions.

With a smirk, he made his way to his room—or more precisely, the room that was lent to him by Hiashi. Hiashi was not on the list of his favorite people but he got to give credit to the clan head for being true to his word.

He was treated as a clan guest in this place and nothing else. Though he still hated the way some Hyuga elders stared at him like he was their next meal. Those looks he had seen on Orochimaru before and it makes him grit his teeth in silence.

He knew what the elders where planning, they were considering to get a hold of his sharingan bloodline. If his guess was correct—and it was more likely—they were the real ones…the brains…why the marriageable ladies of the clan flaunts their assets at him every chance they get.

 _As if I would fall for an obnoxious Hyuga._

Sasuke would have continued on his way, but he felt an unstable chakra. The footsteps that echoed in the dark corridor were heavy, sending slight vibrations on the wooden floor. He stopped and then turned his head just a little to the direction where it was all coming from.

And then he saw _her_ , the only Hyuga with the blue hair, and she was coming his way. He noticed that her white eyes were slightly drooped and breathing in heavy pants. Sweat glistened on her brow and on the bridge of her nose. If he didn't know better, he would've mistaken her for a girl who was drunk.

To his surprise, she stumbled, her feet winding underneath her like a rope. She dropped face-first on the hard floor with a loud smack and it was followed by a soft groan. Sasuke sighed. He doesn't care…he really doesn't. But even if he hates to admit it, there was still some decency left inside him.

So he changed direction and walked to the princess, kneeling in front of her messy hair to see the problem. She raised her head up shakily, her face pale and lips trembling. There was a small gash on her forehead but not big enough to draw blood.

"What is wrong with you?" Sasuke asked impassively. The girl was smiling at him a little, in a lopsided kind of way that reminds him of the way Shikamaru Nara smiles. It was lazily done…almost unconsciously.

He frowned at her moon-like eyes.

She stared, dreamlike.

She was not reeking of alcohol so there was no way she was drunk. Her body temperature was normal though her fingertips were ice cold. He felt them brush near his hand when he snaked his arm around her waist and helped her up.

He felt a tremor from her and she slumped against him, knees weak for some unknown reason.

"Medicine…" She murmured against his ear, lips brushing on the sensitive skin like a feather. "Inside my…ro-room. Please…"

-o-o-o-

 _Here ends the chap! Please review!_

 _-with love…crazychan_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for the positive reviews!_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Six

Sasuke sighed and tilted his head away from the Hyuga's face. Her lips were brushing on his ear and it was giving him a strange feeling. Ever since the war ended—no, actually, even before it started—he had avoided human touch. When someone touches him, his defense mechanisms are at work, almost making his head spin in an insane kind of way.

In the past, Uzumaki Karin touches him a lot—without his permission of course—but that also gained her so many stab wounds to add to her bite marks collection.

Close human touch was just too much for him right now even after years of travelling to faraway places. He could handle handshakes; shoulder slaps, and backs pats but more than that was already ruining his personal space.

The woman in his arm took a deep breath, her head falling to rest on his chest. She was almost whizzing, lungs obviously straining to get the much needed oxygen her body needs. He wondered if she was on medication or something, because she was muttering something about—

"M-medicine." She was at it again. "In my room."

Sasuke's eyebrows rose suspiciously. He was aware that the Hyuga females of marriageable age was after him so he could not take off the suspicion that maybe…just maybe… this Hyuga minx was after him too, pretending to be—

 _She is not one of your fan girls._ Kakashi's voice suddenly penetrated his head. _For her, tea is just tea._

She squirmed, making him look down to only see her dreamy eyes again.

"Where is your room?" He asked, knowing too well that he doesn't have any choice. If he was going to leave her here and go on his merry way, she might collapse, bump her head, and die. He can't have that; the last thing that he wanted was making the entire Hyuga clan his enemy before he even started _reproducing._

"T-three doors to the right."

"Hn." He adjusted his hold on her waist. Considering that he only has one hand, it was no easy task. She was not using her own feet for some reason so he has to carry all her weight. As her head was near his nose, he could make out the scent of lavenders. "I'll call someone." He told her.

"No. I just need to get to my room."

Hinata eyes were blurry but she could make out the Uchiha's proud nose and strong chin. Her nose was pressed on the cloth of his cloak so she could smell his masculine scent that was closely to that of sandalwood and something like smoke.

She wanted to speak more, not just stammer the words out but her tongue was numb along with her lips. She was really mistaken about the poppy seeds; she thought that she could handle the drug since she had trained how to slow the effects of any drug or poison by lowering her chakra.

But Hanabi might have used a huge amount of poppy seeds so even after vomiting the food out it was still affecting her brain.

Too much in fact, that she had to ask Uchiha Sasuke for help. Her mind was signaling her that what she was doing was a huge no since Sasuke was not like the rest of her batch mates— his world was different from theirs and there might even a chance that he would just drop her on the floor and leave. The man has a different mindset so there was no really knowing what he might do next.

She won't die of poppy, that she was sure. But if Sasuke chose to leave her in this state on the floor, a servant will find her later and then her father would know. And then both she and Hanabi will be in a big trouble.

She felt Sasuke stiffen and he pushed his face away from hers. Even in her drugged-muddled mind, she could feel the dark chakra with a hint of static reeking out of the man's body like he was… pissed. In normal times, she would have backed away, just crawl to her room and try to find the antidote she has inside her packs.

She would never have asked Uchiha Sasuke for help. His gaze alone was intimidating, enough to melt the hardest of ice. His silent, almost impassive demeanor was giving off the aura of someone that has gone through hell and back, someone who had gone through so much pain that there was nothing left but numbness.

But even so, her mind was not working properly and she still did asked the guy for help.

He had snaked his arm around her waist and took all the weight her knees could not manage. She was pushed to his chest again, unable to do anything but to be thankful that at least, Sasuke was not walking away from her.

"I…d-drank something with…a drug…accidentally." She whispered, tilting her chin ever so slightly up. She at least has to explain why he found her this way right? "Not poisonous…j-just… poppy."

"I'll call someone." He said, not even looking down. He did not even asked her why the hell was she drinking something with poppy seeds.

"No. Just m-my room…I have…medicine."

Sasuke sighed. The princess was beginning to slip from his hold so he bent his knees a little and pulled her up again. Even with just an arm he was quite strong… but the woman was not that light either. So with a grunt, he let go of her waist and quickly placed his arm around her knees.

He hoisted her up to his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

When he did, he heard her light gasp.

They reached her room—or at least that was what she said—and he kicked the door open. The room was simple with white and purple curtains and a single-sized bed. There was a desk on the right side and a few things hanging here and there. It was quite ordinary, not something that he expected from the Hyuga princess.

He dropped her on the bed. "Where's the antidote?"

A shaky finger pointed to a small leather pack hanging near a cabinet with a few picture frames. When he passed by, he glanced at the pictures and recognized a few faces. There was the Inuzuka wildman, the silent Aburame, and Kurenai Yuhi. There was also a separate picture with the Hyuga prodigy, Hyuga Neji.

Grabbing the pack, he pulled the zipper down and inserted his hand, trying to find a vial—for she muttered that it was inside a vial. When he got what he was searching—or at least he thought he did— he returned back to the bed and found that the Hyuga woman was missing.

He frowned, and judging by the feel of her chakra, she was under the bed. Though what she was doing under the bed so suddenly just escaped his genius of a mind.

"What are you doing?" He found himself asking as he kneeled, wondering what on earth was happening on Hiashi's daughter.

Leave it to one Hyuga female to make him talk more than ten fifteen words in just seven minutes that they were together.

Genius.

"I was about to stand…" was the soft reply. "But I ended rolling under the bed...my knees won't stop shaking."

Sasuke wanted to ask what the hell are her issues but instead; he reached for a cold arm sticking out from under the bed. He pulled and out she appeared like a limp porcelain doll. If she was playing some kind of game, it was not amusing but a waste of time.

Without another word, he removed the vial lid and placed the tip on the Hyuga's lips. Some liquid spilled from her mouth down to her neck but she did her best to swallow. He observed quietly as she wrinkled her nose because of the bitter medicine.

He had tasted the same medicine a few times in the past—it was a standard antidote that all ninjas use—and the taste was nothing but horrible. Even the great Orochimaru made a funny face that one time he drank the same goo.

Weirdly, he felt some kind of strange satisfaction that the woman was tasting something her taste buds would surely not approve of.

"T-thank you. I'll be okay in a few minutes. I'm…so-sorry for the trouble Sasuke-kun." Hinata wiped the medicine with the back of her wrist. The Uchiha was looking at her strangely, as if she was some kind of weird creature that just learned how to speak. His eyes were curious… amused…

And even in her cloudy vision, a part of her was relieved to see such a humanly expression passed over the handsome man's face. At least she knew he was capable of emotions too, even if it was on her account.

And she was hoping that the knowledge will give her confidence of doing what Kakashi Rukodaime had requested of her.

Sasuke helped her up. When she was on the bed, he gave her one last glance and left.

-o-o-o-

Sakura gritted her teeth at the sound of Naruto sighing for the hundredth time for that last five minutes. She was fixing the blonde's bandages on his new arm quietly but the sound Naruto was making was pretty annoying. Both of them were alone inside her clinic—actually, it was her and Ino's clinic, a special room given to them by the Hospital because they were Tsunade's apprentices. "What the hell Naruto? What's with all the sighing?"

Naruto said nothing but leaned back on his chair, tilting his head backwards until his nose was up and chin pointing to the ceiling. He closed his eyes, face turning from depressed to pensive. Sakura clicked her tongue. She hated it when she was being ignored—especially from those that had shown her much attention in the past.

And Naruto was one of those that were just dying to get her attention…well at least that was years back. Year by year, Naruto was turning into a more mature shinobi. Actually, it was hard to see the old Naruto in this tall, handsome blonde with the fierce blue eyes beside her. He had changed so much after the war and it was giving everyone a different effect.

If she knew that he was going to end up this way, she may really have given him a chance back then.

What she was thinking now was not out of pure girlish-slash-materialistic reasons; it was just that it would have been easier to fall in love with the _now_ Naruto than with the _past_ Naruto even if Sasuke was around. Sasuke Uchiha was any girl's walking dream but he was unresponsive to any romantic affection even if it was thrown at his face. The _now_ Naruto has this certain charisma in him that just makes you feel safe. Add his sunny personality and it would make any girl swoon.

And Sakura knew that if she would have fallen for Naruto, she would have been happy.

 _But leave it to Kami to make me fall in love for Uchiha Sasuke_.

"Ow." Naruto muttered.

"Sorry." Sakura realized that she was holding her patient's eerily white arm in a dead lock. Every time she was thinking hard, she always ends up breaking whatever she was touching without realizing it. Good thing Naruto's arm was not something that was going to be easily broken.

And hey, Uzumaki has been working out. She could feel the hard muscles under her palms. Naruto's guns were not big as Kiba's but it was strong and all in the right places.

"Why suddenly so quiet?" Naruto asked.

"Why stop sighing?" She shot back. "I thought it was another way of breathing for you."

Naruto frowned at her but it was not one of those angry frowns, it was one of those that tell he has nothing to shot back at her remark. She gave him a challenging look, knowing that she was winning anyway.

"Sakura-chan?"

"What?" She asked, giving the bandage one final twist.

"I don't know how to say this but…" Naruto scratched his head. "You are one of my teammates and…best friend. I think I have to let you know."

"Um… What?"

"It's weird. But after all these years, I think I like—"

"Hotshot coming through!" Someone yelled from outside the door before it was kicked open to reveal one Yamanaka Ino that has her arms crossed and a look of pride on her face. She has her hair down and was wearing her medic garb. "Forehead, guess what? Oh, hi Naruto."

Naruto smiled at the Yamanaka. "Ino."

Sakura blinked and let go of Naruto's arm. "Uhm… what is it Ino?

"I successfully operated a patient that has bad kidney and replaced it with a new one. I thought I could not do it since I am not an expert when it comes to kidneys and intestines… but hey, there's always a first right?"

"Congratulations Ino." Naruto stood up from his seat and rolled his sleeve down. He gave Sakura a pat on the head—a gesture that always triggers the Haruno to rant since it was making her feel so small. "I got to go Sakura-chan."

Sakura shook her head. "We are still talking. Not yet."

"Next time." Naruto glanced at Ino. "Mind if use the window? I don't want to use the—"

"Because some of the medics are your fan girls." Sakura rolled her eyes. 'Fine."

Naruto smiled. "See you around."

When Naruto was gone, Ino entered the office looking suspicious. Sakura was still staring at the open window where Naruto disappeared. "You don't want him to go? "

"Ino…"

"What?"

"I think Naruto is still in love with me."

-o-

Hinata sighed as she absent-mindedly twirled a lock of her long hair with her forefinger, the event of the night before was still playing inside her head. It was so embarrassing but there was no choice and she could not change it no matter what she does.

When she woke up earlier, the first thing that she did was cover her face with a pillow to muffle a very distressed shriek. She was not the one to raise her voice and shrill like a banshee but the events that she wished she could forget, kind of required it.

"You are troubled." Shino remarked, observing Hinata with his hidden eyes. The moment that she arrived inside his office—the office that was inside the academy— he could sense that something was wrong. She kept on chewing her bottom lip and her eyes were blank, as if thinking something.

Hinata smiled, at the same time trying to push the memories that concerns the Uchiha away. She'll thank Sasuke when they bump into each other again—something that is not going to be hard since they live in the same compound—and save her embarrassment for that time.

"I'm… thinking something."

Shino nodded, wanted to add that it was actually obvious. "What is it about?"

"Something embarrassing." Hinata responded with a small smile, leaning her head to the side until her cheek was on the Aburame's shoulder. They were sitting next to each other and she wanted to relax for a bit, clear her mind and just chat. She and Shino were quiet people and when they were together, it was different compared when she was with Kiba.

Silence was enough.

How she love both of her teammates. They were her strong pillars. They were the two people who knew her better than her own father and sister. In times of trouble and pain, Shino and Kiba were her support.

"Do you still like Naruto?" Shino asked out of nowhere.

Hinata removed her head from Shino's shoulder in order to stare at him. Shino's emotions were hard to read considering that his eyes were always covered and his high collar was covering his mouth. "You know what I feel about him Shino-kun."

"Hn."

"Why are you asking?"

"I am curious."

"I failed to ask you this…" Hinata bit the inside of her cheek. "But why did you…"

"Why did I stopped him from asking you out?"

"Yes."

"I still don't like the fact that he is oblivious when it comes to you." Shino answered bluntly, never the one to sugar-coat things. "I won't hesitate to give up my life for him because he is a comrade, but that doesn't mean I'll always be nice to him when you are inside the picture."

Hinata could not help but frown. "It's okay. That time when I confessed to him and he didn't respond, war was already brewing and those are just dark times Shino-kun. I won't blame Naruto-kun for…"

"I don't blame him in anything. I just don't like it when he is trying to flirt with you after disregarding your feelings."

Hinata's eyes widened. It was the first time that Shino used the word 'flirt' and it was a surprise. "Shino-kun!" She pulled his collar down and checked the color of his lips. Some may not know this fact but every time Shino feels sick, he gets a little cranky. And every time he was sick, his lips turn blue.

But his lips were perfectly fine.

"I am feeling perfectly well." Shino said.

"Is that why you're asking me about Naruto-kun? Because you think he is…"

"Yes."

"Naruto-kun will never do that. He is nice to everybody."

Shino removed Hinata's fingers away from his collar and covered his lips again before tilting it into a faint smile. "Maybe Naruto is not the oblivious one after all."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Shino reached for Hinata's nose and pinched it. The Hyuga instantly leaned away to cover her nose that was turning red. "I am heading out for a mission this evening. You won't see me for the next three days."

"Oh… Is it A-class?"

"B."

Hinata took a deep breath. Every time one of her friends goes out for an A-class mission she always feels so worried. Too much in fact that she could not sleep at night. "Be careful okay?"

"I am always careful."

After more than an hour, Hinata left Shino in order to let him prepare for his mission before sundown. Idly, she walked the streets of Konoha and smiled as the people who passed by her lowered their heads in greeting. She was a public figure so she was used with how the people showered her respect.

It was nice, though sometimes she just wanted to be left unnoticed. Each respectful greeting reminded her that she was a Hyuga, and her life as one was not something she was really proud of. She was the disgraced heiress and everybody knows that.

It was the same feeling she has when the Hyuga elders smiles at her ever so sweetly. She knew they were talking about her behind her back. She could always read the lines behind their ever polite gesture that she was weak.

Hyugas and their politics…

Hinata looked around, for the first time noticing that she was walking on the street that was near the abandoned Uchiha district. She really doesn't know why but it seemed she was in the mood to just walk and just see where it was going to take her.

The crowd of people was thinning as she walked further. By the time that she reached the old gates covered with large, yellow signs with the words 'keep out' written on them, she was alone. There was not a single soul that was near her as she stood in front of the large gates that was once a beautiful symbol of the Uchiha clan. During Pein's attack, most of the houses inside the Uchiha district were wiped out, turned into dust and ashes. The Fifth Hokage didn't bother on fixing it up after the attack since it was an abandoned compound anyway.

Back in the days of her childhood, she remembered vaguely the lively district filled with the proud sharingan users. She remembered the Uchiha clan to be beautiful people with black hair and the same black eyes. As a child, she marveled at their beauty and grace. The way they move where so unlike the Hyugas who are time-consuming with politeness and old tradition. Uchihas were more of those who are time-conscious and always wanting things to be given to them straight to the point.

Hinata stared at the giant Uchiha fan symbol painted on the wooden wall next to the gates. The paint was beginning to chip off and a huge part of the wall was beginning to rot. The smell of rotting mahogany and molds filled her nostrils and she backed a few steps.

Itachi Uchiha, the heir to the throne of the great almighty sharingan users managed to wipe his clan in just one night—even with help from Obito Uchiha—it was still a great feat. Grim and bloody… but still something to be marveled at.

Hinata couldn't imagine if Itachi's fate had fallen on her hands. What if it was the Hyuga clan instead of the Uchihas? What if instead of Itachi, she was tasked to be the one to wipe her clan on the face of the earth?

Hinata shuddered. There were still times that she wondered if war could have been prevented if the Third Hokage managed to find other solutions to prevent the Uchiha clan's rebellion. If it was the other way, Neji would still be alive today.

::

Sasuke stood on the dry, dusty ground where he was sure his old house once stood. Now, there was nothing on it but a few remnants of wood, shattered glass, and some rusty metal tubes that he guessed where once the water pipes.

The council told him that after a few more days of looking for the right people to do the job, the Uchiha district will be renovated to a place with only one mansion standing. While he was still trying to reproduce—the council did not exactly said the word 'reproduce' in front of his face for they were all polite and proper for that shit—he will be staying in the said mansion. If he was successful in producing an heir, then future houses could be built.

There was a soft gush of wind and his shoulder length hair was thrown back, even the ones that cover his rinnegan eye. He turned, remaining hand rising up to brush his hair back. There was no one inside the district but there were Anbus roaming around the place and he doesn't want anyone to see his eye.

Especially the violet colored one.

In that brief moment, he caught a blue blur passing behind a large crack on the concrete wall a few meters away. It was fast but he knew it was a person. There was also a slight tremor of chakra but was not visible enough to make him recognize who it was or what bloodline.

Unconsciously, a low growl formed inside his throat. The Uchiha district may look like a piece of shit but it was still once his home and there are still good memories about this place that he could remember. If some wild teenagers are using this place for fun and games…

Sasuke found himself suddenly running, taking after the mysterious blue blur like the grim reaper after the kill. He was not going to do anything drastic, he was just planning on scaring whoever it was. He knew that it was no Anbu… Anbu won't run like that.

Or more precisely, Anbu nins runs in the shadows and obviously won't be seen like that.

Sasuke knew he was fast, even faster than Uzumaki Naruto who was the son of Konoha's yellow flash. So whoever it was that was having a field trip inside the ruined Uchiha district would surely be—

Sasuke stopped on his tracks, making the soles of his sandals plow the ground half an inch deep. A few meters away from him was the Hyuga princess he helped last night. He recognized the long blue hair for there was none like that inside the village. Her back was to him so he took it that she did not knew he was there with her yet.

He raised an eyebrow, watching as her hands curled behind her back. She was tilting her head up as if she was looking at something so he also followed suit.

And saw giant tattered Uchiha banner, hanging on a rustic pole that would not even require half the power of chidori to bring it down.

Sasuke frowned. What the hell was a woman of her status doing in this old place?

::

Hinata stared in awe at the huge Uchiha banner. She passed by the Uchiha district a good few times but never did she dare to set foot inside. Maybe because she yet has to receive the mission that will require her to do so.

Biting her lower lip, she curled her hands behind her back and just stood still, feeling like an observer of a wonderful relic. She got to admit that she was never curious about the Uchihas for their past was bloody. From their beginning to their end everything was done in blood. But the arrival of the last sharingan user was making her…curious.

Curious enough to just stare at the insignia that represents his clan.

There was not much to remember about Sasuke except that he was on the top of their class and was adored by all, especially by the girls. She remembered how cold he was to everyone—actually it was still the same except when it comes to Naruto—so cold in fact that she always stirred clear of his way and focused on the sunshiny one.

A cold aura from behind made her aware that she was not alone. There was no chakra signature but she was skilled enough to detect a presence. Wheeling around with the intention to explain why she was inside the abandoned district— for she was almost sure that she is going to be scolded by an Anbu, she took a step back when mismatched eyes greeted her.

 _Of all the people…_

"S-Sasuke-kun."

The Uchiha said nothing but his eyes tells her he was wondering as to why they met in this area. As she stared back at him in a bewildered manner, the events between them last night came back to her with an embarrassing slap.

She lowered her head. "I'm sorry for the trouble last night. Thank you for helping me…"

"What are you doing in this place?"

Hinata inwardly winced. The voice was impassive yet it felt like ice when she heard it. "I… I just want to—"

"Did Kakashi ordered you to follow me?"

Hinata's yes widened as she shook her head no. "No… I am here because of my own accord. I'm sorry, I did not mean to intrude inside your district."

Sasuke observed the young woman stoically. She was strange… not like the rest of the females he had met. If anything, she reminded him of his late mother. They have the same long dark hair and calm demeanor. The posture was also the same, shy yet regal.

He decided that he needs to be wary of this Hyuga. Her actions are not easily read and might cause him problems in the future since they are living inside the same compound and Kakashi has some unknown connections with her.

Sasuke turned his back to the woman and would have walked away if not for the sharp, whistling sounds that suddenly came from all directions. He had enough time using weapons to kill so he easily recognized the sound to be that of kunai blades.

He wheeled back, hand groping the katana he always carries with him. As he did, he saw the Hyuga grabbed one flying blade with her bare hand, avoiding the pain it would have caused her on the chest of she did not caught the weapon in time.

He smirked. It was impressive for someone so feminine.

Hinata stared disbelievingly at the metal she has on her hand. Someone was throwing deadly weapons at them—no—actually, throwing deadly weapons at Sasuke since the projectile was directed at him. She just caught it because she was on the way. Dropping the weapon—she almost gagged at the sight of the leaf insignia engraved on the metal—Hinata looked at the Uchiha who easily dodged the blades using his katana.

There was an amused smirked on his face.

"Sasuke-kun…" For a single second, their eyes met.

"Not all welcomes me with open arms." The Uchiha replied impassively. "You should know the reason for that by now."

Hinata was still looking around wildly, trying to spot who it was. When she failed to detect any chakra, she summoned her energy to her eyes and activated her bloodline limit...

Only to be stopped when Uchiha Sasuke suddenly materialized in front of her and placed a hand on top of her neck. She gasped when he pushed her away from him. It was quite a strong push and she rolled back like a ball.

Her back hit an old pole and she groaned.

When she looked up, her eyes widened at the sight.

Uchiha Sasuke was still standing… but a long blade could be seen protruding from his chest.

-o-o-o-


	7. Chapter 7

_I already have a hundred and eighty plus followers for this story? Aww… thank you guys! It feels so good that a lot still loves SasuHina even though they never really talked in canon. I respect SasuSaku shippers but I just can't love the couple no matter what I do._

 _Long live SasuHina!_

 _By the way, I am so sorry for the late updates. It was exam week and I have to study (I hate school urgh…) I will be updating my ShikaHina fic this week too (So for those that read my ShikaHina…I am sorry for not updating.)_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Seven

Hinata watched Sasuke's dark cloak that was stained with blood. For a second, she just stared at him fearfully, brain cells denying to let her body work. Everything was too fast that even a trained kunoichi like her was stunned.

And it was Uchiha Sasuke for goodness sake. You can't just stab Uchiha Sasuke.

A few seconds more and the kunoichi side of Hinata took charge. She stood, disregarding her scrape elbow and aching head as she activated her bloodline limit. She scanned the area, trying to detect who it was that wanted to harm the last sharingan user.

And that was when she saw three fleeing nins, leaping as fast as they could away from the spot. To her disappointment, she recognized the suspects and they were all good ninjas of the Leaf, loyal to a fault and very skilled. It was such a shock that they would do so such a thing in broad daylight.

"Urgh."

There was a cough and Hinata instantly deactivated her Byakugan as her attention was diverted to the raven-haired man two meters away from her. She knew she should follow the fleeing nins, but it was also important to make sure that the last Sharingan bearer was alright. She could not imagine what the council would do to her once they found out that something happened to the last living Uchiha on her watch.

The bloodline of Sharingan after all, was a first priority for the Leaf.

Without thinking much, she ran to the Sasuke's side and was surprised that his face was not contorted into anything that shows pain. If anything, he was still looking amused—as if the attack was something to be worth being amused about. Without asking for permission, she stepped behind him and checked the sword that was still embedded on his body.

"We should be careful." She told him. "It is near your heart… a few blood vessels are already—"

Sasuke smirked and unceremoniously reached for the sword handle behind him. He pulled—earning him a fearful gasp from the Hyuga. He threw the bladed weapon on the ground and was annoyed that his leather gloves became soiled with his own blood.

The woman beside him hissed.

He spared her a glance as he felt the painful throb on his chest, followed by a small squirting of blood. It was a dangerous wound, that he knew of course—but he had much worse from his criminal days that he just considers wounds like this one as a scratch. He groaned a little, seating himself on the ground when he felt it was a little difficult to breath.

More blood dripped from the torn flesh.

Hinata wanted to be angry, to be afraid—good heavens—she doesn't know what to feel at such display of impassiveness. Sasuke was acting like the wound was nothing but the uneven flow of his chakra and whizzing breath was telling her the opposite. The guy saved her life and she was thankful… yet there was a part inside her that wanted to scold him for doing so.

It was a sword… and much bigger than a kunai that she caught in the air. She was very confident that she can handle it on her own. Besides, there was no reason for him to use his body as a human shield when he has the power of the great Sharingan.

It was not making sense at all.

Add that to the pile that those who did the damage were Kohoha nins— all three with good records and personality. There was also the _fact_ that they did not bother to plan it all out smoothly. Because if they did, then why did she manage to spot them while they were fleeing?

It was not a very good execution if she says so herself.

"The medics will help you." She told Sasuke, kneeling beside him. She removed her light purple jacket and rolled it. "Here. Please press this on your wound."

"I don't need it." Was the reply.

"Sasuke-kun… you are losing blood."

Sasuke didn't mind the Hyuga but raised two fingers. It glowed with light blue chakra—a very different from his black colored one. He knew a few tricks when it comes to sealing wounds and fixing broken blood vessels because his life in the past required him to do so.

"I don't know the reason but… it was Konoha ninjas." Hinata almost whispered, watching Sasuke's glowing fingers pensively. "If Kakashi-sama knows of this… they will lose their ranks."

"I must have killed someone they knew."

Hinata bit her lip. She got a feeling that it was something like that too. As she pondered Sasuke's answer, images of murdered ninjas and locals alike filled her mind. In the middle of all the dead bodies she could picture out Sasuke Uchiha grinning sardonically as one hand rose to cover his bleeding sharingan eye.

She decided to change subject but not before a light shudder racked her spine. "Thank you for saving me. You did not have to."

"I am not trying to save you." Sasuke continued tending his wound, sealing the skin back together.

Hinata blinked. That was not the answer she was expecting to get. If Sasuke was not trying to save her life, then why did he…?

"Do not flatter yourself." Sasuke could sense the unease emitting from the blue haired Hyuga. She was still holding her rolled jacket near his chest—still offering— but her eyes were puzzled. What he said though was true. He was not trying to save anyone but himself. If she gets killed with him present, Hiashi will surely blame him for it.

Then they all would tell him that he should have used his eye-fucking-sharingan.

The problem was, a lot of people still don't know how sharingans work. If he make the weapon disappear into another dimension—for that was the only choice since there were no suspects present that he could chidori or amaterasu— Hyuga princess here would have been sucked inside the limbo too.

Unfortunately, he has to save her from being impaled by a katana while he was also defending his neck. It was also at that moment that she was summoning chakra to her eyes in order to activate the Byakugan—a few defenseless seconds for her.

Add the equation together and he gets impaled instead.

Hinata decided that whatever that was running inside the Uchiha's mind she could never fathom even if she tried. His reasoning and beliefs were different from her own so it was better if she just let him have his way as long as it was not harming anyone. She learned to be submissive when it comes to her father and it always worked best for her.

So maybe it was going to be the same with the Uchiha.

Taking a deep breath, she avoided his eyes and reached for his chest. She pressed the jacket on it even though he had said that he doesn't need it. "You still need a medic. Damage blood vessels are not something to be taken lightly."

Sasuke wanted to tell the Hyuga that she was starting to intrude on his personal space.

"But thank you… for taking the hit for me still." He heard her mutter so he closed his lips. As what he thought earlier, this woman was not the typical screaming female specie. She was different…so maybe he could let her put a toe inside his so called private space.

"Sasuke-kun…" Hinata clicked her tongue. "You really need to see a medic."

::

Naruto crossed his arms as he observed Sakura hovering over Sasuke like a mother hen, green hands glowing with her healing chakra as she tried her best to fix whatever that was torn or broken in Sasuke's body. Currently, they were inside one of the metal enclosed offices inside the Anbu Building—the team seven members plus Hinata—waiting for the Hokage to arrive since he was still being summoned.

He tilted his head to the side, observing the silent Hyuga princess who was standing by the metal door. Her gaze was on the wall opposite her and her expression blank. When they were young, Hinata has this shy look that was almost permanent on her innocent face. Now, she has the look of someone so gentle yet skilled enough to break your neck if she so chose.

Her eyes were still kind—like always—but there was something in the way she stares that tells she was not the same timid girl everyone thought she was.

Naruto let a trace of a smile pass over his lips. Shy little Hinata has grown up to be very beautiful…

"Sasuke-kun! You should let me check on your other bruises!" Sakura's voice penetrated his mind, cutting his thoughts. He turned his gaze back to his other teammates and sighed when he saw Sasuke's annoyed face. Sakura-chan was getting on Teme's nerves again.

"I am fine Sakura." Sasuke said with finality.

"Teme." Naruto walked towards the duo. "Those that did this to you are now in Anbu jurisdiction. They did not deny anything so…"

"I am not filing anything against them."

Sakura crossed her arms in a very irritated manner. "Sasuke-kun!" You should not let people harm you like—"

"I killed their families." Sasuke said simply. "They have the right to grab the chance of revenge."

"That is so not right! You're already a pledged citizen of Konoha." Sakura said indignantly. "You should—"

"Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled wearily and placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. His female teammate has the tendency to get carried away when it comes to Sasuke. "Let us respect Teme's opinion on the matter… besides… Kakashi-sensei is not here yet."

To Naruto's surprise, Sakura awkwardly nodded and bit her lower lip. She was not staring back at him as if she was shy about something. He actually was expecting her to snap back or try to land a punch on his face like she always does.

Something in Sakura's behavior was odd.

Sakura was never shy when it comes to him. Never.w

The metal door next to Hinata creaked and then swung open, revealing one Hatake Kakashi wearing the Hokage garb. Hinata awkwardly lowered her head in respect, but the others did not follow. Sakura just stared and Naruto just stood.

There was also no indication that Sasuke was aware that Kakashi stepped into the room since he was staring blankly on his lap.

Team seven's actions were actually not a surprise to Hinata. They were Kakashi's students and everyone knew that they were more of a family than a team…so politeness was not actually a requirement for the members.

It was the same with her team anyway so she understood their ways.

"Sasuke… in trouble again." Kakashi gave Hinata a gentle shoulder pat before passing by her and stopped in front of the Uchiha—who by the way was now looking annoyed. "And you still have to start your D-class missions."

Sakura huffed. "Kaka-sensei. It's not Sasuke's fault. He was attacked."

"But it will still brew another subject for the council to discuss." Kakashi said. "It will not hide the fact that even if the higher officials have accepted Sasuke-kun's return, a few people are willing to take risk in order to get his head."

Naruto frowned. "But nonetheless sensei, Sasuke is a part of Konoha now and he was accepted by the higher officials."

"Of course. Higher officials have their own reasons…" Kakashi let his now sharinganless eyes roam over Sasuke's stained shirt. He knew it was blood. "Mostly wanting to get a hold of his genes." He sighed. "Those nins who attacked him and Hinata-chan are good people. I know them for years for they have trained under me in the Anbu division.

Hinata blinked. Anbu division… that explains why those three are skilled enough to wound the almost indestructible Uchiha.

"And when I talked to them, I found out that two of the three wanted to avenge their sibling's death that Sasuke killed a few years back. The other one was trying to avenge his daughter… whom Orochimaru took in order to perform his inhumane experiments. Sasuke has nothing to do with it but since he was once Orochimaru's comrade…well you get the picture." Kakashi removed the standard Hokage hat from his head. "I am saddened by this occurrence."

Sakura fisted her hands into fists. "Sensei… let me help Sasuke with the D-class missions. He may be strong and very capable but he still needs someone who can watch his back. Naruto can't do it because he is pretty busy with all the needed Hokage training… while I—"

"You are running almost half of the hospital Sakura." Kakashi reminded the Haruno. "It is a good suggestion though."

"I can do things on my own." Sasuke finally decided to speak since the others have this annoying habit of talking for him. He also hated the fact that they sounded like he needed to be watched over. Have they forgotten that he was almost successful in destroying this very village in which they live? Hell… he almost destroyed all the great Shinobi nations and would have if he didn't change his mind years back. What happened earlier was not something to base their decisions on because he was not actually even trying. If he did, those nins who attacked him should be dead by now.

It was just he was trying not to makes things harder for him since his relationship to Konoha is in a delicate stage right now. Any act of violence by him would surely fuel fire.

He doesn't want that. He still has to _reproduce… so_ that he could once again restore the Uchiha clan.

Kakashi looked thoughtful, as if considering what Sasuke was saying. Sasuke though, knew that Kakashi has excellent acting skills and doesn't believe the Hokage was actually being considerate. Kakashi was one of those few that he really could trust. Unfortunately, he was also one of those that really pissed him off sometimes.

Especially now that he was Hokage.

Kakashi in the past loves to poke his head in businesses not his own. And now that he was Hokage, he has more reason to do so.

"Of course." Kakashi nodded, hand reaching to touch his covered chin. "I understand Sasuke."

"Hn."

"But…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Kakashi smiled behind the mask. "But it's still better that you have someone to watch your back for you. You are strong… stronger than me even, but your impassive approach in this matter is going to be your downfall. You don't find these things dangerous and so your guard is always lowered. Of course with skill like yours it is normal to be confident… but even you Sasuke-kun, is still made of flesh."

"You are not immortal Sasuke." Naruto reminded his best friend. "And you are not Orochimaru that can do weird experiments on his body to keep it from dying."

"I could try." Sasuke said darkly, annoyed that his life decision were made by the people around him, even by those he considers family.

Hinata shifted uncomfortably on her spot. She has a feeling that she should not be hearing conversations like this one. It makes her feel like she was intruding on some kind of private family business. Team Seven was not talking like it was village matters; they made it sound like it was just for their circle.

She even got a feeling that her presence was forgotten.

"So I am assigning…Hyuga Hinata." Kakashi said happily. "To watch after you Sasuke."

That got Hinata's attention and she snapped her head to the trio and saw different sets of eyes staring back at her with different expressions. The blue colored ones were surprised and the green ones were angry with disbelief.

The cold, mismatched ones—one black like coal while the other purple— was impassive, like their owner was expecting that something like this was going to happen.

Kakashi clasped his hands together, weirdly looking excited. "Hinata is a quiet person and that is something that I bet you prefer. It is easier too since you both live in the same compound."

"No." Sasuke said and stood up. Sakura instantly stepped behind him.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry…but who's the Hokage again?"

-o-o-o-

Hinata rubbed a throbbing temple as she made her way inside the Hyuga Main branch mansion. It was already late afternoon and the sky outside was a beautiful color of orange and yellow—strangely reminding her of Naruto. The colors are like those that the Uzumaki loves to use. In the past, a simple thought of Naruto would have sent her head reeling like a wheel.

Now, she just smiles at it.

Hinata walked straight to their large kitchen and stopped in front of the giant refrigerator. As she rummage what's inside, a young Hyuga servant girl saw what she was doing and stopped next to her to inquire. "Lady Hinata… is there anything you need? Dinner is still being cooked and Hiashi-sama is currently inside the meeting room with a few elders."

Hinata pulled a large plate with meatballs. It was frozen but still ready to eat. All it need is a little heating and sauce. "Can you do a favor for me?"

The servant girl nodded. "Anything."

"Please bring this to Kurenai Yuhi's house. And please tell her that I am the one who sent it." Hinata said and handed the frozen plate to the young girl who took it with a smile. Hinata would have chosen to bring the food to her mentor personally but then, Kurenai would surely invite her to stay much longer. She loves to chat with her sensei… but she still has someone to accompany the next day.

Someone who has to go around the village doing D-class missions.

Hinata sighed. She knew why Kakashi had chosen her to watch Sasuke's back— it was because she was the one whom he had asked to befriend Sasuke and help him warm up to the village that he had despised for years. Kakashi wanted someone to make the Uchiha trust people again.

People that are not Naruto and Sakura.

She understood the Hokage's concern—especially after the incident earlier that resulted on the vacancy of three Jounin ranks and a dangerous wound on the sharingan user's body—though the wound was now fully healed, thanks to Sakura Haruno's medical expertise.

But still…it was Uchiha Sasuke they were talking about. It was already hard just trying to be acquainted with him. He even refused the tea invitation she offered. Now imagine how much harder it was now that she was tasked to follow him around the village as he do his D-class requirements?

And Sasuke had made it clear back in the Anbu building that he was not happy with Kakashi's decision. He even called it "baby-sitting", something that was both degrading for both of them.

Well… that was what he said.

When she left the kitchen, she decided to leave her worries too. She will face it all with a strong heart tomorrow but right now, she really needs to relax her head from all the tasks and worries. She could worry about the Uchiha later…since it was unavoidable and would surely give her a lot of headaches.

She was not being negative… but after everything that she has been through, she had learned how to be realistic.

Being realistic is good. It keeps people from disappointments.

"Hey." Hanabi passed by her with a wave.

"Hi Hanabi-chan."

"Nee-chan. Kiba-Nii is outside the gates. He wants to see you."

Hinata followed Hanabi with her eyes as the younger Hyuga continued to walk. It was such an improper act for an heiress—walking away while in a conversation— but no one seems to mind. Everyone was used to Hanabi-chan's ways. It was not a big deal really… though Hinata wondered why she was always the one to be scolded when she does impolite things.

She remembered when she was young and she was punished by an elder for spilling soup from her plate. It was just a tiny drop on the white table cloth…almost invisible.

But everyone had looked at her like she just killed someone.

No…actually, she got a feeling that killing someone was more acceptable than spilling soup.

Hinata took a deep breath and shrugged the thoughts away. She should not be thinking things about her sister like the treatment of the clan between them was unfair.

She loves Hanabi and nothing…even the clan's sometimes harsh and unfair ways, could change that.

For the second time of the day, Hinata walked out of the house. When she opened the giant gates, she saw Kiba's fury jacket and she smiled instantly. "You did not say anything about a visit."

Kiba scratched his head. "I heard what happed in the Uchiha district. I want to make sure you're alright."

"I am." Hinata answered truthfully, giving Kiba's arm a gentle squeeze. Kiba was observing her with sharp eyes, trying to see if she was telling the truth. It was a habit of her in the past to hide her injuries or act like it was noting in an attempt not to make them worry. Apparently, those kinds of actions made her teammate more suspicious. "Really." She tried assuring him again.

"Why are you with Sasuke anyway?" Kiba crossed his muscled arms.

"Coincidence."

Inside the Uchiha compound?"

"Uh…yes."

Kiba bite the inside of his left check, pondering the answer. He never heard Hinata visiting the old abandoned district before. He was even sure that Hiashi won't like the idea . "Shino is going to have a fit when he comes back."

Oh yeah. Kiba could just imagine the look on Shino's face the moment he hears about what happened. It was no biggie when you really think about it. They were ninjas for Kami's sake and being attacked by lunatics are common—it was like that since they were genins.

It makes everything more complicated since it was a proof that not all were glad the Uchiha was back. Some would surely try to avenge the lives that were lost.

"Kiba-kun… I need to tell you something." Hinata looked down, not wanting to see Kiba's reaction for what she was about to say. Since the Inuzuka was a little—no, actually scratch the little— peeved with the incident, she decided that it was better if she just tell him the important news before he hears it from someone else.

"Hm?"

"I'm going to accompany Uchiha Sasuke…with his D-class missions…starting tomorrow."

Kiba smiled but shook his head. "I never knew you know how to make sick jokes Hina."

Hinata peered at Kiba under her long, dark lashes. "Kiba-kun…I'm…not joking."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Fuck!"

-o-o-o-

The news about what happened inside the Uchiha district spread inside the village like it has wings and lips of its own. By the time it finished circulating around the Leaf and everyone was aware, the story has a lot different version than the real one.

Actually, the other versions were very creative.

What made Hinata cringe the most was the slightly weird version that she and the Uchiha survivor were having a wanton time inside the compound because the Hyuga clan had agreed that she be the one to bear the Uchiha's children—which was so not true—and that they were caught in the act by the three Leaf nins who decided to settle some unfinished business with Sasuke.

When she heard the version from Kiba, Hinata nervously asked where it came from so that she could stop it. Kiba though, said everything was fine since the one who said the altered story was now resting inside the Konoha hospital and under Ino's care. He was now sporting a broken shoulder blade and busted lip.

Who did the damage, Hinata knew it was too obvious to ask.

Aside from the weird stories, there were also the different reactions from the rest of the people around her. The others she doesn't mind, but for those who are very close to her, it was an entirely different story.

Kiba for one was still angry, which resulted for him to go to the Hokage and demand that he be her replacement for the job. Kakashi was not too keen about it, saying that he can't put two hardheaded guys together for safety precautions. It was just going to be a battle of testosterone.

Hinata agreed with Kakashi on that one, a hundred and ten percent.

Oh, and there was also Sakura Haruno, who was obviously just as displeased as Kiba. Hinata caught the Haruno giving her the cold stare from behind. Oh yes, from behind… since she was a Hyuga and can see even when her eyes are closed.

Surprisingly, the person who handled the news well was Hiashi, He just nodded thoughtfully when Hinata informed him about the Hokage's request and how she ended up inside the Uchiha district when Sasuke was attacked. He even looked…amused.

It was strange…

"You look nervous." Hanabi commented, crossing her legs on top of Hinata's bed sheet. "And why do you stare at the mirror like that?"

Hinata stared at her reflection, wearing a light pink sweat shirt and long skirt. It was not very modern but also not very traditional. Everyone was slowly adapting to the improving culture but she chose to just be in between. Modern is good… but tradition should still be kept.

"I am going to—"

"Yeah. I know…going to accompany Uchiha Sasuke with his…whatever. Everyone knows Nee-chan. "

"So at least I have to look presentable."

"But you're nervous."

Hinata sighed and let her eyes dropped. "I am." She admitted, knowing that it was obvious anyway. It was an easy task really, but the person that it was centered to was just different from the others. "It is Uchiha Sasuke you know."

"I think Uchiha Sasuke is going to be the least of your worries." Hanabi answered with a mischievous smile. She could picture out her older sister being shy and cute when she accompanies the Uchiha while Sasuke being cold but respectful enough since Hinata was not one of the girls who usually fawn over him. "You have to worry about the fan girls."

Hinata's eyes widened just a bit as she pondered what Hanabi just said. Her little sister has a point. "Uh… do you really think they're going to take this in a negative way?"

Sakura had already taken it in a negative way.

"Maybe…I dunno." Hanabi shrugged. "But if anyone tries anything to harm you, Gentle fist their butts into oblivion okay?"

Hinata laughed at her sister's remark. Hanabi-chan could be so adorable sometimes if she so chose. She really like this Hanabi compared to the sometimes proud one. "Thank you for the suggestion… but I don't think I can do that. Admiring someone is not a crime Hanabi-chan." She feels for all the fan girls, really—for she has been a fan girl once too.

Just a silent one.

Or maybe she was more of a stalker…

"It's not a crime. It's just annoying."

"Liking someone is annoying?"

"No. Acting weird because you like someone is annoying." Hanabi crossed her arms and looked sideways. "I mean… It's love sure. But why do people have to go and act all crazy?"

"I don't know…" Hinata admitted. "Maybe you'll tell me the answer someday when you find your own love."

"No. I think you'll be the one to tell me that."

"Why?" Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"You are pretty and likeable. Men are always after you."

Hinata shook her head but smiled. "I don't really know what to say to that."

After the slight chat with Hanabi, Hinata left the room and proceed to the living room. There, she found Uchiha Sasuke in his usual long cloak and leather sling bag. He was leaning on the wall beside the door, looking stoic as always.

They're eyes met and for half of a second, Hinata was almost sure that he smirked at her. "G-good morning." She winced when she heard her own stutter. She was passed the stuttering thing but it tends to return once she's nervous.

"Hn." Sasuke's eyes trailed to the door.

"Ah…Let's go?" Hinata asked. "I'm sorry for making you wait."

"You didn't. I'm just early."

"Okay…" She managed and followed him out of the house. As they walked, Hinata could sense many eyes boring on their backs. She knew that Sasuke felt it too, for his back was extra stiff and his face slightly contorted into a picture of irritation.

There was no Hyuga in sight, except for the two who were standing by the gates. But even so, Hinata knew that both of them were being observed by eyes that could see passed walls and stone. Sasuke was a hot subject for gossips right now so his every movement was quite a show.

And now she was sharing his spotlight.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Try anything with Lady Hinata and I'll kill you."

Hinata wanted to gasp but she ended swallowing her own saliva. In the end, she coughed and pounded her chest with a hand. The statement spoken from behind hung in the air like a thick cloud, so menacing and true.

She recognized the voice. It was the voice that had guided her since she was young.

It was her other older brother.

Her other guardian.

It was Hyuga Ko, and he was emitting killer intent that was fully directed at the Uchiha.

-o-o-o-

-crazychan


	8. Chapter 8

_My laptop's slowly dying. Lol._

-o-o-o-

Chapter Eight

Hinata could not believe her ears. Her gentle and ever so polite Ko just said something that could melt almost anyone with just the tone of his voice. Well, almost anyone…for Sasuke Uchiha just turned his head to the older Hyuga and smirked.

Hinata figured it was better if she placate Ko before Sasuke could say anything that might enrage her Nii-san. She could smell the testosterone in the air and both males presented auras that could be compared to that of wild animals trying to dominate the other.

"Ko-niisan." Hinata placed herself between the two males. "This is a mission…so you do not need to worry."

"Lady Hinata. You are too trusting." Ko said, looking away from the big white eyes of the girl whom he had cared for since she was a mere child of five. He had witnessed her die once during the Akatsuki leader's attack and just thinking of her getting hurt was making his insides churn.

There was no way he was going to let one crazy Uchiha harm her.

He was Hinata's original protector after all. Hyuga Neji was just the second for it took the prodigy years before realizing that Lady Hinata was not something to be looked down and beaten, but something to be protected and loved.

Sasuke looked at the Hyuga male with an impassive glare. The man has brown short hair so he knew that the Hyuga was not someone from the main branch family. Hyuga main branch members always wear their hair long.

But the way _Mr. killer intent_ talked showed that he has high stature. Sasuke guessed that he was some kind of captain inside the Hyuga clan ninjas.

Or maybe, he was the Hyuga woman's lover.

 _Heh. Guess not. Hiashi is too proud to let his daughter be in a relationship with a marked Hyuga._

It is unlikely for Hiashi to permit his daughters to have relationships with those who are not from the main branch. Hiashi Hyuga was the epitome of a real clan head. Politics and clans comes first, emotions later.

He gave Ko—because that was the name he heard Hinata say— another smirk before turning his back on both Hyugas. The hell with them, he was not some kind of nobody that they could just treat like some crazy jerk. Maybe they were right about the jerk part…or the crazy… but whatever, he doesn't give the slightest damn.

He has some D-class missions to mess with and he won't waste his time listening to threats being thrown at him by some Hyuga.

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata's soft but firm voice interrupted his thoughts and he stopped walking, slightly turning his head. "I'm sorry. Ko-niisan is my guardian since childhood. He is just concerned." She explained, one hand resting on Ko's chest, gently pushing him back a step.

Hinata gave Ko a reassuring smile. "Nii-san. I'm going to be fine."

"My lady, I don't trust the the avenger." Ko told the lady Hyuga with a low growl. It was not in his place to intrude with a Hokage-given mission but it was just not in his conscience to leave Hinata in the company of the Uchiha. Wasn't it just a few days ago that she was caught in the middle of a revenge plan formed by those who have been harmed in the past by Uchiha?

The sharingan user has many enemies, in and out of the village.

"I'm going to be fine." Hinata assured Ko with a small. "You taught me well."

"I am free today. I can go with you."

"No!" Hinata blinked. If Ko plans to go with them, then she's the chaperone that was also being chaperoned. " Nii-san…please."

Ko gritted his teeth. "His genes may be an asset for Konoha… or even the Hyuga clan's temporary guest, but if he tries to touch you with a finger…or even be impolite in your presence, he is going to pay the price highly."

"Are you still coming Hyuga?" Sasuke asked, impatient. He doesn't have time to wait for chitchat.

"Yes." Hinata answered as she gave Ko one last look of warning. It was still done with fondness, but the authority in her stare was enough to make the older man lower his head. She loves Ko but she was not the same helpless child he used to watch over. She may not be the greatest ninja out there but she was proud to admit that she was now strong enough to at least defend herself and the others around her.

She improved…a lot.

Hinata heard Ko sighed before giving her one last nod and walked away, not sparing Sasuke even a glance. At that moment, she realized that every time Sasuke and Ko are going to be inside the same compound, she must be on her guard and try to make them be as far as possible from each other.

Once Ko showed hatred to someone, it usually last, and Hinata guessed that Sasuke was that same kind of person too.

Of all the people to get on the wrong foot…

"I'm sorry." She apologized to Sasuke for the third time of the day as they made their way out of the compound. Sasuke's cloak was being blown by the wind, especially his sleeve where his left arm should have been in. The sleeve brushed her arm and she slowed her pace just a little. She doesn't want him to think that she was trying to be physically close. She can sense that Sasuke was sensitive when it comes to personal space.

She will respect that.

"He is just protective."

"You surround yourself with walls."

Hinata was surprised that Sasuke just talked. She was expecting for him to ignore her completely out of impassiveness or annoyance. "I just have over protective friends and relatives." She said with a smile and trying her best to be nonchalant. Now that she pondered about it, Sasuke was like a wild animal, the more you try to get closer, the more he wanted to get away. "I know you understand because you have team seven and Kakashi-sama."

"Hn."

"And walls are good. They protect you."

-o-

Sakura tapped her fingers on the thin clipboard on top of her desk as she crossed her thin but firm legs, her white cloak parting over her lap like a curtain. She was inside her office at the moment and was thinking hard.

Very, very hard.

Well, thinking hard about two men in particular, one with a cheeky, whiskered grin while the other a serious face with pitch black eyes that could turn into the beautiful blood red color when he so choose.

Sakura sighed. She was trying her best to focus on her work at hand as the head medic but Naruto and Sasuke keeps on bothering her mind. If she was only thinking about Sasuke, it should have been normal because she always do since she was still a genin that it was considered a habit… but weirdly, Naruto keeps in getting inside the picture.

And it messes with her mind big time.

 _I still love Sasuke…that's for sure. But if Naruto pursues his feelings for me then there might be a chance that I might fall for him since he is becoming so…so attractive and…well, that damn idiot is not the same stupid boy…and—_

"Yo!"

Sakura abruptly stood and jumped back, knocking her chair in the process. She looked around wildly, only to hear a familiar bubbly laugh. A laugh that a few times annoyed her but also gave her hope and confidence every time she was feeling so lost and down.

It was Naruto, and he was sitting on the window a few feet away from where she stood, one hand raised to form a peace sign.

"Naruto, you stupid idiot!" Sakura yelled, annoyed that she wasn't able to feel him—something that proves he was so out her league right now—and also embarrassed that a few seconds ago, she was thinking about him in a not so friendly way…

Naruto chuckled and landed on the concrete floor without a sound. "Sorry. I can't help myself. You looked so cute while thinking hard Sakura-chan."

"And who are you imitating anyway, Kakashi?" Sakura crossed her arms. "Saying that 'yo' thing as a greeting… it doesn't suit you at all."

Naruto smile widened, already used to Sakura's strong words. "I thought it's cool."

"No it's not."

"It's cool."

"No."

"Come on, its Kakashi sensei's signature word."

Sakura rolled her eyes, picked the chair up again and adjusted it on its original spot. With a huff, she plopped on the chair again as Naruto settled himself on the sofa near her right side. The soft and fluffy sofa was Ino's idea—which was a good idea if Sakura says so herself—and it serves as a makeshift bed if she or Ino pig wanted to take a noontime nap or break.

Sometimes, it serves as Naruto's lounging spot.

"Those words are only befitting for people like Kakashi or Shikamaru. They have flair okay? It's inborn." Sakura pretended to read something on her clipboard while subtly observing Naruto. "You have to do your own thing if you don't want to be labeled as a copycat."

"You got a point."

"Of course."

Naruto leaned back on the sofa and grinned. "You are extra talkative today. You just explained something nonsensical to me."

Sakura blinked. The stupid idiot was right. "So what? There's nothing wrong with it."

"And extra grumpy too."

Sakura raised her eyebrows and looked at the future hokage straight in the face. Naruto was wearing his usual black long sleeved coat with orange stripes today. It fits him perfectly, outlining his tall frame more and helps emphasize his _guns_. "Why are you here anyway?" she asked her teammate who puberty gave too much credit. "And don't say because you miss me."

"Well, that's half the reason." Naruto admitted.

"And the other half…?"

"I need your help."

"What help?"

"I want to ask somebody out." Naruto smiled nervously. "A date."

Sakura's mouth gaped a little, big enough to emphasize her surprise while small enough not to make her look like an idiot. She knew where this conversation was going, she had heard it a lot of times from boys who tried asking her out.

Oh yes, she has suitors too. Not as much as Hinata's or Ino's…but still.

"Uhm… Sakura-chan…" Naruto threw his goofy grin away and became serious, his electric blue eyes more intense now that he was not grinning. "Please—"

"Uh Naruto… I don't think I can go out with you on a date." She doesn't want to bring Naruto's offer down, but while she was still confused for her real feelings for him in the romance department; she won't take any chances. "We can go out as…friends."

To her surprise, Naruto frowned and his face became a picture of confusion. "Sakura-chan…what do you mean?"

"I don't want to go on a date with you."

"Oh…" Naruto's mouth formed into an awkward smile. "I see…Uhm…Sakura-chan, I'm sorry but you misunderstand."

"Huh?"

"N-nothing. Forget it okay?"

Sakura gritted her teeth. "Naruto… you are not leaving this room until you make things clear."

Naruto sighed. "What I'm trying to say is… I want you to help me ask Hinata-chan out."

-o-

Hinata cringed for the seventh time of the day as she watched Sasuke try to plow a muddy field. The poor cow that was carrying the metal plow looks like it was on the verge of fainting. The animal's eyes were wide with fright, sensing that the man behind it was now made purely of destructive killer intent.

Hinata really pitied the poor cow.

Sasuke was working hard, that she could tell. She knew he wanted to work fast and sure, so that he could move on the next D-class mission on his list for today. The problem was, the animal that was helping him flow seems to slow for his liking.

Hinata lanced at the old farmer standing a feet away from her. The man was as old as her clan elders, wrinkled and frail-looking—only without the pride and grace all Hyuga elders posses. The farmer, just like his cow, was holding his breath and doing his best not to look too frightened at the sight of the Uchiha working on his fields.

"Jii-san." Hinata smiled. "It's okay. Please do not be worried. Uchiha-san there is doing his best to finish the work so that you could…uhm… go on with the planting much faster."

The old man smiled weakly, his eyes hiding under the folds of brown skin as he did. "Lady Hyuga… t-thank you for the work….but I pity the cow. Lun-lun is an old animal…and could not handle much…uh…strength."

Hinata nodded, understandingly. "I'll talk to Uchiha-san."

"Thank you my lady…please do. Lun-lun is not just an animal for me…she is a companion."

Hinata sighed and made her way to the middle of the field where Uchiha Sasuke was moving like the earth was his enemy. She had rolled her pants up to her knees since the mud was knee deep and her sandals left under a tree, right beside Sasuke's.

When she approached him, he did not stop so she has to keep up. "Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Please stop for a second."

Sasuke let out an annoyed breath as he let go of the ropes and stopped beside the Hyuga. He faced her, her white skin too out of place in a muddy field such as this one. Her pants were rolled up but still haven't escaped the dirt, making her look like a much younger...carefree. "What?"

He was annoyed though, since he was in a hurry.

Hinata glanced at the cow before facing the Uchiha again. Sasuke was full of mud, some even staining his face. His one hand holding the metal handle of the plow with strength and for a second there, Hinata blinked when she actually saw a spark.

An electrical spark.

"Sasuke-kun…please go easy on the cow."

"You are here to watch me work Hyuga. Nothing else."

"I know but…"

Sasuke smirked and held the ropes again. He was about to continue when suddenly, the Hyuga beside him took the ropes from his hand and let the cow free without even a warning. The cow, wanting to seize her freedom, ran as fast as she could to the grinning old farmer by the tree.

A vein on Sasuke's forehead throbbed.

Hinata held her hands together as Sasuke's head slowly turned towards her, his eyes still emotionless but still gave her a hint that she was on trouble. So before he could say anything else, she gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry."

"Why did you let it go?"

"That animal is a companion to the old farmer who owns this field Sasuke-kun. I know him… and he has no family of his own. His wife died a few years after they married and now he lives alone. I don't want anything to happen to the cow."

"I am on a mission." Sasuke gritted his teeth, patience evaporating fast. This woman was messing with his work and it was ticking him off big time. Had she forgotten that most of the people that had the guts to mess with him were now dead or maimed?

Only a few survived with all their body parts intact to tell the tale.

"I will help you as best as I could…but please let's just forget the cow."

"No." Sasuke replied sternly. Who was she kidding? She was the Hyuga princess with slaves back home. She doesn't know anything about working hard like a man. She may be good at combat—or so he heard from Naruto—but combat and field work are not the same.

Even his skills are not applicable in this field.

"I can help Sasuke-kun."

"I said no."

Hinata bit her lower lip. Uchiha was angry and she was the one who made her feel that way. She was supposed to make him feel better and let him trust the village again. Now all she did was ticked him off. But then again, she was glad that she was able to help the old farmer's worries.

"Uhm…" Hinata took one rope from Sasuke's hand and began to pull. It was hard but she tried her best not to show it. The plow started moving but it was very slow. "See? W-we can do this…that is if we help each other."

"It's easier with the cow."

Hinata managed a smile. "I know. But this is easier for old Jii-san. We can handle the burden…but he can't."

"Hn."

"You are proving your loyalty to the village once again right?" Hinata asked. "And helping Jii-san in this way is a nice start don't you think?"

Sasuke closed his eyes for a second, taking in a lungful of air. This one was really Hiashi Hyuga's daughter.

 _Manipulators._

"Fine." He said at last. It was no use arguing anyway. If she was a loudmouth and bolder like Sakura, it was easy to argue and yell. But she looks gives off an aura like his mother… calm and quiet and kind and nice.

"Thank you."

"But we have to switch places. I don't want any Hyuga to see you in the cow's place." He told her and took the rope from her hands again. Hiashi's pride was shinier than his hair, and knowing that his eldest daughter was plowing the fields with an Uchiha and not just watching as she was instructed, might give the clan head another chance to do something to make Sasuke's life a little harder.

Hinata smiled. There was still some light left in Sasuke's heart after all.

::

Kiba growled and his giant dog next to him whined.

Ino rolled her eyes as she lazily crossed her legs and then yawned, feeling a little sleepy as the cool morning air bathed her face in a gentle way. Currently, she and the Inuzuka where inside the Yamanaka's flower field, a place that was a half a kilometer away from the shop. This is where her family grows the beautiful flowers and plants that they sell. The smell around this place was intoxicating, filled with the scent of the sweet nectars from the blooms.

"Give it up Kiba…" Ino said, patting the grass beside where she was seated. "You may get some of Hinata-chan's scent and Sasuke's… but they are too far for your ears to hear whatever they are doing. Besides, what made you think that hiding in my family's garden will make it all easier?" She remembered being dragged by the crazy Inuzuka like a rag doll when she passed by him a few minutes ago, demanding that what he was doing was between life and death and that he needed her help.

Again, she rolled her eyes.

"Well, why don't you try reading what's inside Sasuke's mind? He is near your jutsu range right?" Kiba asked.

"Are you crazy? Sasuke is going to fry my brain if I try reading what's inside his mind Kiba."

Kiba sighed. "I wish I have Neji's Byakugan or something."

Ino's expression changed from annoyed to pensive upon hearing Hyuga Neji's name.

Hyuga Neji, the genius who had given his life for the sake of the person that he loved. Ino wondered why nobody suspects that Neji's love for Hinata was not just familial love…no, it was more than that. Ino knew it the moment Neji vowed to always put Hinata first in everything.

Some would call it loyalty because of their ranks and blood relation but Yamanaka Ino knew better.

It was true love...well, for Neji's part.

Some would consider it incest...but then, clans inside Konoha and other villages won't have pure bloodlines if they considered cousins to be only cousins.

It was hard to admit but Ino even felt a little jealous about it. She wanted someone to love her the way Neji loved Hinata. She wanted someone to love her not just because of her pretty face and talents but loves her with all her weaknesses and failures.

And because of that, she guessed, she had wanted Hyuga Neji.

It was a quiet admiration at first and she never told a single soul about it, not even her pink haired best friend and two team brothers—which was unusual of her since she was considered a loudmouth. For her, it was just a little crush she felt for the long haired genius...until it grew into so much more.

But then he died.

 _Died for the only woman he loved._

With a sad smile, Ino raised her chin and looked at the clear blue sky. She was almost sure that Neji was watching Hinata from up there so there was no need for Kiba to worry. "Say Kiba..." She found herself saying. "What do you say to a few sticks of dango? I'm hungry..."

"Can't you see I'm busy here?" Kiba replied, sniffing the air above him.

"Urgh. Hina's a big girl."

"Sasuke's a big jerk."

Ino laughed and stretched her arms. "Come on... you can't be Hinata's personal guard forever. She won't like it you know. It shows that you don't trust her skill."

"I do...It's Sasuke I don't trust."

"Whatever. You can't make me stay here. You already messed my schedule by dragging me with you." Ino said and stood up. She dusted her behind and gave the Inuzuka a look. "Either you go with me, or I'll posses your body and make you dance naked on the street. You pick your choice dog boy."

"I'm not a boy, I'm a man." Kiba grunted. "Know the difference Ino."

"Oh yeah. Then prove it by buying me a few dango sticks."

It took a few more persuasive attempts on Ino's part to make the Inuzuka go with her. Kiba was hard to break when he already made his decisions but Ino was more determined. Kiba should let Hinata be on her own and get a hobby.

It was okay to be the protective brotherly figure, but sometimes, it was annoying too. Ino could relate Hinata's position with hers since she too was surrounded with protective men, specifically one genius of a Nara and one powerful Akamichi.

When they reached the dango shop, Ino was surprised to see Haruno Sakura munching grumpily on one sweet dango in a corner. Their eyes met and Sakura hastily turned away with a frown. Ino then knew that something was wrong.

Letting go of Kiba's collar for she has to half-drag him all the way to the shop, Ino marched to where Sakura was. "Hey."

"Hey." Sakura answered half-heartedly.

"What happened? You looked... I don't know ...off?"

Sakura threw the stick she was holding on the ground and stomped on it. "I don't know Ino... right now I just want to punch someone."

::

Hinata wiped the sweat the was on her forehead and upper lip. Half of the field was already done and with the estimated time of three more hours, they could proceed on the next D-class mission. As she opened a water bottle she has with her, she glanced at Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke was muddy all over, just like her. The only difference, he was not breaking a sweat and still looked good despite the dirt and sun. She however, looks like she could be one of the Leaf farmers right now.

With a small smile, Hinata mentally asked who it was that wanted the cow to go. "Sasuke-kun... do you want some water?" She offered him the small water-filled container. "It's cool."

Sasuke's eyes trailed to the water bottle and then to her. His dark stare made her shift uncomfortably on her muddy spot but she tried her best to look natural. When Sasuke's hand slowly let go of the plow's rope, she mentally smiled.

At first, she thought that he was going to reach for the container that she was offering but a few seconds later, she knew Sasuke was reaching for a different thing.

Her eyes widened when she felt his muddy fingers around her neck.

-o-o-o-

 _Here ends the chap!_

 _Please review! Gives me motivation!_

 _-crazychan_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you for all the support! Every review, every follow...it really means a lot guys!_

 _Please take care of yourselves always._

-o-o-o-

Chapter Nine

Sasuke curled his strong fingers around the Hyuga highborn's neck, holding it firmly as the she tried to gasp for air. In that few milliseconds that his hand made skin contact, he felt her froze as a startled gasp escaped her throat. Instinctively, her muddy hands held his wrist with the obvious intention of prying it away.

He smirked, impressed at how Hyuga here was so trusting. She was a ninja for fuck's sakes so and she was supposed to know the intention of his movements even before he could touch her. It was Ninja Lesson 101. Besides, Kakashi won't put her in this baby-sitting job if she was not skilled enough to defend herself once a screw might come lose and he decides to go berserk and create hell.

So the only reason why her defenses were lowered was because she was too damn trusting.

 _Why am I not surprised._ Sasuke thought as he stopped himself from rolling his eyes. This Hyuga woman was easy to read...maybe not what was inside her mind but her personality. Her ways are just too kind... too gentle.

Sasuke pressed a nail on the Hyuga's throat, trying to find the right sensitive nerve that he was sure would trigger his desired effect. As he did, the woman's eyes widened all the more, her hands holding his wrist with more strength.

He wondered though, why she didn't try her famous Hyuga palm techniques.

"Teme!" A growl from behind made him growl too, knowing that the voice belongs to the one and only Uzumaki Naruto. In that instant, a glowing orange hand landed on his temple, driving him down on the mud.

What the hell was Teme doing in this place?

"Sasuke bastard! What the hell are you doing to Hinata-chan?" A towering Naruto yelled at him, his right fist up as the other was holding the coughing Hyuga woman by the arm, raising her up from the mud. "Are you cra—"

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered with an annoyed tone as he rose from the earth with speed that was not for those with normal eyesight. Without any warning, he punched the Jinchuriki on the face with a loud snap. It was satisfying, since Naruto should know better than to just barge in without knowing the true story.

Typical Naruto.

Hinata coughed and whizzed. Sasuke's hand had gripped her throat strong and hard, driving her almost to the point of vomiting. To her surprise and of course relief, Naruto suddenly appeared and rescued her from whatever the Uchiha was planning.

"S-Sasuke-kun..." she managed, wondering what on earth just happened. It was just a few seconds ago that she offered him water, and he looked like he was going to accept. So why the sudden strangulation?

She did not do anything wrong...well in her point of view. "W-what—"

"Teme!" Naruto's eyes were filled with fire and he stood up again. "Hurt Hinata—"

"She's poisoned." Sasuke answered coolly as he pulled Hyuga again towards him, his hand returning to its earlier position. Again, he tried to locate that delicate vein. Naruto was about to open his mouth but Sasuke shot the Dobe a warning look. "If I can't get it out, Hyuga princess here will die. And then her clan will find another reason to condemn me."

Hyuga's eyes widened and Sasuke smirked.

When Hyuga offered him the water, there were three things that suddenly bugged him—which in the end made him conclude that it was poison. First, before they got here, Hyuga was not carrying any water container. Second, he caught some weird smell that was so faint it was almost unnoticeable.

But he won't be called Uchiha Sasuke if his senses were not as sharp as Uzumaki Naruto's...which made him feel bad for the Hyugas again. They were born skilled, yes... but they rely with their eyes too much they forgot to train the other senses to the highest potential.

And lastly, he remembered that the water container was from the old farmer who shot him an angry look since the start of this D-class mission. At first, he thought nothing about it, but then found it annoying as it was bugging. He was used to people glaring at him but the old man looked at him as if he was some kind of next dead meat.

Hinata blinked when Sasuke pressed a vein on her neck, which he found just now after prodding hard. It was painful but she found no time to think about it since she suddenly reeled on the mud and pour out the contents of her stomach.

Which was mostly water...and it turned green the moment it touched the earth.

With wide eyes, she turned and looked at Sasuke, with his muddy clothes and bleeding lip. It was also at that moment that Naruto kneeled beside her, disregarding the dirt and brushed her messy hair away from her face. Hinata blinked at the Uzumaki, still bewildered. "N-Naruto-kun."

"I thought you're being strangled." Naruto threw Sasuke a look.

"I thought that way too." Hinata said in a small voice. When she looked at the tree where the old man was standing, she saw that he was still on that spot, cow by his side and a look of anger on his wrinkled features. "Old Jii-san..."

"The old man wanted to poison me...not you Hyuga." Sasuke stated, emotionless. "But drinking it without thinking much is still a careless move. You should have smelled it."

Naruto sighed and pulled Hinata up again. The woman was still shaking and he couldn't blame her. Sasuke may have good intentions but he was too damn _stoic_ to explain things like ' _hey, I'll strangle you for a few seconds so that I could press a vein to make you puke to save your life and my ass.'_

No, because Sasuke really likes some bad-ass dramatic flair.

"Hinata..."

"Uchihas should be wiped out from this land!" The old man by the tree suddenly yelled. "Do you think I like it that you are working in my fields? No! I detest the idea! You will make my crops rot!"

"Hey old man..." Naruto raised his voice. "What you did was not good you know. Are you not afraid of charges Jii-san?"

The old man laughed. "I am not afraid of charges boy. I am an old man and I got one foot already inside my grave."

"Then let me do the honor of putting your other foot on that grave." Sasuke murmured to himself.

"Sasuke is a part of the village now." Naruto gritted his teeth, disappointed that the old man could manage to do something as sly and awful as trying to poison Hinata and Sasuke. "He may have done you wrong... or the village... but it is—"

"He has done not only this village wrong but humanity!"

Sasuke sighed. He was tired of hearing the same things over and over again. With an annoyed expression that turned into an impassive mask a few seconds later, he turned his back towards everything and walked away.

He was too damn numb to feel anything so people should stop making him feel bad about his past actions.

They are just wasting their time, and his.

::

Hinata shyly wiped her face with Naruto's handkerchief. He had offered it to her the moment they left the old Jiisan's farm and stopped in front of the waterfall which was Naruto's special training place when his master Jaraiya was still alive.

Both of them sat at the edge of the flowing river connected to the waterfall and listened to the sounds of bubbling water.

"That old man used to be very nice..." Naruto grumbled next to her, touching a swollen part of his cheek. It was where Sasuke's fist landed when he suddenly appeared during the mistaken 'strangulation' attempt. It was because he was just checking on both Hinata and Sasuke when he saw it. "He used to give me free milk and cheese and vegetables when I was young and could not afford good food except instant ramen."

Hinata nodded. "He used to be nice...and so are those nins who tried to kill Sasuke inside the Uchiha district."

"Yeah..." Naruto sighed. "People have a hard time accepting Teme. He was buried too deep in the path of revenge that he had done some pretty dark things. But no matter, he is still a brother to me and I can't just do nothing. He was left in my care by his older brother."

"I understand." Hinata said sincerely.

"Of course you do." Naruto grinned, forgetting the earlier events for a moment. He can report it later to Kakashi so that it could be dealt legally. For now, he'll focus on the woman next to him. "You always understand the point of others Hinata...because you're nice."

Ever the modest, Hinata shook her head but smiled. "It's because you two have a bond that nobody can break. In a way...Sasuke-kun is like Neji-nii you know. I can feel his pain and understand his way of thinking."

"Ah...Neji..."

Hinata smiled. "Yeah...my nii-san."

"You know, Neji left you in my care too." Naruto said, eyes still glued on the waterfall. "You remember that right? It's a long way back but I still remember...kind of engrave in my head actually."

Hinata's smile turned pensive. Of course she remembered. It was the same day that Neji died in Naruto's arms. It was Neji's last wish, still trying to keep her safe and protected because he knew that he won't be the one to do that for her anymore. "I do..."

"I'm keeping my promise to Neji, Hinata." Naruto left out the 'chan' and slowly turned his head towards her; blue eyes serious and as they were piercing. This young woman was the only person who had believed in him in the past, back when people only saw him as a pest. She was his only admirer, a kindred soul that saw his potential rather than his misfortune and stupid antics.

How he managed to disregard Hinata's feelings for many years was still a mystery to him. Naruto got to admit that he was angry at himself for that. And really...how nice of him to fall inlove with her in a time where she was making a good name for herself ...and also in a time where _obviously_ , her feelings for him were starting to disappear.

Maybe people were right, he was really stupid.

Hinata blinked. "T-thank you?" she doesn't know what to say to what Naruto just said. The Uzumaki's serious aura was a little bit confusing for her since she was still thinking about Sasuke and what happened in the field.

It was because now that she has enough time to think about it, she sure owed Sasuke something big. He may be scary—he really was—but he saved her for the second time this week.

Naruto chuckled and it confused her all the more. The way that he did it made her feel that she has yet to understand his point and that he was amused because she did not get it. To her surprise, Naruto placed a hand on top of her head and ruffled her hair. "Naruto-kun..."

"You really have change Hinata-chan." Naruto said, grinning.

"Change? " Hinata asked.

"You used to faint when I'm this near."

Hinata blushed, embarrassed. How silly she must have looked to Naruto when she used to faint when he was around. Every time she remembered her old ways, she ended up blushing or to the verge of screaming. "Ah...y-yeah."

"You may say that I'm selfish but... I kinda missed the old..you." Naruto suddenly raised both of his hands up. "I mean... not that your changes are bad since you have grown more...beautiful and talented. I mean... I'm just saying... that...oh well...damn... I can't find the right words."

Hinata chuckled softly.

"And now you are the one who's laughing at me." Naruto pouted.

"I'm sorry." Hinata immediately stopped chuckling and covered her mouth.

"Nah. I'm just joking. You should try to—Naruto stopped in the middle of whatever he was saying and tilted his head back just in time for a black blur that came from the tree tops dropped on the ground a few feet away from where he and the Hyuga were sitting.

Naruto blinked when he saw who it was.

"Teme." he said, surprised to feel the Uchiha's cold presence for he thought that Sasuke decided to go ahead of them.

Sasuke brushed the leaves and thin vines from his cloak—the result of choosing the top of the trees as his path than the dirt road—and he gave Naruto a look of acknowledgement. There was a slight satisfaction when he saw that Naruto's right side jaw was starting to turn purple and swell—a perfect match for his own aching jaw.

After exchanging looks with the Dobe which made him smirked a little, he transferred his gaze to Hyuga whose mouth slacked when they met eyes. He could tell that she was still thinking about what he did to her and unconsciously wondered if she was scared of him."Hyuga. You have to come with me."

The Hyuga blinked at him owlishly. "Oh...o-okay."

"Hiashi will have a fit if I'm back at the compound without you." He explained with the slightest of sighs and trying his best to sound bored rather than annoyed. He was on his way back when he remembered that he had left the Head's daughter. He really doesn't care...but then Hiashi might ask too many questions.

And when Hiashi starts to ask too many questions, some of it will surely be directed to Kakashi. And then Kakashi might start to question him and make annoying decisions.

That thought alone made him turn back to fetch the Hyuga woman. Not to mention that there was that Hyuga Ko who had warned him of the hell to come when something happens to Hyuga princess.

Sasuke was not afraid of that proud Hyuga, but it would create more trouble for him if he ended up killing one of Hiashi's noble dogs.

"Teme..." Naruto stood up and then helped Hinata to her feet in a very gentlemanly manner. It made Sasuke inwardly frown. Uzumaki Naruto may be a lot of things but he was no gentleman. Naruto was kind and nice yes, but he was more of an oblivious rascal than _that._ "I'm sorry for punching you. I thought...well, I thought wrong."

"It's nothing."

"But you sure punched me hard too."

"You deserved it."

Naruto grinned and scratched his head. "Yeah. I guess I do."

"Sasuke-kun...shall we go?" Hinata asked.

"Yes."

"Oy Teme..." Naruto crossed his arms. "Since Hinata-chan is always going to be with you in your D-class missions... take good care of her for me okay? I don't want her to end up being poisoned again or anything."

Sasuke smirked. The woman was assigned to watch his back and not the other way. It was already bad enough that he was being watched like a child, so there was no freaking way that in the end, he was going to end up as a baby-sitter...

A baby-sitter for a woman that weirdly reminds him of his dead mother. _Yeah right._

He wanted to tell it to his idiot of a best friend but decided he doesn't want to waste time and effort. Signaling Hinata to follow, he gave Naruto one last look and leaped.

Hinata smiled at Naruto before following Sasuke's back. The look that the Uchiha gave her was enough to make her moving since it obviously came with a warning. A warning for what though, she has no idea.

As she tree-hopped, a few feet away from the sharingan user, she instinctively placed a hand around her neck, still feeling Sasuke's strong fingers around it. She better put something around it if she doesn't want any questions thrown her way since she knew that her neck was going to be bruised.

She also has to ask Sasuke not to mention anything about it to any Hyuga...yet.

Without any warning, Sasuke stopped hopping. It was a fast and graceful movement that Hinata failed to read it before it's done. She tried stopping too, but her momentum still carried her to the same branch that Sasuke now stood.

And she slammed her face on his hard back, earning her a grunt from him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. The woman was always so graceful and poised when it comes to her movements but every time that he was in the picture—now that he noticed it—she was downright awkward. He saw her morning trainings by his room window ever since he came to live in the Hyuga compound and she was good in her own way if he says so himself.

"I'm sorry." Hyuga princess apologized and he said nothing in response. She was about to leaped away from him but he grabbed her by the left wrist and pulled her back—much to her surprise he could tell—and pushed her until her back was plastered on the hard tree trunk.

"Stay still." He ordered and let go of her wrist.

"Sasuke-kun...?"

"Just stay still." He said again as he tore a small strip of cloth from his cloak. "Pull your hair up." He ordered again. When the woman hesitated, he shot her a glare. It was then that she followed; her porcelain face confused.

When her long blue tresses were out of the way, he touched her jaw and slowly raised it up. He examined her neck, touching the veins around her wind pipes just in case something was amiss. It would do him no good if he rendered her mute. As he did, he noticed that the woman was tensed like a taunt string.

 _Really? Girls has been dying for me to touch them and here she was, looking like she wanted to be anywhere but here. Strange Hyuga._ "Cover your neck with this." He gave her the strip of cloth. "Or not. It depends on whether you want everyone in the Hyuga clan to know what happened to us earlier or you want to keep it shut. Your choice."

Hinata silently accepted the cloth.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded, satisfied. She did just what he thought she would. This woman hates problems just as much as he.

Hinata silently tied the cloth around her neck and adjusted her hair so that it was covered. As she did, she could smell Sasuke's masculine scent and she mentally compared it with Neji's, since she was suddenly reminded about her deceased cousin.

"Sasuke-kun..." she found herself saying. "Thank you."

"Hn."

"I really thought you're going to..."

"Strangle you?" Sasuke supplied.

"Yes."

Sasuke's lips tilted up a little. "I think I did."

"But not with the intention that I think you have." Hinata said and sighed. "It was entirely different. I'm sorry. I should have known better. As a kunoichi, I should have known that something was on the water Jii-san gave me. I was too—"

"You are too trusting." Sasuke supplied again. "It will bring you down someday." He added before leaping away onto another tree branch and continued his pace, leaving the woman to watch his back as he goes. If she was not going to learn from her mistakes, he was almost sure that she'll die because of it.

They are leaving in the era of peace, or so they were told, but it doesn't take the fact that it was a world of ninjas, just as it doesn't take the fact that people die and are replaced. The Kages now may be friends...but what if a new one replaced the old and has entirely new ideas?

In this world, everything was not permanent. Even familial bonds.

-o-o-o-

Ino watched from a distance as Shikamaru Nara—her genius of a best friend—walked side by side with Temari of the desert sand. She doesn't know why Temari was in Konoha but if there was one thing that she knew, it was that Temari's visits were becoming frequent. Sure she was the Suna representative and messenger, but come on... it was already the fourth visit this month.

And why was it always Shikamaru be the one to accompany her? He was not the only Jounin who could do that. Konoha has plenty of Jounins...geniuses too. Ino sighed and relaxed her back on the soft cushion of the chair. Currently, she was eating ginger ice cream with Choji and Tenten, who by the way were too busy to notice her unease.

Ino smirked. Shikamaru was supposed to join them today but looks like he won't be able to do that with his hands full. Really... what did Shika saw in that tomboyish woman? She was older than him by a good three years too.

"I thought you never saw Shikamaru in that sense." Tenten suddenly said and made Ino blinked twice before widening her eyes in shock. She doesn't know that Tenten was actually paying attention to her...body movements.

Ino crossed her arms. "What do you mean in that sense? I was just observing."

Tenten smiled slyly and elbowed Chouji on the side. The Akamichi was sitting next to her and it was easy for her to do so. Ino was sitting on the opposite side of the table, facing her with an annoyed look. It was then that Tenten knew she hit the jackpot. Ino never looks annoyed once what was being said was true. "Come on Ino."

Ino groaned. "Just because you have a love life with Rock Lee doesn't mean that you can be my love doctor."

Chouji frowned. "So does that mean you like Shikamaru in that _sense_...?"

Ino gritted her teeth. She did not come to this ice cream date to be interrogated. She just wanted to eat and enjoy the sweet treat. "No."

Tenten made a silly face. "Liar."

Ino wanted to tell them that the person that she has a thing with—even loved—was no more. He was Hyuga Neji and not Shikamaru Nara. It has been years since Neji died and even if she managed to move on, there was still a whisper of that feeling left.

So there was no way that she was going to look Shikamaru in a romantic way...even if her heart's pacing strangely went faster than usual the moment that she saw him with the fan lady.

Yes, she wanted to tell her friends that...but Ino knew the moment she revealed her unrequited feelings for the deceased Hyuga, it was not going to be a special secret anymore. It was just going to be an ordinary story of 'what could have been' and 'ifs'.

Sometimes, there were just things that are not meant to be revealed but kept...just like Neji's feelings for his blue haired cousin.

"You know... I used to sense that you are in love with someone in the past...though I could not pinpoint who. Everyone knew you used to like Sasuke... but I think it's another guy." Tenten said and Chouji nodded. "But Ino... are you not confused with that past love? Maybe...just maybe, it blinds you with your current feelings. I mean... I just don't want you to realize it too late."

Ino frowned. "Do you really think I am falling for my teammate?"

Tenten shrugged. "I have fallen for mine...Sakura too—though I think she is confused as to who of the two she really has feelings for."

Ino smiled and sighed. "I don't know for now...really." She glanced at the window again and found out that Shikamaru and Temari were gone. "But if that is the case... I think I am in for another heartache."

Chouji grunted from his seat. "Shikamaru better be careful."

After the three-man get together, Ino decided to bail out first since she has to check on the interrogation department. Taking in her father's job was hard, since the expectations were all high and positive. She knew she was young for such a prestigious job but she was the only Yamanaka who can match her father's skill.

And Ino promised that she was going to make her father proud.

::

Sakura was on her way to Tsunade's house for some private meeting about the new medical projects going on in Konoha when she saw Ino walking the opposite direction. Based on how Ino moved with urgency and seriousness, Sakura knew that her friend was on her way to the interrogation department.

Ino was always so serious when it comes to dealing with her father's job.

"Hey Ino-pig." Sakura called with a smile, wanting to make up for her weird behavior the other day. She was so pissed with her wrong and embarrassing assumptions about Naruto asking her for a date, that she ended up taking it all out on Ino.

"Forehead."

"Are you in a hurry?"

"Uhm... not really. I just want to check my work outside the medical field." Ino answered with a wave of her hand. "And where are you going?"

"To Tsunade-sama's house. I have some things to discuss... you want to come? You need to know about this anyway."

"Can you just tell me everything later? I'm sorry but—"

Sakura grinned and slapped Ino's shoulder. She knew how important Ino's job was because it used to be her father's. Ino was a daddy's girl and even now, it was obvious that she was still hurting. "Okay. No problem."

"Thanks Sakura."

" ." Sakura raised a hand and shoved back her bubblegum pink hair away from her face. Her hair was a little longer that what she wanted so she played with idea of getting a haircut. She was about to voice it out loud but a familiar chakra made her turn to the direction of the rooftops to her right.

Ino felt the chakra and turned too. It was then that both saw Uchiha Sasuke who was hopping from roof to roof. His overalls were muddy and his face also tainted with mud. They also saw that behind the Uchiha, Hyuga Hinata was moving like his blue shadow.

Sakura sighed. "Hinata's a lucky one...don't you think Ino?"

"Just because she's been assigned by Kakashi to watched Sasuke's back? I don't think that's lucky at all. If you ask me, I worry for her sake. This is Sasuke were talking about...and it is always complicated when it comes to Sasuke."

"No. I think she's really lucky."

"Uh...why?"

"Naruto's starting to see her more than a friend...and she has been admiring Naruto since we were kids."

-o-o-o-

"Father wants to see me?" Hinata asked the old Hyuga maid who came to her door and interrupted her night rituals such as combing her hair and putting natural oils on her hands since she doesn't want them to look like dead meat.

Since she was a Hyuga, gentle fist Justus were her usual fighting techniques. So that's why she has to take good care of her hands...just like her eyes.

The old woman bowed low. "Yes Lady Hinata. Hiashi-sama's says it's urgent."

Hinata nodded. Maybe Hiashi wanted to check on her missions with Sasuke...or maybe he heard that she was nearly poisoned the other day. With that in mind, Hinata touched her neck that was still covered with a thin white cloth.

Taking a scarf with her, which she craftily placed around her neck—it was cold so putting a scarf on was not too unusual—she made her way to her father's office. When she entered said office, she was surprised to see Hiashi looking so... pleased with himself. There was also a Hyuga elder seated on the Tatami mat beside him.

"Father."

Hiashi motioned for her to seat and so she did. "Daughter. I have something to discuss."

"About what father?" Hinata silently prayed that it was not about the 'poisoning thing'. That old man cannot survive with a horde of Hyugas after his old back. She doesn't like what the old man did, but she still pity him. "Is it about the mission I have with Uchiha-san?"

Hiashi shook his head. "It's not about the missions...but it is about Uchiha Sasuke."

"And it has to do with me?"

"Not really, it has something to do with your sister."

Hinata frowned. Hanabi and Sasuke? She racked her brain for a few seconds but she could not find the connection. To her chagrin, the elder smiled at her slyly—which was a sign that something was wrong. Even if it hurts to admit, Hyuga elders were sometimes manipulators...and sometimes, they do succeed in manipulating her father into doing something...wrong.

It was like that time when Neji received the caged bird seal.

"I am going to make a proposition to Uchiha Sasuke...something that is hard to accept since he is proud...but something he could not resist since he is still in need of our help. But still, it is a pretty good offer."

"What offer father?"

"An arranged marriage between him and Hanabi."

Hinata's mouth gaped. For a second there, she wanted to laugh since it really sounded like a joke to her ears. Her father was joking right?

Right?

"He needs heirs...he also needs to build the Uchiha clan back to its former glory. What else will he need now that the most powerful clan in Konoha was offering him a leeway? This is what he is looking for I tell you." The elder said, still smiling. "And we need your help in making him see that Lady Hinata...since you are always with him on his missions."

"And also your help in making Hanabi see that this is for the good of the Hyuga." Hiashi said and closed his eyes. "Since she trusts you enough to believe you. Your sister is hardheaded and so I am hoping that you will help in making her submit."

Hinata looked at her father disbelievingly. Hanabi? Young, sweet Hanabi to be manipulated like a pawn so that power will come to the Hyugas?

Hinata wanted to scream.

"And you will make the clan head an Uchiha someday?" Hinata asked, trying to make Hiashi changed his mind.

Hiashi gave her a kind look, which was so out of place with the way things are going on right now. "No Hinata. You will be...since I watched how you improved after the war. A young girl who had fought side by side with the Uzumaki hero during the war and managed to survive...is enough fact to convince me that you are the rightful heir of this clan."

-o-o-o-

 _Here ends the chapter. Please review!_

 _-crazychan_


	10. Chapter 10

_I know! I am late in updating. As compensation though, I wrote a pretty long one._

-o-o-o-

Chapter Ten

Hinata flinched when she heard her little sister laugh hard after the news about her proposed marriage with Uchiha Sasuke was said. Hanabi laughed loudly and she had to hold her midsection in order to stop when Hiashi frowned at the display of such unladylike behavior.

Sasuke on the other hand looked the same way that he has been before he stepped inside the room. His face was just the same stoic mask, unreadable in a time that almost everyone inside the four walls—except for the short-heighted Hyuga laughing hysterically—was trying their best to decipher his expression.

At the moment, Hinata was seated next to Uchiha and her young sister on the soft tatami mat right in front of her father and a few elders. The elders who attended the so called meeting were those she recognized as the most power-greedy and political fanatics out of all the Hyuga elders. They were a crazy and scary bunch...something she could compare with those pupil-less monsters she had in her nightmares as a kid.

She would go for the pupil-less monsters anytime.

In a small part of her mind, she remembered a vague memory about a young blonde Uzumaki making a promise that he would someday change the proud and unfair ways of the Hyuga for the better...and how she hoped that he would fulfill it soon because right now, the Hyuga clan's thirst for power was making a path that would surely lead into something bad.

She doesn't want the Hyuga clan to face the same consequences as the Uchihas.

What if someday, another war broke out because of her clan? What if someday, she was going to be ordered to execute all her clan members to prevent an inside war just like Uchiha Itachi was ordered to do?

"Marry this guy?" Hanabi pointed to her right, where Sasuke was silently staring at one of the elders with an impassive glare. Hinata guessed that it was for Sasuke's own amusement because the elder coiled back uncomfortably while an amused smirk appeared on Sasuke's face. "Really? That's the best you can come up with? I'll lose my—"

"Hinata will take over the responsibilities of being the Hyuga clan's heiress." Hiashi said, eyes cold and with the air of absolute authority. Behind him, the elders whispered to themselves and gave Hinata encouraging looks. For them, it may look like they were vouching for her but Hinata knew they just want her to be manipulated. They were the same people who had convinced her father that she was not the one to lead the Hyuga after all.

 _I won't be manipulated that way._ Hinata thought grimly.

"No freaking way." Hanabi shook her head and gave Hinata a look that was between anger and pleading. "Hinata-nee...no offense, but no... I won't marry the Uchiha. I know you deserve your spot as the heiress. It's your birthright but I'm too young to get married and I don't even like this guy!"

"I understand." Hinata replied and curled her fingers above her lap. It has been days since she was informed about this matter—was even requested to convince Uchiha with sweet talks since she was his assigned watcher—But even so, she haven't uttered a single word out about the subject.

It was because she could not find the guts and the heart, since telling this news to Hanabi might result to some heavy family feud while telling it on Sasuke might result to her death.

And most importantly, she doesn't agree to it at all. Marriage, for her, should be based on love and trust and friendship. Politics and power should not be used as a basis. She had voiced all her disagreements the night she had learned of this plan but it all fell on deaf ears.

"The Hokage should know about this." Hanabi gritted her teeth.

"He should." Hiashi agreed. "But then again...marriage deals the Hokage could not intervene. It is not part of his job to make it his business if one person marries another...even with far more important reasons than attraction."

Sasuke let his upper lip lift a little on the side. This meeting was really amusing for him since he got a glimpse how the pretty scheming Hyugas interacts in meetings. What was funnier for him though, was the fact that they were trying to lure him into giving them future sharingan user babies.

As if he would marry the little shrimp who was almost yelling her lungs out. Sure he doesn't mind marrying for just the sake of reproduction in order to continue his bloodline, but Hanabi Hyuga was too young for his taste...too immature and too wild.

She won't do. He was just going to get himself a headache if he agreed to this ploy.

"You can keep your little bride gift. I don't like her." He said bluntly, not even afraid of offending the father who looks so pleased with himself. If they get offended with his words, the better, so that they will open their creepy eyes to all the nonsense.

"As if I like you!" Hanabi yelled. "I am not one of your fangirls Uchiha."

One of the elders, the oldest one, smiled and bared his pearly whites at Sasuke, giving the Uchiha a cold feeling as to what might come from those cracked lips. "Young Uchiha... we are helping you out in here. You know that you can't just marry anyone you like if you want to rebuild your clan again."

Sasuke frowned. "Why can't I?"

"You have to consider the genes." The old man explained. "You are friends with the Haruno medic yes? Then you can ask her if you want to prove the truth in my words. You see... a dojutsu user is more compatible in terms of reproducing when he or she unites with another dojutsu user. It could affect the pureness of the bloodline if they don't have the same eyes abilities...let's say, the sharingan and byakugan... but it is still a good union compared to a dojutsu user and none."

Hiashi nodded. "When you marry with a none dojutsu user, you might end up having children without the sharingan. If by chance your child with a none dojutsu user posses the blood limit, there might also be a chance that the child will grow weak since the genes is not very...the same. Are you willing to risk that Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke knew that he should have thrown something that should sound demeaning and sarcastic but somehow, Hiashi's words caught him by surprise since there was truth in them. He returned to Konoha with the intention of bringing back his clan... but there was really no plan about the _procedure._

But really...he doesn't like the little Hyuga shrimp.

Hiashi smiled and folded his hands together, his face the picture of smugness. It was brief but he saw the light change on Sasuke's features. That only means that the young sharingan user was considering his proposal. "We just want to insure that the sharingan lineage lives. Our priority is for the village too."

"And you are going to give me a reluctant bride?" Sasuke asked with a dark smile. "It is no secret that I want to revive my clan, but I am not that desperate to ask anyone for help...especially the clan that was once a rival of my own."

"That's true." One of the elders agreed. "But we offer help still."

"No. This isn't help." Sasuke said coolly. "This is an exchange."

The Hyugas want something from him and in return, they want to give him the most compatible baby incubator that they had. Sure he had expected something of the sort will happen the moment he agreed to stay with the Hyugas, but the one thing he did not expect was that they're going to give him the clan head's daughter.

"Call it in any terms you like." Hiashi said coolly.

Sasuke's eyes darted form one elder to another and then lastly to the two Hyuga sisters sitting next to him. The older one was emotionless, frowning slightly but still very reserved. Her hands fisted above her lap and her back ramrod straight. The younger one was almost baring her teeth at everyone, eyes wide with anger and features shaky.

Maybe it was just his imagination, but Sasuke knew then why they were giving her the little shrimp instead of the fish.

He had heard of the stories as to why Hiashi replaced the birthright of his two daughters. It was said that the eldest was too soft and doesn't have the strength to lead while the younger one was stronger and carried the Hyuga way in skill and personality.

 _But the fish was a late bloomer and then bloomed well she did._ Sasuke thought as he smirked. _So get the fish back and drop the shrimp in someone else's basket._

Hinata blinked when a shaky hand reached for her jacket sleeve. It was Hanabi's, and her little sister looked at her with plea. The little proud girl that everyone adored because of her genius abilities looked so helpless and Hinata could not help but feel angry.

Her father loves them both in his own cold way, Hinata could vouch her life for that, but the elders were like parasites, plastering themselves on her father's brain so that they could plant ridiculous and power-ruled plans not for the sake of the Hyuga members but for themselves.

The more power the Hyuga gets, the more authority they can have.

"No." Hinata suddenly said, earning her a look of warning from the elders and surprise from Hiashi. Beside her, she heard Hanabi sighed in relief and the hand on her sleeve dropped. "Hanabi won't marry someone she doesn't love."

"Lady Hinata..." One of the elders openly leered. "Don't you want to have your birthright back?"

"I don't...it has already been giving to Hanabi and I have no intention of getting it back. You have trained my sister all her life for this."

"You earned this spot my lady...by your own hard work and dedication. Please do not throw it away."

"And let my sister throw hers?" Hinata shot back, fully knowing that every word of disagreement that she voices out, the more trouble she was getting herself into. But at the moment, she really doesn't care. She just wanted Hanabi to get out of this mess. It took her days to weigh in her priorities in this matter and Hanabi topped everything. "Forgive me...but I have to disagree."

"I am afraid you don't have any voice in this matter Hinata-sama."

"Then I am afraid that you have to punish me with insubordination before this night is over."

"Hinata. That's enough." Hiashi's voice rang loud and clear and Hinata lowered her head, lips still formed into a straight line which was her own sigh of defiance. But before she intently looked at the floor, she was almost sure that she saw a small smile on her father's lips.

"I still disagree." Hinata murmured.

"I know. You had voiced your thoughts like an heiress would." Hiashi said and he sounded impressed— something Hinata was not expecting. The last thing that she would expect from her father was to be impressed with her disrespect. "But then again daughter, this all lies on the answers that Hanabi and Uchiha-san will give."

"I don't want to get married to that creep." Hanabi whined. "No...freaking way."

"Sasuke?" Hiashi asked patiently. "If you agree... I'll make sure that my daughter comes to the right senses."

"If I don't?" Sasuke asked.

"Then it is you who should come to your senses. It is your bloodline at risk, not ours."

Hinata slowly removed her eyes from the floor and sucked in her breath. Sasuke looks like he was contemplating and that for her was a bad thing. Uchiha Sasuke won't contemplate things that don't interest him so the offer must have struck him good.

If Sasuke agrees—and Hinata hoped not—then Hanabi won't be able to get out of this mess for surely, Hiashi and the Hyuga council will do everything in their power to make her submit.

"But I want you to remember that this offer is not something that could be decided in just one night..." Hiashi said diplomatically and glanced at his eldest who looks and acts exactly like her mother. The only difference was the daughter was starting to grow a backbone, which was good but could also be a burden. "And I don't want my daughter to do something foolish because she disagrees. You can think about this offer for a few days...and then we'll talk the terms."

-o-o-o-

"He may not agree Hanabi. So calm down for a bit." Hinata told her sister who was busy pounding the tree trunk with her bare fists. Chucks of wood flew everywhere and there was even a point that Hinata has to spat out a few that entered her mouth. "It's going to be days before he will give his decision...and I can still try to make him see the bad side of this all."

"I. Don' .To . ." Hanabi replied, busily pounding.

"I know. That's why I will try to convince him. We are going in a mission today so I have enough time to—"

"Hinata-nee." Hanabi stopped pounding the tree and faced the taller Hyuga. Between them two, Hinata was obviously the beautiful one with her unique blue hair and oval face. That's why Hanabi could never understand why Hinata was always the one acting like she was the inferior princess. "You can have your rightful position back...so why help me?"

Hinata frowned. "What do you mean?"

"They are starting to see your potential as a future clan head while they are starting to see my flaws. It's your time to claim—"

"I don't want any of it." Hinata shook her head.

"Why?"

Hinata smiled. "I grew up without it. I'm fine."

Hanabi looked down and sighed. "Why can't I be like you? You always find a way to make everything sound better. You're like a light Hinata-nee. No wonder everyone likes you."

"Hanabi..."

"That's the truth."

The two sisters became silent, wanting to say soothing words to each other but decided that both of them failed miserably at it. They're going against something hard but for the first time in their relationship as siblings, they both know that they are going to have each other's back on this one.

"I promise. I'll find a way out." Hinata said softly and then added with a smile. "I also don't want Konohamaru-kun to be sad you know."

"Hey..." Hanabi blushed. "Leave that idiot out of this—"

"Hyuga." Sasuke appeared beside the two like a shadow emerging from the earth. It was just an illusion but it gives off the aura of something that was very unearthly. Hanabi recoiled at the sight of Sasuke while Hinata tilted her head down in greeting.

"We have to go." Hinata told Hanabi. "See you later then, Hanabi-chan."

"Hey Uchiha. Take care of my sister and don't let her get in trouble because of you." Hanabi warned as the two former members of Konoha twelve turned their backs on her. The news about certain 'mission troubles' missed her father's ears but it certainly did not miss hers. "You may have a lot of fangirls... but we two are not part of that gang."

Hinata smiled at the warning but gestured for Hanabi to stop.

Outside the clan compound, Hinata followed Sasuke's lead without a word. It was surprising that after years of disappearing from the village, Sasuke still knew the in and out's of Konoha. He doesn't even need directions for him to be on the right path. It was like he has an updated Konoha map installed in his brain.

Maybe...these were the things that make Sasuke so powerful. He was just good with everything he does naturally.

Or maybe, he secretly visits the Leaf to check on his former teammates.

Hinata patted her right pocket before pulling out a small scroll inside it. She received the scroll by Anbu earlier and it has a note that it was organized by Kakashi himself. In the scroll were the dates and locations of the missions Sasuke has to finish for the week.

"This came from Hokage-sama." She said and unrolled the parchment. "We have to go to..." Hinata trailed as her eyes slowly left the paper and to Sasuke's back. The Uchiha takes no notice of what she said and so she continued. "Ah...carpentry."

Sasuke listened as the woman behind started to mumble something about his next mission. She said it in a soft manner, almost whispering to herself but loud enough for his sensitive ears to hear. He doesn't know the exact reason of her talkativeness today—since she was always so silent—but he still has his suspicions.

Hyuga princess was trying to be extra friendly.

"Trying to save your sister ,princess?" He said and stopped walking. There was no one in sight for the path that they were on was a little far from the main roads. He heard the woman sucked in her breath and he knew he hit the jackpot. "Or just following Kakashi's instructions to befriend me." Still, he gave her a choice to lie.

She did not take the bait, but answered his question with her own question.

"Are you going to accept?" Hinata asked, eyes on the ground. She too stopped walking and the scroll went back to one of her pockets. There was no need for props since both know that both talk in blunt words—never sugar-coated.

"I believe my decision is not your business."

"It is." Hinata frowned. Why won't it be her business since it was her sister whose life was on the line? Hanabi may be hardheaded and sometimes spoiled, but she deserves all the happiness she can get just like everyone else. Sasuke deserves to find the love of his life too...

This marriage scheme will only bring chaos to both parties involved.

Sasuke pocketed his remaining hand and lolled his head to the side. He got to admit that he was not very pleased with the way that the Hyuga clan meddled with his business just because they can get something out of it. He also doesn't like the way those white-eyed jerks were trying to get their hands on the sharingan.

But then again, he also cannot deny that being the lone surviving Uchiha, his priority was to leave an heir if he doesn't want his bloodline to be wiped from the face of the earth. He wasn't eternal and he got to set his priorities right. He could get some help from Orochimaru in preserving his genes in a bottle for future use but he never did once trust the scheming snake so never mind. That snake sannin was worse compared to all Hyugas wrapped together.

So if he wants to leave an heir with the sharingan, he got to find the right woman to have his children. It won't do if his wife will bear him kids with none.

As he pondered his options about reproduction, the woman next to him sighed and bit her lip like she was being mentally tortured. Her face contorted slightly in a frown that doesn't do anything to hide her beautiful facial features.

She was a unique beauty and Sasuke knew it from day one. But this was the first time that he really _stared._ For him, she was the same timid girl that had followed Naruto like a shadow, hiding from sight every time the dobe seems to notice her presence. The only changes were the more pronounced womanly features and prettier face...and also the improved kunoichi status and self confidence since she was now pushed into the position of clan heiress.

"You can claim your birthright if I accept the offer." Sasuke pointed out, slightly wondering why he was actually paying attention to her worries and giving her his time. He got a D-class to finish and slacking off was never really his forte.

"I don't want any of it."

"You are afraid of responsibilities." He pointed out again.

The woman shook her head in response and mumbled something about finding true love and happiness and all that girly, fairytale romance shit. He wanted to laugh at that but since his face seems too used to its stoic or sometimes grim expression; he let it stay the same.

Then an idea struck him. It may be silly...or rash...but he needed to vent out.

In a blink, he had produced a kunai from one if his cloak pockets. His fast action made his cloak flew in the air along with his pitch black hair. As he planted one heavy foot on the ground for better footing, he saw Hyuga princess took back a step with a start.

He aimed for her chest and threw. Of course he threw it in a way that was not fatal. It was not in his list to kill a Hyuga princess today.

Hinata gasped when she heard the sound of a flying kunai. With a terrified jump, she moved away from the spot she was on and avoided the blade by just an inch. The kunai struck a wooden wall behind her and quivered.

Before she could say or do anything, another one followed and it aimed for her leg this time. In a more compose manner since she was now coping up with Sasuke's weird attack, she stooped and grabbed the kunai blade in mid-air. Out of habit, she twirled the kunai around her thumb.

Sasuke threw again and she avoided it easily, this time responding with a kunai of her own though her counter was avoided just as easy since Sasuke shoved the kunai away with a finger. It was even done quite simply, making her question how far really Sasuke was in terms of skill from the Rookie nine minus the Uzumaki.

The exchange of weapons continued with much more enthusiasm and Hinata—though surprise and scared at first because she thought that she was going to get killed—was now more at ease since Sasuke's attacks were not at all deadly, he was just giving her enough time to attack and defend.

For a trained Shinobi like them, catching and throwing kunai was just a child's play. It was even something academy and genin students could do without much effort.

And then it hit her.

She and the Uchiha were actually _playing._

Catching one last kunai in the air, Hinata did not counter but let it drop on the ground. She then looked at Sasuke who looked like he had decided just in time as she did, that what they were doing was not really what two mature jounins would do. Well Sasuke was not really an official jounin since he was still a chunin but everyone seems to treat him as one.

"Hmm..." Hinata kneeled and plucked one kunai blade from the wooden wall beside her. The metal glinted and she stared. If by chance Sasuke's aim really was true, she wondered if he was going for her neck first...or chest. "What's with the kunai throwing practice suddenly?"

"You used to be mute."

Hinata smiled. Mute? _Ah... he remembered me in our academy days._ She thought. She was still a quiet person by nature but unlike her genin years, she can voice out her opinions with much ease—though sometimes still awkward about it. Wars and almost near death experiences could do that to a person—change one's life views and confidence.

And of course, loosing someone who has been your pillar in life for years.

But she guessed Sasuke knew how she felt...a hundred times over.

Sasuke remained impassive. "I'm trying to see if you can defend yourself with surprise attacks."

"Why?" Hinata asked. She could not see the point.

"You just have to be prepared with things like when you are with me. I have a lot of enemies." Sasuke replied simply. Now that the wedding deal was out, he knew that his relationship with the Hyuga clan was a little more sensitive...and if Hyuga princess here gets hurt while with him, those white-eyed wedding planners might use it against him.

It did not enter his mind at first but they had opened a good way to ensure the Uchiha's bloodline, and even he hates to admit, they have pretty good cards to lure him into their plans.

"I see."

"Good."

"You used to never mind me...or engage me in a conversation."Hinata said and returned the blade back to her weapon's pouch. "Though I got to say that I am...glad." _glad and nervous at the same time to be honest._

Kakashi had assigned her to befriend Sasuke and she was trying her best—but her clan just did something to make the trust issues between him and the village again be on the rocks. "I'm sorry for what my father and the council's...unfair perspectives."

"It's fair to them."

"If...Kakashi-sama knows of this, I am sure that he'll do something—"

"Kakashi has nothing to do with bringing the Uchiha clan back."

"But—"

Sasuke shifted and picked a blade near his right foot. "It's my burden to bear." Of course it was his burden...and he has no plans of involving his always tardy teacher or the loudmouth Uzumaki Naruto. Even Sakura who would obviously freak out once she knew of this marriage proposal from the Hyugas.

This was something he had promised himself to bear and he wasn't planning on troubling his former team anytime soon. Those three walking troubles has a way of getting involve too much in things when it comes to his life...and sometimes makes him blind for the best options to take.

In this matter, he got to be practical and let mind rule over emotions.

Sasuke smirked. As if he has a lot of emotions to spare.

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata bit her lower lip. "So you really are going to accept my father's offer."

"I'm not marrying the little shrimp."

Hinata wanted to point out that Hanabi was not a little shrimp. Her little sister was more like a cat—a small cat with sharp claws. Adorable yet deadly. So little yet so sly. "You won't marry Hanabi?"

"No."

Hinata smiled wide and she looked at the lone Uchiha very gratefully.. "Sasuke-kun! Thank you very muc—"

"You are mistaken. I am not going to marry your sister but someone else." Sasuke cut Hinata off coolly. After a few days of thinking, Sasuke had come up with an alternative though he wasn't very sure about it until now. The position of Uchiha matriarch was no joke. He needed someone who would not disobey him and tarnish the already bad name of the Uchiha.

It should be someone with skill yet poise...someone who could be considered as a pride for the Uchiha. She should be beautiful and smart, deadly yet very feminine.

He needed someone like his mother.

"But the answer depends on you." He said.

Hinata blinked. Now this conversation just turned from serious to confusing. What on heavens does Sasuke's words mean? It doesn't make sense. She can understand the _'choosing someone else'_ part but why does it have to depend on her? "I don't...understand Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smirked and it was a mysterious one.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not choosing your sister."

"Then...who?"

"You."

-o-o-o-

Naruto slapped Rock Lee's back as he passed by him and Tenten. He was on his way to Tsunade's house to get some things essential for his Hokage training when he saw his two friends chatting under a cherry blossom tree. Tenten was eating some cotton candy Rock Lee was gently putting on her mouth.

 _Lovebirds._ Naruto thought as he grinned. If he was going to get lucky, he might do that to Hinata sometime soon. How cute her face would be, he could imagine, when he placed a sweet treat on her soft and pink lips. Then she would blush and looked away like she just did the most embarrassing thing.

He used to like the way she blushed when he was around...but those scenarios are becoming rare.

If she was going to give him a chance, he would do his best to prove that he can be very mature and loving. He will protect her with his life and—

 _How cheesy of me._ Naruto grimaced mentally as he continued on his way, leaping on a rooftop and making a group of young genins nearby squeal as he did. He waved at them, earning him a few more girlish giggles and smiles.

He doesn't have Sasuke's killer looks or Kakashi's mysterious-and hot-guy vibe, but he sure has something to show off in the physical department. Thanks to all the hard training that he had been through and still doing.

Man... he never dreamed of being this popular. All he wanted to do was prove that he was not a stupid pest and be Hokage. Well dreaming of being Hokage was also dreaming for some popularity, but he did not expect that he was also going to be in the female population in a sense that he even got a fan club going on.

It was silly and weird, though he got to admit that it felt good.

And to think that Sasuke has been getting fan girls since he was a mere boy of twelve.

 _Uchihas and their handsome genes._

Naruto leaped a little higher. He landed on a branch of the first tree he could easily leaped on to and then continued running, using his chakra to glue his feet on the rough bark. A few meters away when he was almost near Tsunade's house, he saw Ino and Choji practicing some kind of taijutsu. He smiled at them. Ino waved and Choji raised his favorite foil pack filled with unsalted potato chips.

"Now here's someone I did not expected to see." Tsunade cooed when Naruto saw her outside her house, sitting on a bench with a small table in the front. The table was of course, filled with sake bottles and chips. Naruto smiled at the sight of a small umbrella on the old sannin's glass.

"Baa-chan, getting drunk this early in the morning?" Naruto sat down next to Tsunade and poured himself a glass. Dealing with an almost drunk Tsunade was much easier when he was alcohol-filled too...it gives them both the same level of thinking.

"Hey." Tsunade scowled. "I deserve it. I'm retired."

"But you are still the best medic aside from Sakura-chan. You still have to share your talents."

"Nah. Sakura is going to surpass me someday." Tsunade smiled. "Just like the way you are going to surpass Kakashi...and Jaraiya."

Naruto looked down on his lap and smiled. "They are too great for me to surpass."

"You know why you will surpass them one day?" Tsunade asked.

"No."

"Because you are _trained_ by them."

Naruto scratched his head as a slow grin spread on his face. He did not know why Tsunade was being soft this morning but it kind of gives him the right boost to start the day. It was a good thing too, since he has to go on a mission later. "Baa-chan... thanks."

"Yeah. Yeah." Tsunade grabbed Naruto's glass and poured a few drops of sake on it. "That's the last one for you. I heard from Kakashi that you still have to go to Suna this afternoon? I don't know what's it's for but I hope you won't mess up...and I'm talking about that last time you dropped the dessert on Onoki's bald head."

Naruto's shoulders slumped and he pouted. The incident happened last year during the festivals of Kumo and all the Hokages and their apprentices were required to attend. Naruto accompanied Kakashi and during dinner time, he accidentally dropped a helping of sweet jelly molded to look like a cat on top of the Tsuchikage's head. Everyone laughed at it and considered it funny, but the old kage almost crushed him to pieces.

"It was an accident."

"Just be careful you hear?" Tsunade warned as she leaned her head back and watched the morning sun. It hurts her eyes but she likes the color too much to mind. Dan loves watching the sun when he was still alive and Jaraiya's personality has been nothing but sunny.

How she missed those two men. So different from each other yet they have taken a part of her when they died. " Naruto... I heard the Hyuga clan is trying their best to persuade Sasuke to marry one of theirs." She said, wiping the sad fact off from her mind.

"I heard it too but I'm not worried Baa-chan. Sasuke won't accept."

As Naruto was about to continue with a few reassuring words that Sasuke won't let the Hyuga clan manipulate him into doing something weird like marrying any female who could give birth to healthy Uchiha babies, a red and pink blur appeared. It came from the rooftops and landed on the ground next to them.

The earth shook and Naruto sighed. He placed a hand on Tsunade's little umbrella so it won't fall of the glass. "Sakura's growing stronger and stronger it's scary."

Tsunade smiled. "The teacher is scarier."

Sakura straightened up and did not mind the sight of empty sake bottles. She used to reprimand Tsunade for her unhealthy lifestyle but she did not this time. She pressed her lips together and marched straight to the retired Hokage and the future one.

Tsunade shot her a glare since she forgot her manners to greet the mentor who had taught her everything she knew in the medical field. But since she was feeling worse at the moment, she only offered a shaky smile before jabbing Naruto's chest with a finger. Tsunade could get angry at her later but first things first. "Baka!"

Naruto winced and rubbed his chest where Sakura's finger had surely left a mark. "S-Sakura-chan...what's the proble—"

"Where is Sasuke?"

Tsunade raised her eyebrows. "I never knew you are this bold Sakura. Pursuing a guy so violently..."

"Where is Sasuke, Naruto?" Sakura asked again.

"I don't know. On a mission maybe since he has to finish a lot of D-class mi—"

"Hanabi Hyuga! The Hyuga clan wanted him to marry Hinata's little sister!" Sakura exclaimed, half bewildered that Naruto was not with Sasuke right now and making sure that the Uchiha won't do anything foolish like agreeing to such terms. Everyone knew that the Hyuga clan just wants additional power...while Sasuke just want to bring his clan back. "You should be with him and talk him out of this!"

Naruto shook his head. "Sasuke won't like it if we barge in his life like we own it. Let him decide for himself. Come on Sakura-chan, out of all people, you should be the one to know that Sasuke won't be easily manipulated. But really... I did not know about this Hanabi thing going on. She's just a kid."

"Hiashi sure lets the elders manipulate him like a puppet...no matter how high and mighty he thinks he is." Tsunade smirked.

"I'm still glad they did not pick Hinata-chan though..." Naruto said. "Imagine if that happens."

-o-

Hinata folded her hands together and tried sitting up straight. She was sitting under the shade of a century old tree as Sasuke continued to chopped wood using an ax with one hand. It was a tedious work in his condition but if he felt that way, it was not evident on his face. Beside where Sasuke chops wood, was a half-finished hut built especially for the Shinobi night watchers where they could get shelter in case it rains at night while they were on patrol.

There was no one around except for the two of them and the occasional passing Anbu guards.

An hour ago, Sasuke said something about him choosing her for...marriage? It was absurd, and she wanted to laugh if only she did not jump back at the mere idea of it. After he said it to her face, Sasuke just merely walked away like what he said was just something to be said in a normal day, while she was left to assure herself that it was just a joke.

A few minutes after that, she found herself walking the same direction that Uchiha Sasuke took since the kunoichi part of her pushed her body to follow the orders given to her by the Hokage. When she reached Sasuke, he was already working.

"It's just...a joke...or a misunderstanding." Hinata murmured to herself for the fiftieth time as she spared the Uchiha a glance. As if on cue, Sasuke moved his head and their eyes met, making her for the first time in their D-class missions together, to look away in fright and awkwardness.

She could almost hear him snort.

Sasuke was amused that the woman chose to accompany him despite the fact that he just told her out of nowhere that he was going to choose her as the bride and not the little shrimp the Hyuga clan was offering him.

Maybe she heard his words wrong...or maybe, she was just stupid.

In all honesty, he was expecting her to just run away from him and report what he said to Kakashi or Naruto, or even Hiashi. The last thing that he would expect from her was to just sit there and act like she heard nothing.

Or maybe she was one of his fangirls after all...and was actually silently rejoicing.

No...Sasuke shook his head. Scratch the label of the fangirl out. The look she was giving him was nothing but confused. It doesn't look like she was happy about it. With a smirk, he returned his attention back to the wood he was chopping. It was a slow process but if he uses any jutsu on it, the wood might shatter into pieces.

He was not attracted to the Hyuga romantically and neither was she to him. All he does was remember his mother when she was around and be amazed at how she could keep her cool like he was not the _only_ Uchiha Sasuke.

And in the rare times that she loses it, it was more because of fright. He really could tell, the girl was weary of him.

Those kinds of things separated her from the entire woman population that he knew, so it kind of made him a little more aware of her presence and be observant when it comes to her. He even sometimes caught himself being curious.

The other times he just found himself staring.

 _I had it._ Sasuke threw away the ax he was holding and gritted his teeth. Who was he kidding? This slow wood-chopping process was making him nuts. It was like every sound was a laugh—and it was laughing at him. Raising his hand up, he twisted his fingers in a way that it would form the first hand sign of a fire jutsu.

But two hands stopped him before he could even form the chakra inside his throat and let the fire out.

 _She's fast._

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata gripped the Uchiha's hand firmly. "You'll end up destroying the hut!" She knew it. Just like how he got rough with the old man's cow, he was now venting his impatience and anger at the lifeless wood. "Kiba-kun and a lot others gave much time and effort in building this."

Hinata frowned at the man, thinking how impatient he was. Sasuke may act impassive and cool but even he lets go of self control sometimes. Still gripping his hand, she shook her head at him. "Please don't."

Sasuke did not respond, though she was expecting him too. To her surprise, Sasuke's mismatched eyes widened and he pulled back away from her, lips glued together but his cheeks were getting big.

Bigger...

Then it was her for her eyes to widen, but in absolute horror.

That finger positioning, his stance...his mouth.

 _Oh my Kami..._ Hinata gasped. She did not know that he was going to do some kind of fire jutsu! And he had performed the first steps of the hand signs. When a fire jutsu was being performed, the hand seals should be done perfectly or else...

Fire jutsus are different compared to the other elements like water and earth. Fire accompanies smoke and ash and—

She heard Sasuke cough, a puff of smoke escaping from his lips.

"Sasu—" Sasuke pushed her away, his hand shooting up to cover his mouth. She stumbled and lost her balance and before she knew it, she dropped on the ground on her behind and Sasuke stooped, pushing her further to the ground until she was practically lying and he was looming above her.

She squeaked.

"Make the water hand seals." Sasuke tried to speak without opening his mouth much, though smoke escaped from it like it was some kind of tea pot above a fire. His hand was placed firmly above her chest in case she pushed him away. "Now!"

Now smoke was getting out of his nostrils.

The woman followed and her white eyes frantic. Her slender fingers moved in a blur and after making sure that it was the right hand formation, he leaned down and placed a finger above her lower lip.

And then pressed his lips above hers.

"Blow gently." He commanded over her mouth, making sure that she kept her lips apart by pressing hard. He was already choking for air and every second was making his chest hurt. "If you remove my head with the water force Hyuga..."

Hinata blinked. Everything was working for her in slow motion but she heard the warning just fine.

But Uchiha Sasuke...with his lips above her—

She closed her eyes shut and blew.

-o-o-o-

 _This ends the chapter! Sorry for the long delay._

 _Love lots!_

 _-crazychan_


	11. Chapter 11

_I still need to improve my grammar... urgh. I can never get the past and present tenses right._

-o-o-o-

Chapter Eleven

Shino shifted on his feet and let the beetle-like insect on his hand fly away. He just came back from a mission but paused for a moment to check the bug's beautiful color. It was a radiant color of yellow with black spots and he wondered what the outcome would be, if he let the said insect and his chakra beetle mate together.

He likes experimenting, especially if he could make new species of bugs in the process.

The mission that was assigned to him was a success and he carried a few souvenirs and food with him straight from the place where the said mission was located. Some may not know this since he was a character easily forgotten—no kidding, people sometimes tend to forget about him except for his team—but he always bring back something for his team every after his solo missions.

He brought back a jar of nut preserves for Kurenai-sensei because she loves those, along with a few toys for her daughter Mirai. For Kiba, he had gotten a shirt with cat pictures imprinted on it. It was a joke on his part and he knew Kiba will get it too.

He couldn't wait to see Akamaru's reaction on that one.

For Hinata, he brought a pair of beautiful purple shirt with long sleeves and hood. Purple was Hinata's favorite color and it will accentuate her eyes perfectly. He saw the clothes on his way back, and he traded his other extra pair of dark-tinted eye glasses for it.

Talking about Hinata...

"Her chakra signature?" Shino murmured to himself as he looked around, only to see trees ...and more trees. Hinata always conceals her chakra signature so it was unusual for him to feel its sharp flicker around these woods.

With a curious frown, he released a few bugs in the air.

::

Hinata's heart was pounding on her ears and she tried to still herself as she blew a very small and gentle amount of water in—she mentally shrieked—in Sasuke's mouth. The Uchiha's lips felt hot against her own and she could actually taste the bitter smoke.

She felt Sasuke's tense body relaxed as he let out a breath of relief. He was still pinning her down with his body and even though he only got one hand, he was very strong. She tried wiggling but then realized that the stronger she struggled; the stronger his hold on her was—which was the reason why she froze like a statue and just waited for the heavens to take her.

How relieved she was, when the Uchiha removed his lips away from hers.

Water dripped from both of their mouths and she coughed, spitting out the ashes she got from Sasuke. With a shaky hand, she wiped her lips with the sleeve of her jacket and raised herself up.

She could not believe it. It was not a formal kiss and she wasn't sure if it even counts as one but their lips still met and she felt it move against hers. And for her, her romantic dreams of being kissed by the right person just melted before her eyes.

Sasuke—Yes, Sasuke-scary-Uchiha—was the one who took her first kiss away.

As an active kunoichi and someone who even lived through a Great War, a simple kiss—even though an informal one—should not get the best of her. Besides, in the harsh world of female ninjas, there might be times that the _gift of womanly wiles and assaults—_ as Anko had said it in one of her lectures—must be used.

It may save a life...a mission...or a village.

A woman's dignity sacrificed for the better good.

But even so, she never shouldered a task like that and it was her first kiss...like very first.

Of course she was bewildered.

Sasuke looked down on his clothing and felt slightly annoyed that it was dripping wet. Also, his jaw still felt like it was being roasted along with his tongue. The fire jutsu-gone-wrong almost choked him to death with fire and ash that he mentally laughed at how silly his death would have been if his luck really turned the other way.

"How...how did you know I know how to perform water jutsu?"

Sasuke tilted his head ever so slightly to the right where his personal 'water-fountain' was still kneeling on the ground. Her jacket was sticking to her chest like second skin. It was dripping wet like his clothes. Her face was the color of ripe tomatoes and her eyes still wide from...shock maybe? For a moment, he just looked at her impassively, considering her question which sounded more like a frightened squeak to him that anything else.

"I just know." He answered.

"How?" Hinata asked. She was asking for she could not remember anything about sharing her 'special' water jutsu knowledge to anyone except for her team, Neji, and Ko. Hyugas usually use the wind element and in rare cases, the lightning element—she herself naturally has the chakra compatible for lighting but wasn't really good at controlling the dangerous and tricky element so the technique was rarely used.

Using water for her element jutsus was just something that she self-learned. It was a random thought when she was still an academy student and then developed the guts to try it when she was genin. To her surprise back then, she was actually good at it and has been practicing water techniques ever since.

"Why do you know I know how to use water jutsus?" She asked Sasuke again since his answer was as mysterious as he was. He said he just knew, so she wanted to know why he ' _just knew'._ After being forced to touch lips with him, Hinata convinced herself that at least Sasuke could give her proper answers.

What happened to them will surely give her sleepless nights—Hinata was dead sure. What's worse, these things she could never confide to anyone, not even her sister or Kiba...or Shino. Not if she wanted to avoid the fifth great war.

"Waterfall. You were dancing." Sasuke said and started walking away. It was from a long time ago and he was in no mood to explain. She may be his number one choice for a Hyuga bride for now—though he guessed that she still has to get that part right since she looked confused about it—but he won't waste any more time. Naruto's kyubi chakra was nearby and he doesn't want any questions.

But his stride was interrupted when a swarm of bugs, chakra beetles, formed in front of him like a black cloud. Instantly, he jumped back and readied his body for surprise attacks. At that same moment, he felt an angry wave of chakra that belongs to someone familiar yet he could not remember who.

It was unusual, for he always remembers— "Ah. Aburame." Sasuke said, spotting at last the man who was perched on a tree branch just above his head. Good for the bug user, for only very few people could sneak up to Uchiha Sasuke and live to tell the tale.

Hinata hastily rose from the ground when she saw Shino descend from the tree. Even with his half-covered face, it was obvious that her former teammate was not in a very good mood. "Shino-kun! Y-you're back."

In a small part of her mind, Hinata melted with relief. Obviously Shino didn't saw what happened to her and Sasuke a few minutes before he showed up. It was because if he did, Shino won't waste time hanging on some tree branch...

He'll go for Sasuke's head instantly.

Sasuke smirked. Aburame was reeking of bad chakra and his beetles were buzzing with agitation. Even so, he doesn't care. Everyone who was sane enough knew that no Aburame can beat Uchiha Sasuke.

"You're bullying her." Shino concluded when he saw Hinata's wet jacket and red-colored face. He had heard from Kiba through some technological wonder called a...phone... that Hinata was assigned by Kakashi to be Sasuke's babysitter while he runs around the village like a genin after missing cats.

He got to admit, he was worried when he heard of it but he tried to be cool since Sasuke has the emotional capacity of a dead fish and big ego. Sasuke won't even look at Hinata twice since he'll just consider her another of his fan girls.

But guess what, he was wrong.

When he arrived at the scene after letting his beetles track the chakra he felt earlier, he saw Hinata on the ground wet and bewildered. Instantly, he concluded that Sasuke was being a bully since he didn't even have the guts to help Hinata up.

Sasuke said nothing. He doesn't know what Aburame's deal was but he won't waste his time finding out. Let the bug user think of him as bully, he really doesn't give a damn. He has the reputation of being one of the most dangerous people to ever walk the village of the Leaf so maybe a few more titles about him being the entity of pure evil won't hurt.

But it seems, the bug user has no intention of letting him go easy.

As he made another attempt to just walk away, Aburame what's-his-name blocked his path like a guard dog ready to take down prey. In that moment, the Hyuga woman managed to squeeze between them with her hand on both of their chest.

"Shino-kun." Hinata pushed Shino away from Sasuke's face. "Please do not make any attempts without knowing what happened first."

Shino looked at her behind the glasses. "I know you enough to know something is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong."

"Your face alone says it all."

Hinata shook her head. Of course Shino was right and his guess spot on. But of course, she won't tell that he was right. "I slipped...and I fell. It's my fault actually so..." She gave Sasuke a look. It was both a warning and a plea. In return, Sasuke just looked at her with his stoic eyes and walked way like nothing happened.

"You slipped on dry ground but ended wet?"

"I...I was performing my water jutsu because I want to make a small canal here." Hinata lied through her teeth as she made a gesture to the dry ground. Really...when did Shino became so curious and strict? "But no matter how many times I had done it, I still make mistakes..."

Shino glanced at Sasuke, who like the stoic bag that he was, just walked away without even saying anything to defend himself.

When the Uchiha's back disappeared from sight, Shino slowly shifted his glance to the woman who has been like his sister for more than a decade. There were times in the past that he found himself falling deeper but he decided before the fourth Great War that they were better off as siblings.

That way, they could be in each other's life forever without question because they were comrades and best friends. Sure he was over that obviously not-going-anywhere feelings he has for the Hyuga princess, but he won't deny that he was still feeling very protective of her.

Mess with Hinata and it messes with him.

"Shino-kun..."

"You're very bad at lying Hinata."

"I'm so sorry." Hinata looked down on her feet. "Shino... please understand that I won't always be able to—"

"I do."

"I just don't want you to fight him. I can take care of myself. I promise." Hinata smiled and touched Shino's gloved hand. She entwined their fingers and raised them up for both of them to see. "Do you trust me in this Shino-kun?"

"I do."

"Thank you."

"Let's head back together." Shino said as he adjusted his backpack. Hinata was not a girl anymore so he was going to leave her alone if she wants to. He was not angry. He was actually very proud— what used to be a timid girl was now a very strong woman with a backbone of her own. "I got something for you and Kurenai-sensei." He said, changing the subject.

"R-really?"

"Yeah. Something purple."

-o-o-o-

Kakashi shook his head while his gloved hand played with the small pen cap on his desk. "No. I don't think Sasuke is ready for faraway missions. I mean, he is physically and mentally able...but the people around him aren't. The village still needs to trust him."

Yamato crossed his arms, his eyes not on the Hokage but out of the balcony and to the busy street below. From his place, he spotted a bright blur of pink and red, running side by side with yellow and orange. He smiled, knowing that those lively colors belong to the old team Kakashi lent him a few years ago. "Like letting him run around the village doing simple work any locals could do?"

"Uh...exactly."

"Then how is that effective?" Yamato asked.

Kakashi smiled though as always, it was hidden behind his mask. "First of all Tenzou, it's the council's idea and I have to humor them since we can't deny the products of Sasuke's past vendetta and all those pretty bad decisions that he made. The council believed that this will make Sasuke more human."

"Human?"

"Sasuke's a genius and it makes him look unbeatable and not normal. Because of that, his image people usually compares to Orochimaru. It makes people around him scared."

"Okay... then why did I saw Naruto and Sakura on their merry way and not with Sasuke?"

"Sakura has Tsunade's work on her shoulders while Naruto has mine." Kakashi let go of the pen cap and let his hand ran though his silver hair. He has been training Naruto for all the Hokage-work and the Uzumaki was doing very well. "I want an early retirement."

"So who is with Sasuke?" Yamato asked. "I assume you won't let him go around without someone who could...keep his demons at bay."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "My Tenzou... why so curious?"

Yamato shrugged and smiled. "Everyone is curious when it comes to the only Uchiha Sasuke."

"Fair enough." Kakashi's smile went wider. "Hinata Hyuga."

Yamato stiffened and he whipped his head back to the _senpai_ who he treated as his own brother. Kakashi's eyes were closed and Yamato knew that the Hokage was smiling. Did Kakashi just said Hinata? "Hyuga clan's princess?"

"Yes."

"Are you serious? Sasuke's going to...melt her with just a glare." Yamato exclaimed, honestly worried for the shy Hyuga. He doesn't know her well for the never really crossed paths that would require time together, but still..."Put her next to Naruto and she faints... and now you're going to leave her with Uchiha Sasuke? Hokage or not, Hiashi is going to kill you if something happens to her."

"Ah... no. Actually she's perfect for the job."

"Enlighten me."

"She doesn't like Sasuke in the way like the majority of our female population does and she came from a big clan that use to be rival with the Uchihas—an ex-heiress too. Hinata knew firsthand the burden that Sasuke has in his shoulders upon trying to rebuild the fallen. Her presence won't bother him."

"Ah...I'm not so sure." Yamato scratched his head. "But if you say so."

Kakashi chuckled and placed his elbows above his desk. He then leaned forward, resting his chin above his hands. A few weeks ago, he too was worried if he made the wrong decision for assigning Hiashi's daughter as Sasuke's partner, but since he received no complaints and saw that the Hyuga was fine and kicking, he knew that all was good.

"Hiashi will use this chance though...since Sasuke's staying with him and is under his protection for the time being. He'll make attempts to make Sasuke stay...or get hold of the sharingan."

Kakashi nodded. "Actually, he just made a dumb first move. He was offering his youngest daughter to Sasuke in matrimony."

"That greedy...old...basta—"

The door swung open and both the Hokage and the Captain rolled their eyes upwards. It was because even before they saw the blonde hair and whiskered grin, they already knew that it was Naruto Uzumaki.

For who in their right minds will have the guts to just barge inside the Hokage's office without courtesy? Even a drunken Tsunade will have the decency to make her presence known before barging in.

"Kakashi-sensei! Captain Yamato!" Naruto said as he stepped inside the office. Without thinking much, he walked to the captain and slung an arm his shoulders. It was rare to see Yamato around these past months since Kakashi has him going all around places as one of Konoha's ambassador. "Good to see you captain! I miss you, yah know!"

Yamato smiled but good-heartedly pushed the Uzumaki away. Naruto has grown very tall he towers above him and it was making him conscious of his height. It was a little extraordinary, how the small blonde kid he used to scare with his 'scary-face-jutsu' was now a man.

Naruto looked sheepishly at Kakashi who raised his eyebrows. "Kaka-sensei..."

"What now?" Kakashi asked, every time Naruto looks like he was trying to be cute, there was always a catch. Always. Just like every time Sakura was being quiet.

"Can I...ugh...skip my training today?"

"What for?"

To the surprise of the two elite seniors, Naruto tanned cheeks turned a good shade of pink and his hand awkwardly scratched his blonde, spiky hair. He then chuckled nervously. "I am planning a small get together in my apartment with the rest of the gang. I checked all of their schedules and everything just comes together. Shino arrived from his mission and it is also Shikamaru's day off.

"Then why do you look so nervous?" Kakashi asked suspiciously.

Naruto smiled. "Because I am going to ask Hinata-chan out."

Yamato blinked and Kakashi coughed. Both men then looked at each other with surprise while Naruto was still smiling idiotically—or more like a kid that just got the biggest candy of his life. How surprising it was, that they were just talking about the same young woman before Naruto showed up.

"Hinata...you mean Hyuga Hinata?" Yamato wanted to be sure.

Naruto nodded. "The one and only."

"Okay..." Yamato scratched his chin. "Ah...good luck with that."

-o-o-o-

"Oh my gosh Ino. Genma Shiranui is totally checking you out." Tenten whispered as she gave the special jonin with the bandana chewing his trademark senbon a glance. Genma was sitting on one of the stools in front of the dango store while she and the Yamanaka where in the opposite shop. "He keeps looking at you."

Ino rolled her eyes. She was used to people staring, especially if she was wearing her signature purple sleeveless cardigan—which she was wearing at the moment. Shikamaru had talked to her a thousand times about changing outfits since he was tired of glaring down all the men who keeps ogling at her figure when she walks by, but she said no.

She was comfortable in her clothing and it was her dad's gift when she passed chunin. Besides, no men in their right minds will openly try something lewd in front of her since they don't want to end up like spiritless puppets before the day is over. She was a Yamanaka after all, and no person's mind was safe with her nearby.

"Genma's handsome though." Ino said. She remembered crushing upon the said special jonin when she was still a kid. Genma Shiranui with his manly personality and awesome skill was very popular with the ladies and in- ranked with Kakashi and Aoba when it comes to Konoha's most wanted bachelor.

"But he's old." Tenten said.

"Yeah but come on Tenten, you know he is still very hot, especially with that body and all that senbon thing."

Tenten shrugged. "Okay...I admit."

"And of all the hot guys in Konoha, you ended with Rock Lee." Ino joked, laughing as she did. Tenten scowled and then pouted at her, though it was all done good-naturedly. "Come on Tenten."

"Hey. Lee may be sometimes weird and very childish, especially if he's with Gai-sensei...but I love the guy and he's just hopeless without me."

Ino nodded. "True love is just unexplainable."

"You have no idea."

Ino smiled. The smile was hinted with sadness but Tenten did not notice it—which Ino was thankful. True love? Ino doesn't know if she already encountered her true love...but if there was one thing that she knows, it was that she felt love before.

She knew the feeling of loving someone like Tenten does. She also knew the feeling of loving someone quietly without waiting for any return like Hinata did once...

Maybe what she felt in the past was true love or maybe it was not, but whatever it was called, it was damn painful.

"Hey Ino..."

"Hm?"

"Naruto is going to have a small get together in his place." Tenten said and stretched her hands up. Before she saw Ino, she came from the field and was training a bunch of academy students that Iruka-sensei had pushed her way. It was simple kunai-throwing activity but if you are faced with fifteen or so students who could not even hit a target on the butt to save their lives, it was beyond simple. "You coming?"

"Wow. Naruto do love to throw parties." Ino remarked.

"I think he's just lonely...with him living all by himself. He is very popular now and got a fan club going but it's still different when it comes to having family who you could go home to after a hard day's work."

Ino remembered her deceased father. It hard to live without her dad. She missed him every day. She could just imagine how hard it was for Naruto—especially when he was able to meet his dad by reanimation jutsu and his mom while he was trying to tame the Kyubi—and knew how awesome they were and that their family could have been a good and happy one. "Yeah..."

"Wanna come?"

"Of course. I won't miss it for the world."

As the two kunoichi walked side by side on the busy market street, they talked about what food to bring for Naruto's small get-together and what clothes to wear. No one really dresses up for Naruto's parties because everybody will end up as drunk anyway—except for Hinata who has Shino and Kiba to watch over her, and Rock Lee-who will be watched by everyone since he might transform into his drunken fist mode and destroy the place.

They stopped when they saw Sakura coming their way.

"Hey forehead." Ino greeted with a smile. She saw Sakura's grim expression and she mentally sighed in exasperation. After Sasuke's comeback, she thought that the Haruno was going to be happy since it was her goal ever since they were chunins to make Sasuke come back to the village.

But why does Sakura was growing grimmer as the day passes?

"You heard the news?" Sakura asked.

"What news?" Tenten asked back. "Naruto's party?"

"No." Sakura shook her head. "About the Hyuga clan."

"What about it?"

"They want Hinata's sister to marry Sasuke. Can you believe it?"

::

For the seventieth time of the afternoon, Hinata found herself sighing. What happened earlier between her and Sasuke was just too much for her poor soul to handle that every little thing reminded her of it. It was a scene she wanted to forget— but it's a luxury she knew she could never have...except of course, she ask Ino Yamanaka for help.

Currently, she was inside the comfort of her room, still eyeing Shino's wonderful gifts but really in no mood to try them. She was very thankful for it and she loved them already... but for now, she was just trying to give herself courage.

 _I can still his lips..._ Hinata thought with dread. _I can still feel it._

A light tapping sound on her closed window made her jumped from the bed. Hinata felt foolish. Why was she so jumpy?

 _Because you just got your first informal kiss from Uchiha Sasuke_. A small voice from her head said. Hinata bit the inside of her cheek and sighed again.

There was another light tapping. This time, it took her attention and so she stood, walked to the window and pushed the expensive curtains to the side before sliding the window open. What she saw next, surprised her.

It was a small orange frog, wearing a little blue shirt.

Hinata just stared, not really knowing what to think of her little visitor. The frog was very small, almost just as big as her fist. It was cute though and she found herself awkwardly smiling since it was obviously not an ordinary frog. She could feel strong chakra emitting from it.

It was a _summon._

"Woman." The little frog said and it was not sounding happy. Hinata was surprised at how old the frog's voice was when it was just a cute little creature. "You Hyuga Hinata?"

Hinata nodded, dumbstruck.

"I can't believe a summon like me is doing something stupid...that stupid kid...that idiot. Wait till I'm bigger and I gonna kick your butt... _Gamabunta_ is right. The boy's a hooligan." The frog mumbled under his breath but Hinata heard it clear as day. "Woman..." The frog cleared his throat.

"Yes?" Could her day get any weirder? Hinata wondered, all the while pretending to give one hundred percent of her attention to the orange-colored frog.

"Someone wants to see you."

"Who...wants to see me?" Hinata asked.

"Look over there. " The frog raised his chubby little frog-fingers and pointed to a giant tree that was the tallest of all. The said tree was protruding from all the green. Everyone in the rookie nine knew that tree, for the boys used to race up to it and engraved their scores on its bark.

That tree grows in the middle of Konoha's east forest.

"If you're not busy... why don't you go to him?"

"Who?"

The frog sighed. "Put your byakugan to good use woman. I pointed his location didn't I?"

Hinata smile at the amphibian. The way it spoke was making it cuter. It was like a little creature with an old soul. With a slight frown, Hinata activated her bloodline limit and searched for the said frog owner.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata said as soon as she saw the orange chakra. Naruto was sitting on one of the tree's branches, his hands above his head and his one leg over the other. If she read his body language correctly, the Uzumaki was a little...uneasy?—since his heartbeat was a little faster than normal and his chakra in sharp spikes.

Now what does Naruto-kun want?

Hinata deactivated her byakugan and looked at the frog again. She caught the little creature staring at her with interest, its black marble-like eyes glued to her like she was some weird creature worth observing.

"That's a large rack you got there." The frog stated matter-of-factly.

Hinata blinked, a little scandalized that such cute creature could say something so vulgar. Clearing her throat, she subtly changed her angle so that her...err...rack—as the frog called it—was facing the other way. The frog seemed to notice and it chuckled dryly at her.

"Did Naruto-kun say something as to why he wanted to see me?" She asked. "He could just come here if he needed something."

"I'm just a frog. I don't know how his mind works. Just go to him if you wanted to know."

"I see."

The frog summon disappeared in a puff of gray smoke and Hinata was left to wonder about Naruto—and what might he want with her.

Checking her clothing if it was presentable enough, Hinata decided that she should go and meet him so he won't wait for her long. Maybe it was important... like her mission with Sasuke or something of the same page.

 _Naruto wants_ _to talk to me..._

Growing more curious by the second, Hinata made her way to the beautifully decorated door and slid it open— only to find Uchiha Sasuke standing behind it with a grim expression on his face. She instantly took a step back, the _jutsu-gone-wrong_ scene from earlier flashing before her eyes.

She didn't even feel his presence and he was so near. In a small part of her mind, she wondered how many times Sasuke will make her feel so...so out of league. "Sasuke-kun."

"Hyuga."

"Ah...do you need something?"

"Yes." Sasuke's look was calculating and Hinata's heart rose to her throat. There was something in that look that was making her worry. "You're father is waiting downstairs. We have to talk."

"W-what do you mean we?"

"You want to save your sister am I right?"

::

Naruto grinned when smoke puffed in front of him. When it cleared, a small orange frog appeared. "Gamba! How did it go?"

"She said she's going."

"Right now?" Naruto asked, excited.

"You dickhead." The frog said and glared. "You make me do these little errands again and I'm going to kick you in the balls. We did not agree about errands that has nothing to do with ninja work on the contract."

"Sorry Gamba. It's just...I like this girl."

Gamba chuckled grimly. "Though I got to say, she has nice rack."

Naruto's eyes turned into slits. "What did you just say?"

"That lady...she got a nice, big rack." The summon repeated. "I stared because I was this close." Gamba pressed two of his fingers together. "This close."

"You little pervert!" Naruto suddenly yelled and aimed for the frog. The frog however, disappeared in a puff of smoke and he ended punching the air. "Gamba you pervert!" Naruto gritted his teeth. Even if Gamba was just a frog summon with a pervert nature that could rival Kakashi's, it was still no excuse that he was checking on Hinata.

"I just hope Hinata-chan doesn't find it weird." Naruto mumbled and leaned his head back.

If things go his way, he was going to make her his date in the small get-together that he had planned especially for her. He invited all their friends of course, but that was just to make sure that she won't feel awkward with him.

"Damn. I'm nervous." Naruto smiled to himself. " _Kami..._ please bring me good luck and make Hinata-chan accept my feelings. I will never make her cry. I promise."

-o-o-o-

 _Here ends the chapter!_

 _-crazychans_


	12. Chapter 12

_I got a review that says I should kill myself because SasuHina is just a stupid side ship in NS canon. Oh dear... whoever you are, please get a life. This is fanfiction for goodness sake and I can ship whoever I want(this site is created for that, genius). I mean...you reviewed as a guest so it makes you more...silly I guess? Lol...and I'm sure you read my stories too because you reviewed during the last chapters (you put the same review in my ShikaHina fic too)_

 _I mean...gosh. I love NaruHina for your info but that doesn't mean I can't love other ships. Besides, if I hate a ship, I don't take it out to people who ship them. I mean, for what benefit? To be honest, I never like the SasuSaku pairing...but I do respect the people who love them._

 _Okay...enough of the rant._

-o-o-o-

Chapter Twelve

Ino gulped down the booze she has on her hand, sailor style. It was because the liquid gold was still inside the bottle and she did not bother with a glass. Shikamaru had passed her one earlier but she returned it on the table and wondered when Shikamaru got so civilized.

Oh yeah. Since he became the Nara clan head—the youngest leader the shadow manipulators ever had. Ino was a clan leader too, but there was not much left of the Yamanaka except her and a few distant cousins so she really doesn't count as one. Konoha doesn't even invite her on meetings anymore because there was not much that she represents.

Besides, this was Naruto's apartment for Kami's sake and no one needed the formality. She was tired from work and a little fresh air—okay, not so fresh because the place smells of stinking sake—but you get the picture. Beside her, Kiba stretched his long muscled arms up and yawned. Under the table, Akamaru the giant _ninken_ matched his master's action.

"Aren't you cold?" Ino asked the Inuzuka, eyeing his open black leather jacket with a furry trimming at the edges. Kiba was wearing nothing in the inside, showing her a nice set of six pack which she was sure would feel good under her palms.

Ino grimaced. Boy she was drunk.

"Nah. I'm too hot for this weather." Kiba winked at her and gulped down the contents of his own bottle. He was keeping a merry face, hiding the fact that he was so damn angry –scratch that—he was damn sulking. He had sent a message to Hinata concerning this get-together and she was nowhere to be found. He did not even receive any reply as to what her decisions were.

It was unusual...but after checking a few times—or more likely asking any Hyuga he saw and managed to talk—he was sure that she was still inside the compound. Even Shino was a little off without Hinata, he just sat his ass on one of Naruto's tatami mats and started playing something on his phone.

"Where's Hinata?" Ino asked him while she was rubbing her eyes to obviously to ward off sleep. The skin from her neck up to her face was a pretty shade of pink and Kiba knew she was getting tipsy. Her purple sleeveless top that shows her navel—really, Ino loves showing off that killer bod—was like a red flag being raised in front of a bull. "She won't come?"

"I don't know." Kiba said but inwardly growl. "I yet have to receive a message."

"Oh..."

"Don't you get stomach aches?" Kiba asked. The question made Ino blink.

"Excuse me?"

Kiba pointed at Ino's bare midsection which he knew was as hard as his abs. All female nins were fit to the bone. Even Hinata has her own hard abdomen. "You bare that thing all the time. Don't you get stomach aches? Especially this weather..."

"That question applies to you too."

"I'm a man."

"And being a man makes you immune to stomach aches?"

Kiba chuckled. "Shikamaru's glaring. You know he doesn't want you to drink too much."

"Leave him. The guy's a control freak."

"Maybe because he _is_ currently Kakashi's first choice to be Naruto's advisor... and advisors are always control freaks." Kiba said and patted the blonde bombshell on the head before standing up. It earned him a few good teases from Lee who was sitting next to Tenten on the table. The two remaining members of Team Gai acting so _lovey dovey_ Kiba has to inwardly grimace.

When they were younger, he used to tease Lee about his thick eyebrows and weird taste in clothing. Lee cried a few times—especially when he was told that he would never get a girl to like him—who was at that time, Sakura Haruno.

Now fate bit Kiba in the ass like the way Akamaru does when he wakes up late for work. For out of all the rookie nine boys—even the lady killers—Lee was the first one to snare a girl and a very hot one at that.

"Better check on my girl. Maybe she got a stomach ache or something." Kiba said.

"It's raining."

"So?"

" . Always playing the manly-man act." Ino said dismissively. "Why don't you just make Hinata your girlfriend? You both act like a couple already." Then she made a sideway glance to the bug user who was still busy playing his technological wonder. "Or...she and Shino too but, whateves..."

"She's my best friend." Kiba rolled his eyes like it was the simplest thing in the world. Ino was smart so why things like this needed explaining? "Like the way with you and Shikamaru are to each other. It's just...natural. Though unlike you, she doesn't kick butts so we have to do the kicking for her."

"Hinata's a capable ninja. Hina can kick your butt anytime Kiba."

"I know...but not in a ninja way. In an everyday life kind of way. You know...those jerks that keeps following her around staring at her." Kiba made bouncing motions with his hands that were raised near his chest. "You get the picture."

"Yeah." Ino looked down on her own chest. "I got a nice rack too."

"Okay." Shikamaru appeared next to the two and grabbed the bottle from Ino's hand. "You're drinking too much." If Ino goes home drunk, then Ino's mother will tell _his_ mother. And his mother will scream his ears off. "Why don't you go there to? She's looking bored."

"Eh? Leave forehead alone. "Ino giggled Sakura.

"Where's Naruto anyway?" Shikamaru asked and looked around. The food and booze were present but their host was not. The small gathering has been going on for about two hours now but there was no sign of the Uzumaki.

Kiba shrugged. "Sakura said he sent her a message that we start the party without him. He'll show later. Maybe he's still with Kakashi. The man's our future hokage."

"I'm with Kakashi before I got here." Shikamaru said and sighed when he saw Choji gulping down the food on the table. He really doesn't care for the food, but he cares for his teammate's stomach. Choji may be an Akamichi with their natural big appetites but there was always a limit for everything.

Standing beside Choji was Sai, staring at the Akamichi with fascination.

"Okay. I'll go fetch Hinata...see if she's alright."

Ino raised her fist in the air. "Maybe Hinata and Naruto are together!"

Kiba frowned. "Keep dreaming. Hinata's still in the Hyuga compound. Believe me...I asked."

::

Naruto stared at the dark sky, his shoulders dropping as a heavy sigh escaped his mouth. Hinata-chan said she'll come...and he waited.

Waited for almost—he glanced at his wristwatch—four hours.

"Maybe Gamba tricked me?" Naruto murmured as he jumped from the tree branch that he was sitting on. He made an angry growl as the idea of being tricked by his ugly summon infiltrated his mind But even so, it was done half-heartedly. He was just looking for some kind of reason to hold on to while throwing the idea that maybe...Hinata changed her mind and doesn't want to see him because well...she just doesn't want to.

And to make things worse, it started raining.

Naruto sighed again and wiped the droplets of water from his forehead. Even the umbrella of leaves brought to him by Konoha's forest could not protect him from the heavy rain as he finally decided that Hinata won't come to see him. And so he started walking, each step heavier than the last.

He was _walking_ for _Kami's_ sake. He was feeling too damn down to even use his chakra and go tree-hopping. There was a party going on in his house and he needed to be there. Besides, there was a certain urge of drowning himself in booze forming in the pit of his stomach. It was not a really good feeling, but he could not do anything about it.

Maybe...Hinata was making him feel what she felt when he was being so oblivious about her. He knew he was crazy about Sakura back then but come on; this was not a fair fight. They were older now and Hinata's feelings for him back then were brought mostly by admiration—for what could it be since they were just twelve years old? Okay, she had loved him until they were sixteen but...this love he was feeling. It's different.

Hinata started liking him because he was someone that she was hoping to be. He says what was inside his mind and fight for what he believed. While during that time, Hinata was trained and manipulated by her clan, not letting her decide a thing for herself.

In other words...he was a dream. She was dreaming of becoming like him someday. He was her role model.

But Hinata was no dream to Naruto. She was his reality. He realized it all by himself that she was different...that he was attracted to her and that he had fallen in love with her not because she was like his role model or something...but because she was just Hinata.

It took him more than a decade to realize it but doesn't that make his feelings truer?

Naruto groaned and scratched his wet hair.

::

Hinata folded her hands above her lap and stole a glance first at Hanabi who was sitting on her place beside their frowning father and then to Sasuke, who was for the first time, looked not impassive but interested, his black eyes matching Hiashi's calculating glare.

There were no elders in the room, only the four of them but even so, the room never felt so crowded...so heavy. The atmosphere was just too heavy and all were inhaling in heavy intakes.

 _It has been four hours..._

It has been four hours since she sat on the tatami mat inside her father's office—or meeting room, as what others called it—and was discussing the most bizarre and surprising topic she has ever heard in her entire life. And that was actually saying something because she was Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame's teammate and both males loves to entertain her with bizarre stories happening around the village picked by over-sensitive ears and roaming bugs.

The topic by the way, was Sasuke's request for her hand in marriage instead of Hanabi's.

Earlier, when he came to get her out of her room, he talked about a way to save her sister's fate. She had listened attentively, suspicious at first but still interested that it was about saving Hanabi. He did not say much then, only those few mysterious words about 'switching'.

Until they reached her father, who Sasuke bluntly informed about the change of plans. Well mostly the change in Sasuke's plans for even the elders did not see this one coming.

And after that, there were a few screaming and curses from Hanabi, who almost activated her Byakugan in her dangerous Gentle Fist stance and only calmed down when Hiashi placed a hand on her shoulder—a sign of warning.

And then, almost half an hour was also given to Hiashi who received the request with poise and calm as he pondered about it in silence while the others waited for him to speak.

Hiashi shook his head. "Are you this much eager to get a new arm Sasuke-kun? That you suddenly want to marry my daughter when you were so...so uncooperative when I first proposed it to you? "

Sasuke smirked. It has been hours of wasting time on talking and talking and add all those pleasantries shit before the meeting started. He really needed to get things done and strike a deal with the Hyuga clan. It was what they want, wasn't it? "We keep talking in circles."

"You led us in a circle." Hiashi shot back, though calmly.

"You led me first in this trap." Sasuke said and looked at Hanabi. "As I said, I will accept the proposal but only if you give me the eldest."

"For the twentieth time Uchiha!" Hanabi growled. "Don't talk like we sisters are goods! Especially with Hinata-nee you little shit—"

"Hanabi..." Hiashi threw her daughter a glare and Hanabi instantly lowered her head. Still angry, but still very obedient. Hanabi was the hardheaded daughter out of the two but she was also very smart and knew where Hiashi's patient ends.

Hinata wondered if she was angry...scared maybe? In truth, she felt not that way for there was something about this meeting that made her feel like she was not in it, like she was just present in mind and body but her soul was missing.

It was like she was observing from the outside in silence.

She guessed that it was the surprise kicking in. Yeah, she was too surprised about this sudden... _proposal_ that she was almost stricken numb.

Sasuke had told her earlier that he was going to choose her, but she never did consider it serious. She thought he was joking, or just being sarcastic. It was after all Uchiha Sasuke, and his mind works in the most complicated way.

Hinata was almost sure, that if Neji was still alive, hell would rise first before Sasuke could say his ideas. Not that Sasuke could be easily beaten...and not that Neji easily falls down.

"Hinata is not Hanabi... she's..." Hiashi looked at his eldest, who always reminded him of his deceased wife. He got to admit that it was one of the few reasons why he chose not to be always too close to her. "She's strong...but a better fit to lead the Hyuga someday than the Uchiha, which I know Hanabi will do best since she's trained all her life to lead. Hanabi's young...but not that too young for you." In the back of his mind, his fatherly side disagrees to the marriage schemes but hides it under the veil of cold-heartedness, discussing the fate of his two daughters like they were nothing but trading goods. But even if his daughters thought of him as heartless, he honestly cares for them.

Because if no one marries the Uchiha, then one of the two will get the _caged bird seal_...and it was fate more disastrous and tragic that a life with an ex-avenger—who was actually not too bad if you really understood his reasons and idealisms. Both of his daughters where free birds, different in their own respective ways but were born to live untainted and free.

It was hard to admit but Uchiha Sasuke was the ticket to save his two daughters from a fate more cruel than death.

When the girls were young, and when the younger daughter started showing skills more fitting for a Hyuga than the older one, Hiashi has decided that he change the birthrights. Some had believed that he did it because his eldest was weak, but it was just only part of it.

Compared to Hanabi, Hinata has a bigger heart.

It was a trait good for a clanhead but it was also one that could lead to its doom. Sometimes, a clanhead has to make decisions that must not be based by heart but purely by the mind alone. Hiashi doesn't want Hinata to follow her heart and let the clan be in danger someday.

Sometimes a clanhead has to murder...to lie...to manipulate and to grab whatever thread that will lead to the benefit and power of the clan—and Hiashi knew that Hinata won't be able to do any of those things because she has a very big heart. Hundreds of people depend on the _heads_ for food and protection and shelter. One wrong move and an uprising might occur and hundreds of lives could be lost. One wrong move and what happened to the Uchiha clan might also happen to the Hyuga.

But then again, it was all the past and Uchiha was not in the picture. Now, Hinata had proven herself to be very capable and smart. She was very beautiful and charismatic—useful weapons for getting her way out of anything someday. Besides, Hanabi's strong-willed character was much more compatible in leading the future Uchiha clan side by side with Sasuke...

She was easier to manipulate and loyal to the Hyuga clan in every fiber of her being. Having Hanabi as the Uchiha matriarch was like having an iron grip around Sasuke's neck... thus the Hyuga's control to the future sharingan users.

When Uchiha Sasuke stepped inside the compound, Hiashi already made his plans to make one of his daughters marry him. Spreading the news about ordering all the Hyuga ladies of marriageable age to beautify themselves for a chance to have the Uchiha was just a diversion.

"That's the point." Sasuke said. "She's not the little shrimp."

"I'm not a shrimp!" Hanabi growled.

Hiashi looked at Hinata who was staring down on her lap and was silent, just listening to the conversation with attentive ears. Odd, that in the last meeting about this matter, she had been very vocal about saving her little sister. "Hinata. Daughter...any words you might want to say?"

Sasuke observed as the woman he wanted to be his bride raised her head up. Her face was expressionless, almost blank. Well, almost. Her eyes were very much alive, big and round and with a slight gleam in them.

"Father. When I marry...I want it to be because of love. I also want the same thing for Hanabi." She said softly. "I fear though, that you will take my words as those from an immature woman with romantic fantasies."

Hiashi said nothing, urging his daughter in a silent way to continue.

"But then...better me than Hanabi. Always. Even you father, would agree to that."

"No!" Hanabi gasped.

Hiashi's lips turned into a straight line. He had noticed that every meeting Hinata seemed to be gaining more and more confidence. If his guess was correct, Hinata got the extra doze of confidence from Tsume Inuzuka's son. Hinata like to mingle with the _likes_ of them. Untamed and strong in words.

Now one of a few reasons why Hinata should remain with the Hyuga clan and be the heiress again: so that she could be trained and be perfect to the eyes of the Hyuga just like Hanabi was trained to be all her life. Hinata was starting to show signs of rebellion so it must be extinguished.

Sasuke smirked.

"But I personally want you to remain inside our clan daughter." Hiashi said.

"An order father?" Hinata asked, head bowed and showing no emotions. She patted herself in the back for such achievement, especially for not showing the sudden distress she was feeling. Hiashi was like a businessman when discussing the fate of his children...and no matter how numb she was earlier, it was an impact worse than being hit with a kunai.

"A request."

"Then I'm afraid I have to...decline."

Hiashi stiffened, his already stiff posture becoming more pronounced.

"And I have to decline Uchiha-san's offer too." Hinata said and shot the Uchiha a look of acknowledgement. If Sasuke thought that he could just come in and make her or Hanabi's life miserable...then he better think twice. Sasuke has to learn that she was not the same Hyuga that had followed Naruto in the shadows before.

She was the Hyuga who had fought tooth and nails during the war side by side with the kages.

"You mean...you don't want to be the Hyuga clan's heiress but you want to let Hanabi marry Sasuke-kun?" Hiashi wanted to clarify. "Then who do you want to rule the clan someday? Neji is dead Hinata."

At the mention of Neji's name, Hinata stiffened just like what happened to Hiashi seconds ago. She took a deep breath, knowing that what she was going to say next was not going to be expected by everyone present in the room. "Hanabi will be clan heiress still...and it's only the marriage proposal that I am declining. I am not saying anything about Uchiha-san."

"Then please clarify."

Hinata mustered the courage to look at the Uchiha who was listening attentively, his mismatched eyes interested and intrigued. "Marriage is too...deep for me to consider yet. I still have plans and just passed my application to the Anbu Black Ops." To that, all three looked surprised. "That is why, I request...that...Uchiha-san will... _c-court_ me during the time that I am still pursuing my career. I want for us to know each other better. I don't want to marry a stranger and I know...it's going to be...good for us both."

"I don't think you really have a choice..."

"I do father." Hinata answered gently but firm. She held her father's eyes and knew he was amused with the way she stood up for herself and tried getting things her way when it was almost a very impossible feat. Deep inside, Hinata knew both her and Hanabi has no way out of this one, especially when the elders where on it like vultures spying a corpse. But that doesn't mean she could not have her way too. "Uchiha-san and the Hyuga will both benefit a lot if this marriage happens. If Sasuke can't marry a Hyuga, then it is his loss—greater than the clan even. I can choose to be thrown out of the main branch family with a seal on my forehead like Neji-Niisan...and Sasuke-kun can marry Hanabi—which is going to be chaos when both clearly doesn't like each other. Then the Hyuga won't have an heiress and Sasuke can have a wife who feels nothing but hatred for him to help him guide the future bloodline of the Uchihas. If you ask me...it is not a good way to start a clan who posses powerful _kekkei genkai_."

Hiashi let a thin smile spread on his lips. Hinata was learning...

 _Cunning._ Sasuke thought as he looked at the woman with the long blue hair. If someone would throw Hinata in the sea, she was surely going to become a siren, luring men with her beauty and manipulative songs...like what she was doing now with him. She has a point, sure, but there was something in the way she spoke that Sasuke doesn't like.

She reminded him of Itachi.

Hinata reminded her mostly of Mikoto...his mother. But now, as she faced her father and fighting wills outside of her power, she has the aura of Itachi Uchiha.

It was the aura of noble sacrifice.

Sasuke knew she doesn't like it, for she was _weary_ of him. Yet here she was doing negotiations that would make her life with him in marriage bearable—for obviously she was going to sacrifice herself for the little spoiled shrimp who was all bark and no bite.

Hinata on the other hand has invincible sharp teeth.

She wanted him to court her. To make things nicer for she knew if she won't request it herself, then she was just going to marry a cold stranger who wants nothing but use her as a mother hen to start building up the clan. She has no way out, so she was making it easier for all.

Her eyes were hurting but she was good and concealed it nice. Obviously an inborn skill of all Hyugas.

"Well said." Hiashi said simply.

"Hinata-nee... please don't." Hanabi's face was glowing red and the rim of her eyes moist. "I'll hate you forever if you do this for me. That's a promise."

Hinata schooled her features into a stone-cold one that would make her father and all the Hyuga council proud. Her soft gaze replaced with nothing but a mask of ice. She hoped her father has in inkling of what she was feeling now, for it would surely break his cold heart just to feel an ounce of it. "Then hate me Hanabi-chan. I can live with it."

"This matter is confidential. Words of wedlock between Hanabi and Sasuke already circulated around the village so I don't want the same thing to happen with this new... _change_."

::

Kiba kicked his right foot on the ground and shot into the air, landing on top of a tree a few meters away from Hyuga compound. Even a few meters away from the main gates, he could smell the pricey perfume—imported from the land of whatnot he bet—and wrinkled his nose at it. Hinata never wears those kinds of fake scents during missions or when she goes out for a stroll or something, but there were a few times that he caught a whiff of it on her. Not that it was bad; he just doesn't like it on her.

Scented air and the smell of soil after rain was never a good combination for an Inuzuka's nose.

Hinata had explained in the past that she was required to wear expensive perfume when the Hyuga clan has their parties...or meetings...or when Hiashi has to show her off to the sons of faraway daimyos that visited the compound. It made Kiba cringe a couple of times, knowing that Hinata felt...suffocated.

And it's not just the perfume that made her feel so.

As his feet landed on the thick branch, making droplets of water from the leaves above shower his face. A few seconds later, he instantly felt hundreds of eyes boring on the back of his head. He smirked, knowing that those unearthly eyes belongs to the Hyugas, seeing him with ease using their eye abilities that were nothing but creepy to him. Kiba could never imagine himself living inside their compound –no offence to Hinata—but he would prefer living inside the fence with sensitive ears and nose than all-seeing eyes.

Having amazing smell and sight was nothing new to ninjas anyway. Inuzukas just have extra advantages because they were born to have those skill—very strong skills—while others has to work hard in order to have heightened senses.

"That's fast." Kiba said when a Hyuga—one of the Shinobi who guards the Hyuga premises—appeared in front of him like an eagle spying a rat. The Hyuga has a short cropped hair like the rest of the lower branch members and wearing their custom black yukata.

The x-mark on the man's forehead made Kiba inwardly growl. Someday, when Hanabi takes over the leadership from his father and have children of her own—little heirs to carry the family title—then Hinata will be forced to bear the same mark on her forehead because she no longer will be the ' _reserved'_ leader.

"Inuzuka-san." The Hyuga said with a slight bow. "Your presence was felt so I came here to know if you need anything from the Hyuga clan."

Kiba inwardly rolled his eyes. Everyone knew he would only visit the high and mighty Hyugas because of Hinata, nothing else. Good thing his sister Hana was the heiress of _his_ clan, for he could just imagine the chaos during the Konoha ClanHead Summit if he was going to be there facing all the obnoxious clan leaders minus Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru was never obnoxious. "Where's Hinata?"

" Hinata-hime is in an important meeting with Hiashi-sama. She'll not be available for any disturbances at the moment."

"How long?" Kiba asked, wondering why Hinata failed to inform him about said meeting.

"No one knows Inuzuka-san. We are not in the position to ask. Hinata-hime is your close friend, yes? so maybe she could tell you about it the next time you see each other."

"Can you tell her I came to see her? And if the meeting ends early, also inform that I'll be waiting for her at the party I told her about."

The Hyuga guard nodded. "The message will reach the lady."

When Kiba left the Hyuga territory, he was feeling little down. Hinata should have a break from all the political plays and ploys and just have a carefree life. The war was over for fuck's sake and they fucking survived. Everyone should just chill down a little.

On the way back to Naruto's place, Kiba was surprised to see...well, Naruto.

The Uzumaki was standing under one of the light posts where people who passed by gives him curious glances. His jacket was heavy due to the earlier rainfall and his face not on its usual happy expression but looked like someone just died.

Kiba dropped near his side. "Hey."

"Hey." Naruto said back, not even looking.

"Ah...you're not going to your own party?" Kiba asked, giving Naruto's shoulder a gentle punch. "what are you doing out here alone?"

Naruto smiled but it did not reach his eyes. "Thinking."

"About...?"

"About Hin—I mean, what drinks to bring since I bet Lee already sucked all the bottles empty." Naruto heightened his voice a few octaves—the way he does everytime he was lying— and grinned. "Why don't you help me pick some?"

"How much money do you have?"

Naruto dug his pockets and turned them inside out, revealing nothing. He grinned again, this time sheepishly. "I think I left my frog wallet behind."

Kiba sighed. "You are never such a good liar. But whatever... let's just go get some drinks and you can pay me later _baka._ "

-o-o-o-

Hinata stared at the ceiling of her room as her right hand played with a thin lock of hair, the other hand on her chest, clutching a small rectangular-shape picture frame with Neji's picture in it. Her eyes were dry at the moment but she bet her father and Hanabi—or even Sasuke—thinks she was crying her eyes out like a spoiled brat.

Maybe it was because she was trying to be strong and numb herself from an impending doom... but honestly, she doesn't want to cry and she doesn't feel like crying.

She was very bold yesterday, to be the one to accept the marriage ploy , but it was the only way to save her and Hanabi. She was the eldest so she should take the heavier blow. Funny thing was, she was even able to request that Sasuke should _court_ her.

What's funnier was that Uchiha accepted.

She requested it so that at least, the marriage scheme won't look like a _marriage scheme_ to everyone. Mostly to her dear Shino and Kiba who would surely wage war on her clan if they knew she was manipulated to accept.

She was going to play everything like she wanted the marriage...like she really had fallen for the avenger.

It was lying...but it was for the best.

As Hinata continued to lie on her bed and her thoughts going deeper and deeper into the most unpleasant things her mind could think of about her life, a face that represents of nothing but sunshine appeared inside her head.

Uzumaki Naruto.

What about him? She doesn't know. Maybe it was because he had promised to someday change the Hyuga for the better. Or maybe because no matter how many times she had assured herself that her feelings for him were gone, there was a little bit of it left.

Hinata sighed, just as a chakra signature appeared outside her door.

She frowned and rose from bed, hair like a bird's nest and mood not so good. By the feel of cold black chakra, she knew it only belongs to the person that might become the father of her children someday...like ninety percent.

Slowly, she opened the door and poked her head out.

"Hn."

Sure enough, an Uchiha looking bored and impatient was standing outside her door. "S-Sasuke-kun." She managed sheepishly. The man was wearing his usual everyday getup. A black cloak over his shirt and tattered leather sandals.

"It's nine o'clock."

Hinata frowned and lolled her head to the side. "I am aware..."

"You usually get up at five and bug me with missions."

Hinata just stared. There was no mission scheduled for today but for tomorrow. So what was with Sasuke...? He sure looked _amused_. "Can I...help you with something Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke smirked.

Hinata blinked.

"You asked for this Hyuga."

"I'm sorry...asked for what?"

For the second time, Sasuke smirked again. "You asked me to...court you."

"O-oh..." Hinata's eyes turned big.

"You are applying for Anbu but here you are, looking bewildered because of such _trivial_ things." Sasuke studied his future wife with her disastrous hair and innocent face. If she was going to be the key to ensure his bloodline and the rebuilding of the Uchiha clan, then he was going to humor her every wish...as long as it was not too much like him jumping up and down a building naked or eating like a pig.

It was the least he could do for her sacrifices.

"I'm going to the hospital. They have to check on my arm."

"Ah...okay...?" weirdly, Hinata's answer came out as a question.

"...for compatibility of Hashirama's cells." Sasuke continued. "And I want you to go with me."

"You want me to go with you?"

"Is my words that hard to comprehend Hyuga?" Sasuke asked, annoyed. He was not a romantic and never will be. But if this marriage thing goes out in the open without giving his friends some hints—especially dobe and Sakura—then it was going to be harder to make them stop ruining his future wedding.

Hinata just stared at him owlishly.

Sasuke sighed. "Your father already gave the permission...as well as your paranoid guardian."

"Y-you asked for father and Ko's permission?" Hinata asked, looking much bewildered.

"You asked for this didn't you?" Sasuke's voice rose a little, growing more annoyed as the second ticks.

"I...did."

"And I agreed. So now that I'm trying, why don't you humor me?"

-o-o-o-

Here ends the chap! See you next update!

Btw, yay for the follower count! I am so glad a lot reads this fic. Spread the SasuHina love and let people around the world know what they're missing. Lol.

(Just a random thought: Ever wonder what my real first name is?)

-crazygurl12


	13. Chapter 13

_I'm so happy with the reviews! I usually get thirty (and lower) review count but now I got more than fifty since the last three or four chapters. That's not all. Each review was so full of encouragement and story-related opinion that helps encourage me more to continue this story._

 _I got a lot of pm's too! By the way, if you guys want a response to your comments or questions and any other stuff you want to discuss with me, please pm...please...please...please._

 _Thank you dear readers who shares my love for SasuHina!_

 _*hugs and kisses*_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Thirteen

Sakura rubbed her eyes and yawned, exhausted because of the small dinner party that Naruto managed to organize last night. The problem was, the booze and food did not go well with her stomach so instead of dropping in a dead-like sleep on her bed after making it home, she ended up all night nursing a headache and an uneasy stomach.

Some would think that she, being Konoha's head medic after Tsunade's retirement was forever free of body pains, they were dead wrong. Actually, medics are good at healing other people but very lame when it comes to healing their own bodies. The science behind it was complicated and only people in the medical field could really understand it, but to make the long story short, a medic will never waste chakra on his own self as long as he was not dying or in a very tight situation.

 _No shit. My eyes burn like hell and my throat dry. Now what kind of sake did Naruto bought last night?_ Sakura thought as she sat on the top of her sturdy brown desk beside the stack of the dreaded paperwork she has yet to read and examine.

With a groan, she reached for the coffee mug she had placed on top of the pink doily beside said stack of dreaded paperwork and took a gulp. She was supposed to be on duty with Ino today but since the Yamanaka was as drunk as Lee last night—which was saying something for no one could top Lee's drinking ability—she was not able to show herself. Sakura guessed that Ino was still on her bed...or Shikamaru's bed since the Nara had taken it to himself to always look after his female teammate in fear that someone would knock her up when he or Choji wasn't looking.

Sakura wanted to roll her eyes on Shikamaru's paranoia. It was understandable though, because Shikamaru was tossed into the world of adults much sooner than all of them. He got promoted to jonin when he should have been just a chunin, his father died in the war so he was proclaimed clan head at sixteen, and his girlfriend was three years older than him.

Well, actually, no one knew if Shikamaru and Temari have some kind of formal relationship going... but everyone had their bets placed on the positive. Temari's visits where becoming frequent as of late and Shikamaru was starting not to get annoyed walking her around.

But back to Ino...

Ino may look like a flirt but she would never sleep with random strangers—even Sakura could vouch for that. Shikamaru was just paranoid because he knew firsthand the dirty ways of men because well, he was one. Besides, no one in their right minds would try anything bad with Ino...not if they still want to live normal lives without missing an arm or a leg.

Actually, it was the same thing with Naruto. The blonde grinning tower would always make sure that she was capable of going home by herself once she gets a little tipsy. It was not the first time that Naruto has to scare a few men from hitting on her either—as if she could not scare anyone with her monster strength.

Hell...she was scarier than Naruto if she say so herself.

"Go to Tsunade-sama and then check a few patients that came from Kiri." Sakura said absentmindedly, reminding herself for her priorities for the day. "And try to make it to the medical seminar this afternoon even with the eye bags." Since Konoha was a well-known place for their medical capabilities, people from all over the Shinobi map and even outside of it were showing up to get healed of their injuries or sickness. It was good since Konoha was getting a good name and good money out of it but all the extra work...

Well, extra work was shit.

Sakura groaned just as the door creaked and a head poked in. She blinked, intrigued. Shino Aburame was a comrade but never a close friend. The guy usually keeps to himself when Hinata and Kiba were not around. Sure they were friends since he belongs to the circle of Konoha twelve—Konoha twelve has this certain camaraderie and loyalty feel going on— but now that she pondered about it, they never really talked one on one.

How funny that she was always willing to risk her life for the members of Konoha twelve—and she was sure that they would too—but not all of them were really tight. They were a group consisted of little groups.

"Can I come in?" Shino asked, his face as usual was hidden behind his tall collar and eyes behind dark tinted glasses. Shino's hair was longer than the last time Sakura noticed it. She got a feeling that Shino will wear it up in ponytail soon.

Now that she thought about it, Shino has some kind of Kakashi Hatake thing going on with all that hands-inside-the-pocket poise and half-covered face...just minus the tardiness and public porn reading.

"Oh, hi Shino." Sakura placed her coffee mug back on the doily and stood up, hastily arranging the messy files on her desk before facing the Aburame clan's heir. She was never a neat freak so Ino was the one in charge of the office cleaning. Unfortunately, Ino has some business with the Interrogation department last week so the office looks like Naruto's apartment. "I see you handle hangover well.  
She joked.

"I did not drink any _sake_ last night." Shino said stoically.

"Uh...I don't think that Naruto and Kiba bought _sake_. I don't know where those two idiots got the booze but it was very strong. My stomach still hurts because of that... _thing_." Sakura grimaced, remembering the night she doesn't want to remember.

"I saw you eat a lot of _tempura_ and _odon_."

Sakura raised a finger as if she was a teacher and Shino a good student who got an answer right. "Exactly! Those two delicious foods did not go well with whatever abomination I drank in that huge green bottle. What's worse, I remembered everything perfectly so it keeps replaying inside my head. I could not even remem—"

"Are you alright?"

Sakura clamped her mouth shut. She then composed herself and smiled again. How nice of Shino to ask. She honestly thought that the only thing he cares were his bugs, his clan, and Hinata. Even if she haven't seen Shino going berserk like Kiba does when Hina was concerned, she still knew that the guy was very, very protective of the Hyuga princess.

Like deadly...protective.

In the back of her mind, Sakura wondered why most of her friends' worlds circulated around the blue-haired woman. Neji for example... and now, Naruto. Last night, she even had the suspicion that Naruto's sudden and uncalled grumpiness was because of Hinata.

Well for one, Naruto drank booze until he dropped. And when she helped him to his bed and took off his dirty sandals and removed his damp jacket in the wee hours of the morning and everyone in his apartment were either unconscious or sleeping, he muttered her name.

It was just a whisper but she heard.

It was crystal clear. Naruto muttered Hinata's name once and it struck something painful inside her. In the past, it was only her name that Naruto muttered with reverie...with affection. It was selfish of her of course, to think that way and be jealous of the Hyuga but she could not stop it.

Feelings after all were hard to control. You could not hold it like you do with a kunai...though equally deadly.

"I'm...good now." Sakura said and cleared her throat, feeling slightly guilty that she was thinking something negative about the woman the man in front of her cares so highly of. A tiny, dark part of her mind feels evilly glad though, because Hinata was too used with the way her _men_ cares for her. And one day, when Kiba or Shino find the love of their lives or the success of their carreers— thus resulting for their attention to be focused on other things—then Hinata will feel the same pain she does now. "Thank you for asking Shino. By the way, what can I do for you? I got a feeling that this is not a social visit."

Shino nodded. "I came here to let you see my arm. I injured it after my last mission."

Sakura's lips turned into a perfect round O. "Last mission? You waited a few days before telling a medic that you're injured?"

"It seems fine but I got a slight pain in the joint this morning."

" _Men_." Sakura shook her head. "Where is your last mission located anyway?"

"Oto."

"Wow... the hokage will never send just anyone to Oto." Sakura complimented as she walked towards a metal stand where her white medic cloak was hanging. Before she slipped inside the cloak, she gestured for Shino to take a seat. The bug-user followed and sat on one of Ino's fluffy, modern-looking couch. "Uh...you know, you don't have to come all the way up here. There are a lot of medics downstairs who can help you."

"I know."

Konoha's hospital used to be only a two-story building but when Tsunade took over the Hokageship with her renown medical skills, a large part of the village funds were then given to the medical projects and thus, resulting to a much bigger hospital—six floors with her office on the very top—and also with much modernized and efficient facilities.

So going to the topmost floor when you can avail the services you want downstairs was more efficient.

Shino shifted on his seat. "I don't want strangers... _touching me_."

Sakura frowned a little and took a seat in front of Shino. She rubbed her palms together just to ease the numbness she was feeling that was not doubt the result of last night's party. "Medics are not strangers." She told Shino as she took his right hand in order to check the pulse there, that way, she could adjust her healing chakra depending on his—

"Eek!" Sakura dropped Shino's hand, startled.

Shino nodded understandingly. "That's why Aburames always wear long coats."

"I...I...can feel your bugs moving inside you...a-against the skin." She gasped. She had studied the body of an Aburame in scrolls and books handed to her by Tsunade during her days as an apprentice medic, and she knew that their bodies were used as vessels for their bugs.

But she was not able to really touched one...until now. She was never able to feel a moving, breathing insect against warm human skin. The sensation was weird and it caught her off guard. "I'm sorry." Sakura apologized, embarrassed at her earlier action. She was supposed to be professional for fuck's sake and what she did was not.

Shino shrugged. "You have the same reaction as Hinata...though she ended up crying."

"Hinata _cried_?"

"We are academy students that time. She wanted to put some of her homemade salve on me for I broke my wrist in a fight with Kiba. When she touched me, she...squeaked. She cried after that...in fear that she had offended me."

Sakura smiled. "Well...that's Hinata."

"Yes."

"Uh...do you mind?" Sakura pointed at Shino's right hand, the one that she let go of minutes ago. "I'm so sorry. I promise that I won't drop your hand the second time. Your little friends inside you just caught me a little off guard."

Shino placed his hand on top of Sakura's and the medic began counting his heartbeat through his pulse. Sakura's hand was warm against his skin as she chanted the numbers softly under her breath. Aburames have a tad lower temperature than the normal human body heat because of the bugs inside them that feeds off their chakra, so heat against their skin were more _emphasized._

"Shino..."

"Hn."

"Can I ask you something?" Sakura gently let go of the man's wrist and stood up. She then walked behind him and placed her palms on his injured shoulder—she knew which shoulder without asking because she read his stance like an open book—and summoned a minimal amount of chakra resulting for her hands to glow green. As she channeled her chakra to the injury, she felt Shino stiffen under her hands.

"Sure Sakura."

"This is going to be a very...weird question since, well...we never really talked." Sakura bit her lip and sighed. She must be crazy to be asking Shino _this_ question but she really needed someone who won't lie and won't give bias answers.

Besides , Shino was a silent type of guy. He would not babble.

"Okay..." Sakura took a deep breath. "This sounds crazy...and maybe you would think of me differently after this...or I don't know—"

"Sakura." Shino's head lolled back a little, facing her with his glasses. "Just ask me."

-o-

Kakashi rubbed his covered chin as he stared at the file on his desk that was labeled _ANBU BLACK OPS Applicants. Highly Confidential._ He had scanned the papers inside the folder a few minutes ago; all were work and personal files of willing ninjas who were aspirants to be thrown into the department that deals with the dirtier side of things...bloodier side too.

After the Fourth Great War, peace reigned over the Hidden Villages—except Oto which was still a hot topic of debate among the council whether it will be under one of the Great Villages or be left to stand on its own as an individual village. Anyways, everything was still good.

The war took a lot of lives...but it was also what bonded those who remained.

People even started to ask why the Anbu Black Ops was not disbanded like what happened to the _Root._ Actually, it could have been done—that is if the only place in the world were the Hidden Villages under the alliance of peace and nothing else. Of course Anbu Black Ops was still needed...for a lot doesn't know that there are plenty of outside forces who wanted to try some of their evil within the Shinobi Alliance.

The war may have ended... but Madara Uchiha or _Sannin_ Orochimaru were not the only one who could bring disaster in this world. And it was even just last week, that the Black Ops found a dent in the village barrier and when they investigated it, a man from unknown lands was the one who made it.

The Anbu took care of him of course, body and all.

Kakashi sighed. No matter how many times people fight for peace and justice and love and heroism...no matter how many people dream like the way Naruto did... somehow, running a village will always leave your hands dirty one way or another.

So the best result was just do your best and know your priorities. It makes a Hokage better if he knew that he had done a little evil in order to do a greater good—but of course not in the _Danzo_ -kind of way. The deceased old man who has a knack at stealing sharingan eyes does things without a heart, no mercy whatsoever... even it was for the village's own gain.

Kakashi just hoped the Naruto's spirit and extraordinary forgiving heart will be the one to make a really big change around here.

"Interesting applicants this year." Kakashi murmured as he remembered one applicant in particular. He did not expect for that person to apply—as in never—since she was not the type to be running around in a mask and bad-ass uniform doing assassination jobs. He had expected though, for her teammates to apply since they really looked the part.

Hyuga Hinata, Hyuga clan's princess.

She was silent by nature and of royal upbringing, had gone through war and survived, and of course possess the widest Byakugan range in her generation and the one before her. That was why he requested her to be Sasuke's partner for the D-class missions. Her gentle ways but poised manner makes her very compatible for almost anyone to work with. You could pair her with an Inuzuka to lower the energy down a bit... or an Uchiha so that she could help calm his raging temper-hormones without annoying him.

Mitarashi Anko even requested once—which for the record was denied by him personally because he doesn't want Hiashi and a whole clan of Byakugan users to go after his ass—that Hyuga Hinata be trained under her as an apprentice. She saw the girl's potential in the field that no woman with a weak heart would apply to. Anko knew that the likes of Hinata were very effective for doing something like seduction, manipulation, and the likes.

Very effective for inside jobs.

Innocent face... princess-like aura... beautiful... good body.

" _A package rolled into one."_ Were Anko's exact words. _"Trained by the right hands and she will be one deadly weapon. Even you Kakashi...would not be able to resist once I'm done with her."_

Well, those words even tightened his resolve not to let Mitarashi Anko get her hands on the shy ex-heiress.

Hidden Villages had done manipulation and seduction in missions for centuries, and it was not the first time that a dynasty had fallen because of a _woman._ Plant a beautiful female inside a village, make a high official fall for her wiles _—_ the higher the rank, the better—and _voila! Destruction._

In the past, it was even rumored that Mito Uzumaki was actually just a spy before she fell inlove with Hashirama Senju, the founder and the first Hokage of Konoha, and became his wife. It was just a rumor though, but some analysts and historians were convinced that the rumor was true due to some evidences.

One evidence in fact, was under Anbu security. It was a letter addressed to Mito Uzumaki from Madara Uchiha.

It was also a letter of love.

"Okay." Kakashi leaned back on his chair. Enough of the deep thoughts for he has work to do. Besides, he just got his final book of the Icha-Icha paradise series and his fingers itched to get a hold on the pages and start reading. It was Jaraiya-dono's, and was published a few months ago by his old editor.

It was said that Jaraiya had left his final installment of the Icha-Icha series on his editor's hands a month before he died for final rechecking. But then, Akatsuki broke out and then there was the Jinchuriiki-kidnapping issues. There was the war too and the whole building-back-the-villages projects.

So it was never published...until now. The editor wanted to honor Jaraiya's memory by publishing it after almost five years.

Kakashi snapped his fingers. "Yugao."

A few seconds, and an Anbu materialized in front of him, kneeling in respect and masked head bowed low. "Hokage-sama."

"You can remove your mask."

The Anbu removed her dogface masked, revealing a very feminine face and violet-colored hair that falls to her shoulders in straight strands. By the looks alone, she was younger than Kakashi by a good three years.

Yugao smiled. "Without a mask, I always have the urge to call you _senpai_... Kakashi- _senpai_."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "I used to be your senpai but we are passed that now. Tenzou feels the need to call me senpai every now and then and it makes me feel so old."

Yugao chuckled and shook her head. "Ah...you summoned me?"

"Yes. It is about the applicants we have this year."

"Chunins?"

"I would never concern you with the Chunins. I still remember what you did that last time."

Yugao grinned. "I knew it. Anbu Applicants?"

"Yes. I have accepted a few...four or five of them." Kakashi tapped his gloved hand on the folder. "But I want to give them a test...just to see what they are really capable of. I don't want them to brandish the Anbu insignia on their shoulders like decorations you know. Consider this an initiation ritual."

"Oohh... do you want it to be bloody?"

"I will leave that to you." Kakashi's eye twinkled. "But be sure to make it entertaining."

::

Hinata lowered her head as she let her right hand ran up and down the sleeve of her left arm. She was walking side by side with Uchiha Sasuke on one of Konoha's busy market streets and could feel a lot of eyes following them both. She had learned how to disregard the feeling when she started helping Sasuke with his D-class missions but it seemed like the meeting last night had made her feel a little bit awkward.

Actually, more than awkward for she literally asked to be courted by him.

"Ah..." She bit her inner cheek and fought the urge to point her fingers together. "Sakura-chan might... might wonder why I'm with you if you want her to check your...arm. Sasuke-kun...don't you think it's a little bit too fast since she knew that I only go with you in missions and—"

"You asked for this."

"I k-know but..." Hinata wanted to smack her forehead on something hard...like that brown wall over there where children usually use to play hide and seek. She doesn't have Sakura's monstrous strength but she was almost sure that if left alone, she could break that old wall to pieces.

Yes, she had asked for this and she will humor the fake courtship for the sake of everyone. But that doesn't mean it has to start the next day when she has asked for it just the night before! She was still preparing herself for Kami's sake.

"Then what are you complaining about?" Sasuke asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. For a second there, he was really tempted to scream at her that almost fifty percent of the female population in Konoha would kill, just to see him smile at them. And here she was, complaining that he was _courting_ her too fast.

The woman was killing his pride for fuck's sake.

"I mean...Sakura-chan..."

"The earlier she gets the hint, the better for all of us."

"I know but—"

"Hyuga-senpai! Please accept my feelings!" Somebody screamed from behind.

Hinata paused and blinked while Sasuke almost rolled his mismatched eyes—for he knew what it was because he got a lot of it from the females. It was annoying, and that annoyance turned a level higher because he felt annoyed for Hyuga's sake.

Besides, people were starting to look.

He slowly turned, at the same time that Hinata did. Sure enough, he saw a very cliché scene of an idiot about to confess his love in front of a lot of people.

A young man with bright red hair and a bad case of freckles—a bit younger than them by the looks of it—was standing a few feet away and holding a bouquet of half-murdered flowers. He was wearing the standard Hidden Leaf band around his head but his clothes were those of a civilian. Sasuke guessed that the young man must be of chunin ranked. And said young man looked like an idiot for his knees were visibly shaking.

Sasuke was impressed with the show of courage though, because there were not a lot of people who comes near him in a good five-meter distance.

"Cho-san..." Hinata muttered.

"You know the guy." Sasuke observed.

"He used to be my student when I took over the classes of Iruka-sensei."

"You worked in the academy."

"It was temporary. Iruka-sensei got sick for a week so I have to take over with Shino-kun."

"Hyuga-senpai!" Cho bowed his head and raised the bunch of flowers. "I like you! Please accept my feelings! I know you think I'm young for you but I am a man and I can prove that to you anytime!"

Hinata heard Sasuke smirked but she did not take heed of it. Instead, she walked hurriedly to the young Cho and took the flowers from his hands. Even though she doesn't want to make Cho feel hopeful, she doesn't want to hurt his feelings and embarrass him in public. So she decided to take the flowers and not take any more attention from the locals. "Thank you Cho. The flowers are beautiful. I love flower pressing and I can add these to my collection."

Cho smiled wide. "Hyuga-senpai.

"But..." Hinata placed a hand on her _kohai's_ shoulder. "Cho—"

"But she is not interested in receiving anyone's affection." Sasuke appeared out of nowhere and gave Cho a one-sweep glare. Cho took a step back nervously as he saw the famous rinnegan eye the Uchiha was showing him. He had heard of stories about what it could do to a person and all of them were not pleasant.

Sasuke smirked and placed a hand on top of Hinata's head. He doesn't care if she has a lot of admirers but he does care for the time wasted as she and her admirer did their little chitchat. He had asked Sakura personally to see to his arm and he doesn't want for her to scream his ears off if he was late.

The idiot blinked at what he said and took another step back while Hinata froze when she felt his hand on top of her head. "She's reserved for me." Sasuke declared and pulled the Hyuga beside him.

"Y-you and Hinata-senpai...?" Cho said the words like he was choking.

"Yes. Me and your senpai."

Cho bit his lower lip as his eyes slowly turned red. Before the tears starts to fall, he managed to bow in a poor manner and ran off so fast he could put any Inuzuka into shame. He could not believe it after all. His Hyuga-senpai was so...kind to be Uchiha Sasuke's _reserved_ one.

The man was one hell of a murderer.

Hinata removed herself from Sasuke's head hold as Cho disappeared in a corner. She looked at Sasuke in a bewildered manner. Did he just call her his _reserved one_? And to make things more... bewildering, he had said it in front of a nice young boy.

But before she could say anything to him, Sasuke turned away from her and started walking in their original pace and direction like nothing happened. She stared at his back for a moment but then realized that if she continued, then she was going to get left behind. She was no longer a child that might get lost on her own but then what was the point of her going out with the Uchiha?

So she tried to catch up with a small frown on her face. "You don't have to do that." She found herself saying, slightly guilty for the young man who gave effort in order to confess his feelings. She knew how hard and painful it was not to get those feelings reciprocated since she felt the same way in the past with Naruto.

Almost seven years of unrequited feelings...

 _Naruto-kun!_ Hinata's pearlescent eyes suddenly widened at the thought of the Nine-tails Jinchuriki. She had forgotten all about him because of the unexpected meeting with her father concerning Hanabi's marriage with Uchiha Sasuke.

She really needed to see Naruto soon so she could apologize.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side and saw the Hyuga's distraught expression. Was she that much emotional over what he did to her young admirer? Or does she like him too? To be honest, he would not give a damn if she was just any woman.

But she was the future Uchiha matriarch.

There was not a single romantic emotion involved in this little marriage deal but if she was going to be his wife and the mother of his children—children who will continue the Uchiha bloodline—then he would not allow for any third parties to make things more complicated. Both of them already had their hands full concerning their teammates and other people like that little shrimp and Uzumaki Naruto...and Sakura too.

Besides, it has been days ago since he had been warming up to the fact that as her husband in the future, she was going to be under his keeping—thus his property. And no one messes with what he owns. Hell, even Naruto could not touch his katana or a single one of his kunai because he was very possessive of his things.

And he agreed to humor her 'courting' wishes so no one from the male populace must try anything with her since he had stomped on his own pride just to make her his wife for the sake of his clan. Hyuga princess here might not know this yet but for an Uchiha to stoop low like what he did, the price in return was very, very high.

So as the ' _prize_ ', she should be protected.

Hinata sighed. "I...could have handled it on my—"

"You could have handled it on your own."

"Yes."Hinata replied.

"But you are not on your own today because I'm with you. And it's going to be that way for a long time Hyuga so get used to it because you're stuck with me as I'm with you."

Hinata fell silent and contemplated what Sasuke said. The man got a point but being slapped by the truth square on the face was not a very pleasant feeling. If anything, she felt a little nauseous. Her stomach was clenching and she feared for her sake in case she might vomit in front of a lot of people.

Unconsciously, she clenched the bouquet of flowers from Cho close to her heart. The floral smell always makes her calm so she inhaled very deep, throwing the temptation of jamming the blooms up to her nose out of...emotional issues.

After all, she was the one who dug her own trap in the first place.

Sasuke sighed when he felt the sharp flicker of chakra from Hyuga. When he glanced at her, he was surprised to see that she was... _hyperventilating._

Hyperventilating for _Kami'_ s sake.

The woman just applied to Anbu Black Ops—if what she said was the truth during the meeting—and here she was, hyperventilating just because he saw it fit to cut that young man's hopes in having any romantic relationship with her.

He sighed, stopped walking, and placed his palm on top of her head. And just like he expected, Hyuga froze like a statue and she muttered a small "eemphed" . Sometimes, he wondered if the woman was a bipolar since she could transform herself from a strong manipulator and into a very timid and innocent-looking girl.

Without a word, he pushed her in front of him like a kid, never removing his hold on her. He let his chakra flicker sharply behind her—a warning that she should behave herself and just let him lead.

As his future wife, she should learn how to obey him without question.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Just walk." He commanded impassively. "And hide those flowers using a jutsu."

"P-people are staring." Hinata lowered her eyes, praying that her teammates or Kurenai-sensei were not anywhere nearby. If they caught sight of her right now, they will ask questions and she doesn't want to lie to them. Lying, for her, was like being hit with a shuriken on the gut.

Especially if she was lying to the people she loves dearly.

"Let them stare."

"Sasuke-kun..." Hinata wanted to say that what Sasuke was doing was nowhere near the courtship rituals. He wasn't trying to know her better—or maybe he was but just started on the wrong foot—anyways, if there was one thing that she noticed, it was that he was more in the _domination_ side of things. It was like he was already acting like...

Hinata felt her ears turn warm at the same time as her cheeks.

::

Sakura covered her face to hide her embarrassment from Shino who was just staring at her behind his glasses with calm—as he had always been ever since they met. She was still standing behind him since she was not done yet with his injured shoulder. "Shit."

"Is something wrong with what I said?" Shino asked.

"No." Sakura continued to cover her face with her hands. She had asked him a question she had been dying to ask anyone as long as they could give her honest answers. But now that she had voiced that question out loud, she regretted it.

Especially now that it was answered.

"Shit." She muttered again and shook her head. "Now that's embarrassing."

"I'm sorry...I just said what I think." Shino apologized. "I should have—"

"No Shino. It's just... I embarrassed for myself." Sakura chuckled shakily. "And I got to be honest, you surprised me."

"I just said what was inside my mind." Shino said again and returned to his former position as Sakura uncovered her glowing face. He felt her return her palms on his shoulder again so he closed his eyes, letting the soothing chakra fix his torn muscles.

Sakura sighed and smiled. "But thank you. I admit it made me feel better."

"You're welcome Sakura."

" _Sakura...just ask me."_

 _Sakura tensed. "Okay...but please do not laugh at me...or tell anyone about this conversation, at least, this part."_

" _I won't." Shino told her simply._

" _Promise me first."_ _She insisted, slightly feeling like an idiot. Maybe her mind was still mushy from the alcohol last night because really, she was acting like a damn child of twelve._

 _Shino shrugged. "I promise."_

 _Sakura closed her eyes and decided to just drop the bomb. "Am I...desirable? I mean...I used to be the cute girl of the class...and then all of a sudden I feel like I'm now the plain one out of the group. Is it my strength? Does it make the boys uncomfortable? Okay...Sai used to call me ugly but really? I mean..."_

 _Now she was just babbling and when she realized what the words coming out of her mouth means, she stopped._

 _Shino did not answer immediately but since she was still holding his shoulder and her inner arm was brushing against his ear, she felt him twitch. In that instant, she wanted to be on ostrich and bury her head on the sand._

 _Or play possum and just drop dead._

" _I'm sorry..." She chuckled awkwardly. "Never you mind. It's just a joke so—"_

" _Yes you are."_

 _Sakura blinked owlishly. "Uh..."_

" _You are." Shino repeated for good measure._

 _Sakura's hands dropped to her sides and she stared at the bug user's coat where the Aburame insignia was embroidered. "T-thanks."_

" _You are not ugly. Your strength makes you, you. So you don't have to worry about it."_

 _Sakura sighed. "I know I sound like a kid...I'm sorry. It's just... I have a lot going on in my personal life lately." She wanted to say that Naruto's affection of Hinata as of late was making her jealous while Sasuke's always-cold response towards her feelings was making her question her self-worth..._

 _But she decided not to say it._

 _She swallowed it all in._

" _It's fine." Shino replied. "Though I have to tell you never to question your worth as a person because you are special in your own way. People who cannot see that—it's their loss."_

"There." Sakura patted the Aburame's shoulder. "You won't feel any pain now."

"Thank you."

She walked towards her desk and pulled a paper from one of the files stacked above it. "I just need you to fill this up. We are now in strict monitoring rules with the patients around here." She handed him the paper but very careful that her eyes would not meet his. "You are supposed to sign that downstairs but I'll give you some slack."

Before Shino could read the contents of the parchment Sakura handed him, he turned and faced the door. He knew what he just felt, and it was Hinata's chakra.

Accompanied by Uchiha Sasuke's.

Next to him, Sakura tensed.

Hinata did not expect to see Shino inside Sakura's office. Earlier, as she climbed to the highest floor of the hospital building, all she was worried about was Haruno Sakura—and what might the pinkette thought of her since she was with the boy Sakura had been pinning for since academy days.

She doesn't want to get Sakura all moody again, especially when she was still unhappy about not being assigned to be the one to accompany Sasuke with the D-class missions. Sakura was not a bad person—that Hinata knew— but the Haruno tends to be a little temperamental especially if it concerns the ladies that are near the Uchiha within a good five meters radius.

To be honest, Hinata really doesn't like that kind of attitude for she believed that love must not be forced. Sure it doesn't count on her with all those future wedding _blah_ with Sasuke—but she was a Hyuga princess with a lot of responsibilities hanging on her shoulders, just as Sasuke has responsibilities of preserving his bloodline—but for people like Sakura who were not bound by clan politics and the likes, she believed that love must be lived by its true meaning.

But even if that was what she felt, Hinata understood Sakura's feelings perfectly. She felt the same way with Uzumaki Naruto for years—and one of the worst feelings ever was the love unrequited. Good thing she learned how to slowly disregard the feeling until it was just...very, very miniscule she could face the person of her affections without feeling tense.

"Hinata." Shino said, eyeing her.

"Shino-kun." Hinata faked a smiled and hoped that it was nowhere nervous. Out of all her close friends, Shino was someone who knew her very, very well to the point that he could even tell if something was wrong without asking.

Kiba was good at reading her expressions too, but Shino was like an unearthly mind-reading machine that could even rival Yamanaka Ino as long as it concerns her.

"Sakura-chan...good morning."

"Good morning Hinata-chan...Sasuke-kun." Sakura did the same thing Shino was doing—eyed the newly arrived pair with intrigue. Sasuke had told her days ago that he was going to get his arm check-up, which was an order by Kakashi and a requirement before the growing-his-arm-back process.

But Sasuke did not mention anything about...company.

"Uh...do you have any injury Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked. Sasuke was a lone wolf in almost anything so she made a guess that Hinata came to have her own health issues be checked. Hinata and Sasuke currently lives inside the same compound so maybe...they just had the coincidence of walking together from the Hyugas to the hospital.

Besides...everyone knew that shy little Hinata was not one of Sasuke's admirers. At least, that was what she made everybody believe for she was obviously after the best friend.

Actually, now that Sakura had thought about it—she, Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke used to run inside a very wonderful cycle before it got messy.

Hinata used to chase after Naruto and Naruto used to chase Sakura who used to chase Sasuke, while Sasuke was after revenge. All the four of them were chasing something within reach but also very far it was very frustrating.

Hinata licked her lower lip. "I—"

"She's with me." Sasuke said and stepped inside the office, giving the Aburame who once accused him of bullying Hinata an acknowledging nod. Sasuke wanted to smirk. If Aburame only knew that something more than bullying happened that day, he was surely going to lose his nuts.

In that instant, Sasuke knew that Aburame _whatsisname_ was going to be a very painful thorn in his gut once this whole courting thing goes in the open. The way the bug-user was glaring at him now, even with the cover of the glasses, it won't be a surprise if both of them ends in a fight.

"Ah... Kakashi-sensei really wants you followed huh?" Sakura chuckled.

"Can you see to my arm Sakura?" Sasuke asked, hating the sterile scent all medical centers gives off. Fun fact, Orochimaru's lairs has the same smell and it was not a very good reminder for one that has delicate mentality.

"O-of course."

"Hinata will you go with me outside for a moment?" Shino asked.

Hinata gave Sasuke a look and then nodded, feeling like she was walking on thin ice.

::

"Is this an order from Kakashi-sama?"

Hinata edged closer to the wall and when her back touched the cold concrete, she let out a sigh. This part of the hospital corridor was not very crowded for very few people were around and most of them medics. "Order...what order Shino-kun?" She knew very well what Shino meant but after her latest meeting with her father, it seemed like her inner Hyuga—the one who loves to make things go around in circles—had risen within her.

"That you are accompanying Uchiha almost everywhere."

"Shino..."

"Or is this your father's? You may think my concern shallow but it is not Hinata. This is Uchiha Sasuke we are talking about."

Hinata shook her head. "Sasuke turned a new leaf when he joined the alliance during the war. And he is Naruto's best friend. You trust Naruto-kun's judgment don't you?"

"I do. But why are you defending him?"

"Shino-kun...please don't be so hard on Sasuke. He deserves a chance like all of us. I used to be a failure too but you guys gave me the understanding and the chance to prove myself." Hinata said in a low voice and looked away. Shino's eyes may be hidden all the time but there was something in the way he looks at a person that gives off a strong impact. Hinata feared that if she stared straight ahead, those mysterious eyes behind the glasses will make her vomit the truth.

"You used to never keep secrets from me...until Uchiha arrived." Shino let out a breath and did the same thing the woman in front of him did. He looked away in search for a glaring target. After a few seconds, he pocketed his hands and shook his head.

The Hinata he knew during childhood was no more. This was a grown-up Hinata he was talking to— a young woman who knew how to hide her emotions and voice out her opinions without hesitation.

In the past, she never contradicted anything that he said.

"Shino-kun..." Hinata grimaced. Why was it so hard to lie? Her mouth tasted bitter and her insides were churning. "I am not keeping any secrets from you."

To her surprise, Shino's hand found the top of her head but he was still looking in a different direction. Slowly, he pushed her back until she felt the cold concrete again against her clothes. As he did, he took a step forward and leaned towards her.

He leaned until their foreheads touched.

"Shino-kun."

"Sometimes...I can't help but miss my old Hinata."

With those words, Shino's body flickered like static. Half a second later, he vanished from sight.

Hinata was left standing alone on the corridor with her eyes and expression blank. A few meters away from where she was, a couple of female medics were looking at her with grins on their faces—probably thinking that there was something going on between her and Shino with all that forehead thing.

Hinata let out a shaky breath.

The old her was still there, she just learned how stand up on her own without the help of others. It was because she did not want to walk behind her love ones...she wanted to walk side by side with them and be noticed...be heard... be acknowledged.

She wanted her life decisions to be made by her and not m _ade_ for her.

Even the marriage arranged for Hanabi and the Uchiha was altered because of her—even if it meant sacrificing her own self. But still, she was able to prove that somehow, she won't always be manipulated because she still works on her own terms.

"Are you done staring at nothing?" A voice beside her asked.

Hinata jumped back, one hand raised as if in preparation to knock somebody down with a punch. She was startled since she was still thinking about a lot of things and never noticed that Sasuke had appeared next to her like a shadow.

How could he do so perfectly without spilling some chakra or betraying one single muscle was a mystery for her. Maybe someday, when the two of them are married, she could learn a few things and—

Hinata blinked.

What was she thinking again?

Sasuke held a piece of paper and when he noticed that Hinata's eyes fell on it, he handed it to her. If the woman was going to be his future spouse, she must start learning—and he was going to teach her—how to care for his business like it was her own. "Sakura gave me a schedule."

"Schedule...?"

"Tsunade is a senju and has Hashirama's cells. I have till Wednesday to get her to sign that."

"Oh...so you are going to see Lady Tsunade today?"

" _We_ have to see the old hag today."

-o-o-o-

Hinata dropped the paintbrush from her fingers when caught sight of Hanabi standing by the door of her room. She noticed the chakra signature before but that was the problem of all Hyugas—it was hard knowing who posses what chakra because the signature was almost the same.

She thought that it was one of the Hyuga servants.

Strangely, Hinata had the most unique chakra from all Hyugas because instead of pure white, hers was tinted with blue and violet. Anyways, It was not the first time that she was considered different, for she was the only one with blue hair while everyone else had brown or black.

"Hanabi." Hinata said and dropped the chakra paper on her hand. She was in the middle of making paper seals since Ino had given her a lot of chakra paper yesterday...so she wanted to make them into good use.

Hanabi huffed. She just came from training-slash-venting spree which left a few destroyed trees inside the compound—her father surely would not approve of her behavior since he loves his garden but she was too damn mad to be scared.

For the past days, she had been avoiding her sister out of pure spite. Hanabi doesn't want to be married to anyone but if her sister was going to exchange their fates so that she could be saved—and they already exchanged fates once since Hinata should be the clan heiress—Hanabi would prefer to take the blow herself.

She would marry anyone for the sake of her Hinata-neesan...and she hoped that Hinata knew that. The problem was, Hinata was too selfish. She did not even wait...she just acted on her will like a fucking martyr.

Unfortunately, Hanabi was feeling angry. Though she knew that she should not. People whose lives had been saved should be thankful instead of feeling what she felt.

But every time she replayed that meeting inside her head, she wanted to strangle Hinata or kick her in the gut. If Hinata thought that she was the only one suffering because of her sacrifice, she was dead wrong. Hanabi was suffering too...and even bet that what she felt was worse because she was the one who did nothing while Hinata did something.

"You are selfish." Hanabi declared, not even bothering for the Hyuga-greeting ritual. Her ethics teacher would surely scratch her eyes out of she was here today, witnessing such 'unladylike acts'. "You may think that you care for me but you only think for yourself."

Hinata sighed. She had expected Hanabi to react like this. Looking down on her lap, she decided to play the character she had been rehearsing every night since the dreadful meeting. "If that is what you think of me... it is your right Hanabi-chan. I won't comment." Her voice was cold and it showed that Hanabi felt it too because she look surprised, her eyes widening just a bit. "Now if you please, I am busy."

Hinata was never the one to drive her sister away. In fact, she had been trying to make their relationship as siblings memorable and worth the keeps despite of all the conflicts brought to them by Hiashi's decision to change their birthrights. Being compared all the time makes things more complicated too.

But at the moment, Hinata doesn't want to engage in an argument with a very hot-headed Hanabi. It won't do them any good. Hanabi may be a genius but she was too young to understand Hinata's point.

Too young and too angry.

"Holy shit. So you are driving me away now?" Hanabi laughed but it was without humor. "First you sacrifice yourself for me like a damn martyr and then try to act cold like your soon-to-be husband? Hinata-neesan, even with that courting nonsense you managed to make Uchiha agree, do you think your life won't be miserable?"

"I don't need any of this Hanabi."

"Oh geez."

"And if you are so sure that my life with Uchiha-san is miserable... I can only imagine what your life would be with him. You two are ..." Hinata inwardly grimaced at what she was about to say next. Praying that Hanabi will forgive her someday for this insult, she exhaled. "the same."

She heard Hanabi hiss.

"Never compare me with a murderer." Hanabi gritted her teeth, anger turning into disgust. It was such a scary feeling, especially that it was directed to the older sister she had loved so much and looked up to. Hinata was a gentle soul, but this Hinata she was talking to...

Well, this Hinata was too impassive and too proud for her own good. Hanabi could almost see the exact image of her father on her—even though out of the Hyuga clan, Hinata was the least like Hiashi. It was like a joke really. Or more precisely, a slap on the face. "Okay...Fine!" Hanabi snapped. "I will live you to your own doom then! By the way, thank you for getting that marriage problem off my shoulders because as usual, you love shouldering other people's problems!"

With those words, Hanabi shut the door hard and stormed off, stomping hard on the wooden floor which resulted to a few flares of charka.

When she was sure that Hanabi was gone, Hinata shakily let out a sigh. She doesn't want Hanabi to get mad at her but it was much easier. If she let her little sister be close while the marriage plans were not yet over, Hanabi will try to convince her to change her mind or do something that both of them would regret. Hanabi when emotional, was a storm all by herself.

The last thing that Hinata wanted to hear was Hanabi trying to poison Sasuke because she was thinking about her older sister's sake. It was not the first time that Hanabi had tried something so...disastrous.

"I'm sorry Hanabi." Hinata murmured.

 _But in this way, I won't only be saving you...we will both escape the caged bird seals._

Yes, they would both escape the dreadful sealing—which was also compared to as frying of the brain. Hinata had seen the power of the seal being used on Neji in the past, when Neji tried his attempts to kill her, and the sight was not at all awesome. Just one hand sign was all it takes to make the prodigy drop on the floor like a wild animal that had been shot on the head with a kunai blade.

If she was going to have children someday, Hinata knew that they won't be able to escape the seal as long as her husband has lower status than the main branch family. Her only hope of avoiding that fate was if Hanabi won't be able to produce an heir, which was unlikely because Hanabi was a healthy girl.

Because of that high probability, Hinata had already conditioned herself that she was going to get sealed along with her children someday. Besides, she would not marry any one with higher statues just to avoid the sealing. It was below her standards...and she was a romantic, still hoping that someone would sweep her off her feet and love her deeply.

But how tricky life was...

Hiashi suddenly decided to change back the birthrights and make Hanabi marry a once avenger that made the Shinobi alliance tremble with just the mention of his name. She and Hanabi would avoid the sealing still of course, but there was no way that she would allow Hanabi be married to someone she barely knew.

And with Hanabi and Sasuke's personality, there was no way that they would get well together. Hinata would not be surprised at all if they ended up fighting during the wedding day.

Hinata picked the paintbrush she had dropped and wiped the tiny droplets of black ink that had stained the floor with the palm of her hand. The blank ink on her pale skin was a beautiful contrast and so she stared at it for a moment before standing up from the tatami mat. She proceeded to her bathroom to wash her hands.

But then there was a knock. It was an urgent kind of knock and she frowned at how strong it was. She could almost hear her sliding door shake. The chakra was unidentifiable and so she hurried to the door and slid it open, expecting a Hyuga nin with a mission scroll or something...

But how startled she was, when a bunch of flowers was thrust on her face.

Hinata took a step back. Eyes moving away from the petals and to the eyes of the person who was holding the stems. "Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke said nothing but thrusts the flowers closer to Hyuga's face. He had noticed how she held the flowers that Cho-guy gave her a few days ago with care, so he guessed that she wanted to be courted in that same manner. Unknown to Hyuga here, after they had convinced Tsunade to sign the papers and returned to the compound—Tsunade was drunk so it was easy—he traced that Cho-guy's whereabouts and asked him where he got the flowers.

The young man almost died of shock right there on his own porch upon seeing the one and only Uchiha Sasuke outside of his house.

And he almost died again when the one and only Uchiha Sasuke asked where to buy flowers.

Sasuke would have given Hyuga a sack of flowers after asking Cho where to get them—Cho got them from the forest near the waterfalls Naruto used to train—but it would make him look like a copycat and so he waited for a few days before giving it to the Hyuga _hime._

She asked for a courtship so she was going to get one, Uchiha Sasuke style.

"You like flowers Hyuga?" Sasuke asked, quite impassive but inwardly wondering if he picked the right ones. As an ex-avenger who had _'destroy Konoha'_ on top of his checklist, flowers were the least of his interest. So when he got to the waterfall, he just picked what flowers he could find especially if they were very colorful.

"Uh..." Hinata blinked, unsure of what to do. Did she just saw an itchy yellow lily?

"Or is this not enough?" Sasuke asked again. He still has a sack of flowers stacked somewhere, just in case.

"No...Sasuke-kun. The flowers look beautiful." Hinata said and even though still in a daze, accepted the colorful blooms. She caught sight of a blue ribbon at the end and wondered if the Uchiha tried putting a few touches on his little gift. "W-where did you get them?"

"You don't need to know."

Hinata nodded in understanding. So Sasuke was really trying to do his part eh? She thought that when he said humoring the fake courtship, they only need to act like it in public. But anyways, it was still good.

Maybe disorienting at first but overall...it was good.

So maybe...she should do her part as well. She must do something to know Uchiha Sasuke better. After all, the guy was her future husband and there was nothing more frightening than picturing out there life together as a couple...raising a bunch of kids.

Uchiha kids.

In the past, she used to imagine raising a family with Naruto—such girlish fantasies—but never imagined that she will end up with Naruto's rebellious best friend. "Sasuke-kun..." She looked down and squeezed her toes. "w-will you...drink tea with me?"

-o-o-o-

 _Here ends the chap! Thank you for still reading and please do leave a review. I love reading reviews!_

 _-crazygurl12_

 _Btw, my first name is Mariel... so why don't you tell me yours?_

 _*wink*_


	14. Chapter 14

_I'm back dearies! Sorry for the long wait. Busy with school stuff and all... oh, and thank you for the encouraging reviews and messages!_

 _By the way, please try app in google play. It's very convenient and we can be friends there. :)_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Fourteen

Sasuke watched in silence as his future wife poured him tea. She had asked if he wanted to drink tea with her when he passed her those flowers he had scavenged in the woods. And he had accepted—out of responsibility because it seemed right when he had agreed to court her. And now found himself on the back porch of the Hyuga main branch household.

He was resting his back on the side of the wooden stairway while Hinata kneeled on the last step and was expertly handling the tea pot and a few herbs. She wasn't even looking at him, just concentrating on the task at hand.

Though he noticed that she frequently bit her lower lip like she was...uneasy.

He suddenly cleared his throat, a little louder than normal and as if on cue, the woman before him jumped from her place; rattling the porcelain teapot she was holding. Her eyes snapped to him immediately but then lowered themselves again since he did not back his stare down.

He just stared straight ahead.

"H-hope you like ginger." Hinata stammered.

"It's fine." Sasuke said, noticing that his palm was starting to itch. He removed his gaze from the young woman and just started kneading his palm on his knee. He then looked at said palm and was surprised that it was red and little spots were starting to form on the skin.

What the hell...?

Hinata placed the teapot on the tray and sat comfortably on the step opposite the Uchiha. She glanced at him and was relieved that he wasn't looking at her anymore. However, she noticed that he was glaring at his palm.

Her eyes trailed to his hand and saw the small blots of red peppering the skin. She recognized it instantly to be the product of the itchy yellow lilies that was a part of the flower bouquet he had given her.

Hanabi has the same allergic reaction to yellow lilies.

She did not say anything at first, but just watched as Sasuke rubbed his palm on the rough cloth of his pants. His face was now a picture in between a scowl and grimace. It was rare to see Sasuke in an awkward state and Hinata got to admit that she found it amusing.

Sasuke was just human after all...though it was hard to believe sometimes.

Sasuke wanted to growl. This was one of those times that he wished he had his left arm back. His palm was so itchy he rubbed it vigorously against his knee. Problem was, the harder he rubbed, the itchier it felt...and to make matters worse, it was beginning to feel painful.

What the hell was happening to his palm? His only fucking palm.

"Let me see..." Hinata edged closer to Sasuke and noticed that his glare transferred to her. She did not mind it, but tried to hold his eyes even she felt awkward about it.

"Sasuke-kun...may I?" Hinata asked and reached for Sasuke's hand. The Uchiha was a bit hesitant at first but soon complied, it looks like he was contemplating wether she could do anything about his problem or make it worse. "You're allergic to yellow lilies." She told him, brushing one finger against his blemished skin. "Don't touch yellow lilies next time."

Sasuke pulled his hand away and continued rubbing it against his knee. The itch was unbearable and he honestly would rather receive a punch on the nose than experiencing this shit. It makes him feel so irritated.

Fucking itch.

And he was allergic to yellow lilies? He doesn't even know what yellow lilies look like!

To his annoyance, Hinata took his hand again. He wanted to say something like 'back the hell off' or 'go away' but when he saw that her eyes were really concerned, like he just got a deadly flu, he decided to shut the hell up.

Those eyes...

He was always concerned and strict when it comes to his personal space, but since this woman looked like she really wanted to help him, and that she was anyway the woman he would be living his life with like... he would let her invade the personal space that even Naruto or Sakura cannot trespass.

"I have some balm in my room. I'll go get it."

Sasuke frowned. "How do you know that this is an allergic reaction to yellow shitties?"

Hinata shook her head but a chuckle escaped her lips. The Uchiha may lack some emotional hormones but he sure was still very...humorous in such impassive state. "Yellow lilies." She corrected. "Hanabi got the same allergic reaction as you...and I saw you holding a bunch of those flowers that you gave me."

"How come you are not allergic?"

"Not all people have the same allergic reactions Sasuke-kun." Hinata stood up, but not before dropping the Uchiha's hand gently on his lap. "I'll get the ointment. But please do not rub it on anything. It's going to make it worse."

Sasuke gave one curt nod.

"Please...drink the tea."

Hinata left Sasuke on the porch and she hurried to get the ointment she had made months ago when Hanabi displayed the same allergic reactions. It was when they decided to train in the middle of the forest and Hanabi accidentally stepped on some yellow lilies, the pollen dropping on her foot.

Hanabi's right foot looked like a swollen pink balloon that day, with little red dots

Before Hinata could reach her room, she saw Hiashi on the stairs, about to come down. He was carrying some papers that Hinata guessed were liquidations of the clan's money. Inside the clan, everything has to be calculated perfectly...especially with the money that would feed almost two-thousand Hyuga mouths.

"Good morning father."

Hiashi nodded, noticing that her daughter was tapping her right foot on the wooden floor like she was impatient.

Hinata was impatient? Now that was something you can't see everyday.

Hinata brushed her hair away from her face. If she could not get to the ointment fast, Sasuke's hand would probably look like that of a sausage when she gets back. But proper etiquettes were preventing her to just scram. Respect and proper decorum was a big deal to Hiashi after all -actually it was a big deal when it comes to all Hyuga, but was doubled when it comes to Hiashi.

And tripled when it comes to the elders.

"Are you in a hurry daughter?" Hiashi asked, raising one eyebrow. His daughters when looking like they were in haste, always makes him uncomfortable. When Hanabi was concerned, there was something disastrous, but when it comes to Hinata, it was either intriguing or surprising. "You look like you are."

"I...have to get an ointment father."

"What for?"

"For...Uchiha-san."

For the second time, Hiashi raised an eyebrow. "I see." He said knowingly. He remembered Hinata's terms before the marriage, so maybe she and the Uchiha were getting in good terms with each other. Hinata after all was very, very likeable. "Where is the Uchiha?"

"Uh...outside."

"Specifically?"

"Back porch father...waiting for me."

"Alright, you may leave."

Hinata nodded but she could not stop herself from feeling a little bit surprised at how her father dismissed her so lightly. Usually, Hiashi would asked questions after questions like he doesn't trust whatever she was up to.

Well, she knew deep inside that Hiashi trusted her...it was just because her usual daily life priorities - as what the elders called it - were not those of a normal Hyuga princess. She was unreadable to the people around her despite how open she was to everyone.

To make the long story short, her mind always runs in a different direction than the path that everybody had chosen..or expected.

"Hinata." Hiashi called before Hinata could walk more than two meters away. His eldest turned, her eyes calculating yet always so kind.

She was very beautiful, as always.

Pity that she was born as a main branch princess, especially when she possessed the spirit of a strong fire.

Hyugas can never be compared to fire...they were always ice. Cold and stiff and poised and deadly...beautiful too.

It was normal that nobody except him and a few wise elders saw that fire in Hinata because her outside demeanor was a contrast. She was so timid and too gentle.

But as her father, he did.

She was a fire, and he feared it.

He knew it the moment that Hinata chose to be a rebel at the age of seven. Yes, Hinata Hyuga was a rebellious child hidden under the cover of false weakness. She could have given Hanabi a sure hit during that faithful afternoon...almost eleven years ago.

But no...she chose not to. Inside her little head, she had decided all by herself to fight the system. She had decided to fight against the destiny that had been created just for her.

At seven, Hinata decided to change her fate. She did not throw any hard blows at Hanabi, but let Hanabi humiliate her in front of the whole clan. Everyone thought it was weakness...but Hiashi and the elders knew better.

"Father...?" Hinata trailed. Her father's eyes had somewhat taken a blank look.

Hiashi blinked. He had brought his mind back to the past it got the better of him. "Ah...I just want to ask about your Anbu application."

"I have yet to receive a confirmation. I'll inform you firsthand with any updates father."

"I see."

::

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he rubbed his palm against the rough cloth of his pants more vigorously than before. The itch was just getting worse and now his skin was chaffed and small droplets of blood were coming out from the cracked skin.

Fucking yellow lilies.

He raised his palm up, examined it for a few seconds and then dropped it again on his knee.

"I told you not to do that."

Sasuke raised his head and saw Hinata carrying a small silver basin with water. A white towel was slung over her right shoulder and bandages on the other. Their eyes met and he smirked at the way she was looking at him.

He was not a child, so why look at him like he was one?

"It's bleeding." Hinata observed, dropping beside the Uchiha and shoving the untouched teacup away. "M-may I?" She asked, but then took the Uchiha's hand without waiting for an answer. In cases like this one, her inner motherly-slash-medic side always takes over her body. Thus resulting for more confidence. "Be wary of yellow lilies next time."

Sasuke said nothing. The woman's touch was soothing and she wiped the blood from his palm like it was made of delicate crystal.

At least, his future wife was good in treating minor wounds. It might be handy in the future...especially when he will surely face her teammates before or after their wedding.

And Sakura too.

"What's that?" He asked suspiciously when he saw that Hinata dipped her forefinger inside a small vial. When she pulled her finger out, it was wrapped in a gooey substance the color of dirt. He scrunched his nose when the strong smell of herbs hit him in an unpleasant way.

He looked at Hyuga disbelievingly. Was she trying to air-poison him?

"It's an ointment." Hinata said and showed Sasuke the contents of the vial. Sasuke instantly recoiled away like she was showing him rotten eggs. She smiled at his out-of-charater reaction because it made him look like a boy...instead of being a young man with life issues. "I made it. Uh...it smells bad, I know."

"Smells terrible."

"I made it in haste...so I did not have time to—"

"Take it away Hyuga." Sasuke lifted his head up, trying to catch air that was not poisoned with Hyuga's homemade poison. He was about to take his hand away too, but a strong hold prevented him from doing so. When he looked at her again, Hinata had his wrist around her fingers and she was already applying her homemade abomination on his palm.

He scowled. The woman got some guts. "I said it smells terrible."

"I know you can bear it." Hinata looked at him and shyly smiled. "The smell won't last. I promise."

Sasuke blinked. The woman has freaking dimples and he never noticed it before.

"It's going to sting a little but I promise it's going to feel good in a while."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. Not really liking the way she fawned over him like a boy. He was Uchiha Sasuke...and he did not need any kind of pity because of a simple, irritating allergy. Really...she was acting the way Mikoto-

No...this woman was not Mikoto.

-o-

Kakashi placed his right knuckle on Naruto's head, pinning the blonde down on the table with his whiskered cheek pressed against the smooth mahogany wood. Naruto groaned, the pen on his hand dropping on the floor and rolled until it touched the sole of Kakashi's sandal.

"For the hundredth time...you are doing it wrong." Kakashi said calmly. His eyes though, were sharp and not at all pleased. He was teaching Naruto the Leaf's trade routes and other things that usually ends in paperwork. As future Hokage, Naruto should learn these things-and he was actually very good at it. Unfortunately for today, the Uzumaki's focus was somewhere else. "Do you want some break?"

"Shlet me go now Kakashi-shenshei?" Naruto mumbled.

Kakashi smiled and he removed his hand. Naruto straitened up instantly, looking so...forlorn.

What on Kami's name happened to the kid?

"Anything wrong Naruto?"

"Ah...not really." Naruto scratched his head. He tried his best not to be obvious but somehow, Kakashi caught a whiff of the smell of disappointment. "I'm just hungry."

"There's always ramen delivery."

"Ah yeah..." Naruto smiled weakly. "But eating at old man Ichiraku is better. He always gives me more ramen when I eat there."

"Very well." Kakashi crossed his arms and turned, leaving the hokage cloak rippling behind him. His student was lying, and said student was a very bad liar. But still, the kid needs his break. "You can go. Let's leave this work for today."

"Ah...thanks sensei."

"Don't be late tomorrow."

Naruto grinned. "Looks who's talking!"

Naruto left the tower, passing by a few nins and locals, all who gave him acknowledgements and smiles. Ever since he was hailed as a hero, he got those nice treatments ang he sure was accustomed to it now. It was nice, being hailed like that. But it was also in times like this that he felt bad for Sasuke. Imagine being scowled upon and feared all the time like you are the grim reaper.

Talking about Sasuke, the bastard haven't shown his face for days. He knew that Sasuke got his D-class missions to worry about but at least he could at least sent a message.

Well...maybe he should go to the Hyuga district and check up on Teme...just to see what he was up to.

 _Yeah...Hyuga district._

And no...this was not in any way connected to Hyuga Hinata. He was just going to see Sasuke. And then maybe give the bastard a friendly punch on the nose and then go to have some ramen.

Really, this was not about Hinata.

Oh no...not at all.

Naruto reached the district with a stupid smile on his face. He felt a little nervous and when he stopped in front of the main house gates, it felt like a stone had been dropped inside his gut and down to his feet.

The Hyuga nins who were on guard duty instantly allowed him to come in, their heads bowed low in respect and calculating smiles in their faces. Naruto then remembered Hyuga Neji, for it was the same reserved aura that the deceased prodigy possessed. The only difference was that the Hyuga guards brought out the air of complete obedience, while Neji was more of a handsome ticking timebomb.

Oh yeah, and Hinata was the switch.

She used to be Neji's on and off switch.

"Uzumaki-san." One of the guards said, not looking at him in the eyes. It had been observed that lower branch members of the Hyuga clan were trained not to gaze into the eyes of people that are higher in rank. "May I know what business brought you to the Hyuga? "

"I want to see Sasuke." Naruto replied. "He is inside the compound right now, right?"

The guard nodded. "I will have to inform Hiashi-sama first Uzumaki-san. I hope you won't mind."

"No. Of course not."

::

Hinata rolled the extra bandages into a tight ball and placed it on the tray next to the cups and pot. The vial of ointment was now inside her pocket and Sasuke's hand now wrapped inside a white cloth. The Uchiha had been giving out a few complaints while she was tending to his palm minutes ago, but after a few minutes more, he became very quiet.

Well Sasuke was a quiet guy by nature but his silence looked like the product of him thinking something...deep. Hinata had noticed that his mismatched eyes were unfocused, sometimes flickering back to life but then it would turn blank again.

Hinata paused whatever she was doing and studied Sasuke's face, taking the chance that his thoughts were elsewhere and that she was very close. Everyone knew he was good-looking, girls everywhere worshipped him and he has been the popular guy ever since academy days. But now that she was staring at him close-up, she was very amazed at how proud his nose was... How perfectly shaped his lips were... His eyes, even though mismatched, still made him look so good. He got a few scars on his face- very light so they were not really noticeable but it made him looked more...defined.

 _Kami-sama_ had been really giving it his all when he made this man.

She heard his father once said that Sasuke looked a lot like his mother. The late but infamous Mikoto Uchiha who was the only one who could placate Uchiha Fugaku when he was in one of his serious anger issues.

Now that Hinata thought about Sasuke's mother, she felt the urge to know more about her. Mikoto after all was an Uchiha matriarch. And someday, a few months or even a couple of years from now, Hinata will also become one.

And Sasuke will be her Fugaku.

"Why are you staring?"

Hinata blinked, and then realized that Sasuke's eyes had the life back in them. She instantly looked away as the familiar heat begun to creep from her neck up to her cheeks. Sasuke was looking at her like she was crazy, and that made her shy away even more.

"Why are you staring?" He asked again.

"N-nothing. Is it bad to stare?"

Sasuke smirked. No. It was not bad to stare. Problem was, she was blushing, so there must be something going on inside her mind as she was looking at him. If she was some kind of fangirl, which he knew she wasn't, then he might have guessed what was inside her mind. But since she was not, then maybe...something much more sinister was-

"I...I have to take these back." Hinata said hurriedly, picking the tray up in nervous haste. Sasuke looked like he was going to interrogate her so she better go before-

Hinata gasped and almost dropped the tray when a strong grip found its way around her wrist. Even with the bandages, Sasuke's grip was strong and sure.

"No."

"S-Sasuke-kun... I...uh..." Hinata looked around nervously.

"Why are you blushing Hyuga?" Sasuke asked. He was weirdly intrigued because the likes of Hyuga Hinata have weird mindsets, not like Sakura...not like Yamanaka Ino. The woman was...readable yet unreadable.

Now that was just weird.

Maybe the Hyuga princess was a bipolar after all.

"I don't think its that important." Hinata said and smiled nervously. Why the sudden interest? As far as she knew, Sasuke was least interested in things that really doesn't concern him. She knew he was 'courting'...but asking why she was blushing?

Now...that was just odd.

Hinata pulled her hand away and was relieved that Sasuke let it go. His eyes were still on her like a hawk's though, so she shrugged and smiled awkwardly. "I'll put this back."

Before Sasuke could reply, she stood and walked away, trying her best not to slap her own face. Why on Kami's name was she acting like a twelve year old girl who was shy and awkward? She was not like that anymore...she was older...more mature.

When she was out of sight, Hinata sighed. If that was the effect that Sasuke could give her, she could just pray at what there life together would look like.

"Hinata-hime."

Hinata stopped walking. A young Hyuga man stopped in front of her and bowed his head. Hinata recognized him to be one of the guards on duty. "I can carry those for you _hime_." He pointed at the tray on her hands.

Hinata shook her head but a gracious smile formed on her lips. "It's okay. I can carry it."

"Ah... _hime_."

"Yes?"

"I was about to go to Hiashi-sama... But since you're here _hime_ , I might as well inform you of our unexpected visitor. I took the liberty of letting him inside the compound because he is going to be our...future hokage and it might seem rude if I let him wait outside."

Hinata's head snapped and she blinked owlishly, the words 'future hokage' ringing in her ears. "W-what did you say?"

"Uzumaki Naruto is inside the compound _Hime_. Actually, he's waiting at the front porch."

-o-o-o-

 _Here ends the chap! Be back soon...promise :)_

 _-crazychan_


	15. Chapter 15

_Ugh...my laptop just whizzed its last breath and now I'm stuck with my smartphone. So I can't update as fast as I wanted and of course, type (We still have a desktop but having my own personal laptop is easier...like I could type until the wee hours of the morning without my dad telling me to go to sleep because it's bad for the health etc). It's so frustrating but I'm trying my best to update fast._

 _Hope I could get a new laptop soon... So wish me luck convincing my financers guys...lol._

 _Oh...and lastly, I am just going to clarify something about this fiction, since one reviewer pointed out that Hinata being an Anbu applicant was out of character. Sure...possibly...but in my timeline, Neji was dead, Hyuga clan was still unchanged and Naruto never returned her feelings even after the war. Hinata was still a little down about it. So this was also a time for her to find self-worth, not to mention that the village was still recovering from the deaths and losses brought by said war. For me, this is where Hinata's biggest personal change happens. Neji died saving her...so if we are thinking in a realistic way, it was a very big blow for Hinata and was very sad and frustrated about it. So joining the Anbu will help her let those feelings out. Since peace still reigns over the shinobi alliance, a visible nin won't be getting action as much as those who moves in the shadows._

 _I don't know... But I am trying to think something close to reality here._

 _-and about Hiashi's thoughts that Hinata was stronger - something that contradicts my depiction in the first few chaps that Hina was a late bloomer. She is a late bloomer... but her spirit is much, much stronger than Hanabi's. That was what I was trying to show last chap...but maybe used the wrong words._

 _Hope this help clear a few things out._

 _And thank you for that amazing reviewer. I love it when my readers give me a piece of their minds. It is a big help!_

 _Oh... And please don't remind me with my grammar issues( I am not a native English writer okay? Been reminding people about that since first chap. It's okay to point out errors so that it could be change, but something like "hey...you messed you past and present tenses a lot and it kinda mess with the story flow and I hate it" ...urgh...it's so not helpful because I am really trying hard...and reminding me about it makes me don't want to write you know._

 _But yay! 400+ readers :) thank you._

 _xoxo_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Fifteen

Naruto looked around and when he was sure that no Hyuga was visible, he walked to the small table placed at the end of the room - he was inside one of the Hyuga living rooms - and looked down on the picture frames on top of said table.

He saw a few black and white pictures of old generations of Hyuga Main branch families, and a few photographs with the current Hyuga leaders. He smiled unconsciously when he saw a little Hinata who was staring at the camera with a shy smile on her face and her forefingers touching. She must have been twelve years old.

She was so... _kawai._

To his surprise - when he managed to pry his electric blue eyes away from little Hinata's face - he also saw a picture of his dad. Minato Namikaze was still young in the picture, but the blonde hair and handsome eyes were unmistakable. Naruto was a hundred percent sure that it was his father, and he was intrigued to see that beside his dad, were young twins that looked like the younger version of Hinata's dad.

The other must be the Hyuga head's twin, Neji's father, Hizashi Hyuga.

So Hiashi was a friend of Minato's?

Well, now that he thought about it, it was possible. If his father was alive, he would be more or less the age of Hiashi Hyuga now, as well as Sasuke's dad...and Shikamaru's...and Ino's.

The soft sound of light footsteps made Naruto turn, and he did so fast he closed his eyes for a moment. It was because before he could see who it was, he already knew. The faint scent of lavenders was just too familiar.

And there she was, standing by the door with her pretty smile and big white eyes. She was wearing casual clothes, her usual lavender and blue ensemble which was unlike the other Hyugas who sticks to a much more traditional clothing style.

"N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled awkwardly, and then grinned like there was no tomorrow for him. He haven't forgotten the _incident_ yet, where Hinata failed to see him even when she said yes to his invite. But just one look at her made him forget those negative feelings that he had kept inside him for days. He then made himself believe that Hinata had her reasons why she did it. Maybe, just maybe, Hinata's father was being a jerk again. No offense to Hinata but Naruto has some slight issues with Hiashi Hyuga ever since he was a boy of twelve. It was when he realized that there were some unfair rules that needed changing inside the compound of the high and mighty Byakugan users.

It was one of those reasons that forced him to be strong. So that someday, when his power was enough, he could change those rules.

"Hinata-chan."

Hinata bit her lower lip as she took a few steps nearer to Naruto. The future Hokage was scratching his head, his lips stretched into his signature grin. Hinata could almost see his sunshiny aura radiating from him and bouncing off the four walls of the room, making the place more lively.

Naruto's mere presence was so full of life.

"How are you?" Naruto asked, still grinning stupidly. "I did not see you for days." He wanted to add that he haven't seen Sasuke bastard too, but decided that it did not matter anymore. He was used to Sasuke's sudden disappearance for years.

"I...uh..."

"Bet you're busy...these past few days."

Hinata smiled a little, knowing that she could not tell Naruto yet the truth about why she failed to go to him during that dreadful time when Hiashi and the elders had decided that Sasuke should marry into the family. "Naruto-kun...about that time..."

"Oh you mean when you failed to show up?" Naruto laughed dismissively, trying to let out that he really did not mind. "Nah... It's okay. I really don't mind since I know how busy you are and...well, I bet you have your reasons Hinata-chan."

"I'm really sorry." Hinata apologized sincerely. If Naruto had asked her to see him a few years ago...she would have been the happiest girl. And now, it just makes her sad. "Something came up that day."

"It's okay."

Hinata felt guilty. Naruto was such a great guy, and how bad she felt that she had waited for a few days to apologize. "Can I ask why you wanted me to come? I mean that day when I...failed...to show up."

Naruto's grin vanished. And he looked down for a moment before looking at the Hyuga princess. Was this really the right place to tell her of his real intentions? Was this really the time?

Inwardly, he smiled. He, Uzumaki Naruto never had the sense of timing. Whatever the situation was or no matter how dangerous, he always faces problems and challenges head on and strong. "Hinata-chan." He started. "I don't know if this is a good time but I think I - "

"Dobe." Sasuke said, appearing on the door just a few steps behind Hinata. He was passing by since princess here had left him behind the back porch without a word for coming back, so he decided to go back to his assigned room - and then saw the dobe by chance.

"Teme!" Naruto's face lightened up at the sight of Sasuke, but then scowled when he realized that the Uchiha just interrupted what he was about to say. "Ugh. Great timing."

Sasuke was impassive. "Why?"

"Because..." A light pink shade appeared on Naruto's cheeks. Because he was about to tell the girl his feelings for goodness sake! Leave it to Sasuke to be so...so bad in timing! "Well...just because!"

"Hn."

"You failed to show your face and then suddenly popping like that?" Naruto said exasperatedly and then groaned.

Ah...whatever.

"Oh." Hinata's eyes transferred from one shinobi to another. "I'll leave you two to talk. I will send in some snacks in a few minutes so please, Naruto-kun, make yourself at home."

"No! Don't go..." Naruto said a little too fast. A little too fast actually for his own good. Sasuke's eyes snapped to him and Hinata blinked owlishly. "What I mean is...I just came here to check on _Teme_...just check. So you don't have to...go."

"It's okay." Hinata said, inwardly curious about Naruto's sudden burst of energy a few seconds ago. She took it that the Uzumaki just wanted to be nice. "I...still have something to do anyway. You two take this time to talk."

"Oh...okay." Naruto mentally dug a hole on his chest, especially when he saw that Hinata's back disappeared from view. He felt so stupid...like he came back to his old self and _crushing._

Okay...he was crushing.

Wait, scratch that - he was in love.

Sasuke observed the Uzumaki as the blonde stared at the door idiotically, making him wonder if Naruto really wanted to check on him. If it was the other way and Naruto actually has some attraction to Hinata...

No...Naruto has the hots for Sakura Haruno and he was crazy about her since like...academy days.

"Dobe." Sasuke started, his bandaged palm hidden inside his cloak. Yes, Naruto only likes Sakura and it should be that way because if somehow the idiot started having feelings for the bluenette, it will only bring problems.

Lots and lots of problems.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

"You did not show your face to me these past days Sasuke, why the hell is that? And don't tell me it was the D-class missions because that's not an excuse."

Sasuke let out a breath of annoyance. Of course Naruto will always stick his nose to all of his business - the dobe just had to. Sasuke had already conditioned himself with that it would be that way the moment he stepped inside Konoha and decided to stay, but sometimes it was just too much to handle.

So he decided to just give Naruto a hint of what was to come. It was better to slowly condition Naruto's head after all, than shock him in just one throw. "Naruto... I am going to start building the Uchiha again."

"Yeah, yeah. You have been saying that since you're like...twelve." Naruto replied dismissively. "Anything new?"

"I mean it."

"Oh yeah? You don't even have a girlfriend genius."

Sasuke smiled darkly. "I'm courting someone."

As if he just said something insidious, Naruto's eyes widened before grabbing his collar. Naruto pulled him up, non too gently. He was taller so Sasuke had to look up.

It was not the right time to tell Naruto...actually, not the right time to tell anyone. But at least he owed it to the Uzumaki to spill just the tiniest details of what was going on with his life at the moment.

So spill a little he did.

"You got to be kidding me." Naruto was still growling, his eyes sharp and teeth bared. "Don't tell me the Hyugas forced you on...on someone." Okay, he knew he was being rude since he was inside the Hyuga compound and they might kick him out forever if they found his words insulting. But since it was obvious that Hiashi had something up his sleeve when he proposed that Sasuke should stay inside his domain, Naruto could not help but be very suspicious.

No. He won't let anyone manipulate Sasuke.

And Sasuke courting a female? . Very funny.

Sasuke wanted to give Naruto a pat on the back for exceeding expectations. Who knew? The dobe managed to pounce on the truth just like that. Just a little more and Naruto would be hitting the bullseye.

Naruto was correct upon saying that Hiashi has something to do with it, but what Naruto did not know about the real agreement was that Sasuke had agreed to the Hyuga clanhead's scheme. Because even if it was hurting his ego that he had to bargain with a Hyuga, the benefits he could get from it were also priceless.

"No. Its got nothing to do with Hyuga Hiashi." Sasuke lied smoothly. Of course it has everything to do with Hyuga Hiashi, but then, it has something to do with him too. Sasuke removed Naruto's hand away from his collar, which was not as easy as it sounded because his hand was wrapped in a thick wad of bandages. "I am courting someone that I see fit to become an Uchiha matriarch someday. That's all there is to it."

Naruto scowled at how bussiness-like Sasuke sounded. He knew Teme has a lot to consider because he was the only living Uchiha at the moment, but it still sounded wrong, especially when Sasuke has such _delicate_ mentality.

Hey, he was not saying that Sasuke was crazy. What he meant was that because of Sasuke's issues in the past and how dark it was, life with him will never be compared to living with a normal person.

"Is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, though he felt that he knew Sasuke would never approach Sakura in a romantic manner. Sakura was more like a sister to Teme...even though Sakura felt otherwise. And even if it could happen, that Sasuke changed his mind about the Haruno, Naruto would have to disagree. What an unhealthy relationship they would have, especially when both had tried killing the other in the past.

"Then who?" Naruto crossed his arms.

"You'll know at the right time."

"You're making me uneasy. Believing you're courting someone is already hard enough...and then you have to keep it a secret from me? Come on Sasuke."

"I don't want you making a mess out of it."

"Is it Hanabi-chan? I heard the Hyuga clan were trying to match you two up."

"No."

"Ino?"

"Yamanaka is too high maintenance."

"Shit!" Naruto cursed. "No way..."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"Don't tell me...it's...Tenten? She's dating Rock Lee ya know! Or is it some random girl you saw...?"

Sasuke sighed and looked down, annoyed that Naruto just won't back down on the matter. Wondering for a moment if his true answer would benefit a much worse scenario than giving out a false one, Sasuke finally decided that since they were going to go down this path sooner or later anyway...

"What is it to you anyway?" He asked Naruto.

"I'm your best friend genius, so I have to know." Naruto answered with a glare. "So tell me...is it someone in our batch? Or a much older girl? I know you won't date younger girls because you'e not a pedophile... But I think -"

"Hinata Hyuga." Sasuke finally made up his mind. Okay, his first plan was to lie but it was Naruto after all so yeah, Dobe always manages to let him spill the beans.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"It's Hinata Hyuga." Sasuke answered as he leaned his right side on the wooden wall, his eyes never leaving the blonde. It was out of the plan to let the news out yet but since Naruto was all admiration and good words for Hinata Hyuga, he might as well just spill out the truth. Naruto was Hinata's good friend, so maybe... Naruto might even vouch for him.

But surprisingly, Naruto said nothing. The jinchuriiki just looked at him, at first with disbelief and then stoically.

The unexpected reaction made Sasuke frown. "What?"

"The Hyuga clan had something to do with this Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "I bet they - "

"As I said, the Hyuga is out of this."

"Hinata deserves a man who will marry her because she loves her, not because she fit your standards for becoming your Uchiha matriarch." Naruto said and was deeply aghast at the idea that Sasuke wanted Hinata to be his personal incubator. His hands were starting to clench. Now that he knew who Sasuke was courting, he regretted that he had to ask. "If her clan elders find out about this, they will gladly force her to you. Then Hinata won't have a way out."

Sasuke inwardly smirked. The clan already knew but he won't tell that to Naruto. Why ruin his chance of rebuilding his clan? "Why are you so bothered?"

Naruto blinked. "Because..."

"What?"

"I'm her friend. And Neji left her to my care. I won't let anything bad happen to her Sasuke...not even you."

That sounded like a challenge to Sasuke's ears, reminding him of the old rivalry thing that had formed between them ever since Naruto challenged him in that first shuriken fight. He smirked. "Dobe, what is she to you?"

"A...special person. She saved my life."

"Then I'll take care for her, if you are so worried."

"That's not what I - "

"And I am still in the courting stage, it's up to her to accept me or not , right?"

-o-o-o-

Iruka stood beside the door of the teachers' office as he fanned the small piece of paper with Kakashi's personal seal on it near his scarred face, while at the end of the room and rummaging the metal cabinets, was Yugao.

Yugao was in all her Anbu glory, and she never mentioned her name to Iruka, just handed him Kakashi's letter and started doing her job - looking for files about the Anbu applicants so that she could know them better.

But of course, Iruka knew it was her. She was the only one with that bright violet hair. And even in the darkness with just one electric bulb to light the room, he got to admit that her hair still looks vibrant. His academy classmate, Hayate - who was unfortunately killed by the Akatsuki before the Great Fourth War, had been ensnared by Yugao's beauty.

There were rumors that Yugao reciprocated Hayate's feelings and when he died, she never opened her heart again to anyone.

 _Well, that's life._ Iruka thought as he observed the lady Anbu with curious eyes. She was specifically searching something from the stacks that belongs to the Konoha Twelve batch and she was really digging hard.

That worried him. An Anbu going through the academy files of the batch Naruto was in? And with Kakashi's approval too.

"Uh..." Iruka started, scratching his right ear. "No one in that batch did something wrong right?" He asked, wondering if he sounded nosey. Anbu nins never discussed their missions, but that doesn't mean they could never give up clues, especially for a fellow Leaf nin with only good intentions. "I mean... I'm just worried since I used to be their teacher you know, and whatever they do, it will always reflect on me."

Yugao stopped digging up files. She turned her masked face towards the teacher who everyone knew was like a father to Naruto. She knew too that Iruka was asking because of that. "No one did something wrong Iruka-san." She answered. "I am just doing research."

"An Anbu doing research still scares me." Iruka admitted with a smile.

Yugao smiled too. "Well, I cannot blame you."

"Yeah..."

"But may I ask you something Iruka-san? And this matter is confidential so I advice you not to tell anyone."

Iruka frowned. "Uh...sure."

"Tell me...who is Hyuga Hinata as a kid?"

Before Yugao left the academy, she made sure to apologize to Iruka for waking him up in the middle of the night just to get a few files. She could get the files needed even in daylight of course, without the academy students knowing that she was walking in their midst.

But the teachers were another matter. Some might not be noticed if she decided to sneak in, but there was also a chance that some may know. When it comes to full-fledge adult Jounins, you could never be too sure.

Yugao leaped and landed on a roof, passing by a few shinobi watch guards who gave her curious looks. The file on her hand felt heavy and it made her body tingle with excitement.

Training future Anbu was nice, and she was very good at it.

But playing games with them, testing them of their limits was another matter.

And it was more fun.

Yugao stopped when she reached her apartment. After making sure that no one was watching, she entered the small but very feminine room which was big enough for three people to live in.

The moment she stepped into the Anbu division, she left her parent's house and lived in this apartment where she could concentrate on her work and shoulder the dirt and blood alone.

Her parents were just simple farmers after all, they could not handle the strain of having a daughter who blends into the shadows and can kill a person before breakfast.

Suddenly, Yugao tensed.

She felt a flicker of chakra and it came from the kitchen. It was familiar one, the dark energy emitting out in such a manner that reminds her of a snake.

"Urgh. Anko-senpai..." Yugao removed her mask and tossed it on a table before stepping into the kitchen. She was off duty now, so it was okay to remove it. Besides, she and Anko go a long way back...back in the days that she and Hana Inuzuka had to train with the intimidating woman in the... Let's just say in the department that was only effectively taught in women.

Sure enough, she found Anko sitting on the kitchen counter, helping herself on some sweets Yugao specially hid at the back of her cupboard. The famous snake-nin was wearing some kind of traveling cloak, which made Yugao wonder if she just arrived from a mission or something.

"Hi _kohai._ " Anko smiled deviously.

Yugao's eyes remained on the sweets. "Senpai...it's late."

"Morning and night is the same in the Anbu Yugao."

"Uhuh."

"By the way, Kakashi told me you are in-charge with the Anbu applicants this year."

"Yes."

"Well, I came here to ask you a favor." Anko leaned back and brushed her hair away from her face. "Aside from the Anbu applicants, can you also keep an eye on Yamanaka Ino and Hyuga Hinata? I wanted to do it personally of course, but I have a job that requires most of my time this days."

Yugao frowned. "The Yamanaka heiress and the disowned Hyuga _hime._ "

"Yes... You see, I need a new apprentice. My last one could not handle my standards so I have to choose a new kunoichi to train. Kakashi was not happy about this, especially when Hinata Hyuga was concerned because of her upbringing...upbringing my ass. " Anko rolled her eyes. "So I had to assure him that I won't put the Hyuga in any situation that requires removing her panties off."

Yugao smiled at Anko's frankness. It was one of those things that made her so scary. "Well... Hyuga Hinata is an Anbu applicant...and I am going to put her to the test."

"Well, then that makes your job easier."

"Maybe...but why so interested with the Hyuga girl?" Yugao asked.

"I love underdogs." Anko replied, the devious smile returning on her lips. "And she might prove herself good. Besides, a few months from now, I am in charge of putting a mole inside the land of Rain...and I really need someone who looks very innocent and trustworthy."

"Oh...innocent and trustworthy." Yugao smiled. Those words means differently in Anko's vocabulary. Innocent you could compare to sly..and trustworthy into dangerous. "I heard that issue in the Rain and all those mole things...but Kakashi never discussed it much. So you are in charge of it?"

Anko shrugged. "Who else? The place is like taboo with the Akatsuki originating from it. No one wants the job willingly so Kakashi placed it on me."

-o-o-o-

Hinata spotted Shino the moment she stopped in front of the sushi shop. The Aburame was on the shop opposite where she was and she knew he had spotted her first, because he was already looking at her.

The last time they were together was at the hospital, and she had no idea if it was a good meeting or not. Shino kind of left her with emotional words that had made her feel very uneasy...at the same time guilty.

She waved at him.

Shino just looked at her for a few seconds before finally responding with a nod. He then signaled for her to wait before taking something from a stall of the shop he was in front of, and threw some coins on the counter. The young girl on the counter smiled shyly, picking the coins one by one daintily with her fingers while she threw the Aburame heir glances.

Hinata raised her eyebrows. Shino was starting to get a lot of admirers.

Shino walked towards her then, with his hands inside the side pockets of his cloak and his demeanor always so reserved. Out of all her classmates, Shino was that one person who remained absolutely the same.

She could never say that he matured, because he was already matured in mind even before they became friends. And Shino was still quiet...still very observant...

Still her Shino.

And now that she thought about it, she realized that Shino was feeling the opposite about her. He said it himself right? That he missed the old her.

Because she changed.

When he stopped in front of her, she smiled big. She was glad to see him as always but since they kind of had some unfinished business in the hospital, she was trying to show him that she was not at all angry or displeased. "Hey."

"Hey." Shino said back.

"What did you buy?" She asked. "That's the new shop for candies right? They said they were using a special technique that came all the way from Kumo."

Shino nodded and handed her the small pouch with little flowers beautifully hand painted on it. The moment she received the pouch, the sweet smell of warm sweets hit her nose and she grinned. Shino was giving her some peace offering. "Aren't you supposed to eat this?"

"It's okay."

"But thank you ...this stuff really looks good."

Shino shifted on his feet, his head moving ever so slightly as he looked for the presence of the one member of Konoha Twelve that he doesn't want anywhere Hinata - that was if he got his way - but since it was Hokage's orders, he can do nothing about it.

He was looking for Uchiha Sasuke.

"He got a meeting with Rukodaime Kakashi." Hinata said with a sigh. Even without asking, she knew what was inside Shino's head. "Shino-kun, you are being too...wary of Sasuke."

"I got my reasons." Shino shrugged. "And my reasons are pretty reasonable."

"You are acting like Kiba as of late."

"And it bothers you?"

"Ah...n-no."

"I only look for your well-being."

"I know...but you trust me right?"

Shino frowned. Was he really having this conversation again with Hinata? It seemed like just the mere whisper of Sasuke's name was hitting the wrong chord between them. It was a little bit unnerving, at the same time ridiculous.

He was just really...really concerned. And wasn't it just yesterday, that he had heard from one of his academy students - was that from Cho? - that Uchiha was actually after Hinata in a romantic way? Rumors were starting to circulate around the classroom that he was teaching, and that rumor he doesn't like.

He wanted to squash the rumor like a bug - forgive the expression - but really, he was alarmed. Imagine Uchiha Sasuke running after Hinata with his evil sneer and red eyes...and a bunch of flowers in his hands.

He really got to alert Kiba.

"Shino." Hinata shook her head. Shino was spacing out, and he does it everytime he was in a really deep thought. If there was one thing that worries her, it was when Shino becomes extra silent. So putting a smile on her lips, she curled her arm around Shino's right. "I got a secret to tell you."

"Secret..."

"Yes. Shall we go to our usual training place? There's too much people in here."

Shino nodded, and he gently led the way. Their usual training ground used to be Hinata and Neji's private training space - Hiashi Hyuga bought the small land for that sole purpose - and when Neji died, Hinata asked them to use the training ground like it was their property and not the Hyuga's.

Team Eight had their special training grounds in the past but got destroyed when the Akatsuki attacked. Now the place was nothing but a large dump where Konoha stores all the broken training gears and rusty old chairs and whatever people deemed useless.

A sad fate for a place full of wonderful memories.

"What is it?" Shino asked when they reached the training ground complete with a fence and a small Hyuga flag. Kiba used to tear the flag to the ground everytime they train, for fun maybe, but then the next day there was a shinning new flag standing near the fence.

Hinata stepped back from Shino and placed her hands behind her back. She wasn't able to inform her teammates about this because she had decided that it was better if she had the results first. There was also a part of her that knew her teammates would want to convince her not to. "I received a letter. It's not official yet but I am being considered into Anbu."

Shino lolled his head to the side. "Anbu?"

"Yes. I applied and then I - "

"Application I don't want to get back to. I want to know why you just informed me now. And I take it that Kiba is also unaware."

Hinata blinked and closed her mouth. Shino's tone had taken a bad turn and she bit her lip knowing that she had really meant it for her teammates to know late. "I'm sorry." She apologized. There were no reasons to say...and even though she felt bad, she knew she made the right decision. Shino will surely talk her out of her plans if she informed him earlier. "I decided it for myself. I just want to...serve the village invisibly. If I continue being a jounin, there's not much for me to do."

"You know the rules of being in the Anbu Black Ops..."

"Shino-kun...I know."

Shino shook his head. These past months, Hinata seemed to evolve into someone that he doesn't know. Her life decisions were starting to scare him.

Literally scare him.

"You don't have to prove something Hina."

"I am not proving anything."

"Hn."

"Shino...I really want this. I hope you understand."

::

Sasuke was only half listening to what Kakashi was saying. The majority of his attention - unfortunately - was placed on Uzumaki Naruto. The blonde idiot was sitting next to Kakashi looking the worse with his blank expression and eyes that seemed to look like it needed more sleep. If there was one thing that Sasuke knew, it was that no matter the circumstance, Naruto's eyes were always alive.

And now, those electric blue eyes that gives hundreds of people hope, were blank.

It was weirdly giving him an uneasy feeling.

Maybe Sakura dumped the Dobe again? Really, Sakura should open her stupid eyes for a second and see that Uzumaki Naruto was a great guy. Always been a great guy. She should not go after males who had tried to cut her head off more than once.

Kakashi cleared his throat, his dark orbs falling on his blonde student. Naruto seemed okay, but there was one thing amiss. The usual goofy smile was gone.

The sunshiny feeling was gone.

Maybe Naruto was feeling under the weather today. There was really something wrong with the boy that he could not fathom. "Okay... I hope you understand what I am saying about the rebels in Oto. I was surprised really, that Orochimaru actually cares for his subjects. I think that's why we could not persuade the residents there to transfer...because they are very loyal to him."

Sasuke smirked. "That snake cares for those people because he needs healthy subjects for his experiments. They are twisted...just like Orochimaru."

"Snake..." Naruto murmured darkly but his eyes were downcast. "Talking about snakes..."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows. "Uh, do you have something to say Naruto?"

"No..." Naruto answered.

"Hmm...is there any problem?"

Naruto smiled. Problem? No. There was no fucking problem. Why? Is there any problem with his best friend trying to woo the girl that as of late, he realized that he actually loved? - but after disregarding her first for more than seven years of course.

And he could not even fucking say it out loud. He could not even tell Sasuke about it.

He could not tell Hinata about it.

Maybe because when he knew about Sasuke's intention, he was shocked. And when he realized that if he as much as say that he love Hyuga Hinata, it would sound like he was again trying to rival Sasuke... Like the way people thought about his past feelings for Sakura Haruno.

And now he just wanted to punch Sasuke's handsome face. He loves the Uchiha like a brother -everyone was aware - but sometimes, it also felt good thinking about hurting him.

Really, really hurt him.

"No problem Kakashi-sensei." Naruto answered.

"Good. Because I don't need two Sasukes. I only need one. So act yourself Naruto."

The meeting ended with Naruto picking just bits of what Kakashi was saying. As future Hokage, he was making a bad job but assured himself that he could just ask Kakashi for some written report and then read it when he was alone and miserable in his apartment. It would take his head away from Hinata and Sasuke, and then -

"Dobe." Sasuke said, walking beside him. The sound of their steady footsteps synchronizing on the empty hallway of one of the many corridors of the Hokage tower. "You look terrible."

"And you look handsome." Naruto grumbled. Always Sasuke. Always the handsome one. Always the skilled one.

Fuck it.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. Naruto was acting pretty weird. "You sound like Sakura when she's pissed."

"Hn."

"Dobe." Sasuke reached for Naruto's shoulder and made him stop walking. But Naruto Uzumaki was a very strong person, and Sasuke heard his wrist bone almost snapping into two pieces.

But he was strong too, and Naruto could do nothing but stop.

"Is this about Hyuga Hinata?" He asked the dobe. Naruto had made it clear that he was against him making that Hyuga into some baby making machine. But it was still...bothersome that Naruto was acting so concerned.

Naruto looked away. "Sort of."

"I said I like her."

"Like is not for marriage. Love is." Naruto said and sighed. "Just because you like her, doesn't mean..."

"She likes me too." Sasuke said and placed his hand inside his cloak. Okay...Hinata did not say anything about liking him and he was lying. But he was dead sure that when asked, Hinata will say the same answer. They were in this together after all. "And we could start from there, correct?"

Naruto blinked. "Hinata-chan said that?"

"Ask her yourself."

A small smile passed on Naruto's lips before shaking his head. "Right..."

"So is there any problem Naruto?"

"No. There's not a single problem. Glad you could clarify things out."

-o-o-o-

Hinata clicked her tongue as she made her way to the kitchen in the middle of the night. She glanced at the small, round clock at the end of the kitchen counter and grimaced when she saw that it was two in the morning. Usually, when she wakes up in the wee hours of the morning, she was having trouble going back to sleep again.

But those candy that Shino gave her, kind of made a wrong impression inside her system. They were delicious but it seemed like her stomach could not handle too much sweets.

And now she just wanted to drink tea.

Opening the cupboard where the herbs where kept, she grabbed a few ginger and tea leaves. The ginger smells nice and she brought it close to her nose and inhaled. Neji used to love ginger, and he would always put some in his tea.

The thought of her cousin made Hinata bit her lower lip. She was still not over it, wasn't she? Her good dreams usually was of Neji...and her nightmares sometimes was about Neji's death.

Hinata slapped the both sides of her face gently with her hands. She inhaled loudly and let the air out in the same manner. No use thinking about Neji at this time, it was just going to make her day a little down.

A few minutes later and she was making her way back to her room, carrying a tray with a small pot of ginger tea, a few cookies that she made the other day, and a cup. She was careful too, about making any noise since she was living inside a house filled with people who have sensitive senses. She did not want to disturb their slumber since they all have their important businesses in the morning.

Yes. Hyugas always have something important to do everyday of their lives.

But as she made her way upstairs, she halted abruptly, almost spilling a few tea. It was because she heard something...weird.

It was a groan.

Hinata frowned and looked around the dark corridor. The sliding doors were all closed and the lights were off except for the ones that lightened the hallway. So what...?

There it was again.

It was a groan...almost painful. Hinata had the urge to use her Byakugan but her father would lose his head over it. So instead, she just stood still and listened.

And finally realized that the sound came from Uchiha Sasuke's designated room.

Going near the sliding door, Hinata ended pressing her right ear against the soft wood that was beautifully painted with pure white. There was a chance that Sasuke would suddenly pop out - he has sensitive senses so he might know that she was listening- and scream at her for being nosey. Problem was, she could not contain her worry.

Now she heard a painful moan.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" She half whispered. "A-are you alright?"

No answer so she tapped her toe against the wood. "Sasuke...?"

"Itachi."

Hinata's eyes widened. It was Sasuke's voice. Without much of another thought, she placed her tray down the floor and slid the door open. Darkness slapped her in the face and she had to let her eyes adjust. Just as she suspected, Sasuke doesn't use night lights when sleeping.

She saw his silhouette on top of the bed and she walked up to him. Maybe he was sick or something. His ragged breaths were heavy...and Hinata realized that his eyes were closed.

The Uchiha had no clothes from his torso up, but was only wearing a simple black cotton pants. Her eyes instantly stared at his arm stub.

"Sasuke...?"

No response so she edged nearer, unsure of what to do. Maybe she should just leave him...?

"Sasuke...?"

Hinata slowly reached for his neck. She wanted to feel his body temperature so at least she would know if he was feverish. But before her hand could touch Sasuke, one glowing blood red Sharigan eye greeted her and she almost jumped back, if not for a strong hand that caught her wrist and pulled her non too gently forward.

Everything was so fast it was a blur.

She opened her mouth for a silent gasped but froze when she found herself on the bed and the famous Uchiha Sasuke...on top of her.

His hand then moved away from her wrist to her neck. And with panic, she realized that he was going to crush her windpipes.

-o-o-o-

 _-crazychan_


	16. Chapter 16

-o-o-o-

Chapter 16

Sasuke was dreaming about his too much of a martyr brother but not enough to make him blank to all his surroundings. He was not Uchiha Sasuke for nothing. And hell would freeze first before Hinata Hyuga -his future wife - could sneak up to him in the dark like a tiny mouse.

The moment that the door was slid open, he was fully awake. The gutsy woman's movements were good and silent, but her chakra was a little bit flary. Sasuke knew that he could just yell for her to go out or mutter that she must not disturb his rest...but somehow that little curious corner of his mind was taking over his body.

Now what was pretty little princess gonna do?

She called his name softly. He did not respond. She stepped in closer, he pretended to be still and asleep. It was weird of him to be testing her in a way but the woman will be carrying his clan's name soon enough.

He wanted to see what she's got.

Problem was, he had forgotten that even if he was aware, his paranoid reflexes were still functioning one hundred percent. And he was not used to people touching him. So when that soft hand of hers touched his neck, he could not help but go with his instincts. He was a warrior from the beginning and it was hard to just let that dangerous part die. Oh sure he could tolerate to be touched even though it really displeases him much that he would be willing to cut the neck of whoever that was touching him - Naruto and Hinata he could tolerate more than the others - but still...

It was his neck

That sensitive part of his body that was a big no to the public. It was because it made him feel in danger...that someone could just encircle their fingers around his neck and choke him.

Okay he was being paranoid, but years of running with the Akatsuki and Orochimaru could really twist a person's mind to the point of no return. It messes with everything that was making him normal to human eyes. Not to mention that everytime he and his deceased brother met in the past, they would always go for each other's necks.

Yeah. Wonderful memories it makes him want to puke rainbows.

So when he felt the fluttering touch delivered by the woman, he had gone full danger mode. Instantly, his Sharingan activated and his mind turned hazy. When he opened his eyes, it also did not help that Hinata took a step back, her expression no doubt was scared and wanted to flee.

Hah. The face of a someone who was caught red-handed.

And then it was a dark blur from there. In one swift movement, he took her wrist and pulled her to him, swiftly pulling himself up a bit so that she would replace his spot on the bed. The Hyuga has her mouth wide open, as if she was about to let out a scream. He unconsciously smirked at that. Scream?

One sound from her, and he will crush her windpipes like those little matchsticks they kept in the kitchen.

Oh wait...Sasuke blinked. He was already about to crush her windpipes. Out of reflex, his fingers were already curling around her thin throat, unconsciously marvelling that her neck fit perfectly in his hold.

"What do you think are you doing inside my room?" He hissed. "dark plans?"

"I...was worried." She let out with a gasp. Her hands slithering their way to his chest, gently pushing him back. Hinata's heart pounded against her chest madly and she knew that Sasuke felt it.

They were too close.

If left to her kunoichi instincts, she would have already used her gentle fist on him. But rational thinking was still her best forte. One wrong move from her or from Sasuke was enough to wake the whole clan...and then everything will be ruined. So she tried to calm herself first because she was seriously about to have a panic attack. Sasuke's Tomoe was still spinning and it scared her.

This was not the Sasuke who had given her the flowers...

This was not the Sasuke who had threatened to kill a cow during that D-class mission a few weeks ago.

This was the man whom the village had scorned because he was trying to have revenge for his clan.

This was the man who killed hundreds of people in just a day.

This was the darkness that Uchiha Sasuke tried desperately to caged when he decided to go back to Konohagakure.

"Are you trying to strangle me with those pretty little hands of yours princess?" He asked.

"I want to check your temperature."

Sasuke chuckled and he leaned down until his lips touched Hinata's ear. Hinata instantly stiffened. It was the first time that she heard Sasuke chuckle and it was not pleasant. It sounded very dark. "You..." He said. "Do not fit the Anbu Black Ops."

Hinata's eyes widened.

"You are too...visible."

"Sasuke-kun...you are not yourself." Hinata said. She was offended of course, but no use disagreeing now. Uchiha Sasuke's case was a delicate one. Hinata knew it was too good to be true that Sasuke was his new reformed self all the way. There was a part of him that was still consumed in dangerous darkness. He was hiding it from everyone, that was obvious, but just like a black smoke that could not be contained, it was slowly oozing out of him. Poisoning him.

Just that simple touch in the neck and this personality was triggered.

Hinata winced. The fingers around her neck contracting painfully and her hands shot up to touch Sasuke's chest again, gently pushing him off. "I...can't breath..." she whispered, putting the urge to kick him in his weakest part -a man's happy spot, as Ino used to say - because then, Sasuke Uchiha might just kill her right on the spot. "S-sasuke..."

"You can't even remove yourself from my hold."

"Please..." Hinata squished her eyes shut. She could feel Sasuke's ragged breathing against her neck, and his chest rising and falling against hers.

Now she knew she was going to die...darkness was setting in and the familiar sensation of calmness washed over her.

And the one who was going to end her life was her future husband, the ever famous Uchiha Sasuke.

::

Sasuke woke to the familiar coldness of the morning and sighed when he realized that he was in for another day of Hyuga manipulation, fucking D-class missions and...

He frowned and slowly opened his eyes. The morning was cold yes, and he never wears shirts at night...so why...was the right side of his body warm? There were also soft puffs of warm air bathing his nose...his lips.

He reached out a hand - his only hand - and touched the warm...soft _thing._ His hand landed on something round...and nice...

Sasuke suddenly bolted up into a sitting position as his eyes landed on the woman lying beside him, her eyes closed and lips parted - so that's where those little puffs of air came from. And her hair sprayed around the bed like beautiful, blue threads.

Holy mother...

What was Hyuga Hinata doing inside his room? And What the heck was happening? Sasuke grimaced and placed his palm against his forehead, trying to remember any accounts that might help him know the answer. There was nothing...he could not remember anything.

That's when he started to get worried.

In his times as an avenger, those moments that he could not remember, where those times that he was in his worse. Those where the times that he killed hundreds in just one play. There was like a trigger in his body that would result for him to move in autopilot. Instinct kicking in and rational thinking out.

And then he would remember those blurry moments a few days after. Sometimes, even surprising him of his capabilities. These weird things started happening to him when he had his run with Oro. That conniving snake doing experiments using his body that he only knew the results of.

But Sasuke really believed that his "autopilot problems" were gone. It was already a few years since he had stopped activating it.

As if he could activate it with his will. It was something that was out of his reach.

Slowly his eyes returned to the woman sleeping peacefully by his side with blue and green bruises decorating her pretty little neck.

Or she may be the one who had activated it.

Sasuke's first instinct was to wake the woman up by poking her on the side. But before his forefinger could touch her, she stirred and he paused.

He stared.

Hyuga Hinata was beautiful. That he knew already. But he never really looked at her this close. He knew the feel of those soft pink lips against his...and he knew how her soft hands feel on his skin.

And strangely, he felt good that this woman was going to be his. No romance related of course, purely business, but it felt different with her not trying to molest him every fucking second like Karin. And no screaming his ears off like Sakura.

Also, no annoying squeals and fluttering eyelashes like from those crazy girls who had formed a fan club for his name. Really? He was a criminal for goodness sake! No criminal deserves a fan club.

Okay. It was time to wake her up.

Sasuke continued his first plan, poking the girl on the ribs. But before he could do it, he altered said plan just a little bit and decided to have a go at her cheek instead.

He poked her three times and then her eyes fluttered open. It was blank at first but then just like what happened to him, she tensed and bolted right up.

She looked at him in horror and he knew that instant he had done something to her last night to merit such look. In a fast glance, he was able to scan her whole appearance. Her clothes were intact...her sleeping garb not even sporting a single tear.

Good.

At least he was sure that he did not raped her. And hell will freeze first before that happens. He may be a killer in the past but being a rapist was not his thing. And even in his autopilot mode, he was dead sure that it was the one thing he will never do. Women begged for him to _do_ something pleasurable to them...and not the other way around.

"What did I do?" He asked. Hinata edged a bit farther from him, almost sticking her back on the wall beside the bed. Her eyes than scanned his room like she looking for an easy way out.

"I fell asleep..." Hinata muttered to herself. No...she actually fainted. And somehow lost her consciousness deep enough that it put her body into slumber. Taking deep breaths, Hinata placed a hand near her chest. Okay...she was not supposed to panic but she was starting to. Waking up next to a half naked Uchiha was not exactly in her list of must do for today.

And he strangled her last night. Oh yes he did.

 _"Do not fit the Anbu Black Ops."_

Hinata let Sasuke's words play inside her head, mentally slapping her face and painfully destroying her heart. She had been training very hard...and the fact that she could not even think straight concerning with the events with Uchiha about to break her neck, she supposed he was right.

But back to the current situation she was in.

Hinata assessed herself. She was fine. She did not feel anything amiss except for the burning feeling around her throat.

"What did I do?" Sasuke asked, raising a knee up and resting his arm there.

Hinata frowned. "What do you mean w-what did you do?" She asked back.

"Would I ask if I know?" Sasuke smirked.

"You strangled me."

Sasuke paused for a second before concealing his facial features with a more passive look. Strangled her? Now that seems...bad. Well, bad for Hyuga since she did nothing to deserve it.

"And your Sharingan is activated..." Hinata almost whispered, remembering that beautiful red orb with spinning Tomoe in the middle. How deadly...and how beautiful at the same time. She had never seen a more beautiful color of red.

His Rinnegan eye was also...unique. But Hinata did not have the time to really stare at it since her attention was focused on Sasuke's original bloodline limit.

Sasuke rubbed his temple. Good thing he did not hurt the Hyuga princess any more that what she had garnered, Hiashi will kill him.

Kakashi will kill him.

Naruto will kill him.

Sighing, Sasuke motioned for the still jumpy woman to edge closer. She looked at him incredulously and he knew he could not blame her. She must be thinking how to cancel their wedding, now that she witnessed how crazy he was.

"Let me see your neck." He ordered. "You must have fainted and then feel asleep."

"No." Hinata answered firmly. "I have to go before...anyone finds out that I am with you." At this time, the Hyuga household helpers were still preparing breakfast, so it will be a little later before they come up the second floor. She could still slip out unnoticed.

Hinata turned, about to leave the bed when a hand found her ankle. She gasped when she was pulled unceremoniously next to Sasuke. Before she could do something to ward Sasuke off, he placed a heavy leg on top of her lap and the other behind her - clipping her on place.

Good heavens.

Her cheeks burned when she felt his bare chest against her shoulder. Good thing she still had the self control not to make any noise. Again, she was leaving inside a house full of Byakugan possessors.

Sasuke sighed for the second time of the day as he placed his hand on the woman's chin and tilted it up. Her face was glowing red but did not take heed of it as he examined her neck.

The bruises were not that bad, but they were not good either. Sasuke mentally scowled. Damaging his own possession eh?

"We have to let Sakura heal this before anyone noticed." He said. "Or it depends if you want to tell it to everyone."

Hinata shifted uncomfortably. "Please let me go. I'm good."

"No. We'll go see her after breakfast."

"Uh... "

"No complaints. Or do you want to let your father see that?" He pointed at her neck.

Hinata lowered her face as an irritating feeling clawed at her insides. Really? Sasuke sounded so bossy when he was the one who inflected her injury in the first place. What's worse, he could not remember!

"Sasuke..." Hinata found her voice. "Are you taking...medications?"

Now that was funny. Sasuke would have opened his mouth and laughed if not for his too heavy lips. They just won't move like they had forgotten how it was to laugh. "No."

"But...why..."

"Orochimaru." Sasuke simply answered and saw that Hinata instantly closed her lips, her expression becoming pensive.

"I see."

"Gonna cancel the wedding Hyuga?" Sasuke smirked, letting Hinata free from his leg hold. Instantly, she stood up from bed and so did he.

"I won't."

"You're afraid of me."

Hinata nodded. She was fearful of him but she loved her sister too much to exchange their places. " I am...always have. I won't deny it." She answered softly. "But as you said...we...are in this together."

"Hn."

"And also..."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Hyuga princess here looks like she was going to give him a speech.

"I think it is now much better that I am aware of your...uncontrollable moments...and if I could do anything to help... I...I would be glad to do it." Hinata looked down. Okay...she was being dramatic, but at the moment those were the things inside her mind and she wanted to say it. "But I got to admit that I am pretty scared when you..."

"I did not mean to do that."

Hinata's eyes snapped to Sasuke. He was not looking at her, and his hand was on his forehead, sweeping his black hair back and temporarily showing her his Rinnegan. The way he said it...he sounded almost sorry. It was a surprising change since he was always so...proud and stoic.

"You did not mean it... It's okay."

"Hn."

"Uh...I have to leave."

Sasuke nodded and he passed her a shirt -his shirt - which he took from a peg next to him. It has a long collar so she could use it. "Cover your neck with that. I'll find you after breakfast."

Hinata accepted and she slipped on the shirt easily. Her sleeping clothes were made from thin cottony material and not really appropriate for early morning use. The shirt has no clan symbol so it was okay. The last thing that she wanted was someone seeing her with the Uchiha symbol sitting proudly on her back.

She gave Sasuke one last look before heading to the door and slowly slid it open, remembering her tray of tea and cookies that she had left outside the room.

And to make things better, ran straight to Hanabi.

Hanabi, with her hair still in disarray and eyes droopy, gasped at the sight of her older sister in black high-collared shirt coming out of the one room she had vowed to destroy the moment Uchiha Sasuke entered it.

Hanabi's jaw dropped to the floor.

"What are you..." She found herself hissing at Hinata, who in return took a step back away from her. "doing Hina-nee?"

Hinata looked around, hoping that the wooden floors would open up and swallow her whole. Somewhere inside Sasuke's room, she felt a flicker of electric based chakra, allowing her to know that Sasuke was aware of what was happening outside.

"Father...Father will...kill you."

Hinata nodded, thanking her lucky stars that she was still able to act collected. "I came to Sasuke-kun for...our D-class missions Hanabi. We have to talk about a lot of things that should only be inside closed walls. Father will understand." She was lying to her sister again but there was no choice. Telling Hanabi that Sasuke had strangled her to sleep was like telling the whole clan that Sasuke had killed Hiashi.

In the other side of the wall, Sasuke's mouth tilted. Now that he pondered about it, he did not now who was the more handful one, Hinata or her little shrimp of a sister.

Hinata Hyuga sure knows how to talk herself out of trouble with that innocent look and voice that almost no one dares to question. The likes of her was better off in politics really. She could avoid war and a lot of destruction with just one bat of her eyelashes.

Hanabi frowned, still suspicious but also wavering. It was Hinata after all, and if there was one person who could not handle doing lascivious things, it was her. "But that is not yours." She pointed at the shirt.

"No. Sasuke-kun let me borrowed it."

Hanabi smirked. "How decent of your _future_ husband."

Hinata sighed. Here they go again. Will there never be an end to this? "Hanabi-chan... The Hyuga clan will surely be in good hands with you as the future leader. You care not for the laws and traditions but for what's really right."

"Stop flatter -"

"Unfortunately, We have to do this one last sacrifice...this one last thing for that to happen. Honestly, I consider this more of an opportunity to save us both." Hinata placed a hand on Hanabi's shoulder, half expecting it to be shrugged away.

Hanabi did not.

"I'm getting to know Sasuke a little better too. And I know that he is really trying his best to get his life back in his own way...even though some could not see that yet."

"I get your point...but-"

"We are sisters...we will always have each other's backs no matter what. So be my backer in this one okay?" Hinata smiled sadly. Hanabi was too young to burden herself with clan problems. She was supposed to enjoy her teenage life surrounded with friends and fun.

But then again, life was never fair...

Beautiful...but never fair.

"I'm sorry for this Hanabi-chan. Everything will turn out fine in the end, I promise."

Inside his room, Sasuke smirked. He was wrong...Hinata Hyuga was nothing like his mother.

She was more of an Itachi.

-o-

Ino tapped Shikamaru's shoulder after she finished putting salve on the small wound he presented her with earlier. He just came back from some confidential mission with his team of four, namely Choji, Tenten, Lee, and some Anbu guy who no one knew the name which only goes by the codename Mouse.

"Thanks." Shikamaru stood from his seat and stretched his arms. The rebels in the Rain were really hard to placate. Good thing nothing really serious happened when his team got there. Everything was just really misunderstood. The rebels wanted freedom for their land now that they were rid of the Akatsuki, while the shinobi alliance wanted them to be under the protection and watchful eye of the Five Great Villages just in case someone like Orochimaru appears.

"Shika. Come by my place with Choji at dinnertime. Mom's cooking _Saori._ It's going to be delicious." Ino said.

"Okay."

"Bring Kuranai-sensei too. She needs some team Asuma time. Team Eight is getting all her attention lately." Ino jested.

"I will." The Nara grinned.

"Good."

"I better leave." Shikamaru gave Ino a pat on the head. "See you Ino...Sakura."

Sakura, who was reading something from a magazine waved a hand absentmindedly. She was too occupied with the beautiful bridal gowns she did not even see Shikamaru when he closed the door behind him.

Someday, she will own a bridal gown much more beautiful than the ones displayed in the magazine. The material will be made of soft, baby pink lace and silk. The color will match her bubblegum pink hair beautifully.

She did not want a traditional wedding. Traditional means wearing the traditional, flavorless wedding kimono with that big, ugly hairpiece.

And then Sasuke...Sasuke will wear a white modernized suite and-

Sakura blinked when a finger found its way to her forehead. She instantly dropped the magazine and scowled at Ino who was standing in front of her. "Ino..."

"Daydreaming again?"

"I am not daydreaming." Sakura rolled her eyes and pretended to be annoyed. Alright, she was daydreaming...and a wonderful daydream it was. If there was one thing that she always daydreamed about, it was Sasuke. It had been like that since academy days.

Though she got to admit that sometimes, she daydreamed about Naruto too...and how it would feel to be in a relationship with a Hokage...or future Hokage.

But that ended when she learned that Naruto has his eyes set on fancy Hinata.

Well, no surprise there. She had been disregarding Naruto for years. Sooner or later, he'll set his eyes on another. And of course, it has to be the shy...rich girl who was his stalker for almost a decade.

Naruto was nice that way.

Okay...she sounded so wanton and bitchy. But who could blame her when she was in a team with super hot guys? And come on, she was hurting terribly too...but just covering it up with a thick skin made of self denial and pride.

How unfair.

She was just a young woman who really loves deep and true - but always ended up loved Sasuke...but he never loved her back. Okay, she knew he loved her as a sister, but that was it.

Nothing more.

While on the other hand, Naruto did loved her, but when she started harboring feelings for him - which might had been a way to forget Sasuke and start anew, he decided to moved on, leaving her confused as hell.

Oh, and leaving her with a trampled ego too.

Fuck it.

Ino checked her fingers, each sporting a hot red nail polish that were starting to chip off. She needed a new manicure. "Hey, you know the rumors lately?" She asked Sakura, who now transfered her green orbs from the pages of the wedding magazine to the window.

"What rumors?"

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke. One name and it was all that it took to make Sakura alert. "What about him?"

"Well, you know Sasuke's plans to rebuild his clan right? And in order to do so, he needs a wife...that is the first step."

"So?" Sakura was impatient. "Sasuke won't just go for some girl. He'll need a very strong one. Being an Uchiha matriarch is not an easy task."

"Well, yeah."

"So is this about the false rumor about Hanabi Hyuga's arranged marriage to Sasuke-kun? Because that's like so not true. The Hyuga clan dissolved that idea like it was butter on a heated pan. "

"Ah...actually no."

"Then what?"

"Well... Chouji was the one who told me this...because you know, he sometimes helps Shino in the academy if he was not running with Shika on missions..."

"Urgh...just get to the point Ino-pig."

"Hinata..." Ino said and stared at Sakura seriously. Deep inside, she was worried that her friend was going to snap like a disturbed booby trap. Sakura tends to be a little violent when it comes to dealing with bullshit things.

Not that Sasuke was bullshit.

Sakura's obsessive feelings for the Uchiha was the one that's bullshit. Really. Sakura should get over her childhood fantasies. There were a lot of men who had been willing to date her if she only did not act all bitchy and mighty.

To Ino's surprise, a bubbling laugh erupted from Sakura's mouth. The Haruno threw her head back, her eyes closed as mirth of laughter forms at the sides of her eyes. "What the..." Sakura covered her mouth. "That's a nice one Ino."

"Uh... I don't know why you're laughing so hard."

"This is a joke right?" Sakura asked.

"No. There's a boy in Shino's class that mightily claims said rumors were rue. He said Sasuke even visited his house just to ask him where to get flowers."

"Now that's just absurd."

Ino shrugged. "I don't know... Sasuke is inside the Hyuga premises. And Hinata-chan is a wonderful person." Ino raised her eyebrows. "It is not impossible. And when you think things in Sasuke's shoes. It would be really advantageous for him to marry someone in the Hyuga because the genes are compatible. They are all dojutsu users."

"Sasuke hates Hyuga pride Ino. Take it from me." Sakura shook her head."Hinata is crazy for Naruto. And Naruto seems to start liking her back."

"Don't you think it's too late for Naruto to like Hinata in _that_ way? Hinata -looks to me - has no intention of running after a person who never noticed her back since academy days. She doesn't even stutter around him anymore."

Sakura threw Ino a glare. What on earth? It was too early in the morning for some not-so-true rumors and Ino-theories that Sakura was better off not hearing.

Way to start the day Ino Yamanaka!

Sasuke and Hinata are people that were obviously so not into each other. Sasuke has a way different world view than the way Hinata sees things with those Byakugan eyes.

"Ino-pig...say no more."

Ino smiled and looked out of the window. Ah Sakura...poor Sakura. What the Haruno did not know, was that Ino was trying to let her see...that like Hinata, people should _move_ on. "Fine."

"Good...because that nonsensical conversation is making me hungry. Why don't we get ourselves a delivery?"

"You go and get yourself something to eat. I am going to eat outside." Ino said, remembering one rugged Inuzuka asking her to join him for brunch. His treat of course. "I have someone to...uh...meet."

"Shika?"

"Nope."

"Chouji?"

"Sakura...leave my business alone." Ino straightened herself. She was being unfair since she was the one who loves to threw herself at Sakura's personal business every now and then. But hey, she was smarter than Sakura when it comes to handling personal life, so as the Haruno's closest female friend, it was her tasked to at least impart some knowledge.

Ino's sudden defensive mode was like honey to a bee. Sakura was the bee of course. Raising both pink and perfectly arched eyebrows, Sakura gave Ino a suspicious look. "Ino...are you seeing someone?"

"Yes. I see you now."

"Oh...you are being pretty defensive. So I'll take it that you are seeing someone close to our circle...maybe in it too." Sakura nodded. She was better than Ino in the clue-finding department. Thanks to years of being with a porn-reading master tracker and two geniuses who doesn't care for the little details. "Lee is taken...you are over Sasuke... Naruto is a no since he is not your type of guy..."

"Forehead..." Ino warned. She could feel two presence approaching - chakras were too minimal to be recognizable - and Ino doesn't want to let anyone hear of whatever that was coming out of Sakura's mouth.

"Is it Shino?" Sakura remembered the silent bug user who had given her something consider when it comes to her self worth. Shino Aburame was one hell of a guy, and Sakura mentally admitted that Hinata was pretty lucky to have someone like Shino.

Shino.

Sakura blinked. Weirdly, she was hoping that Ino was not...seeing Shino Aburame.

Ino shook her head. "Ah. I'm out of here."

Sakura closed her mouth. "Is it Shino?"

"I am not going in there."

Sakura smiled. Shino and Ino? "Shino is a nice guy. He...he is cool."

Ino sighed and shook her head. Sakura and her weird assumptions. She was no racist, but a Yamanaka and Aburame never really goes along romantically.

If the Hyuga are rivals with the Uchiha, Yamanaka rivals the Aburame. The only difference was, Uchihas were almost extinct.

There were some known unions in the past but it never ended well for the children. Yamanakas needs chakra in large amounts near their heads...while Aburames all over their bodies to feed their bugs. A child's young body could not handle too much strain.

It resulted to weak offspring. And in the ninja world, weak means early death.

Okay, Ino was not into tradition that much but she was just thinking things...more responsibly. Not everyone has chakra reserve like Sakura and the Senju clan...

And life is not one hell of a fairytale.

"I don't date Aburames. Too silent for my type." Ino flipped her long hair back. "Okay...I'll be back in maybe...after an hour. See ya forehead."

Sakura pushed her chair back. When Ino saw that she straightened up, the Yamanaka quickly grabbed her jacket from the sofa and headed to the door in haste.

"Ino wait!"

"Uh...no stopping me." Ino made a dash, grabbed the door knob and pulled the door open . "I'll bring you something!"

The Yamanaka disappeared from view and Sakura scowled. Ino hiding the juicy details was making her curious. It was Ino after all, and Ino has a big mouth.

She stopped by the door and touched the brass knob, slowly bending to the side so that her head poked out of the door, wanting to see if Ino was still in sight.

Ino was nowhere in sight...

But only two people walking slowly towards her office that have made Sakura frown.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura eyed the Uchiha who was in his usual long coat get up. "Hinata-chan... Wow. You two surely get along good to come to my office together...twice."

Sasuke pushed Hinata gently forward. "She has a neck injury."

"There are a lot of medics downstairs Sasuke." Sakura said, never meaning to sound bitter but has no intention of being graceful either. Now this was just a coincidence...right?

The rumors Ino mentioned was just a rumor.

Sasuke would never date for someone like Hinata.

"Will you do it Sakura?" Sasuke asked. He had expected something of the sort from his teammate since she was always touchy with girls around him other than her.

Hinata felt awkward. She had tried to convince Sasuke a few minutes ago that there was no need for the Haruno medic...because really, Sakura was right. There were a lot downstairs. Now Sakura was kinda giving her the...eye. "Sorry for this Sakura-chan." Hinata smiled apologetically. "But...ah...I tried to..."

"I said Sakura is the one to heal your neck." Sasuke snapped. He felt irritated. What the hell was Hyuga apologizing for?

Sakura gritted her teeth. There was something wrong about the picture in front of her. So wrong. Sasuke was too close to Hyuga Hinata, his stance almost...leading. Well, Sasuke always leads, but this time, it was more of a testosterone show of domination. While Hinata was not doing anything about it. Usually, Hinata stays away from any male's private space. With the exemption of Shino and Kiba of course.

But this time, Sasuke and Hinata's shoulders were...touching. Both of them invading the other's personal space and they did not even noticed it.

 _Really motherfucker?_

Sakura's bitter expression turned sour.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said.

"Fine." Sakura rolled her eyes. She stepped back again inside her office and returned to her desk. She sat heavily on her swivel chair, expression still far from glad. "Ah...take a seat you two."

"Thank you." Hinata muttered.

Sakura almost rolled her eyes again. "What happened to your neck Hinata-chan?" She asked the Hyuga who had her neck hidden under the cover of her long hair. "Let me guess... D-class missions?"

Sasuke observed Hinata subtly using the side of his eye. He was curious if she was going to tell the truth or not. They were talking to Sakura after all, and the Haruno was smart enough not to babble in case it reached the Hyuga clan.

"No." Hinata smiled, a hand rising to touch her bruised neck. "But I rather not talk about it Sakura-chan. I am sorry."

"Ah...missions and their rules of silence. Good thing Sasuke is your partner. He's strict when it comes to wounds and stuff."

Sasuke was impressed. Hinata did not lie, she did not said anything either. It was a smart move.

"But you know..." Sakura said and picked up a pink colored pen from her desk. She started scribbling on a blank sheet. "I heard rumors..."

"Will you just fix her up Sakura?" Sasuke asked, impassive but a hint of annoyance in his words. "We have somewhere else to go."

Sakura clicked her tongue. " Patience. We have strict monitoring issues now you know. Even check ups has a lot of paperworks."

"Uh...what rumors now...Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked softly from her place. The way the Haruno glanced at her sharply, Hinata got a feeling that she was part of said rumor.

"That you two are...dating!" Sakura suddenly erupted into laughter. " I mean... What a joke right? So silly!"

Hinata blinked. She glanced at Sasuke and their eyes met. White, pearlescent ones against black and violet. She did not know how to react, and Sasuke hinted nothing.

Sakura shook her head. "I mean...you like Naruto...right Hinata?"

"I...uhh..."

"Come on now... Sasuke and I are Naruto's best friends." Sakura smiled wide. Hinata was looking bewildered and her cheeks were all red it was cute.

It was a good sign.

"You can trust us." Sakura even added a wink. "You have our votes Hina. You and Naruto are so perfect for each other! And you know what... Naruto is starting to like you too." Sasuke slowly turned his head to Sakura and Sakura took it as a sign to continue. " He even told me about his plans of asking you out!"

Hinata's eyes widened. Now things just turned...bad? she had no idea what to describe it but was sure enough it wasn't a good one. "I...I...have no idea."

"Isn't it great?" Sakura grinned. "The boy of your dreams...finally realizing that he likes you. Oohh...romantic."

Sasuke stood up, to both of the other two's surprise. Sakura stopped talking and Hinata looked at him quizzically. "Change of plans." He looked at Hinata. "We have to go."

Now that Sasuke pondered about what Sakura said. He was able to patch everything up into a pretty little picture.

And now, Naruto's all too sudden weird behavior makes sense...and all those comments the Dobe had been throwing at him about his plans with Hyuga Hinata.

 _Bullshit._

Hinata frowned a little. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hey... I am just writing Hinata's medical record. You have to be a little more patient." Sakura said and frowned too. "What's wrong Sasuke?" It was light, but she felt it. It was just a second...but Sasuke's chakra flared up.

What the hell?

Sasuke looked at the blue haired Hyuga looking back at him worriedly. Her lips slightly parted. "Stand up." He ordered.

"Sasuke...what's wrong?" Sakura asked again.

"We have to go." Sasuke reached and pulled the Hyuga by the hand. It was not harsh...but it was not gentle either. He did not know why, but something was striking a wrong chord inside him.

Maybe it was the freaking fact that his best friend, likes the woman he had to marry in order to revive his clan from the ashes?

Sasuke led the woman to the door, his hand locked around her wrist while Sakura stared dumbfounded. The door was not properly closed so he used his foot to pull it back.

And then stared at the one and only Uzumaki Naruto, carrying some files on his hands and a lollipop stick protruding from his mouth.

"Teme?" Naruto blinked.

"Dobe."

-o-o-o-

 _Here ends the chap! Please review. :)_

 _-crazychan_


	17. Chapter 17

_Been digging the INTERNET for some Hinata-centric fanfiction when I was surprised by a lot of special mentions concerning my fics. I was so happy! Thank you for all those people who runs those awesome blogs! And thank you for translating some of my stories in different languages...if only I could read the comments. :p_

 _Thank you for the awesome encouraging reviews! I will try to make this one long because I have to update my ShikaHina fic so I might not be updating this one for the next one or two weeks...and I have exams too so wish me luck._

 _Hugs!_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Seventeen

Naruto's eyes traveled from Sasuke's face to Hinata's...which stayed a second too long before stopping at their hands... which Sasuke was making a very good job at connecting. "Teme." Naruto said and transfered all his files tp his left arm, the other rising up to remove the sweet candy from his mouth. "Hinata-chan."

"Naruto-kun..."

"Dobe."

"Ah. You two heading out?" Naruto asked, which a second after, he regretted. Sasuke was holding Hinata's hand and they were about to go out of Sakura's office. Of course they were heading out. So yeah...he just made a stupid remark in front of the woman he was in love with.

The same woman...his best friend was trying to woo. Or maybe...trying to strike a deal with, since the word _woo_ seems a little too strong. With Sasuke, you'll never know.

He noticed though, that Hinata looked...anxious. So instead of moving out of the way, he decided to stay and block the exit. "Where?"

Sasuke had told him about his ongoing courtship with Hinata-chan. But now that he was able to see Hinata face to face, he realized that the Hyuga did not say anything about it.

He needs to hear it from her own mouth.

Sasuke clicked his tongue. So Naruto likes Hyuga princess eh? Great. Really great. After all those time that the stupid Uzumaki had spent running after Sakura, he had finally set his eyes on another.

But of all the people to set his blue eyes on, it was the woman Sasuke wanted to marry.

"Move." Sasuke said impassively. The little information that Sakura had so nicely spilled, was making his head ache. If there was not much at stake -let's say his clan...his life - then he would gladly give way for Naruto. He really would not mind... but then, he needs to marry Hanabi in place of Hinata. That little shrimp with a mouth and temper that might rival Tsunade's in future years, was making him mentally convulse. And the idea alone was adding another thorn in his gut. That young girl will kill him on their own engagement party, he was sure.

So he really must think things out thoroughly. He was not giving up anything yet so...

"Naruto." Sakura crossed her arms. "Sasuke is acting weird. He was almost dragging Hinata out-"

Hinata blinked. "No-"

"Why?what's wrong?" Naruto frowned. "And why do you look so...tense Teme?"

Sakura's sigh was surprisingly loud. She looked at Naruto and waved a hand. " I don't know. I was just talking and he was impatient...I guess. And he really is taking his partnership with Hinata-chan seriously." with her last word, Sakura rolled her eyes upwards. She was pissed alright, since if Sasuke was going to be serious about partnerships, it should be with team seven.

Not with some new Hyuga chick who has a team of her own...brothers she could call even if they were not blood related.

Naruto sighed too, knowing that with Sakura's sour tone, drama was inevitable. He loved her, no doubt about that, but her still over-dramatic impulses especially when it comes to Sasuke was getting old. That was the reason why he did not said anything about Hinata and Sasuke's "relationship".

"I really don't know how to react." Naruto admitted, flashing Hinata an embarrassed grin before shaking his head at Sasuke. Sasuke by the way, was already giving him the killer look. "Mind explaining Teme? Hinata is your partner at the moment...but do not manhandle her. She's shy...but she could kick your ass."

Sasuke smirked. He could recognize when Naruto was showing off his feathers, and at the moment, Naruto was trying to display it in front of Hinata's face like a peacock.

Very mature.

"Just get out of the way." Sasuke told Naruto. In all honesty, Naruto he could deal with...but with the additional big mouth behind them it was too much. Sakura will scream his head off the moment she knew about the _courtship_ thing. " We have to go."

Hinata smiled nervously. She did not like it that Sasuke was holding her hand like a child, but she kind of understood what was going inside his mind. So trying to maintain a dignified face in front of Naruto since she was feeling one hell of awkwardness at the knowledge that he was...starting to like her in a romantic sense, she slowly opened her mouth. "We really have to go." She said softly.

"Wait..." Sakura said with a snap. " Hinata, you were just as surprised as me when Sasuke wanted to leave. Now you're saying that you have to leave too?"

"Yes." Hinata answered firmly. She felt all eyes on her, but was more aware of the mismatched ones boring on the side of her face.

Though the electric blue ones was making her heart pound.

"Why?" It was Naruto who asked this time.

"I'm sorry...but I don't want to lie to you Naruto-kun. So I can't say anything. But please let Sasuke-kun and me pass without question. It will be very much appreciated."

Naruto blinked owlishly. For a moment there, he thought he was listening to a stranger talk. The soft but stern voice was hard to believe that it came out from Hinata.

Hinata was always so...

"She's scared." Sakura concluded. "She's scared of Sasuke. That's obvious."

Hinata shook her head, feeling the firm grip of the Uchiha's fingers around her wrist. It was not impossible, but she wondered if Sasuke was having conflicting feelings about her with all those things that Sakura said. Even she, was slightly confused.

But a mere thought of Hanabi made Hinata's resolution stone hard.

"I'm not. We just have to discuss something important which came unexpected."

"Oh please..." Sakura gritted her teeth. Hinata's all too nice and innocent act was making her angry. And what made it bad was that the Hyuga was choosing to do so in front of the team seven boys.

Her boys...not Hinata's.

Hers. Haruno Sakura's

Sasuke sighed and let go of Hinata's hand. Sakura was starting her drama and Naruto looked like he has no intention of removing himself from the door anytime soon.

If he could only chidori himself out of this damn office.

Oh scratch that. If he could only chidori himself and Hinata out of this damn office. The woman was like his conjoined twin now, he could not go anywhere without her. "Naruto..." He started, his tone tired. "Just let us pass."

Naruto smirked. "I will...don't worry."

"The remove your ass from the doorway."

"I will the moment Hinata-chan answers a few questions."

"What are you playing?" Sasuke asked as Naruto shrugged. Okay, now he really just wanted to punch his blonde best friends's face. The woman beside him was beginning to fidget, while the one behind was emitting strong chakra.

Fuck it all.

This was not the time for masculine display. But leave it to do just that.

"Hinata..." Naruto said. "Sasuke is not forcing you or anything right?like with threats and stuff?"

Hinata shook her head.

"And this is just...about d-class missions?"

"No." Hinata replied. "Not exactly d-class missions...but it has the s-same big goal. M-more important."

Sasuke's left eye twitched. The Hyuga just stammered. And he had stayed long enough inside her house to know that she was deeply disturbed...or shy...or angry when she stammers.

For short, she was making Naruto's questions get through her.

"I see." Naruto nodded. "Last question then...do you like this bastard? in a romantic sense?"

Sasuke growled. Leave it to the Uzumaki to screw things up. He haven't got the time to brief Hinata concerning this type of encounters, for he just planned on letting Sakura fix her up and then leaving again without a trace. "Naruto..."

"Are you crazy?" Sakura wailed from behind. "What the fuck Naruto? What kind of question is that?"

Naruto feigned innocence. "What? It's just a question. There is nothing wrong with that right?"

Sasuke's face and Hinata's weirdly startled expression made Naruto a little hopeful. Okay, it was a long shot but maybe Sasuke was lying...maybe Hinata after all still retained those old feelings she had for him in the past.

Or maybe, Sasuke was courting but those efforts were unrequited. It was Hyuga Hinata after all, and she was not one of them fangirls. She was different.

Hinata inwardly closed her eyes and wished that she was in any place at the moment except for where she stood. Naruto's eyes were searching...hopeful...and she did not want to disappoint him because no matter what happens, there will always be a soft spot for Uzumaki Naruto inside her heart.

She almost died for him twice...that was enough to forge an unspoken bond.

But then again, the mere presence of Uchiha Sasuke beside her made her rethink everything. This was the man who needs her too, to change his life and bring back the clan Konoha had so darkly exterminated.

Sasuke needed her as much as she needed him. Even though everything sounded so bussiness-like...this was something fate had so wisely entwined.

"Yes." Hinata mentally grimaced as she said the one word that was obviously the trigger in opening the gates of chaos. Now Kiba will know...

And Shino...

Everyone.

"You got to be kidding me..."Sakura's voice shook. "But you like Naruto..."

"I like Sasuke-kun _now_." Hinata almost whispered, her eyes downcast. She did not want to see Naruto's reaction for she got a feeling that she won't like it. "I...really like him."

"You were after Naruto for years!" Sakura said, shocked. "It can't change that fast!"

"And for years those feelings were unnoticed." Hinata said softly, finally telling herself that she should be honest with her feelings on this one -the one that centers Naruto- so that both of them would have closure since her admittance of love was never answered.

Though she never imagined it will take place in this office.

Sakura's outburst was understandable too, but Hinata did not like that her old feelings for the Uzumaki be treated so simply- for it was anything but simple. It had been years after all, since she swallowed all the pain and decided to move on the best way she could. "Sakura-chan...people do know how to move on."

"Hinata..." Naruto looked down. It had hurt when Sasuke said it, but the pain was nothing when Hinata was the one who said the words. "I..."

"It's okay Naruto-kun..." Hinata's eyes were still downcast. "you have a lot in your mind in those times."

Sasuke smirked and shrugged. Naruto and Sakura would kick his ass and tear his eardrums a few days after this for sure - the moment they recover from this and collect their scattered wits again. Sakura for one, might even turn his face into a pulp with all her violent tantrums.

But Naruto...

A small part of Sasuke feels bad for the Dobe, because hurt was obvious in those usually-jolly eyes. If there was one who deserve what he wanted, it was Naruto...but that was in most of things. Because by the looks of it Hinata he deserves not. Because as Sasuke slowly patched the little clues together, Naruto had been an oblivious bastard...just like Sakura had been oblivious about Naruto. "See dobe? I am not forcing her on anything. She likes me and I like her back. Now let us pass."

"Hinata..." Naruto was deaf to Sasuke's words. He instead shook his head and brought his eyes up, only to be hurt further when Hinata was not looking at him back. "I may be oblivious to a lot of things...but I know a person who lies." with that, he gave Sakura a glance, remembering that time when she lied to him about her feelings for Sasuke. Sakura on the other hand, squirmed on her place. Silently debating if she wanted to scream or cry, or even break her hardwood desk into four smaller pieces. "please...don't lie."

"She is not lying." Sasuke decided to answer for the woman. Hinata was starting to breath heavily and it was making him...

Uneasy.

Putting a hand on the middle of Hinata's back, he pushed her gently forward so that she starts moving, and then with swift body coordination, he took a step faster, placing his body against Naruto so that it was no longer blocking the exit. He pushed the Dobe back. And in that split second their eyes met.

"Something's going on that I obviously don't know." Naruto muttered. "And you are dragging Hinata into it."

"You heard her." Sasuke muttered back, impassive. "or are you going to challenge me again like you always do?"

Naruto smiled, showing his canines."This is out of rivalry thing Teme."

"Hn."

Deep inside, and how things were rapidly going downhill, Sasuke guessed that this scene might even taint his strange but genuine friendship with Naruto, and of course, the natural flow of team Seven. However, he was dead sure that everyone will get over the shock the moment they realize that it was also Hyuga Hinata's choice. Hinata's word was like the law -though everyone was unconsious about it. It was because whatever she says, people believe. Whatever her decisions are, people respect.

She was convenient and also dangerous that way.

Hinata took a large lungful of air the moment she and Sasuke were out of the hospital. She tilted her head back to the Uchiha who was pensively walking just a step behind her. Sasuke looks the same stoic person he was, but she knew he was thinking hard.

"I guess we should return to the compound?" She asked, still feeling the heavy thumping of her heart against her chest. So Naruto was able to like her the way she did back then...

"No."

Hinata blinked. Sasuke was now walking side by side with her and she noticed how a few civilians stared at them. "Why?"

"Your neck."

Hinata shook her head, one hand rising up to brush her long strands just the way so it would fall and cover her neck. "It's okay...I know basic healing techniques."

"That's not enough."

"But-"

"Let's use the rooftops. Less people that way." Sasuke said matter-of-factly, like nothing happened inside the hospital just three minutes ago. Hinata stared at him blankly, wondering how could he be so calm when obvious catastrophe will occur in a short while.

Sakura now knows...and sooner than later, everyone too.

Then both of them -okay, mostly Sasuke - will face Shino and Kiba's wrath. Then there was Rock Lee and Tenten who had taken to themselves to be her 'guardian' because they were Neji's teammates. Oh...and Kurenai too...

And of course, her father Hiashi. Because the plan was to make everybody see and believe the courtship first and the revelation was too soon. Her father would then have to answer to Kakashi, who now stood as Sasuke's guardian.

Before Hinata could open her mouth again, she found herself being hoisted up like a three-year old. She gasped, unprepared for such, and was shocked all the more when she realized she was being carried by the Uchiha in his arms, bridal style. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck, eyes wide as he made a leap and landed on one of the roofs.

Everything around her looked blurry then, for Sasuke was running at top speed.

"S-Sasuke!" she gasped again, wondering how on earth was she going to get off. Even with one hand, Sasuke's strength was far superior than hers. "W-what are you doing?"

Okay, she was now returning to her old, stammering self.

"You're like a puppet. You don't move without force." was the stoic reply.

Hinata wanted to say that maybe, Naruto and Sakura's earlier involvement was something to consider with all her bewilderment...thus making her a little bit dazed - and not at all in a good way. But if she was going to say it, it would look as if she was no competent kunoichi.

Good kunoichi must never be dazed at all, even in heart-wrenching moments.

"Please put me down." Hinata said, biting her lower lip. It was too much physical contact, and there was no need for that since last night was too much physical contact too.

And look where it ended...

Bruises on her neck.

Sasuke said nothing so Hinata decided to try again. She looked up, wanting to catch a glimpse of his eyes. Sasuke's dark hair was covering most of his face so in the end, she decided to look straight ahead. " people will notice...mostly shinobi."

Sasuke looked down on her. "What does it matter? Everyone will know you are affiliated with me soon enough."

"But would you just put me down?" Hinata asked for the third time. Her hair was whipping around everywhere, some even hitting her delicate eyes. One of her hands let go of Sasuke's neck to brush the wild strands from her face. "I am fast...I'm sure I could keep up with you."

Sasuke smirked. "You can't keep up with me."

"I can try..."

"Then why try if I am already carrying you."

::

Kakashi smiled behind his mask as he brought down the small telescope with a beeping red light at the center. "This is good Genma. A telescope with battery operated laser pointer...rechargeable."

The tall, lean man standing beside Kakashi on the large terrace of the Hokage office smirked, the senbon on his lips moving as he did. His shoulder length hair, straight and brown and covered at the top with his bandana, moved slightly as a soft gush of breeze hit him and the hokage. "It has radio transmitter too. You can spy at the same time communicate. A tracker could also be attached. "

"Technologies this days..." Kakashi shook his head. "scary but undeniably convenient."

"You got that right. If we avail a few of this, we could give them to the night watchers...and day guards. Even Anbu could use this."

Kakashi nodded, mentally calculating how much the new gadget would cost him and the village. The hospital at the moment was making good money, and the lumber trade with Suna and Kiri are all going well. "Purchase two hundred and fifty of this...and distribute it to the jounin watch guards and Anbu captains. Are you sure the seller is trustworthy? He could be selling us defects you know."

Genma grinned darkly. " He won't. I'll slit his throat open if he's playing tricks."

"I'll trust you on that." Kakashi said and raised the telescope again to his eyes. Genma, happy that he was able to convince Kakashi to purchase such 'cool' gadget, grinned wider and slowly made his exit.

"Hmm..." Kakashi scanned Konoha's rooftops with his telescope, taking note of a few fixes that needed to be done. The waterpipes were old and rusty and must be-

Then he saw a black blur, jumping from roof to roof.

Kakashi frowned, and then followed said blur with his telescope. Only to raised his eyebrows when he realized he was actually looking at two people, one into the arms of another.

Or...arm, since Sasuke only has one arm.

It was Hyuga Hinata and Sasuke, leaping from roof to roof like they were being chased. Hinata was holding onto Sasuke as the young man took the lead, carrying the woman like precious baggage.

Okay, Kakashi smirked. He was being dramatic. But really, he was a man not easily surprised, but at the moment, he was...more than surprised even. Almost nervous.

What the hell happened to trigger such closeness? even Sakura could not get close enough to Sasuke like that. Maybe to Naruto...but never Sasuke.

Wait...was Sasuke kidnapping the Hyuga _hime?_ It was an idea so absurd...but what if?

"Yugao." Kakashi brought the small telescope down and cleared his throat. No. Sasuke was smarter than that. He won't try anything that would light another inside war in Konoha.

There was a light thud and a female Anbu appeared. She kneeled in front of the hokage in respect. "Rokudaime-sama."

Kakashi rubbed his temple. "Uh...I just want to ask. How are the Anbu applicants doing?"

"All of them had been put to the test except for one."

"Who might that be?"

"Hyuga Hinata."

"Why is that?"

Yugao raised her head up, she was still kneeling but she wanted to see Kakashi's face as she delivered this one interesting piece of information she just acquired last night. "I can't corner her alone. Uchiha Sasuke is always with her. I am afraid that by trying anything, Uchiha might kill me in reflex."

"I assigned them as partners..." Kakashi murmured. "But did not expect they would get along so fine."

"Oh they get along more than fine." Yugao grinned behind the mask. Oh if only she was not under Anbu law...she would surely gossip to anyone who was willing to listen -which judging by the topic - surely everybody will be interested. "So much in fact, that Hyuga _hime_ spent the night inside Uchiha's room. I was spying on her...since I was looking for the right timing..."

Kakashi coughed hard. "What?"

"They spent the night together." Yugao sounded amused. Kakashi was getting paler by the second and looked like he might faint. It was fun watching the current most powerful nin in the village lose his cool just like that. Oh, she could not wait until Anko hears of this...that Hinata Hyuga's charm was even effective to the likes of Uchiha Sasuke.

Who could imagine that?

Anko might even wet her her pants because of happiness. Then she would do anything in her dark, manipulative power to get her hands on the heiress.

Or ex-heiress.

 _"Kami..._ " Kakashi muttered. "Hiashi will..."

"Oh everything happened under Hiashi's nose. Actually no one from the Hyuga clan knows what happened last night. And to think that they were all Byakugan welders...but hey, no one could blame them if they were not into super high security at the moment. No one in their right minds would attack the Hyuga clan head on, unless he or she wanted to be blown into smithereens. And put in the fact that Sasuke is currentl1y staying inside the said clan. That fact alone is protection itself."

Kakashi felt like someone had shoved a kunai down his throat...as he imagined Hiashi Hyuga - Hyuga clan's most wisest leader up to date - demands that Sasuke's balls be cut and serve in a silver platter since his daughter's honor was tainted.

The image made Kakashi mentally promised to strangle his rebellious ex-student the moment he shows his handsome face anywhere nearby.

Whatever Yugao was saying, it was something he almost could not believe. Sasuke so far showed no interest in any female in _that_ sense. The closest females to be ever near Sasuke were Karin Uzumaki and Haruno Sakura. And those two were not even close to be called his girlfriends. "Yugao..."

"Rukodaime."

"Are you...sure of this?"

"I never give unsure information."

"But you know you just gave me a blow below the belt with your news."

The Anbu snickered, and even though Kakashi was worried he still could not help but smile a little-even though concealed. It was not everyday you a could hear an Anbu snickering like that.

Usually, when you hear an Anbu chuckling, or making any happy noises behind the mask, the only remaining thing to do especially if you could not fight was run.

Run for your life.

Yugao shrugged. "But come on Kakashi-sama, I know you found the news interesting too."

Kakashi sighed. "I am not gonna lie, I like the girl. But...this is Sasuke. I am just hoping he got no dark motive inside that pretty head."

-o-

Hinata looked around the ruins that littered around her. "The Uchiha district...Sasuke-kun, we are not supposed to be in here."

"You entered her by yourself once." Sasuke reminded her matter of fa.

"I was assigned to be your partner. I just want to...understand you better." Hinata muttered, her eyes still scanning the broken houses and large piles of ashes that looked like large gray cones. She realized with a start, that someday, this abandoned district will serve as her home and for her future family.

Hers and Sasuke's family.

"Try healing your bruise yourself first." Sasuke ordered. "And we'll see from there if we have to go back and threaten a medic."

Hinata frowned. "I only have a light bruise..."

Sasuke chose to say nothing as he walked into an old monument as tall as him. It was a large slab of stone in which kanji were engraved. He remembered that the monument once was a symbol of the private temple where the Uchiha clan used to pray to whatever gods they believe. Itachi used to be a usual inside the temple.

But now, the temple that once stood behind the monument was nowhere in sight. The once large and proud building now just a few piles of wood and ash.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke dropped on the ground next to the large stone. He ignored Hyuga princess who stared at him blankly with those creepy white eyes of hers and rested his back against the cool surface. Silence was suddenly loud and it stayed like that for a couple of minutes before the woman gave up her blank staring spree. With a soft sigh, she dropped on her behind a few meters away from Sasuke and crossed her legs.

"At least..." She murmured. "You could tell me why you decided to come here."

Sasuke closed his eyes. Some of his hair fell on his nose so he scrunched his face a little. Sakura had suggested him cutting his hair back to it's normal duck-tail style, as Naruto used to call it, but he decided he liked it. It covers his half of his face from hateful eyes. "To think..."

"We could go back to the Hyuga district..." Hinata suggested.

"No." Sasuke replied curtly. For a second, he wondered why the hell was he answering her questions when he could just shut up. The woman was his future wife...fine. But that did not mean he has to _humor_ her on everything.

"Okay. Then...can I go back?" She asked again.

Sasuke opened his eyes. This time it was his turn to stare at the woman disbelievingly.

Hinata blinked back at him, expression annoyingly innocent.

He continued to stare. A lot of people hated him enough to kill him on the spot, but it was also undeniable that a lot of women wanted him on the spot too...and that does'nt not involve any killing.

And here she was, Hyuga Hinata, with him. Alone. And she wanted to go back to her polished clan because...she just wanted to go back.

Hinata dropped her eyes and pretended that something very interesting was happening on the grass.

"No." He said curtly.

"W-why?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something rhetorical but no words came out. For a moment, he blinked and realized that he has no answer. Why? He did not know the exact reason.

He just don't want her to leave- which made him frown. Now that he replayed things over his head, he sure acted like a dick. He should have just let Sakura take a look at Hinata's injury...then that unnecessary outburst from the Haruno could have been avoided. And then that thing with Naruto...he could have just acted normal. Not some jealous kid-

Sasuke inwardly growled.

He, Uchiha Sasuke, never gets jealous.

No. Never.

Maybe twice, concerning Itachi and their father's favoritism in the past, but he was very young back then.

"Sasuke-kun...?"

"Fine."

"Oh...okay."

"Go if you want."

"I...I will. But are you sure you want to...I mean... Naruto and Sakura might be looking for you now. Maybe you three should talk."

Sasuke smirked. "Talk about what? About you and how Naruto will try his best to get you back because it's the right thing and all?" He wanted to sound sarcastic, but he surprised himself when the words came out emotionless.

"That's not what I mean..."

"You agreed to this deal _hime_. You have to stand on your word."

Hinata was taken aback. Sasuke sounded like he was not convinced that she was not going to back down on her promise."I stand by what I say." She said proudly. "That is my _nindo_."

"Naruto likes you." Sasuke reminded her and tilted his lips a bit upwards. "Don't you want to go back to your old...hobby?"

"W-what hobby?"

"Running after him."

Hinata gasped. Now that was pretty insulting and she was very well insulted. She was not ashamed with her past feelings for Uzumaki Naruto...not even close. But the way Sasuke said it, it was not pleasant in the ears.

So a little bit annoyed -which was amazing since no one could ever make Hinata Hyuga annoyed, not by a long shot -Hinata clenched her hands into fists and frowned. She then hastily stood up and turned to leave.

"Sasuke..." she said, her back turned towards Sasuke and also not bothering for the honorifics this time. "I am not going after Naruto-kun. I am not going to...leave you in this deal."

"But you like Naruto."

"I will always like Naruto-kun...as a friend."

Sasuke smirked. "I don't want this subject to pose problems between us in the future Hyuga."

"It won't." Hinata assured her future husband, still feeling a bit annoyed. Her annoyance may have contributed to her sudden fiery attitude. "As I said...you are the one..." she closed her eyes for a moment, embarrassed. "You are the one for me."

"Under the circumstances."

Hinata nodded. "Yes."

Sasuke leaned his head back on the stone. "What a surprise." He said, mocking. But the mockery was more directed to himself. "Under the circumstances, you are the one for me too."

-o-

Shino acknowledged the two Nara night guards who were standing by the gates. He just returned from a C-class mission -escorting a rich businessman to the border - and now was on his way to eat something nice for dinner. He was hungry...and his chakra was greatly depleted too. The mission was not much and in his opinion did not deserve the C-class rank, much more like a D. But what made it tricky was that his employer was one hell of a paranoid man. Shino had to check every nook and corner in every inch of the way, just so they could proceed and assure the poor businessman that there were no bandits waiting to pounce on him behind the bushes...and under every rock.

Shino flexed his right shoulder, and chose the dark alley on his left. This specific path, was Konoha's darkest street, but where nightlife was in its fullest.

Well, for those people who loves to gamble and eat and drink and...humor their carnal desires. Yes, Konohagakure has that kind of place too, like any other villages. It was a place men went went they want to drink their problems away...a place were the likes of Tsunade gamble their life savings down to the last drop...and a place were people like Genma Shiranui and Raidou pick their choice of woman for the night.

No wonder they like to remain bachelors.

While for Shino, he did not come for the women...for booze or for gambling. It was just a place to eat and unwind especially after missions, to take his head away from the job especially if it was bloody. It was because places like the good side of the market...like where normal people go, it was hard to forget the things that needed forgetting.

Take Ichiraku for example. It has a light, familiar feeling and to a man who wanted to forget that he killed people a few hours ago, would just feel guilty if he goes there.

Kiba goes to this area sometimes, but not as much as Shino. Kiba may be tough-looking and all but he was a guy who likes to stay away from temptations. Being a person who never backs down from any challenge, was making it more tough to remain...untempted. Besides, the place smells of sweat and alcohol and cheap stuff. Not good for Inuzuka noses.

Shino stopped in front of a bar with loud banging music. He heard from Hinata once, that those things which loud music comes from, were called loudspeakers. He observed the entrance of the establishment for a few seconds, just staring at the dark curtain.

Maybe he should get a drink...

"Lady, you are drunk. I'm sorry but I know who you are. I can't leave you in an undignified heap."

"Ah...leave me alone shtupid!"

"You are Hokage-sama's student. As a fellow nin, I have to really bring you back."

"If you don't leave me alone...I'mma kick shurrr butt."

Shino unconsciously flinched upon hearing the female voice. It was familiar and deep inside, he knew who it was. He could not just believe that someone as high ranked as her was going to be found in this kind of place.

Slowly, he turned, glass-covered eyes scanning the area and then lading on the two people a few meters away - actually just on the other side of the street. It was dark, but that pink hair brushed back into a messy ponytail was too noticeable. The bright red clothes too.

Sakura never felt miserable in her entire pretty life. She was the renowned apprentice of a sannin for goodness sake. And before that a close student of the one and only Copy Ninja, who was now by the way the Hokage.

And she made her name solid all by herself with all those hardwork and patience and blood. She wasn't born to become great unlike Naruto and Sasuke...but she had made a name for herself with her own two hands.

So why was she sprawled on the dirt beside a co-worker and brawling her eyes out like a child?

Oh yeah...

It was because of little perfect Hinata running away with the two people who are important to Sakura Haruno.

It was always Hinata...

Hinata, Hinata, Hinata.

Hell, Sakura grimaced. That white-eyes chick was not as anywhere as strong as her and Ino and maybe Tenten. No. Sakura would bet her life savings that in a fair fight, Hinata would not stand a chance against her inhuman strength...even with the Byakugan.

So why?

Might it be because of Hinata's huge rack? Sakura wondered. That Naruto and Sasuke were now crazy about Hinata? Sakura would admit that the only big thing about her body was her forehead...but come on. Not all must be based on sizes.

"Sakura-san." The male nin beside her nudged her arm with his knee. The bastard was not even giving the effort of looking at her face to face. Not that she could blame him. She reeked of sweat and tears and alcohol. "You have to leave this place."

"I did not ask for your help." Sakura answered with a sniff. What the fuck was happening to her? She was trying her damn best but she could not stop herself from crying. The tears just won't stop. She came to this area because she though she might find Tsunade in her usual gambling place...then join the old but beautiful sanin for a drink.

But Tsunade wasn't around. So Sakura decided to just drink her problems away all by herself...even though she was not always so good at handling herself when booze was concerned.

But at the moment, she really doesn't care.

What's worse. Her problem wasn't conveyed to anyone because she pathetically closed her mouth shut...which surprises even her.

"I can't." The nin answered with annoyance. "I see none of your friends around. And you currently don't look like yourself...so if I leave, someone drunk might take interest in you. Believe me...you will thank me in the morning."

Sakura growled, still not standing up. She was feeling dizzy alright, but she knew she could make it home by herself. She just need to...compose herself.

Or the moment her eyes decide to stop pouring out tears.

"I shaid...I don't need your shelp!" Sakura answered. "I don't!"

"If Kakashi-sama finds out that I left you here -"

Sakura suddenly felt angry. Okay, she was angry all along but what she felt just doubled. Even with a starting headache, she abruptly stood up and faced her comrade, green eyes spitting out fire.

"What? You going to punch me?" The man asked with a smirk. Sakura was not anywhere in that thought but because he suggested it himself ,she now was willing to try. "Even with strength like Tsunade-sama...you are drunk."

"You shit-" Sakura was about to spat but then a sharp pain rocked her head. She clamped her mouth shut and groaned. Taking a step backwards, Sakura blinked when her back pressed on something...hard and warm.

And buzzing.

Slowly tilting her head back, her eyes widened when she saw someone she was not expecting at all.

It was Aburame Shino. Hinata's overprotective teammate.

Sakura had told herself that she was not going to touch or get near anything that has to do with Hyuga Hinata at the meantime, so she slowly backed away.

But one dusty gloved hand held her on place.

And guess what, the hand belonged to Aburame.

"You can leave." Shino said to the nin who was obviously relieved. "I am Aburame Shino...her friend."

"Yes. I know who you are." The nin said and grinned. "Thanks mate. I was beginning to get nervous because my girlfriend is waiting for me inside a bar. If she saw me with Haruno-san..."

Shino nodded, still holding Sakura close. The Haruno was squirming but he knew if he was going to let Sakura go, she might go berserk like some wild animal.

It was obvious in her eyes and red nose that Sakura was nowhere in the right senses.

He doesn't want that.

"I understand." Shino said. "I will apologize in her place. And I am sure she will too tomorrow when she's sober."

"She better. I have to pay the bouncers of the club she got in when she begun breaking stuff."

"I'll pay for your inconvenience." Shino pulled his leather coin pouch from the inside of his coat pocket. It was the money earned from his mission earlier. He did not bothered counting it, he just tossed the coins to the nin and the brown pouch was caught easily in mid-air. "I think it is more than enough."

The nin smiled and gave Shino a salute before going on his merry way. Then Shino looked down on the pink-haired woman, who in return glared at him.

"I could punch you to pieces you know that." Sakura said with a smirk. How dare this insect lover help her when she did not want for any help. All she wanted was to be...alone.

"You can." Shino answered simply. He gently tugged at Sakura's hand and tested the woman if she will follow his lead obediently.

As he suspected, she did not.

"Leave me alone."

"I can't."

"Why?" Sakura sniffed and then hiccuped. This man must not help her in any way. Shino was too close to Hinata Hyuga.

"Because it is the right thing." Shino answered behind his high collar. "Why did you come here Sakura? And got yourself drunk."

"Do you love Hinata too?" Sakura asked.

Shino blinked.

"Answer me!"

It took a good few seconds for Shino to finally register Sakura's question. It did not make any sense at all...for her to ask that. But since the woman was drunk...maybe he should just humor her.

And humor her he did.

"I do." Shino answered simply.

Sakura gritted her teeth and looked at the heavens with a sigh. Everything was just so damn unfair.

Shino tugged Sakura's hand again. "I will walk with you to your place."

"No."

"Sakura...you are drunk."

"Go to Hinata. Since she is soo special and all."

Shino frowned. "I am not going to Hinata at this hour." He did not mean it, but his hand unconsciously tightened around Sakura's wrist. What was the matter with this woman? She was never been this hardheaded before. "Let's just go."

"I said no!"

"Then you leave me no choice." Shino pulled Sakura towards him swiflty. But before they bumped chests, he crouched, placing the startled woman on his right shoulder and hoisted her lik a sack of potatoes.

-o-

Sasuke haven't seen Hinata after she left him inside the fallen Uchiha compund. And he haven't seen her even after he got back to the Hyuga district a few hours ago.

It was odd, since she had told him that that she was going to go back ahead of him.

What made it more strange was that Hanabi had cornered him earlier, her eyes suspicious and tone sustained. The young Hyuga shrimp had asked him where her sister was since he and Hinata left the compound together.

He told her she has the Byakugan...so why ask him?

Sasuke let his fingers ran through his dark hair, sighing as he did. He was inside his room at the moment but something he could not put his finger on, was making him uneasy. So he sat at the edge of his bed and closed his eyes.

Where the hell was that girl?

Opening his eyes again, he glanced at the small square-shaped clock sitting on the top of the small desk beside his bed. It was ten in the evening.

Sasuke's temple hurt.

The Hyugas did not show any concern that the eldest _hime_ of the clan was not yet around the compound at this time, so Sasuke suspected that they knew...or Hiashi and Hanabi knew where the woman was...because of their Byakugan of course.

But where could that woman be?

Did she go to Naruto? After realizing that he was after all, the love of her life? And maybe Hiashi was not saying anything about it because marrying off her daughter to the future Hokage and current Jinchuriki was more beneficial to the Hyuga than marrying her off to an Uchiha with bad reputation.

Maybe...the sly clanhead was going to force the little shrimp to him again.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and stood up. He was making himself look stupid by thinking things he was not even sure of. Fuck. He was getting paranoid. Well of course, it was normal since maybe, he had scared the Hyuga eldest off by strangling her to sleep and startling her up again by waking her up next to him.

In his damn soft bed.

So the one thing that he knew he needed to do, was get to the bottom of things. If the Hyuga clan was trying to use him like a fool...he will make sure that they regret it.

Sasuke grabbed his long jacket and hurriedly placed it around him. Surprisingly, even with one hand, it was an easy task. He then left his room and found himself going downstairs. He could have used the window but since the Hyuga guards might find it suspicious, he decided to go out of the place normally.

Trouble was not in his list tonight...though he would never back down when it comes to that.

Sasuke reached the main door and was about to flung it open when he heard a soft thump just above his head. He looked up, wondering at first what it was and the realized that it came from upstairs.

And based on his calculations, right above him , was Hinata's room.

He frowned. He knew that thud was the sound of a footfall. And if Hinata was not yet around... So who was inside her room?

Or maybe it was her? But why didn't she use the door?

Sasuke sighed, getting annoyed that he was beginning to act like a damn old father with a daughter who was passed curfew.

But then again...the woman was his future wife. And their places at the moment was pretty tricky. The marriage was planned first and forefost because of political gains so he got to be one step ahead of everything...especially now that Naruto -the ever nosy Naruto - was suspicious.

Sasuke dropped his hand -he was about to reach the doorknob but changed his mind. He turned with another annoyed sigh and started rewinding his steps. Though he did not stopped infront of his room. He stopped instead in front of Hinata's.

Sure enough, he felt a light presence...and a soft fluttering chakra.

He knocked...though he was tempted to just barge in. But hey, Hyugas love guys with proper manners don't they? Gotta show them that Uchihas...or what's left of them, still got the right conducts too.

The door slid open, but it was very little. Just enough for him to see one pearlescent eye and a few strands of hair. Hinata's room was still unlightened so he knew that she just arrived.

"Sasuke-kun..." Her soft voice rang on his ears.

"Where have you been?" He deadpanned.

"Ah...in the...I mean..."

Sasuke suddenly felt suspicious. She was stammering and why the heck was she not shoving the door open so he could see her?

She was hiding something, he was sure.

"You said you wanted to go back here when you left me at the Uchiha district."

"I did...but..."

"Let me see you."

The white eye widened, and it only made Sasuke's suspicion turn bigger. Closing his mouth, he placed a hand on the small opening of the sliding door and pushed it to the side. The Hyuga gasped, must be in horror for his intrusion, nonetheless, he continued without fearing for the consequences in case some other Hyuga might see...or hear...or feel.

The room was dark and cold. The only light was from the moon reflecting from the open window -where she must have used as an entrance.

"Turn the lights on." Sasuke ordered.

Hinata took a deep calming breath, remembering what happened to her the other night and Uchiha Sasuke. She must not provoc him to show her that side of him again.

Yes...she was late. She would not deny.

And yes, she had told him she was going to return to the Hyuga compound. Well, she really meant what she said, or more precisely, she was about to do so but some outside force held her back.

And that outside force was an Anbu...an Anbu with bright violet hair.

But in a small part of her mind, she was confused why Sasuke was acting more and more...bolder as the days goes by. He used to be impassive and silent...well, he was still when it comes to others, but in her case...

He was acting different.

If she did not know better, she was about to think that he was being possesive...of her.

Which was absurd.

She was nothing of value to him when it comes to affections...just a piece of the chess game he was playing. She got her own chess game going on too...but Sasuke's play was different. He just wanted her because she was his ticket to rebuild his clan. Nothing else.

"Turn on the lights."

Hinata bit her lower lip, and flinched when she realized there was a cut there and it was painful. Well actually, almost half of her body was in pain.

"Sasuke..."

"I said, turn on the lights."

"You...don't want to see me like this." Hinata said, almost whispered. She knew she was one hell of a mess at the moment. She felt it. Her body felt it.

"Just turn the lights on Hinata."

The mention of her name...for the first time ever by Sasuke, made Hinata's breath hitched. Sasuke never calls her by her true name...he just calls her Hyuga...or princess...or whatever he sees fit to call her.

So it might be the reason why she obediently pressed the light switch on the wall behind her.

Sasuke did not realize that he tensed while his blood ran cold the second his eyes adjusted to the sudden bright light and saw her. At first, he thought his eyes were just playing tricks on him.

But no.

It was no trick that Hinata was standing a few feet away, her hair a mess and face busted. Her other eye was puffy and swollen like she had been punched in the face. Her lower lip was bleeding too and her signature purple jacket was dirty.

What the freaking hell happened to her? She did not look anything like the mess she was now when they parted.

"Did Sakura...?" Sasuke asked. Although he was not convinced that Sakura would go at such lengths.

Hinata shook her head. "No."

"Then what?"

Hinata tried to smile, remembering what happened. She may be sporting a few wounds and broken bones, but she was actually feeling satisfied. It has been too long since she felt the familiar gush of adrenaline inside her body, and the thrill of being in combat.

But even though she was satisfied, she was still feeling a little down because...

"I was...tested."

"Tested of what?"

"Remember my Anbu application? When you enter Anbu...there is always a test."

"And you let them beat you?" Sasuke shook his head and grabbed Hinata's shoulder. He pulled her close and examined her face. Their eyes met for a second but Hyuga brought her head down.

He smirked.

"I'm...fine."

"By the looks of you...you did not pass."

Hinata sighed. "I did. But they are not putting me under Anbu. Yugao-senpai said I fit an entirely different area."

Sasuke let go of Hinata for a moment. He frowned. In the past, high ranked officials had told Itachi the same words too...that Itachi fits an entirely different area. That he was not fit for Jounin...but something else.

And look where those words got his older brother.

Hinata wiped the blood from her lips with the back of her hand. "They are putting me under Anko-sensei's."

-o-o-o-

-crazychan


	18. Chapter 18

_Hi pips! I'm back! Once a SasuHIna…always a SasuHina. Thank you all for the reviews and nice messages. I know I was gone for months and I'm sorry to keep you waiting. By the way…I started watching Naruto from the beginning again. And man…I don't hate Sakura (Actually I like her character…being badass nin slash girl hulk) but the way young Sakura treated young Naruto in their academy days just made me want to strangle her. She's all Sasuke and stuff._

 _It's funny. Watching Naruto from the start…because I already knew the reasons behind each character's every action…their pasts…and how it would end. Now even their simple glances have meaning to me. Lol. The feels are moreeeeee intense._

 _By the way…I am trying to reread this story again—trying to pick where I left—and this chapter may not be much because I am trying to remember my original plotline._

 _-o-o-o-_

Chapter 18

Sakura clawed and gritted her teeth. What the fuck was bug boy doing? She was the strongest kunoichi in match with Tsunade-sama. Why the hell was he carrying her on his arms like a damsel in distress?

Okay. She was in distress but she was no ordinary damsel.

"Shino Aburame." Sakura howled. Yes it was embarrassing but she fucking howled. "Where the hell are you taking me?" As she said the words, she tried to focus her chakra to flow near her hands so that she could give the Aburame a knockout punch.

But with dread. She realized that she could not. Chakra always felt like cold water for her and was very easy to control. But now it felt like dried mud. She was trying to summon it, but could not even feel it moving an inch.

She was doomed.

Below her, Shino gave a gentle shrug. He felt her struggling. And once or twice, her manicured nails had touched his face. Even though half of it was covered with cloth since his traditional clothing consisted of high collared coats, it was still not enough to shield his skin from Sakura's sharp claws. He even felt a light throbbing on his right cheek.

"What did you do Shino?" Sakura suddenly asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes.

Shino shrugged again, not minding a few locals who eyed him and his burden curiously. Above them, he saw a fellow nin perched on one of the light posts and giving him a thumbs up. "I let one of my paralyzing bugs bite a few chakra points."

"How dare you!" Sakura wailed and started thrashing again. "I am hell stronger than you. You can't do this to me—"

"But you are drunk. It makes you less strong. You are not Tsunade who knows her liquor."

"I am stronger than you."

"Yes you are Sakura."

"I can punch your head like an egg."

Shino nodded thoughtfully. "Creative comparison."

"Really…I am not joking. I could punch that cute head of yours like an egg."

"Hence the bug bite." Shino replied. "I don't want to be punched by you Sakura."

"Whatever."

Sakura suddenly felt tired, her body turning limp like a wilted vegetable. Must be the alcohol. Or maybe because of Shino's paralyzing bug. "You're so unfair." She murmured, slackening against his back, hands splayed down like dead twigs. She could not feel them anymore. "You make me feel like a child."

"Because you are acting like one."

"My heart is broken." She suddenly sobbed. What the hell?

Shino shifted Sakura on his shoulder so that he could hold her securely. "So?"

"What do you mean so?" Sakura gritted her teeth.

"Heartbreak has many forms and not only felt by you. It depends on how you see the problem and the way you react to it."

"Mine is the worse!" Sakura wailed.

"It's the least." Shino replied.

"Really? Have you ever felt in love before bug boy?" Sakura asked with a low grunt. Shino jumped a little, trying to maneuver Sakura's weight the right way so that she was more comfortable. He doesn't want to receive any complaints from the medic in the morning about bruises and stuff.

"Ino and Shikamaru's heartbreak is much worse than yours."

"Uh…hello. Shikamaru and Ino got the person that had set their eyes on."

"That's not what I mean."

"They lost their fathers. They lost a dear teacher. That is heartbreak."

"Oh…"

"Hinata and team Gai lost Neji. That is heartbreak."

"Shino…"

"Naruto was scorned when he was a child. That is heartbreak."

"Just shut up will you? Please…just shut up."

Shino grunted in acknowledgement, knowing that he got his point across. Sakura was not a total immature woman, he knew. She was just full of alcohol at the moment so she was saying some…immature things.

Suddenly, he frowned and stopped walking.

"I said shut up…not froze." Sakura mumbled. "Oh I'm dizzy."

"Close your eyes. It will help."

-o-o-o-

It was morning, but Sasuke did not budge from the foot of his bed.

He had spent all his night thinking.

Thinking his fucking brains out.

His future wife…the Hyuga princess…will train under Anko Mitarashi as a special unit. Not Anbu…not Intelligence…but under Anko's team.

What the fuck did he get himself into? He should have chosen the little shrimp instead. At least the younger sister was more predictable. All he need to do was watch for his skin from flying weapons and food poisoning.

Ohhh…and that butt sore Kakashi had agreed to all of this? Hokage or not. Kakashi should watch for his ass.

Sasuke grinned deviously. Kakashi's collection of erotic fictions are his life treasures. Maybe he should steal them and bury them somewhere. Kakashi will go crazy looking for his books.

Anko was famous because of her _woman arts_ and the last thing that Sasuke wanted was for Hinata to be good at it. He was no pervert…but he doesn't need to have a seductive wife who knows when and how she must flaunt her goods. Besides, he could never bring himself to imagine Hinata acting like Anko…

It was unnatural.

And if she— gods forbid—be actually good at it. Anko will send her to missions that requires for those _arts_ to be used. And of course—he, the future husband—will have to sabotage said missions because the mere thought of the woman who will bear his children someday showing off her cleavage and belly button to old political creeps will make him mad for sure.

Or perhaps, he should just kill Anko. That way….there would be no— "What am I stressing my head for?" Sasuke shook his head. "Damn."

And as if on cue, a gentle knock on the door made him sigh.

Here she comes.

He knew it was her, even without trying to sense her chakra. She was the only person who knocks on his door softly. The other Hyugas usually are stern. "What?" He grunted the words.

"May I?" Her soft voice said from the other side of the door.

"No." He grunted again.

"Oh…I'm sorry—"

"Come in Hyuga." Sasuke almost rolled his eyes. "Is your neck good?"

"Yes."

The door slowly slid to the side, showing Hinata in her light purple long-sleeve shirt and long gray skirt that touches her ankles. No ninja get up for her today. Her hair was still wet and her face flushed. A sudden gush of wind from the open window made Sasuke inhale the scent of feminine shampoo and something else.

A light perfume.

Hinata wears perfume?

But his sense of smell suddenly forgot what it tasted the moment his eyes scanned her face carefully. She still has light bruised on her cheeks and a few scratches at the side of her neck. Sasuke nodded understandingly, now knowing why Hinata chose to cover herself up from head to toe. She was hiding the bruises she acquired last night. "What?" He asked impassively after studying the woman. "No mission for today am I right."

"Yes." Hinata answered, putting a hand on the side of the doorframe. She bit her lip and smiled shyly. The gesture made Sasuke frown. Was Anko already giving Hinata a few lessons on the _feminine arts?_ The idea made him suspicious.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Would you like to come with me?" Hinata asked. "I…I know that you are not doing anything today so…I wondered if you want to come with me to visit Neji. Afterwards, I have to go and meet up with Anko-sensei."

"Your father instructed you to come and get me?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata shook her head. "No."

"Kakashi?"

Hinata shook her head again. "Nobody told me to come and get you Sasuke-kun. I came to you on my own."

"Why?"

Hinata folded her hands behind her. "I have to go out…and a few friends might see me and will ask questions about…us." She said and sighed—dear kami, she was not showing it but she felt so tired inside. Maybe Sakura had told everyone about them already, and she was scared that she could not answer all the questions thrown and mess up Sasuke's plans before it was even fulfilled. "I need you…t-to be with me because you're the one who knows what you're doing."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Tell them that you're mine."

Hinata blinked, and then backed away from the door. Now that was unexpected…and it was offensive. Sure the husband has all the rights when it comes to his wife—but they were not even married yet. And how arrogant Sasuke is, to say those words flatly. She was not some goods that someone could proclaim ownership especially that the union was some kind of a hoax. She was a living person and it hurts when she was treated like that.

Sasuke saw Hinata's expression turned sour at first and then into that of hurt. He sighed and scratched his forehead. Women. They were all sensitive. "If you don't like to say that then tell it to them the other way."

Hinata frowned.

"Tell them that I am yours."

Hinata blinked. "Uhhh…"

"Just forget it." Sasuke said with gritted teeth as he rose from his spot. "Fine. I'll go with you princess. "He muttered as he unbuttoned his shirt carefully. Slowly, he found himself gritting his teeth. Uchiha Sasuke could do a lot of things, but unbuttoning a shirt was one of the hardest jobs he could think of now that he only has one hand to do it.

"Let me help." Hinata tilted her head to the side as she watched the Uchiha fondle the buttons with a grim face. The sight made her sad. Sasuke probably had a hard life—even though he would never admit it—those years that he was alone. Kind human gestures where never showered upon him, making him so guarded.

So cold.

"No thanks Hyuga."

Hinata shrugged. Sasuke was a prideful one. Taking the liberty of stepping inside the room, she poked his shoulder, taking his attention away from his shirt. "It's faster if I do it."

"I said—"

"I'm your future wife." Hinata said with a frown, placing out her trump card. It was embarrassing to say but Sasuke was hardheaded. "You have to get used for me…caring for you." She started doing the work herself and was silently glad that Sasuke did nothing to protest. Instead, he stood still.

"Don't worry. The normal rules doesn't apply to you." Sasuke grunted. "You don't have to bind yourself into household –"

Hinata shook her head, cutting the Uchiha off. "Sasuke-kun…whatever the reasons are for it. We are still going to be bound by marriage. Which I consider sacred. We have vows and all too…"

"Hn."

"So…allow me to get use to this please." Hinata almost whispered. "This things will help me…p-prepare for that life mentally." It was the truth. She needs to condition herself for the inevitable. That way, it was easier.

Sasuke looked down and watched Hinata's slender fingers. "Self-conditioning huh."

-o-o-o-

Inuzuka Kiba sniffed, straining his neck up while the skin in between his nose creased.

He was standing in front of Shino Aburame's house, which was in the middle of the silent Aburame village. Shino had moved out from his father's old house since he said he wanted to be alone, away from the loud politics. Aburame Shibi, Shino's dad was the current clan head.

The man just wants peace and quiet and live his life as a ninja—even though he was still a clan heir. Good thing that Aburames was not as lavish and regal as the Hyugas. It would drive Shino mad if that was the case.

The man was just a simple thing. Work…friends…family…and then work again.

"It can't be." Kiba murmured, his face of disbelief. Shaking his head, he heavily trotted on Shino's small porch, his dusty sandals making brown trails on the rough wood. Kiba frowned at said trail, knowing that Shino likes to keep his place clean. But what could he do? He just came from a mission.

Before he could give Shino's door a kick, it opened, and the Aburame appeared before him.

Kiba eyed the Aburame who was still on his shabby pants and high collared cotton shirt—Shino's sleeping clothes—and shook his head.

"Haruno Sakura is inside your house…at this time of the day." Kiba deadpanned in disbelief. "Her scent is new in this place…so it is so strong."

"Nice to see you again Kiba." Shino greeted impassively as the dog lover shoved himself in. He saw the marks of Kiba's foot prints and sighed. "Where is Akamaru?"

"Hana Nee-chan is taking care of Akamaru for today." Kiba said, throwing his bag on the sofa, head still up and nose twitching. "Man…this used to be an all-boys place…except of course when Hinata is around." Suddenly, his eyes narrowed. "Fuck me. The scent is…inside your room. I was expecting she was just a visitor."

"She is resting." Shino answered, walking calmly to the sofa and retrieved his pillow and brown colored blanket. While Sakura had occupied his room for the night, the sofa was his bed. "I helped her last night…she was—disoriented."

"Uh..what?"

"Sakura Haruno was drunk last night. I found her at _the pit_. I can't leave her there drunk."

Kiba's eyes widened. "What was she doing at the pit? Is she after Tsunade's reputation too?"

"She has her reasons." Shino said simply. "And she will wake soon enough. "

"Sakura gets drunk at our get togethers…" Kiba remarked. "She could take care of herself. Why are you playing baby sitter? You could have just dumped her at her place and leave. You came from a mission yourself last night. You have to rest."

"She was hysterical last night. I can't just leave her there."

"You can." Kiba argued.

"What if Hinata is found drunk by one of our friends…would you feel okay if they just leave her there?"

Kiba shrugged. "No, and I'll snap their necks if they did. But then again…Hinata is not that…wild."

"Naruto and Sasuke will feel the same way."

Kiba laughed. "Naruto maybe…but not Sasuke."

"Sasuke cares for her too."

"Uhh…he tried killing her many times."

Shino shrugged. "He was still clouded with revenge in the past Kiba.

-o-

"You brought me here as a bodyguard." Sasuke remarked as he looked down on the Hyuga kneeling in front of a tombstone, arranging the flowers she brought with her. He squinted and tried to read the engraved kanji.

Hyuga Neji.

"No." Hinata answered softly. "I just want to pass by here. Say hello…I'll go to the academy after this. Get a few files for Anko-sensei."

"Are you sure you have to be under Anko?" Sasuke asked. He saw a few nins from a distance—maybe twenty meters away—in front of a few respective tombstones too. They were eyeing him with anger and disgust. Whispering to each other like children. Those nins where probably wondering what the hell was he doing in the graveyard of Konoha's heroes…when he was a traitor branded.

"Yes."

"No."

Hinata sighed. "Sasuke-kun… I want this—"

"I'll talk to Kakashi."

"No—"

"Yes."

"No."

Hinata sighed. "Yes."

"You are hardheaded." Sasuke remarked.

"You are the same." Hinata said softly, focusing her attention back to Neji's grave. The flowers that she and Hanabi planted years ago around the tombstone grew to be great—giving the grave a peaceful feel. "You did not protest much when I wanted to join the Anbu."

"This is different." Sasuke closed his eyes. He felt a vein throbbed near his temple. "I don't want you hurt."

Hinata smiled. Sasuke cares…even if it was only because it would help his interests. But still, it was nice to hear—especially coming from him. "That is…nice of you Sasuke-kun."

There was a sudden gush of wind, and both Konoha twelve members tensed. The strong wind brought up the dust and dead leaves around them, making both squint. Protectively, Sasuke crouched and took Hinata's arm—pulling her up to stand behind him.

When the dust settled, An Anbu was standing two meters away with a raised hand—a signal to placate the Uchiha, telling the two young nins that he came for peace. Under the warm light of the sun, the cat mask covering his face showed many chips and scars.

"Uchiha-san. Hyuga-sama." The Anbu said. "I have orders from the hokage. For both of you."

Sasuke smirked. Hyuga-sama? Well, this Anbu was from the Hyuga clan for sure. "We have no jobs for today Anbu." He said, frowing.

"But it is an order." The Anbu said with a tilt of his head, long brown hair tied behind in a neat ponytail. "You Uchiha-san, has to meet with the Lady Tsunade for your new arm. Hyuga-sama has to meet with the Hokage. I believe a mission will be given to you."

This time. It was Hinata's turn to frown. "My mission is Sasuke. W-why would I be given a new mission…? I still have the lists of d-class missions we have to finish next week."

"I'm sorry. But Kakashi-sama will be the one to answer your questions, not me." The Anbu bowed his head politely. "Hyua-sama. Allow me to escort you to the Hokage's office."

"O-okay…"

"No." Sasuke said abruptly, eyeing the Anbu skeptically with mismatched eyes. "I'll bring her there."

-o-o-o-

 _This chapter is not much…but I am trying to pick up the pieces. So be patient with me okay?_

 _Love lots_

 _-crazychan back in action_


End file.
